Une délicieuse tromperie
by Arcklance
Summary: Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. la suite 1er chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

* * *

 **Prologue**

« _ Harry, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie à genoux, tu dois m'aider. Tu es mon seul espoir ! Sans toi, je ne pourrais jamais partir. Jamais, tu entends ! Et si je ne pars pas, cela sera entièrement de ta faute et je vais te le rappeler pour le reste de tes jours. Et tu sais à quel point je peux être soûlante quand je m'y mets. Pria tout en menaçant une jolie jeune femme brune à un beau jeune homme brun assis sur un canapé.

_ En quoi cela serait-il de ma faute si tu ne pars pas ? demanda le dénommé Harry en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

_ Pourquoi ! Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? s'énerva la jeune femme devenue rouge d'énervement suite à la question de son ami.

_ Oui, Hermione, j'ose demander, lui dit le jeune avec insolence et moquerie.

_ Attends que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, petit ingrat. Lui dit Hermione en faisant les cent pas dans son salon.

Le salon n'était pas très grand et Hermione ne pouvait faire que deux pas d'un côté et deux pas de l'autre. L'appartement que Harry louait se situait au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble de Covent Garden à Londres, et n'était pas très grand, ni très beau, ni même neuf, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait faire autrement s'il voulait réaliser son rêve de toujours : devenir chanteur. Covent Garden regorgeait d'artiste en tout genre et s'il devait un jour se faire remarquer par un producteur, c'était dans ce quartier et pas ailleurs, c'était la conviction de Harry.

Après avoir fait quatre allers et retours, Hermione posa son regard sur son ami, enfin, plus pour très longtemps s'il ne lui venait pas en aide.

« _ Dis-moi Harry, qui est venu frapper à ma porte à trois heures du matin, à seulement quelques heures de mon départ pour mon voyage de noces, afin de me supplier de le reporter d'un mois, car il avait besoin de moi ?

_ Euh, moi, répondit Harry en ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Hermione. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de ma faute si tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, mon problème est résolu et je t'ai remboursé tes billets. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est de ma faute.

_ Tu te moques de moi, hein ? demanda Hermione en se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux ou bien de tordre le cou au petit égoïste.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Harry avec incompréhension.

_ Bon, je vais te l'expliquer dans ce cas, lui dit Hermione après avoir soufflé calmement pour s'empêcher de coller une mandale à son abruti d'ami.

_ J'écoute, dit Harry avec sérieux et intérêt.

_ Tu sais que j'ai un travail ?

_ Comme tout le monde. C'est même toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait que j'en trouve un, non ? lui fit remarquer Harry.

_ Oui, c'est exact, dit Hermione en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Donc, comme je te disais, j'ai un travail.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec cette histoire, en fait ? demanda Harry un peu perdu.

_ Tu veux bien ne plus intervenir et me laisser finir, lui dit Hermione en serrant les dents d'énervement. »

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi est-elle devenue amie avec cet extraterrestre de la vie ? se demanda-t-elle. Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait dû passer son chemin ce jour-là ... Le jour en question était celui de sa première rencontre avec Harry, deux ans plus tôt. Au premier regard, elle avait pensé avoir à faire à une fille, mais en se rapprochant de lui, elle avait compris qu'elle avait fait erreur. Si la jeune femme avait fait cette méprise ce jour-là, c'est parce que Harry avait un physique hors du commun, très androgyne.

Harry était un jeune homme de 22 ans svelte mais musclé, mesurant un peu plus d'un 1m80. Sa minceur révélait son côté sportif, et il mangeait n'importe quoi sans s'inquiéter de prendre du poids ou pas. De longs cheveux noir corbeau, lisses et doux comme du satin avec des reflets bruns encadraient des traits fins qui portaient très souvent à confusion, surtout à cause de sa peau dorée, lumineuse et soyeuse. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable chez Harry, étaient ses incroyables et fascinants yeux. Ils sont d'un vert éclatant et captivant, un héritage qui lui venait de sa défunte mère, Lily Potter.

Pour parfaire la beauté de son regard, de longs cils très fins et tellement noirs que l'on croirait qu'il y mettait du khôl soulignaient ses yeux. Sa bouche était aussi fine que celle d'une jeune fille telles qu'elles étaient décrites dans l'ancien temps ; avec des lèvres bien dessinées, roses et un peu épaisses. Ses membres étaient longs et fins, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus son côté androgyne. Cette apparence atypique attirait souvent les regards sur lui, en particulier celui des hommes.

Cela étant dit, revenons à la première rencontre entre Harry et Hermione. Ce jour-là, quand Hermione avait croisé Harry, il essayait, oui mesdames et messieurs, il essayait d'acheter un café avec un billet de cinquante livres sterling à un distributeur. Vous avez bien lu ! Après l'avoir regardé se débattre avec la machine pendant une longue minute, Hermione lui était venue en aide.

« _ Il ne prend pas de gros billets. Avait dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

_ Oh, avait dit Harry avec dépit, c'est le plus petit billet que j'ai, avait-il ajouté en le montrant à Hermione.

La jeune femme qui avait au départ pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un billet de dix, avait ouvert en grand les yeux et les avaient posés sur Harry.

_ Le plus petit, dis-tu ? avait-elle demandé en prenant le billet des mains de Harry qui n'avait opposé aucune résistance.

_ Oui, c'est le plus petit, avait-il confirmé tristement.

_ Tu veux dire que tu as de plus gros sur toi ? avait-elle demandé avec curiosité.

_ Oui, lui avait répondu Harry en sortant une liasse de billets de cent livres sterling d'une de ses poches.

_ Non, mais t'es un malade ! s'était exclamée la jeune femme. Cache ça avant que quelqu'un ne les voit, avait-elle ajouté en jetant des regards craintifs de tous côtés.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait personne dans les parages. La jeune femme avait soufflé de soulagement en encourageant Harry à remettre la liasse dans sa poche.

_ Mais ça ne va pas de sortir avec une telle somme en poche !

_ Pourquoi, je ne vois où est le mal ! Et puis, ce ne sont que mille livres. Lui avait répondu Harry avec désinvolture.

_ Qu…que…QUOI ! Mille livres ! avait presque hurlé Hermione.

La jeune femme avait ensuite pris le temps de digérer la nouvelle avant de dire le plus calmement possible :

_ D'un, ne dit pas ce genre de chose au premier venu, tu ne sais pas sur qui tu vas tomber. Et de deux, ou t'es inconscient ou t'es complètement débile !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ En plus, tu me demandes pourquoi. Et si quelqu'un venait à te voler cet argent ? Lui avait fait remarquer Hermione en essayant de ne pas s'énerver devant la bêtise de Harry, avant d'ajouter avec crainte : tu ne l'as pas volé au moins, hein ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est vraiment pas bien et tu devrais le retourner à son propriétaire.

_ Voler, mais non ! C'est mon argent de poche de la semaine. Lui avait répondu Harry légèrement vexé qu'on ait pu le prendre pour un voleur.

_ Bon, je te crois. Lui avait dit Hermione après un temps de réflexion. Mille livres par semaine … Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! se dit-elle.

_ Tu vas me voler ? avait demandé ensuite Harry.

_ Quoi ?! Mais, non ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse !

_ Alors, où est le problème ?

_ Ce n'est pas la question. Le fait est que tu ne peux pas dire à n'importe qui que tu te balades avec mille livres sur toi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est dangereux. Et arrête avec tes pourquoi, c'est épuisant.

_ Dis, comment je fais pour prendre un café ? D'habitude, c'est Remus qui me les apporte, mais comme je suis parti sans rien dire, il ne peut pas m'apporter un.

_ Pardon, qui est Remus ?

_ Ben, Remus c'est Remus, avait dit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Oui, j'ai compris que Remus est son nom, mais qui est-ce ? avait demandé Hermione en sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez.

_ Remus est mon chauffeur et aussi mon garde du corps.

_ Chauffeur, garde du corps…t'es qui au juste ?

_ Ben, Harry Potter.

_ Po…Pot…Potter. Comme dans la Potter's compagny, les constructeurs d'avions et de jets privés ? avait demandé Hermione.

_ Oui. »

Après cela, Hermione avait payé un café à Harry et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Harry lui avait appris qu'il avait fugué de chez lui ; il voulait devenir chanteur, mais comme son père s'y opposait fermement, il lui avait fait croire qu'il se rendait au Japon pour suivre des études d'ingénierie d'une durée de quatre ans dans une école spécialisée très sélective, pour ensuite fuguer de chez lui. Quand Hermione lui avait demandait si l'école existait réellement, Harry lui avait répondu oui, et qu'il y avait même était accepté. Et quand elle lui avait dit qu'on allait rapidement se rendre compte qu'il mentait parce que l'école n'allait pas manquer d'envoyer une lettre à son père pour lui signaler son absence, il lui avait dit en souriant avec satisfaction :

« _ Il ne le saura jamais, parce que je serais présent à l'école et que je suivrais les cours.

_ Comment tu vas faire ça ?

_ Mon ami Neville voulait absolument partir au Japon et faire ses études dans cette école, mais il n'avait pas les moyens pour le faire, car l'école coûte très cher.

_ Non, tu n'as pas osé faire ça !

_ Et comment ! Je trouve que chacun y gagne.

_ Mais que vas-tu faire si ton père te pose des questions sur les cours ?

_ C'est simple. Neville me fera parvenir les cours par mail et je n'aurais qu'à les suivre en même temps que lui, voilà tout. »

Par la suite, Hermione avait proposé d'héberger Harry le temps qu'il se trouve un appartement à lui ; et depuis ce jour, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, messieurs-dames les lecteurs, revenons à l'histoire.

« _ Tu veux bien ne plus intervenir et me laisser finir, lui dit Hermione en serrant les dents d'énervement.

_ C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je ne dirais plus rien. Répondit Harry d'une voix boudeuse.

_ Donc, comme je te disais, j'ai un travail. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de partir comme ça. Si je le fais, je vais perdre mon boulot !

_ Prends des congés dans ce cas, lui dit Harry.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? Je pensais que c'était possible. C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

_ Parce que petit malin, je les ai déjà pris le mois dernier et comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas pu en profiter par ta faute. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de reprendre un autre mois sinon je vais me faire virer !

_ Mais c'était très important et si tu te fais virer, tu n'auras qu'à te trouver un autre travail, voilà.

_ Important ! Explosa Hermione. Tu m'as fait annuler mon voyage de noces pour que je puisse rester tenir compagnie à ton poisson rouge qui était malade. Un foutu poisson rouge, Harry. J'ai annulé mon voyage de noces et me suis mis mon mari à dos pour un foutu poisson ! Si j'avais seulement su que c'était d'un poisson qu'il s'agissait, j'aurais passé mon chemin et t'aurais même marché dessus, dit la jeune femme les larmes brillantes au fond de ses yeux.

_ Mais Draco est très important pour moi et ce n'est pas un simple poisson rouge, mais _mon_ poisson rouge.

_ Non, tu arrêtes tout de suite. Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation une nouvelle fois ! Dit Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est par ta faute si je me trouve dans cette galère, alors sors moi de là ! Ordonna-t-elle en tapant du pied telle une petite fille capricieuse, avec toutefois, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Harry regarda son amie en pesant le pour et le contre. Le jeune ne se sentait absolument pas honteux ou fautif de la situation de son amie : et même s'il était (un peu) à l'origine de l'annulation du voyage de noces des deux époux et de leur dispute, il ne voyait pas en quoi il en était responsable. Il n'avait pas obligé Hermione à reporter son maudit voyage, non plus ! Elle aurait parfaitement pu refuser. Et puis, il leur avait payé une croisière d'un mois dans l'un des plus beaux bateaux de croisière de Londres ; donc, non, Harry n'était absolument pas coupable. Il avait la conscience tranquille.

Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que Hermione avait accepté sans hésitation de reporter un voyage qu'elle avait planifié des mois en avance, et donc qu'elle attendait avec impatience, pour s'occuper de Draco, son poisson rouge, que lui se devait d'accepter de se travestir pendant un mois et de jouer les hôtesses d'accueil dans un restaurant pour vieux chnoques pétés de tune, comme le disait Blaise, le mari de son amie. Non, Harry refusait de se travestir en femme, même pour sa meilleure amie. Il ressemblait suffisamment à une gonzesse comme ça, pour en plus se mettre à s'habiller comme elles. Alors, merci, mais non merci ! Le jeune homme passait son tour à qui voulait le prendre.

« _ Écoute Harry, nous avons vraiment besoin de faire ce voyage. Il en va de la vie de mon couple ! Blaise ne me parle presque plus depuis ce jour-là. Si je ne fais rien, je vais le perdre ... J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, mon cœur, tenta-t-elle d'attendrir son ami. Tu es ma dernière chance. Et puis, un mois, ça passe très vite !

_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Pansy de le faire ? Elle au moins, c'est une fille.

_ Tu connais les exigences du restaurant, elle n'a pas le profil demandé.

_ Mais moi non plus ! Je suis un garçon, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, rassure-toi, l'apaisa la jeune femme. Mais, pourtant, tu réponds parfaitement aux exigences demandées ! Tu es beau, grand et mince…exactement le profil exigé.

_ Mais je suis un garçon, tenta encore Harry.

_ On n'y verra que du feu avec mon uniforme et un peu de maquillage, balaya Hermione.

_ Je n'ai jamais marché sur des talons hauts.

_ Tu apprends très vite, je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça, lui dit Hermione.

_ Ton patron a la haine des hommes.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à ne pas te faire prendre et le tour est joué, balaya Hémione.

_ Je ne veux pas porter des vêtements de femmes, pleurnicha Harry.

_ Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est un costume de scène pour un de tes spectacles.

_ Je ne sens pas cette histoire, elle va finir mal.

_ Mais non, tu te trompes, réfuta son amie en souriant. »

Une semaine après cette conversation, une adorable jolie jeune femme, portant une jupe courte lui arrivant aux genoux, un chemisier blanc avec un mouchoir rouge au tour du cou et une veste noire à doublure rouge, pénétra dans un des restaurants les plus en vogue de Fulham. Son passage attira de nombreux regards, tantôt envieux, tantôt désireux, sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **sunakotatji** : Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

 **Sarah :** espérons que la suite ne te déçoive pas. Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

 **KCinK** : Contente que ce début t'ait plu. Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

 **Amista :** Merci pour le com et voici la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Draco Malfoy était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa meilleure hôtesse, Hermione Granger, maintenant Zabini, était toujours en congés. Si elle ne lui était pas aussi précieuse, Draco l'aurait déjà renvoyé depuis belle lurette, croyez-le bien chers lecteurs ! Par Dieu, qui avait besoin de deux mois pour une saloperie de lune de miel, hein ? ! S'énerva l'entrepreneure en défonçant le carrelage à pas rageurs. Et en plus, avec un de ces dégénérés de la nature, aussi appelé communément ''homme''. Il fallait soit être complètement marteau soit être complètement stupide pour accepter un tel animal en sa présence 24/7 !

Il faut savoir que Draco, même s'il était un lui aussi un homme, avait les autres représentants de la gent masculine, en horreur. Et quel euphémisme … Le mot était trop faible pour vous dire à quel point il détestait les hommes. Qui est-il, vous vous demandez certainement ? Eh bien, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans venant d'une des plus vieilles familles aristocratiques de Londres. Il est le fils unique du Duc Lucius Malfoy, l'actuel Premier ministre de la Grande-Bretagne. Après des études d'avocat, Draco avait tout laissé tomber pour se reconvertir dans la restauration de luxe.

Et à seulement vingt-sept, il se trouvait à la tête de la plus grande chaine de restauration de luxe de Londres, le jeune homme avait même pour projet de s'exporter à l'étranger dans les mois à venir. Quand Draco avait parlé à son père de son désir de se lancer dans la restauration, celui-ci l'avait longuement regardé avant de lui demander s'il avait besoin d'argent pour se lancer. Draco qui s'était attendu à une opposition de la part de son paternel, s'était alors senti très bête. Quand il avait demandé à celui-ci pourquoi il ne protestait pas, il lui avait dit qu'il aurait aimé que son propre père eût fait de même pour lui quand il avait son âge ; à 20 ans, il avait voulu devenir joueur de golf professionnel, mais Abraxas Malfoy lui avait ri au nez en lui tendant les comptes de son entreprise.

Pour montrer sa reconnaissance à son père, Draco qui ne supportait aucun contact physique avec les hommes, même venant de son propre géniteur, avait surmonté son dégoût pour un instant et avait pris celui-ci dans ses bras pour le remercier de son soutien. Après cela, il avait acheté un restaurant à Fulham et l'avait fait restaurer. Pendant les réparations du bâtiment, Draco avait passé un an à faire le tour du monde à la recherche des meilleures cuisinières du globe. Ensuite, il avait fait plusieurs agences pour trouver le meilleur personnel du marché, car il ne voulait que la crème de la crème. Bien entendu, il passait toujours par des femmes pour ses recrutements, car il ne traitait jamais avec des hommes.

Tout son personnel, de la femme de ménage aux cuisinières, n'était composé que de femmes ; même les plombiers étaient des plombières. Alors, même si sa clientèle comportait une majorité d'hommes, le personnel lui, n'en avait aucun. Draco avait rencontré Hermione trois ans après l'ouverture de son premier restaurant ; la jeune femme avait postulée un poste de serveuse, mais Draco l'avait embauché comme hôtesse, car même si elle n'avait pas fait d'études à ce sujet, elle correspondait parfaitement à ses critères de recherches. Le jeune homme lui avait donc donné sa chance.

Et trois ans après avoir pris cette décision, il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Draco songeait même à lui donner le poste de gérante, car celle qui tenait le poste actuellement allait partir en France pour s'occuper du nouveau restaurant qui allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes à Paris. Draco était persuadé qu'Hermione serait une bonne remplaçante, car elle était intelligente, méticuleuse et honnête. Ce qui ne courrait pas les rues de nos jours. Pour Draco, Hermione représentait la perfection de ce qu'il attendait de ses employées.

Il lui aurait même donné une médaille si elle n'avait pas eu la stupidité d'épouser cet animal de Zabini. Quand Hermione avait annoncé à tout le monde les yeux brillants de joie qu'elle allait se marier, Draco avait pensé immédiatement que c'était avec une femme. Bien évidemment, c'était une supposition, non seulement ridicule, mais aussi stupide, mais pour le jeune homme, c'était parfaitement logique. Pour lui, seule une idiote voudrait s'enchainer à un homme, et c'était loin d'être le cas de la jeune femme. Il l'avait donc félicité et lui avait demandé qui était l'heureuse élue de son cœur.

La question avait jeté un froid parmi les employées qui s'étaient réunies pour féliciter la jeune femme. Hermione qui avait été la plus surprise par la question, avait demandé en bégayant un peu :

« _ Pourquoi dites-vous l'heureuse élue, Monsieur ?

_ Parce que votre fiancée est une femme, lui avait dit Draco du ton que l'on prend pour s'adresser à un enfant ou à un simple d'esprit. C'est bien une femme ? avait il finit par ajouter devant le silence ahuri de la jeune femme.

_ Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Blaise était toujours un homme, avait répondu Hermione après un long silence.

_ Quoi ? Tu te maries avec un homme ?! Es-tu devenue folle ? avait hurlé Draco sous le choc.

_ Euh…oui, avait répondu Hermione un peu apeurée par la réaction excessive de son patron.

_ Mais pourquoi un homme ? avait demandé Draco d'une petite voix, l'air abattu par la nouvelle. »

Hermione n'avait pas su quoi répondre à la question tant celle-ci était hors du commun. La jeune femme avait mis une semaine après cette conversation, avant de rassembler suffisamment de courage pour aller demander à Draco des congés pour sa lune de miel. Draco avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement de les lui donner, car il ne voulait pas participer à une telle "atrocité" selon lui. Et ce fut seulement après une autre semaine de suppliques que Draco avait bien voulu lui accorder ses foutus congés ; et cela, uniquement pour avoir la paix et uniquement, si Hermione se trouvait quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

La jeune femme lui aurait sauté dessus afin de le remercier si elle n'avait pas craint de se faire mettre à la porte illico. Et après l'acceptation de son patron, elle n'avait pas perdu du temps et avait convaincu son amie Luna Lovegood de prendre sa place pour un mois au restaurant. Luna avait accepté à la seule condition qu'elle revienne rapidement, car elle devait se rendre aux États-Unis avec son père le mois suivant : Hermione lui avait promis d'être là à temps et en avait informé son patron. Draco devait avouer que Luna était une excellente employée ; pas aussi efficace qu'Hermione, mais pas loin.

Cependant, même si Mlle Lovegood était une bonne travailleuse, Malfoy Jr avait attendu avec impatience le retour de Hermione. Mais quel ne fut son abasourdissement quand cette dernière l'avait appelé une semaine avant son retour de vacances, pour l'informer qu'elle ne pouvait pas reprendre le travail avant le mois suivant ! Draco avait eu beau crier et menacer, la jeune femme n'en avait pas démordue, elle ne pouvait pas revenir avant. Quand le jeune homme avait demandé les raisons de ce retardement, Hermione avait été vague sur le sujet et lui avait parlé d'une vague histoire de poisson rouge malade.

Draco n'avait pas compris le rapport entre le poisson malade et son retour…Et en vérité, il ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir. Tout en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, Malfoy avait demandé ensuite à Hermione, comment allait-elle faire pour assurer son poste, car Luna ne pouvait le tenir pour elle. À cette question, elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait déjà trouvé une remplaçante : elle avait même ajouté que cette dernière était deux fois plus efficace que Luna. Draco avait douté de cela, surtout quand Hermione avait refusé de lui dire de qui il s'agissait.

Et malgré ses demandes répétées pour rencontrer la fameuse remplaçante de la remplaçante d'Hermione, Draco ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre. Voilà pourquoi il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur ce matin. Comme tous les matins, depuis l'ouverture de son premier restaurant, Draco arriva à son bureau une heure avant les employées afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il fit le tour du bâtiment à la recherche de problèmes qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué la veille, mais ne trouva rien. Après avoir fait le tour des lieux, il s'enferma dans son bureau pour jeter un œil sur les réservations de la soirée.

Même si le jeune homme se tenait éloigné de ses riches clients, il tenait à savoir qui venait dans son restaurant. Après avoir pris connaissance des prévisions du jour, Draco attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de la mystérieuse jeune femme qui allait prendre la place de Luna. Draco attendit… et attendit … Il attendit deux bonnes heures après l'heure d'arrivée des employés pour enfin faire la connaissance de la fameuse remplaçante, alors qu'une colère monstre faisait rage en lui. Comment cette morue osait-elle arriver en retard pour son premier jour de travail ? Draco se promit de la mettre dehors dès son entrée dans l'établissement.

Ensuite, il allait faire payer Hermione pour cela. Non pas qu'il comptait la licencier, loin de là, car elle lui était trop précieuse pour ça, mais il allait lui faire regretter d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Foi de Malfoy, elle allait le sentir passer ! Draco était vraiment remonté quand l'imprudente arriva avec ses deux heures de retard. Mais à la seconde où son regard se posa sur elle, il oublia toute sa colère. Celle-ci fondit comme neige au soleil. Draco fut complètement subjugué par la nouvelle arrivante et à en croire les regards posés sur elle, il n'était pas le seul. D'ailleurs, quand il remarqua les yeux désireux des clients dirigés sur elle, Draco fut pris d'une brusque colère.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il traversa la salle à grands pas, se saisit du bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils traversèrent le restaurant rapidement et s'enfermèrent dans son bureau. Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune femme quand la porte fut fermée, son regard fut immédiatement happé par le sien. De toute sa vie, Draco n'avait encore jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques : ils étaient d'un vert si brillant qu'on les croyait vivants, remuant de mille profondeurs renfermant des sentiments secrets. Et que dire de la perfection de sa bouche ? Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, ni trop fine, ni trop épaisse, juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose très pâle et brillant. En les regardant, Draco eut le désir fou et irrésistible de les goûter avec les siennes.

Non mais à quoi rêvait-il ? se secoua Draco suite à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas son genre de songer à ce genre de chose, surtout à l'encontre d'une employée. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, cette remarque eut le mérite de sortir de l'état de poisson rouge dans lequel il se trouvait. Revenu à la raison, il indiqua à la jeune femme de prendre place sur une chaise avant de s'installer lui-même derrière son bureau.

« _ Bien, miss ... Miles, c'est bien cela ? commença Draco.

_ Oui, c'est cela, lui répondit une voix douce, mais un peu grave. Draco la trouva très sexy et excitante même.

_ Pouvez m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez deux heures de retard à votre premier jour de travail ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec sévérité.

_ Tout est de la faute de Draco, dit la jeune femme d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras.

_ Moi ! s'étonna Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec ça ?

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?! Je ne comprends pas votre question, lui dit la demoiselle avec désinvolture avant de croiser ses longues et belles jambes.

Draco ne se priva pas de suivre le mouvement avec fascination. L'homme se donnait l'impression d'être devenu un pervers ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier chaque battement de cils, chaque mouvement de ses doigts fins qui tapaient doucement contre ses bras croisés ...

_Enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance, ajoute-t-elle comme Draco ne disait toujours rien, car trop captivé par les longues jambes de la demoiselle. Je parle de mon poisson rouge, Draco. C'est de sa faute si je suis en retard.

_ Pardon, Poisson ? dit distraitement Draco, avant de s'écrier : Un POISSON ROUGE ! Vous avez donné mon illustre prénom à un vulgaire poisson rouge ! s'exclama Draco avec dégoût et choc.

_ C'est incroyable ! Vous aussi, vous vous appelez Draco ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de joie et en omettant les ''illustre prénom'' et ''vulgaire poisson''.

_ Euh…hum, oui. Lui répondit Draco la gorge un peu sèche.

Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang de bon Dieu ? se demanda Draco, le regard fixé cette fois-ci sur les dents bien blanches de son interlocutrice.

_ Comment vous est venue l'idée de ce nom pour votre poisson rouge ? De source sûre, je sais que Draco n'est pas un nom très connu.

_ Oh, ça ! C'est simple. Un jour, Hermione a mentionné ce nom dans une conversation dont je ne me rappelle plus la teneur, et quand Blaise m'a offert mon poisson quelques jours après, afin de m'apprendre à être responsable (parce que j'en avais absolument besoin selon lui), j'ai trouvé amusant de le lui donner parce que je trouvais que c'était un beau nom. Je me rappelle que Hermione a éclaté de rire quand j'ai choisi son nom. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu me dire la raison, ajouta la demoiselle en faisant une moue adorable.

_ Vous trouvez que mon nom est beau ? Ce fut tout ce que Draco retint de la réponse de la jeune femme.

_ Oui, parce que ce n'est pas un nom commun et j'aime tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

_ Je vois, dit Draco en prenant note de l'information d'un air énamouré.

Après un petit silence, Draco reprit la parole.

_ Avez-vous pensé à amener votre curriculum vital avec vous ?

_ Mon quoi ?

_ Votre CV, l'éclaira Draco.

_ Pardonnez-moi, mais … Qu'est-ce qu'un CV ? demanda la demoiselle les sourcils foncés de façon très mignonne.

_ Ôtez-moi d'un doute Miss, vous avez déjà travaillé avant aujourd'hui ? s'informa Draco avec crainte.

_ Non, c'est la première fois, lui répondit l'insouciante avec un grand sourire. Je suis impatiente de commencer ! »

À ces mots dits avec tellement de désinvolture, Draco ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-il remercier Hermione pour lui avoir envoyé cet étrange personnage ou devait-il au contraire la tuer pour le coup qu'elle venait de lui faire ? Ou peut-être devrait-il la remercier avant de la pousser du haut d'une montagne ? Draco ne savait que choisir. Et tout en essaya de rester concentré sur ce qu'il disait et non sur les interminables jambes de Miss Miles, Draco expliqua du mieux qu'il put à sa nouvelle recrue, ce qu'il attendait d'elle et ce qui allait lui être demandé durant le mois qu'elle allait passer au restaurant. Ensuite, il appela la gérante du restaurant et lui confia la jeune femme tout en priant pour que tout se passe bien pour ce premier jour.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en dites vous ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA :** Eh oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que vous voyez là, mais seulement, il y a une mauvaise nouvelle qui le suit…je vais faire une pause jusqu'en septembre, donc plus de publication jusque là. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien finir cette fic, comme toutes mes autres fics d'ailleurs. La preuve, j'ai même des chapitres d'avance pour une fois. Sinon, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, parce que cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour. Kiss et bonne vacances à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Après sa conversation avec Hermione, Harry avait mis quelques temps avant que l'idée de devoir se travestir pour remplacer sa meilleure amie, enfin, sa seule amie, ne parvienne à s'enraciner dans son crâne. Il ne savait pas si celle-ci lui déplaisait vraiment ou si c'était simplement parce que "cela ne se faisait pas", comme lui aurait sans aucun doute dit son père. Le jeune homme, après un temps de méditation, s'était dit que cela pouvait être marrant de se déguiser en femme ; et puis de toute façon on le prenait déjà pour une femme la quasi-totalité du temps.

Donc, le fait de s'habiller en femme ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Ce souci au combien épineux pour lui réglé, Harry se décida à aller faire les magasins pour se constituer une garde-robe digne de ce nom. Même s'il savait qu'il n'allait devoir "jouer à la femme "que durant ses heures de travail, Harry avait pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir des vêtements de tous les jours, au cas où il se trouverait dans l'obligation d'en porter. Convaincu qu'une garde-robe féminine lui était absolument nécessaire, Harry avait pris son téléphone portable et avait composé le numéro de Blaise, le jour suivant afin de lui demander d'aller faire les magasins avec lui.

Pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait-il pas appelé Hermione ? Très bonne question. En fait, dans l'esprit un peu étrange de Harry, faire les magasins avec une fille, eh bien, tenez-vous bien, faisait trop ... fille. Et, il n'était pas une femme, même s'il allait devoir endosser ce rôle pendant un mois. Ce fut donc pourquoi il avait appelé Blaise, qui se trouvait à ce moment –là au travail, pour lui demander de venir le voir ; une question de vie ou de mort selon lui. Bien entendu, Blaise s'était un peu méfié en se disant que cela ne devait pas être quelque chose de très grave ; mais comme c'était de Harry qu'il s'agissait, il s'était dit que cela pouvait tout aussi bien l'être.

Alors, il avait planté son ami et collègue Ronald Weasley à un repas d'affaires avec des investisseurs potentiels et avait sauté dans sa voiture pour se rendre chez le jeune homme. Même si Blaise en voulait énormément à Harry d'avoir fait capoté sa lune de miel, il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés alors qu'il était peut-être en danger. Des scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres lui étaient passés en tête alors qu'il se dirigeait chez le jeune homme en grillant les feux rouges dans sa précipitation. Arrivé sur place, il était descendu de sa voiture en quatrième vitesse et avait grimpé deux par deux, les marches des cinq étages qui le séparaient de l'appartement de Harry.

Essoufflé, il avait cogné sur la porte comme un forcené en hurlant le nom de Harry. Comme le jeune homme avait mis un peu trop de temps avant de lui ouvrir, Blaise était sur le point de défoncer la porte et d'appeler les pompiers, quand un Harry en chemise de nuit blanche lui arrivant aux genoux, pieds nus, cheveux en pétard, un énorme nounours rouge avec un nœud de paillon noir autour du coup dans les bras, lui avait ouvert la porte. Blaise avait été comme statufié par l'apparition. Il n'avait pas su s'il devait tuer l'idiot ou bien tendre la main pour dégager la longue mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

« _ Blaise ! Comment tu as fait pour arriver aussi vite ? T'es incroyable ! Dis, tu m'apprendras comment faire, parce que moi j'arrive toujours en retard. Avait dit Harry en esquissant le plus beau et le plus adorable des sourires. »

Blaise avait donc opté pour la seconde solution et avait tendu la main et mis la mèche derrière l'oreille de Harry. Il avait ensuite poussé doucement Harry dans son appartement, l'avait suivi et avait fermé la porte derrière eux. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans le petit coin cuisine et s'était servi un grand verre d'eau avant de le boire d'un coup. Après ça, il s'était dirigé vers le salon et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir de fatigue.

« _ Je t'écoute, avait-il dit en direction de Harry qui l'avait suivi en silence dans l'appartement. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne rapidement ? Et surtout, c'est quoi cette question de vie ou de mort ? Ça a intérêt à être vraiment important parce que j'ai laissé en plan un très gros client potentiel pour notre boîte. Ron va m'en vouloir à mort après ça. Déjà que je vais le laisser seul pendant un mois, il ne va vraiment pas être tendre avec moi après ce coup-là. Avait dit Blaise en essayant de se mettre en colère.

_ Bien sûr que c'est important. C'est extrêmement important même, lui avait dit Harry en s'approchant et en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? avait demandé Blaise avec prudence.

_ Tu dois absolument venir avec moi.

_ Où ça ?

_ Faire les magasins, avait annoncé Harry avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

_ Pardon ?! avait crié Blaise d'incrédulité. »

Après que Blaise ait piqué une crise de nerfs et qu'il lui ait fait un sermon interminable sur son comportement irresponsable, Harry, qui n'en avait rien écouté, avait expliqué au mari de son amie pourquoi il devait l'accompagner faire du shopping et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y aller avec Hermione.

« _ Je pense que les gens vont trouver ça étrange de me voir faire les boutiques avec une fille, avait-il dit à Blaise.

_ Parce que deux hommes qui font les magasins de vêtements pour femmes ensemble et dont l'un va faire des essayages desdits vêtements n'est pas bizarre pour toi ? avait demandé Blaise après un temps d'arrêt.

_ Ben, non. Et puis comme tu es un homme, tu pourras me dire si les vêtements me vont bien ou pas.

_ Je pense qu'Hermione fera ça mieux que moi, avait dit Blaise sans se donner la peine d'essayer d'expliquer à l'extraterrestre qui se tenait devant lui, que sa logique était plus que merdique.

_ Hermione est une femme, avait boudé Harry.

_ Raison de plus pour l'amener avec toi.

_ Non, ce serait trop étrange de me trouver en habits de fille devant elle.

_ Mais te déguiser en femme devant un homme ne l'est pas ? avait demandé Blaise qui sentait le mal de tête poindre comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une discussion avec Harry.

_ Non. Tu es un homme toi aussi, lui avait répondu Harry.

_ Hum…OK, je ne vais pas essayer de te faire entendre raison, car cela reviendrait à me ruiner la santé. Prépare-toi et on y va. Avait soupiré Blaise. »

Mais pourquoi ni lui ni sa femme ne parvenaient à dire non à cette étrange créature qu'était Harry Potter ? s'était demandé Blaise avec frustration. Harry avait enfilé une paire de jeans qui le collait comme une seconde peau (et après il s'étonnait qu'on le prenne pour une fille …), un t-shirt à l'effigie de Jimi Hendrix et des converses. Ils étaient ensuite partis faire les boutiques. Avec l'aide de Blaise et de vendeuses très, très enthousiastes à l'idée de travestir Harry en fille, celui-ci s'était acheté une belle garde-robe ; puis Blaise avait redéposé Harry devant son appartement et était parti.

Le lendemain, Hermione était allée voir Harry pour lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir invité la veille ; elle était sa meilleure amie, quand même ! Mais elle était également venue pour lui apprendre à marcher sur des talons hauts, comme une femme. Le jeune homme avait eu deux heures pour apprendre les bases, et sous le regard un peu jaloux et envieux de Hermione, il s'était créé une démarche féminine et en même temps très sensuelle. Le matin du premier jour de travail de Harry, celui-ci s'était levé avec une heure et demie d'avance pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il avait fait sa toilette, petit déjeuné et ensuite, il s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il avait mis un soutien-gorge rembourré qui donnait l'illusion qu'il avait une petite poitrine, une culotte, une paire de collants noirs, une jupe courte noire, un chemisier avec un mouchoir rouge au tour du cou et une veste noire à doublure rouge.

Il avait ensuite coiffé ses cheveux en un beau chignon et avait passé un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres. Harry ne s'était pas reconnu tant le changement était saisissant ; s'il n'avait pas été lui, il se serait pris pour une femme ! Fin prêt pour son premier jour en tant que salarié, Harry avait pris le petit sac à main qu'une vendeuse lui avait fait acheter, saisi ses clés et s'était apprêté à partir, quand il s'était rappelé qu'il avait oublié de nourrir Draco, son petit poisson rouge, les deux derniers jours. Il avait donc déposé son sac, et s'était saisi de la nourriture du poisson.

Tout en déversant la nourriture dans l'aquarium, Harry s'était excusé de l'avoir un peu oublié et affamé et lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Blaise. Ensuite, il avait entrepris de raconter dans le menu détail au poisson pourquoi il l'avait oublié et pourquoi ils allaient se voir moins souvent à partir de maintenant. Pris par ses explications, Harry avait complètement oublié l'heure et ce fut seulement lorsque Hermione l'avait appelé pour lui demander comment son premier jour se passait, qu'il s'en était rappelé et s'était dépêché de partir. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Quand Draco laissa Harry aux mains de la gérante, Mimi Geignarde, cette dernière sentit immédiatement les problèmes venir. La jeune femme avait l'air bien trop étourdie et frivole, selon elle ; mais surtout, elle était parvenue à faire ce qu'aucune autre des employées du restaurant n'était parvenue à faire : elle avait intrigué le bloc de glace qu'était Draco Malfoy. Et rien que pour cela, Mimi la détestait déjà. Elle se promit donc de tout faire pour la faire partir le plus rapidement possible : Draco était à elle et à personne d'autre ! Le cœur enragé, mais le sourire aux lèvres, Mimi conduisit Harry, maintenant appelé Angélique Miles pour la durée de son travail, à la réception de l'hôtel.

« _ Bon, Miss Miles, vos tâches sont les suivantes : l'orientation des clients, le placement en salle de ces derniers, la remise de cadeaux pour les évènements spéciaux ainsi que l'assurance du confort de notre clientèle. Parfois, vous allez être menée à prendre des réservations, mais ce n'est pas vraiment votre travail, donc vous n'avez pas trop à vous en faire pour ça. Vos horaires sont les suivants : les mercredis et les jeudis de 11 h 30 à 14 h, les vendredis, samedis et dimanches de 18 h 30 à 21 h. Vos jours de repos sont les lundis et mardis, mais parfois, il vous sera demandé de venir pendant vos jours, donc attendez-vous à recevoir des appels ces jours-là.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je attendre des appels ces jours-là, si ce sont mes jours de repos ? demanda avec curiosité Angélique.

_ Il arrive que nous soyons un peu débordés ou qu'une employée soit en congés maladie, par exemple ; dans ces cas-là, nous rappelons les employées en repos pour nous prêter mains fortes. Bien évidemment, vous serez payée pour cela.

_ Oh, je vois, dit Angélique en prenant place à son poste à la réception.

_ Je vous laisse donc, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me voir moi et n'allez surtout pas déranger M. Malfoy, car il n'a pas que ça à faire. »

Après le départ de Mimi, Angélique se familiarisa avec ce qui se trouvait sur son poste. Avant de partir, Mimi avait expliqué à Angélique ce qu'elle devait faire, et cela, quatre fois pour être certaine qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. Une quarantaine de minutes après s'être installé, les premiers clients avaient commencé à venir. Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, Angélique accueillit ces derniers et les dirigea dans le restaurant dont Mimi lui avait fait faire la visite. Son sourire et son enthousiasme charmèrent immédiatement la clientèle aussi bien féminine que masculine. Surtout masculine. Un nombre incroyable de ces derniers trouvèrent plus d'une raison de faire appel à elle ou de se rendre à la réception pour demander quelque chose.

Après la première heure, la jalousie de certaines femmes commença à se faire sentir. Alors qu'au départ elles avaient fait éloge de sa beauté et de sa fraicheur, elles commencèrent à montrer ses défauts de plus en plus nombreux selon elles. Mais les hommes qui les accompagnaient ne semblaient pas les voir. Ils étaient complètement sous le charme de la jolie jeune femme. Et une des clientes se sentit tellement humiliée dans son amour propre quand son fiancé, pour la sixième fois, fit appel à la jeune hôtesse pour lui demander une broutille, qu'elle fit un croche-pied à cette dernière quand elle s'approcha de leur table.

Angélique perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le fiancé de la cliente. Dans sa chute, le verre d'eau demandé se renversa sur lui ... Et sur son entre-jambes pour être exact. Angélique, après s'être relevée, remarqua cela, elle se saisit donc d'un mouchoir sur la table pour nettoyer le client. Son geste tout à fait anodin choqua la cliente, mais plût plus que raison au client qui avait un sourire de dix kilomètres sur son visage. Ce dernier alla même jusqu'à placer sa main sur celle d'Angélique pour la presser un peu plus sur son entre-jambes déjà gonflé à bloc.

« _ Mon dieu, mais que faites-vous donc, dévergondée ? hurla la cliente en voyant le manège de son fiancé, mais en mettant la faute sur la pauvre Angélique qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, tant elle était concentrée sur sa tâche.

Son éclat attira sur leur table, les regards des autres clients qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

_ Je nettoie Monsieur, lui répondit innocemment Angélique tout en poursuivant ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! Ôtez votre main de là immédiatement ! C'est inqualifiable. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans un établissement aussi dépravé. Et croyez-moi, je vais faire fermer cet endroit dans les plus brefs délais ! Menaça la cliente rouge écrevisse.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça, Madame, retentit alors une voix froide, polaire même. »

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en dites vous ?**

 **Réponses aux com's.**

 **DarthInes** : c'était bien le but cherché, donc je suis contente que cela ait fait son effet. Merci, c'est gentil, voici la suite et merci pour le com.

 **Estelle Uzumaki** : La pauvre Hermione. Si j'étais elle, je resterais là où elle se trouve encore un peu. Et tu n'as pas fini de le plaindre ce pauvre Draco. (MDR le draconiennes). Voici donc le chapitre suivant. Merci pour le com.

 **KCinK** : Contente que les personnalités de Draco et de Harry te plaisent. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à les imaginer. Merci pour le com.

 **DidiineOokami** : J'espère aussi, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Merci pour le com.

 **Amista :** Merci pour le com.

 **ShannaRya** : Satisfaite d'avoir pu rendre service. Merci pour le com.

 **Ellis Ravenwood** : C'est vrai qu'il est drôle le petit Draco avec ses répliques incongrues. Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je me suis dit : non, tu ne vas pas oser, ce n'est pas réaliste. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Pour ce qui de sa réaction quand il découvrira la supercherie, c'est une autre histoire. Espérons juste que d'ici là, il aura surmonté un peu sa haine des hommes. Merci pour le com.

 **sunakotatji** : Heureuse que t'aies passé un bon moment avec le chapitre. Voici la suite et merci pour le com.

 **Lord O.A :** Oh, c'est super gentil, merki ! Mais tu dois remercier ma bêta pour son aide précieuse. Merci pour le com.

 **ptitcoeurfragile** : Merci pour le com.

 **Jamie-Hairy** : Ravi que ma vision de Draco te plaise. En ce qui concerne Harry, Draco n'est pas près d'être serein avec lui dans les parages. Blaise en femme, avec une robe à froufrou et des talons hauts et prenant une position aguichante…ah, mes côtes ! Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Eh oui, Draco est complètement envouté par le petit ryry et ses jambes interminables. Mais si je te dis pourquoi il n'aime pas les hommes maintenant, je te gâcherais la surprise. Mais tu s sur la bonne voie. Merci pour le com.

 **Guest :** la voici donc et merci pour le com.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA :** Salut, salut ! Alors, comme je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster le 2 septembre, je le fais aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos com's et désolée de ne pouvoir y répondre. Bonne fin de vacances à tous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com pour me donner votre avis !

 **Prochaine publication le vendredi 9 septembre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Après avoir confié Angélique à Mimi, Draco s'enferma dans son bureau pour organiser les travaux d'emménagement de son nouveau restaurant en France. Il passa une horrible heure au téléphone avec un homme d'une stupidité incroyable. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Draco n'aurait jamais adressé la parole à l'imbécile, mais cet abruti de français avait refusé de traiter directement avec une femme et avait exigé un entretien téléphonique avec M. Malfoy, car selon lui, c'était une affaire d'hommes et non de bonnes femmes.

En temps normal, Draco n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à mettre le malotru à la porte, mais l'animal se trouvait être le meilleur architecte intérieur en restauration de France et comme celle avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de travailler était en congé maternité, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'arranger avec cet emmerdeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une situation du même genre arrivait, car même si le jeune homme essayait toujours de traiter directement avec des femmes, parfois, il se trouvait dans l'obligation de faire affaire avec des hommes. Dans ces moment-là, l'héritier Malfoy faisait tout pour abréger le temps qu'il devait passer avec ces derniers, mais avec le français, cela fut presque impossible.

L'abruti fini ne voulait pas comprendre que non, Malfoy ne voulait pas de rose bonbon dans son restaurant. Ni d'ailleurs de bleu ciel ou du violet, et encore moins du jaune ou du rouge, que dieu lui épargne de telles horreurs. Draco avait pourtant été très clair dans ses choix de couleurs dès le départ. Il voulait du vert et de l'argent et rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi cet imbécile prétentieux voulait-il absolument peindre son restaurant en rose ? Du rose, nom de Dieu ! C'était tout de même aberrant. Après une heure à débattre avec l'individu sans cervelle, Draco raccrocha le téléphone non sans menacer l'homme d'émasculation s'il osait mettre une autre couleur que du vert et de l'argent sur les murs de son restaurant.

Et sans se donner la peine d'écouter l'indignation de celui-ci, il lui raccrocha au nez. Épuisé mentalement par sa conversation, Draco se décida à faire une pause avant de reprendre son travail. Ne voulant pas rester enfermé dans son bureau, il partit faire un tout en salle, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, car il veillait toujours à rester éloigné de la foule. Très peu de personnes connaissaient son visage tant il était discret. Ainsi, lorsqu' il passa devant certaines de ses employées pour se rendre à la réception, celles-ci furent particulièrement surprises de le voir à cet endroit-là. Sans vraiment y avoir pensé, Draco se rendait au poste de travail de sa nouvelle recrue, Angélique Miles.

Quand Draco réalisa où ses pas l'avaient conduit, il essaya de se convaincre que non, ce n'était pas pour essayer d'apercevoir le magnifique sourire de la demoiselle, mais uniquement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait rien de catastrophique. Tout de même, c'était son premier travail et elle n'y connaissait absolument rien. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était belle, car sans cela, Draco aurait eu peur pour son avenir. Quand Draco arriva à la réception, il le trouva vide de son occupante. Immédiatement, il pensa que cette dernière avait certainement déserté son poste pour une raison frivole. La colère le prit instantanément.

Comment osait-elle faire une telle chose après être arrivée avec deux heures de retard le matin ?! Mais alors que Draco s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche pour lui faire la morale, il fut attiré par une interaction dans la salle à manger du restaurant. Intrigué et un peu énervé par les cris que poussait une femme hystérique, il se dirigea naturellement vers eux. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il découvrit Angélique, accroupie devant un homme, la main perdue dans son entre-jambes ! En voyant la jeune femme dans cette position, une rage meurtrière s'empara de lui, ainsi qu'une envie de meurtre à l'encontre de l'homme. Il allait lui refaire le portrait, foi de Malfoy. On ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait, jamais ! Mais alors qu'il amorçait un pas dans la direction du cadavre en devenir, l'hystérique lâcha ces mots :

« _ Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! Ôtez votre main de là immédiatement ! C'est inqualifiable. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans un établissement aussi dépravé. Et croyez-moi, je vais faire fermer cet endroit dans les plus brefs délais !

Comment cette truie osait-elle menacer de faire fermer SON restaurant ! Il aimerait bien voir ça, tiens. Et alors même qu'il pensait à cela, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça Madame, dit-il d'une voix froide, polaire même.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui vous a permis d'intervenir dans cette conversation ?!

_ D'un, je ne vois aucune conversation ici, si ce n'est une pauvre folle en manque d'éducation qui hurle sans raison sur une de mes employées. Et de deux, je n'ai besoin de l'aval de personne pour dire ce que j'ai à dire. Lui dit calmement Draco. »

Draco savait que ce n'était une très bonne idée de s'adresser aussi durement à une cliente, car cela pouvait avoir des conséquences pour la réputation de son établissement, mais pour l'heure, il s'en foutait royalement. Comment cette mégère osait elle s'adresser de cette façon à SA nouvelle recrue ! Et non seulement elle était injurieuse, mais elle osait aussi lancer des menaces à l'encontre de SON restaurant. Donc, pour l'instant, les conséquences possibles pour sa réputation étaient le moindre de ses problèmes.

« _ Qu'entendez-vous par "votre employée" ? demanda la femme un peu refroidie par le ton sec de Draco et humiliée par ses propos peu flatteurs.

_ Et en plus d'être sans éducation, vous êtes aussi une idiote, lui dit Draco en s'approchant d'Angélique pour l'éloigner du compagnon de la folle.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de vous adresser à ma fiancée de cette façon jeune homme, intervient soudainement l'homme très mécontent de l'éloignement de la jeune femme qui se trouvait entre ses jambes.

_ Vous l'animal, on ne vous a pas sonné, alors mettez la en veilleuse.

Draco devait se faire violence pour ne pas exploser la face de rat de l'homme. Rien que de lui adresser la parole directement, lui coûtait déjà bien trop de patience et de tolérance.

_ C'est à moi que vous parlez, petit freluquet ? demanda l'homme pas vraiment content de se faire traiter d'animal.

_ Vous là, ramassez votre animal de compagnie et quittez mon établissement, car les va-nu-pieds et les harpies ne sont pas tolérés ici. Nous n'acceptons que les gens honorables et avec une bonne éducation. Dit Draco en s'adressant à la femme et en ignorant complètement l'homme qui devint rouge de colère.

À cet instant-là, Malfoy ne pensait même plus à la réputation de son établissement tant il avait les nerfs à vif. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie que ça. D'abord le retard et l'attirance inexpliquée qu'il ressentait envers sa nouvelle employée, ensuite une heure passée à tenir une conversation de sourd à un abruti de première, et maintenant ça ! Qu'avait-il fait dans une de ses vies antérieures pour mériter un tel châtiment ? se demanda Draco au bord de la rupture.

_ De quoi venez-vous de me traiter ? hurla l'homme en se mettant debout, prêt à en découdre avec le jeune homme.

_ Crabbe, Goyle ? dit Malfoy sans répondre à l'homme ni même le regarder.

_ Oui Monsieur, dirent d'une même voix deux grandes femmes à la carrure de rugbyman.

_ Veuillez conduire ses personnes à la porte et assurez-vous qu'ils ne reviennent plus.

_ Oui, Monsieur, dirent une fois de plus les deux femmes d'une même voix avant de s'exécuter.

_ Mais, mais que faites-vous grosse brute ?! s'écria la femme. Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle ensuite, mais personne ne l'écouta. Vous allez le regretter ! Je vais faire fermer cet établissement de débauche, hurla-t-elle en désespoir de cause. »

L'homme eut le mérite de ne pas faire d'esclandre avant de partir. Après le départ des deux importuns, Draco entraina Angélique dans son bureau pour lui demander des explications sur ce qui s'était passé. En chemin, il demanda à Mimi d'essayer d'arranger les choses dans la salle à manger ; la jeune femme était très douée pour tirer avantage d'une situation catastrophique. Ainsi, même si sa petite crise de nerfs avait certainement fait beaucoup de mal à la renommée de son établissement, Draco savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Mimi pour rattraper les choses et minimiser les conséquences.

UDT

Angélique prit place sur la chaise que Draco lui indiqua. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'installa confortablement.

« _ Puis-je avoir du thé, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle naturellement quand Draco eut fait le tour de son bureau pour s'installer à son tour.

_ Pardon ? dit Draco un peu dérouté par la demande.

_ Un thé, lui dit Angélique en accentuant son sourire.

_ Un thé, répéta Draco.

_ Oui, à la vanille avec un sucre. Précisa Angélique.

_ Euh, certainement. Attendez une minute, je vais…Draco s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? s'énerva-t-il d'un coup.

_ Y'a-t-il un problème ? S'informa Angélique.

_ Dites-moi, Miss Miles ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que c'est un jeu ?

_ Je ne comprends pas, de quoi parlez-vous ?

_ De ça, demanda Draco en la pointant du doigt.

_ Mais encore ? demanda Angélique qui ne voulait pas se faire prendre par inadvertance avant d'être certaine d'avoir été démasquée.

_ Je me demande si Hermione vous a envoyée à moi pour me punir d'une chose ou d'une autre que je lui aurais faite sans le savoir.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Hermione m'a simplement demandé de prendre sa place pour une période d'un mois et rien d'autre. Je vous assure. Suis-je donc si hideuse que ça dans cette tenue ? demanda ensuite Angélique en fonçant les sourcils après s'être levée pour faire un tour sur elle-même. Pourtant, Blaise a dit que j'étais très jolie dans cette ensemble et qu'il m'allait à la perfection. Ajouta la demoiselle en plissant le nez. »

 _Harry_ _eut un flash-back sur la journée qu'il avait passé avec Blaise à faire les magasins. Après s'être changé, les deux hommes avaient pris la voiture de Blaise et s'étaient rendue dans le centre commercial le plus proche. Blaise avait ensuite suivi Harry dans la grande surface en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, sans vraiment de succès. En premier, Harry avait jeté son dévolu sur un magasin de lingerie et de déguisement féminine ultra sexy ; Blaise avait dû faire preuve d'une persuasion extraordinaire pour faire comprendre à Harry que non seulement, il ne pouvait pas en acheter, mais qu'il ne pouvait surtout pas les essayer sur place._

 _Le pauvre Blaise n'avait pas vraiment été aidé dans sa démarche par le vendeur du magasin qui ne devait certainement pas être très net, car il n'avait fait qu'encourager Harry dans son délire absurde. Ce fut donc après seulement dix bonnes minutes de cajolerie et la promesse d'une glace aux pépites de chocolat et à la vanille, qu'Harry avait finalement accepter de sortir de la boutique. Ensuite, ce dernier avait pris d'assaut un magasin gothique, puis un magasin pour femme enceinte (Blaise n'avait pas compris pourquoi le jeune homme avait pénétré dans ce magasin et il ne s'était pas senti le courage de demander). Le mari d'Hermione s'était tout simplement contenté de suivre Harry dans plusieurs boutiques, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres (Blaise s'était même demandé comment Harry faisait pour les dénicher, tant elles étaient hors du commun)._

 _Il faut le lui reconnaitre, Blaise est un homme doué d'une grande, d'une immense patience. Mais quand Potter avait voulu pénétrer au Royaume des princes pour femme adulte, une boutique qui ne vendait que des vêtements rose, Blaise avait levé son véto et avait pris la direction des opérations. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant de nuance de rose dans ce bas monde ? s'était-il demandé en emmenant Harry loin du bonbon rose avec un pot de peinture sur la figure en guise de maquillage, qui tentait de convaincre Harry d'acheter une épouvantable robe à froufrou rose pâle._

 _Après s'être éloigné le plus loin possible de cette boutique de cauchemars, Blaise avait amené Harry dans un Topshop*. Là, il avait demandé l'aide d'une vendeuse. Blaise avait expliqué qu'il sortait avec la sœur jumelle de Harry qui faisait la même taille et le même poids que ce dernier. Pour leurs trois ans de mise en couple, il voulait lui offrir une garde-robe complète, car c'était une accro à la mode. Et pour être certain que les vêtements lui iraient à la perfection, il avait réussi à convaincre son frère de venir faire des essayages à la place de sa copine Hermione, pour que cela soit une surprise et qu'elle ne doive pas venir échanger ses achats._

 _Pour donner foi à son mensonge, Blaise avait sorti une photo de lui et de Harry en vêtement de fille qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille. Les vêtements que le jeune homme portait étaient ceux d'Hermione ; la photo avait été prise un soir où Harry, Hermione, Ron et Blaise avaient joué au jeu action ou vérité. Ce soir-là, comme Harry avait choisi action, Ron avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres, avait demandé à ce que le jeune homme se travestisse en femme._

 _Le changement avait été si radical et parfait, qu'Hermione avait voulu avoir une photo avec chacun d'eux en compagnie de Harry. Et ce fut grâce à cette photo, qu'Hermione avait eu l'idée de se faire remplacer par Harry sous déguisement. Donc, après que Blaise ait raconté son bobard et fait taire Harry qui voulait protester devant le mensonge, la vendeuse s'était mise au travail et avait porté plusieurs tenues à Harry. Le jeune homme avait alors fait un petit défilé de mode qui avait attiré plusieurs vendeuses et clientes. Harry en avait même retiré une certaine satisfaction à être le centre d'attention._

 _Ceux qui n'avaient pas été là au début avaient pensés que le jeune homme était en fait une jeune femme. Elles avaient donc été très surprises, déçues et un peu jalouses quand elles avaient découvert que c'était un homme. Pourquoi jalouse ? Parce que tout ce que le jeune homme avait essayé lui allait à la perfection. Harry avait une silhouette que beaucoup auraient aimé avoir, et rien que d'imaginer qu'un tel corps appartenait à un homme, était tout simplement un pur gâchis._

 __ Dit, Blaise ? avait demandé Harry à un moment._

 __ Oui ? avait interrogé Blaise en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds._

 __ Est-ce qu'il me va bien cet ensemble ? C'est le même que celui qu'Hermione porte pour le travail._

 __ Euh…hum, hum. Oui, il te va comme un gant. Tu es très beau dedans, Harry. On dirait vraiment une fille. Et si tu veux tout savoir … mais ne le dit jamais à personne ! Blaise avait l'air vraiment gêné en cet instant._

 __ Quoi ?_

 __ Tu promets de ne rien dire ?_

 __ Oui, avait dit Harry après réflexion._

 __ Tu es bien plus jolie qu'Hermione dans cette tenue._

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Oui, vraiment._

 __ Merci. Et je promets de ne jamais lui dire, avait ajouté Harry avec un sourire lumineux et un clin d'œil complice._

 _À un moment, alors que Blaise regardait d'un œil critique les tenues que Harry portait, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'était approché de lui et lui avait dit doucement :_

 __ Mec, si ta nana est aussi bonne que son frère, t'es l'gars le plus chanceux de la terre. Et si j'étais à ta place, je me ferais aussi le frère, et pourquoi pas les deux en même temps !_

 _La réflexion avait rendu Blaise très en colère, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait regardé l'homme avec tellement de haine, que celui-ci s'était dépêché de filer. La remarque de l'homme avait enlevé un peu du plaisir que Blaise avait pris au défi donné par Harry, et après presque deux heures passées dans le magasin, Blaise avait arrêté son choix sur deux robes courtes, une verte et l'autre blanche, trois jupes noires pour le travail ainsi que quatre chemisiers blancs, une chemise à carreaux, une longue jupe violette taille haute avec une ceinture noire. Trois paires d'escarpins noirs et une capeline noire complétaient leurs achats. Blaise avait opté pour des tenues simples, classiques, mais élégantes._

« _ Qui est Blaise ? demanda Draco avec un peu trop de froideur. »

La question du jeune homme sortit Angélique de ses pensées.

« _ Le mari d'Hermione, lui dit Angélique. Je pensais que vous saviez de qui il s'agissait.

_ Ah, encore lui ! J'avais presque oublié son intolérable existence, lui dit Draco en pinçant les lèvres de contrariété.

_ Vous n'aimez pas Blaise ! s'exclama Angélique choquée que quelqu'un puisse ne pas apprécier le beau métis.

_ Non, je ne l'aime pas. Ce que je ressens à son encontre est très loin de là, ajouta Draco. Mais passons et revenons à ce qui nous intéresse.

_ Comme quoi ? demanda Angélique. Ah oui, mon thé, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

_ Vous osez demander en plus ! Je veux, non, j'exige une explication sur ce qui vient de se passer en salle. Et oubliez ce thé, car vous n'en aurez pas !

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Angélique sur le ton d'un enfant à qui on vient de refuser une sucrerie.

_ Parce que.

_ Remus et oncle Sirius disent toujours que ce n'est pas bien de répondre par "parce que" à une question, car ce n'est pas une réponse. Seuls les imbéciles qui ne savent pas quoi dire pour justifier leur incommensurable connerie, disent "parce que".

_ Miss Miles, je rêve ou vous venez de me traiter d'imbécile ? questionna Draco d'une voix sans timbre. »

*magasin de vêtements, chaussures et accessoires féminins


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA :** la description de Dean a été faite par ma bêta Pulcotinette, un grand merci à elle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

« _ Miss Miles, je rêve ou vous venez de me traiter d'imbécile ? questionna Draco d'une voix sans timbre.

_Non, pas que je sache, réfuta Angélique de sa douce et innocente voix. J'ai simplement fait remarquer que seuls les imbéciles répondant par "'parce que"' le sont. Mais si vous vous sentez visé par ma remarque, c'est que vous devez, dans un certain sens, en être un ! Et c'est une très bonne chose si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Pourquoi est-ce une bonne chose ? demanda Draco au bord de la rupture.

_ Parce que très peu d'individus ont le courage d'admettre ce qu'ils sont. Et vous, vous devez être très courageux pour reconnaître votre idiotie devant l'une de vos employées, dit la demoiselle avec un sourire aussi angélique que son nom était faux.

 _Tiens, ça t'apprendra à me refuser mon thé vilain gobelin_ , pensa méchamment Angélique après avoir dit ça.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ! s'exclama Draco complètement hors de lui.

_ Non monsieur. Je n'oserais absolument pas, répliqua la demoiselle à qui on aurait pu donner le Bon Dieu sans confession à cet instant-là. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous prenez tout de travers. À mon humble avis, vous devriez aller consulter pour ça, parce que ce n'est pas très pratique dans votre métier, ajouta-t-elle avec mesquinerie. Je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez l'un de vos clients par une méprise de votre part ! finit-elle en décroisant et en recroisant les genoux.

_ Comment osez-vous vous montrer d'une aussi grande insolence devant moi ? Avez-vous conscience que je suis votre patron et que je pourrais vous renvoyer pour ça ?

_ Bien entendu, si je m'en refaire à ce qui est écrit sur la porte de ce bureau vous êtes bien mon patron. Mais je tiens à souligné avant que vous ne songiez à me licencier, que je n'ai en aucun cas été insolente ; c'est _vous_ qui saisissez tout de travers, osa dire la jeune femme en croisant effrontément les bras sous la poitrine. »

Comme vous vous en doutez, Draco n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de ce geste. Cependant, il se secoua mentalement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et tenta par tous les moyens de se reconcentrer sur la conversation surréaliste qu'il tenait avec la nouvelle remplaçante de Hermione. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?! se demanda Draco avec désespoir. Mais avant tout, pourquoi ne mettait-il pas cette jeune impertinente dehors au lieu de perdre son temps en bavardages inutiles ?

Habituellement, le jeune Malfoy ne se posait même pas ces questions. Si une personne osait ne serrait ce que tousser un peu trop fort près de lui, Draco le licenciait sans aucun état d'âme. Alors, pourquoi permettait-il à cette jeune femme de lui tenir de tels propos sans rien dire ?! Draco ne le comprenait pas.

« _ Vous allez bien ? demanda soudainement Angélique.

_ Parfaitement mademoiselle. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Draco après s'être massé la base de la nuque sans réussir à cacher la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. »

Mon dieu, comment une si adorable jeune femme pouvait-elle épuiser autant une personne en si peu de temps ? se questionna Draco avec lassitude. Encore un peu, et il en viendrait même à trouver sa conversation avec le français, reposante. Attendez ! Venait-il de qualifier l'insolente «'d'adorable jeune femme » ? Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Mais trop tard pourquoi ? se demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

« _ Vraiment, vous avez l'air de ne pas être dans votre assiette. Vous devriez prendre un jour de congé, je pense.

_ Pardon, mais que dites-vous encore ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, et de toute façon j'ai une montagne de travail qui m'attend.

_ Je dis ça pour vous, parce que ça fait deux minutes que je vous parle et que vous ne réagissez pas. Et si c'est pour bayer aux corneilles, vous feriez tout aussi bien de rentrer chez vous.

_ Je…JE QUOI ?! retentit avec force la voix Draco non seulement dans son bureau, mais aussi dans le couloir. »

Les employées qui passaient par là se dépêchèrent de traverser le passage ou encore de faire demi-tour. Elles ne savaient pas qui était avec leur patron en cet instant, mais une chose était certaine, celle-ci n'allait pas faire long feu dans l'établissement ...

« _ Non, mais vous êtes un malade ! Qu'est qui vous a pris de hurler comme ça ? J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque ! dit Angélique en portant la main à son cœur.

_ Je suis désol…commença Draco avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. »

Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ! se fustigea mentalement Draco. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il revient de faire des excuses, c'est à cette effrontée ! D'ailleurs, je ne m'excuse jamais, se dit Draco complètement à la ramasse, parce qu'un Malfoy a toujours raison. Et s'il a toujours raison, il n'a jamais tort !

« _ Sortez ! ordonna brusquement Draco en oubliant ce qui lui avait fait ramener la demoiselle dans son bureau. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses.

_ Sur quoi ? eut le culot de demander la jeune femme.

_Cela ne vous concerne pas, lui dit sèchement l'héritier Malfoy.

_ Mais je veux savoir moi, insista tout de même Angélique perfidement.

_ JE VOUS AI DIS DE SORTIR MADEMOISELLE, hurla Draco en ayant perdu le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

_ C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, ronchonna Angélique avant de quitter la pièce la tête bien haute en abordant une moue adorable que Draco trouva exceptionnellement attirante.

Après le départ de la petite diablesse, Draco resta confiné dans son bureau le reste de la journée. Il fit annuler tous ses rendez-vous du jour (chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite), car il était trop agité pour pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que sa charmante nouvelle recrue. Après la fermeture du restaurant, Malfoy passa une nuit blanche à chercher ce qui n'allait pas avec Angélique Miles sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Mais une chose était cependant sûre pour Draco ; la jeune femme n'avait absolument rien d'angélique. Elle avait tout d'une diablesse sous camouflage.

Au lever du jour, Draco prit la sage décision de ne plus jamais s'approcher de la petite insolente pour le reste du mois afin de préserver sa santé mentale. Cela ne devait pas être trop difficile ! se dit le jeune homme. Il lui arrivait de passer plusieurs semaines sans jamais croiser une seule de ses employées à part Mimi. Cette décision prise, Draco s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit et s'endormit pour le reste de la matinée et la moitié de la journée. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait dormi tout le reste de la journée et peut être même de la soirée ; mais dans les environs de seize heures, on sonna à sa porte avec insistance.

Malfoy junior aurait bien voulu faire la sourde oreille, mais son visiteur fut très persévérant. Donc, le jeune chef d'entreprise n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir de son lit pour aller s'enquérir de ce qui se passait. L'homme n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout, que d'un simple pantalon de pyjama blanc, ample et presque transparent qui descendait très bas sur ses hanches ; la forte lumière de l'après-midi dessinait ses courbes en une ombre gracieuse sur le mur. Il traversa sa chambre pieds nus, encore un peu dans les vapes, ainsi que son salon sans vraiment les voir. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit avec paresse et s'apprêtait à virer l'intrus avant de retourner dans son lit, quand il prit conscience de l'identité dudit intrus.

_ Non ! Dieu, non ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ? Pria-t-il avec ferveur en tentant de refermer la porte, mais l'intrus, bien plus rapide, se faufila à l'intérieur avant que celle-ci ne soit fermée.

UDT

Après que Draco l'ait mis dehors comme une malpropre, Angélique retourna à son poste en pestant sur les hommes sans éducation, colériques, complètement à la ramasse et pingres qui plus est ! Ça lui aurait coûté quoi au vilain gobelin de lui faire venir une tasse de thé ?! Ce n'était qu'une simple tasse de thé tout de même ! Et puis qu'avait-elle fait de mal d'abord ? En plus, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute si elle avait renversé de l'eau sur son client ! pensa-t-elle en martelant rageusement le sol avec ses talons. C'était de la faute de la femme qui accompagnait le client. En aucun cas la sienne !

Pourtant, au lieu de faire un scandale, elle avait tenté de réparer la bêtise de la femme en essuyant le pantalon du client. Pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, donc elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et ne voyait pas pourquoi Malfoy lui en voulait. Angélique étant une personne dépourvue de rancune, elle oublia bien vite sa colère envers son malotru de patron et poursuivit son service. À la fin de celui-ci, la jeune femme avait les pieds en compote et les jambes qui pesaient des tonnes. Comment les femmes faisaient-elles pour supporter une telle torture au quotidien ?! se demanda Angélique en quittant son poste.

Avant de quitter le restaurant, Harry appela Blaise qui se trouvait à ce moment-là sur les îles Fidji en lune de miel avec sa femme, et cela, sans prendre en compte le décalage horaire plus que conséquent. Ce fut donc dans les environs de quatre heures du matin que le petit couple fut tiré de leur sommeil. Blaise, un peu grognon, s'était saisi de son portable et avait grogné une menace pas très rassurante à son interlocuteur.

"_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour me déranger à cette heure de la nuit, mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait.

_ Mais on est au milieu de la journée, Blaise, survint au bout du fil la voix d'Harry complètement indifférent à la menace proférée par le métis.

_ Harry ? s'étonna Blaise.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité.

_ Non, pas vraiment, lui dit Blaise en quittant son lit pour ne pas réveiller Hermione qui dormait toujours. Que se passe-t-il ? Le plan n'a pas marché ? Malfoy a découvert que tu es un homme et non une femme ? demanda le mulâtre en enchainant les questions.

_ Non, personne ne m'a découvert."

Ensuite, Harry lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé pour son premier jour de travail. À la fin de son récit, Blaise éclata de rire.

"_ Tu es incroyable Harry ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que des choses aussi délirantes peuvent arriver. Et tu dis que Malfoy ne t'a pas encore mis dehors ni enseveli sous une montagne d'injures après tout ça ?

_ Non. Pourquoi, il le devrait ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

_ Oui. Normalement, après l'histoire avec les deux clients, il aurait déjà dû le faire.

_ Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, mais celle de cette horrible dame, réfuta Harry.

_ Je le sais, mais Malfoy n'est pas du genre à prendre ça en considération. Pour lui, que cela ait été de la faute de la cliente ou pas, tu es aussi en faute.

_ Pff, j'avais raison, dit Harry.

_ Raison sur quoi ?

_ Que ce n'est qu'un vilain gobelin ! s'exclama Harry. Et en plus, il n'a pas voulu me donner une tasse de thé.

_ Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, lui dit Blaise en souriant devant le sobriquet qu'avait donné Harry à Malfoy, mais surtout, en se rappelant la passion qu'avait développée Harry pour le thé à la vanille depuis que sa femme lui en avait offert un jour.

_ Dis Blaise ? demanda Harry d'une voix suppliante.

_ Oui, poussin.

_ Je suis obligé d'y retourner demain ? Parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ça ... Travailler, je veux dire. C'est vraiment épuisant et puis, j'ai affreusement mal aux pieds, pleurnicha Harry dans le but d'amadouer Blaise.

_ Oui poussin, tu es obligé d'y retourner.

_Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! bouda Harry.

_ Dis-moi Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu aimes Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr ! C'est ma meilleure amie, répondit Harry sans aucune hésitation.

_ Et tu ne veux pas la voir triste, non ?

_ Non je ne veux pas la voir triste. C'est déprimant quand Hermione est triste. Elle ne veut jamais rien faire, dit Harry sur un ton presque enfantin.

_ Alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle le devienne, tu dois retourner travailler jusqu'à la fin du mois.

_ Mais un mois, c'est très long Blaise !

_ C'est ça ou une Hermione triste pendant quatre à sept mois, et encore, si tu as de la chance, menaça Blaise.

_ Quoi ! Aussi longtemps ?

_ Aussi longtemps, poussin, confirma Blaise sans pitié. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

_ Bon, je veux bien continuer encore un peu.

_ Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix. Maintenant, je vais retourner dormir parce que demain nous avons une journée très chargée qui nous attend."

Et sans donner la possibilité à Harry de répondre, Blaise raccrocha et éteignit son portable pour plus de sûreté, avant de retourner dans son lit.

Comme Blaise s'y était attendu, Harry tenta de le joindre après qu'il ai raccroché. Et comme il ne parvenait pas à l'avoir, Harry râla avant de tenter sa chance avec le téléphone d'Hermione, mais Blaise avait aussi prévu le coup, le connaissant bien. Ne parvenant à joindre ni Blaise ni Hermione, Harry appela un taxi qui le conduisit chez lui. En rentrant dans son appartement, il se dirigea directement vers son poisson rouge.

_ Tu sais mon petit Draco, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un homme vraiment odieux qui passe son temps à crier et râler. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas voulu me faire porter un thé ! Tu imagines, un thé ! Et tu sais combien j'aime le thé, hein ! Mais ce vilain gobelin n'a pas voulu m'en donner un. Pfff ! Tu sais Draco, je crois que je le déteste. Ah ! mais je ne t'ai pas dit la meilleure, s'exclama soudainement Harry…le gobelin porte le même nom que toi. Il a volé ton nom ! Tu imagines ! … C'est tout de même inqualifiable, non ! Hum, je pense qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour ça, parce que je ne veux pas que cet horrible avare porte le même nom que toi.

Après avoir dit cela, Harry fit les cent pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe tout en se déshabillant sans pudeur au milieu du salon. Alors qu'il faisait son énième aller-retour, un Harry complètement nu s'écria :

_ J'ai trouvé, mon petit Draco !

Et tout fier de lui, il s'approcha de l'aquarium de son poisson rouge et déclara avec le plus grand des sérieux :

_ Je vais lui demander de changer son prénom, comme ça, tu n'auras plus à partager le même prénom que cet odieux personnage. Je suis certain qu'il sera de mon avis, hein Draco ! Bon c'est décidé, je vais lui demander demain, mais en attendant, je file prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. C'est que travailler est vraiment épuisant !

Comme dit, Harry partit prendre une douche avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit. Le jeune homme fut sorti de son sommeil par le martèlement fort bruyant de sa porte. En mode automate, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ; et sans vérifier qui était de l'autre côté, il ouvrit la porte en grand.

_ Tu dormais ? demanda d'une voix un peu cassé son interlocuteur.

_ Euh…oui, lui répondit Harry après une longue minute de silence et après avoir bâillé de fatigue. Que fais-tu là Seamus ? demanda ensuite Harry en lui tournant le dos pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé avant de fermer les yeux.

_ Eh ! ne t'endors pas crétin, s'écria ledit Seamus après être entré dans l'appartement et avoir fermé la porte.

_ Ne crie pas comme ça, je suis fatigué, marmonna Harry les yeux toujours fermés.

_ Je m'en fous que tu sois fatigué ou pas, rétorqua Seamus avant de le tirer du canapé et de le diriger vers sa chambre. Déjà, va enfiler quelque chose, ordonna-t-il.

_ Mais je suis déjà habillé, protesta Harry.

_ Moi je n'appelle pas ça être habillé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ma tenue ? Elle est très confortable ! dit Harry en faisant la moue.

_ Un débardeur transparent qui s'arrête au raz des fesses avec rien en dessous n'est pas une tenue, Harry. Lui fit remarquer Seamus un peu rouge. Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte à moitié nu sans savoir qui se trouve derrière la porte ?

_ Mais je te connais, lui rétorqua Harry. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me vois dans cette tenue, qui dit en passant est vraiment très confortable. En plus t'es un garçon, alors où es le problème ? demanda Harry en ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami était aussi fâché pour si peu.

_ Que je sois un garçon ou non n'est pas la question, essaya de lui faire comprendre Seamus. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Harry, c'est que cela ne se fait pas de se balader dans une tenue aussi…euh…

_ Aussi quoi ? demanda Harry en passant le débardeur par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter avec négligence sur son lit en désordre.

_ Mais…que fais-tu ? demanda Seamus la gorge sèche, gêné comme jamais.

_ Ben, ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je me change ? lui dit Harry en plissant le nez de façon adorable.

_ Euh, oui…mais je ne voulais pas dire devant moi, idiot !

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Seamus ...D'abord, tu es un mec, et ensuite, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois me changer. Alors, je ne vois absolument pas où est le souci, dit Harry en se saisissant d'un boxer pour l'enfiler.

_ Ah ! J'abandonne, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit de Harry.

_ Pourquoi je dois m'habiller au juste ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que c'était ce soir ? dit Seamus avec désespoir.

_ Quoi ce soir ... ?

_ Le concert, Harry. Nous allons faire l'ouverture de Bad Luck à l'arène The O2 !

_ Oh, c'est ce soir, releva Harry avec flegme.

_ C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Cela fais des mois que nous attendons ce moment, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est : Oh, c'est ce soir, singea-t-il dans une excellente imitation du jeune homme.

_ Je suis vraiment content, tu le sais bien, lui dit Harry en finissant de s'habiller.

Le jeune homme avait passé un vieux t-shirt vert avec une tête-de-mort dessus, un jean's qui avait dû voir des jours bien meilleurs et une paire de vieilles bottes Harley Davidson en fin de vie.

_ Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'écria Seamus en remarquant ce que son ami portait.

_ Ben quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant c'est très confortable, dit Harry.

_ Tu te rends bien compte que nous allons nous produire devant près de vingt mille personnes, pas vrai ?

_ Je le sais, c'est bien pourquoi j'ai insisté pour passer le concours. Après ce soir, les Gryffondor vont devenir incontournables ! dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

_ Donc, tu penses que monter sur scène en ressemblant à un pauvre clochard est la bonne chose à faire ce soir ?

_ Mais c'est super confortable, geignit Harry.

_ Mais cela va donner une mauvaise image du groupe, et tu sais à quel point Parvati tient à notre image … !

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa Seamus. Va mettre le costume que Parvati a cousu pour toi, lui ordonna ensuite ce dernier en souriant.

_ Mais je ne ressemble à rien dedans, protesta Harry.

_ Mais si, tu es très mignon, réfuta Seamus en étirant encore plus ses lèvres.

_ Moi, je ne veux pas être mignon ! déclara Harry. Ce que je veux, c'est être viril.

_ Écoute, avec la tête que t'as mon pauvre vieux, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! lui asséna Seamus sans aucune compassion.

Tout en boudant, Harry replongea dans son placard en désordre pour récupérer le costume en question. Quand il parvint enfin à mettre la main dessus, il le passa avec la plus grande résistance et le plus grand des dégouts.

_ C'est bon, t'es content ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix un peu rageuse.

_ Oui, très content, lui répondit Seamus après l'avoir regardé de la tête aux pieds lentement. Vraiment, très mignon, susurra-t-il. Parvati a vraiment le chic pour te faire des tenues parfaites. On dirait un ange !

_ Je ne veux pas être un ange, mais un démon. Un démon très féroce même.

_ Ben là mon pote, il va te falloir attendre un bon millénaire, car même recouvert de sang avec la victime allongée à tes côtés, personne ne te croirait coupable. Tu as une tête qui donne envie de te faire confiance… et pas que, ajouta plus doucement Seamus.

Ensuite, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'appartement de Harry. Arrivés en bas de son immeuble, la porte d'une voiture s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme d'origine hindoue vêtue tout en noir et maquillée avec style. Elle avait un look gothique Lolita : elle portait une jupe qui finissait en forme de cloche au niveau des genoux et gonflée par des jupons ainsi qu'un chemisier avec de petits boutons fermés jusqu'au cou. Par-dessus la chemise, elle portait une blouse qui se fermait par deux rubans attachés artistiquement au niveau de la poitrine. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de collant montant jusqu'aux genoux et à ses pieds, les plus hautes chaussures qu'Harry avait vues de toute sa vie.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes par des rubans en soie noire. Elle était très mignonne malgré la noirceur de la tenue. En sortant de la voiture, elle courut prendre Harry dans ses bras et le scruta sous toutes les coutures. Quand elle eut fait le tour, elle hocha la tête de satisfaction. Elle le poussa ensuite dans la voiture avant de le rejoindre. Seamus monta devant à côté du chauffeur, Dean, un grand gars musclé et café au lait, tandis que les deux autres montaient à l'arrière de l'automobile. Ce dernier se tourna un instant pour saluer Harry avant de partir.

_ Il ne manque plus que le maquillage et la coiffure et tu seras parfait, dit la jeune femme se saisissant de son sac.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je dois encore me maquiller ? protesta Harry.

_ Pour te rendre encore plus mignon, chéri !

_ Mais, je suis…

_ Tu sais que cela ne sert à rien de protester, mon vieux, elle le fera quand même, dit Dean.

Ce dernier avait rejoint leur groupe suite à sa rencontre avec Harry un soir où celui-ci traînait dans les rues de Londres, appréciant le silence de la ville et l'atmosphère reposante qui habitait celle-ci après la pluie battante de la soirée. Dean était assis sur une berge de la Tamise, près de la limite campagnarde, l'air éloigné, dans ses pensées ; ses vêtements étaient trempés, il était pied nu et paraissait avoir passé la journée dehors, sous le déluge. Il ressemblait à un fantôme, un peu comme un souvenir du passé surgi du néant et qui s'était perdu on ne savait comment, devant l'immensité du fleuve. Le paysage derrière n'avait fait que renforçait cette impression.

Saisi par cette image intemporelle, Harry avait été complètement hypnotisé par elle et n'avait pas pu se retenir de s'approcher doucement de lui et de tendre la main afin de la poser sur l'épaule de Dean. Le jeune homme s'était même, presque attendu à passer au travers de l'apparition ; mais pourtant bien réel. Quand sa main avait été en contact avec l'épaule de Dean, celui-ci avait à peine frémi. Harry avait eu l'impression étrange que le jeune homme l'attendait.

Et pour le convaincre dans cette idée, Dean avait levé lentement ses yeux cernés et lointains sur Harry pour le fixer avec intensité, puis comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, les avait reporté sur l'eau qui coulait violemment sous ses pieds du fait de l'orage. La première pensée qui avait saisi Harry après l'étonnement à ce moment-là, avait été que cet ectoplasme, contrairement à lui, avait réussi à dompter ses cheveux ; en effet, ceux-ci avaient été plaqués sur son front par la force du vent et n'avaient pas été dérangés ensuite.

Empli de l'odeur de sérénité succédant la tourmente des fortes pluies, le brun s'était assis maladroitement à côté de cet être irréel et avait observé le paysage, tentant tant bien que mal de voir ce qu'il avait de si intéressant. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il avait commencé une conversation par un retentissant et tellement Harriesque :

_J'aime beaucoup tes chaussures !

C'était des chaussures en toile rouges, délavées par le temps, l'usure et la pluie. De nouveau, tournant sa tête lentement, l'inconnu lui avait répondu d'une voix cassée et lointaine :

_ M-Merci … Est-ce que tu vas me les voler ?

_ Hein, mais pourquoi je les volerais ? Est-ce que je ressemble à un voleur, parce qu'Hermione m'a aussi traitée de voleur lors de notre première rencontre.

_ Euh, non, non, tu n'as pas la tête d'un voleur, avait dit Dean d'un air gêné.

_ Tu veux un cookie ? avait ensuite demandé Harry pour dérider Dean tout en sortant un sachet de sa poche afin de lui en tendre un. Au fait, je m'appelle Harry. S'était-il ensuite présenté avec un grand sourire.

L'autre avait pris le cookie et murmuré un "Merci, Harry", avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la Tamise en portant le biscuit à sa bouche. Après l'avoir fini, et comme Harry le pressait du regard, il avait dit "Je ne suis plus personne. Je n'ai plus de nom … de famille … d'amis … rien." Attristé par son indifférence, Harry lui avait proposé d'aller boire un chocolat chaud dans un café qu'il connaissait et qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de là ; et ce fut autour d'une boisson chaude qu'il avait appris qui était Dean Thomas.

Fils de quelqu'un, mais pourtant de personne, il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas appartenir à sa famille. Tel un héros romantique, il ne s'adaptait pas à la société ni à son cercle social : trop calme, trop sombre, pas assez joyeux, bref, personne ne l'appréciait. Se réfugiant dans la peinture, il s'était enfui de chez lui et avait trouvé refuge dans un centre d'accueil en périphérie de Londres, où il avait commencé à peindre les bords du fleuve gris ; abandonné de tous, il avait fini par presque arrêter de parler. Mais petit (gros) problème : ses tableaux ne se vendaient pas. Il avait bien pensé à exposer sur les marchés pour se faire de la pub, mais son look crasseux ne l'aidait pas vraiment …

Harry lui avait alors proposé de l'accueillir quelque temps chez lui, pour l'aider ; il avait beau être un peu naïf, il avait le cœur sur la main. Ne croyant pas à sa chance, le jeune homme l'avait pris dans ses bras … Et c'est là qu'Harry s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin d'une douche.

En l'aidant à transporter ses maigres affaires le lendemain, Harry avait remarqué un superbe tableau de guitare dépassant d'un carton. Et ce fut là le commencement de tout : Harry s'était enthousiasmé devant la peinture, Dean lui avait révélé que c'était un cadeau de son grand-père, le seul qu'il ait jamais eu avant son cookie, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé en jouer. Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion, lui avait parlé de son groupe et l'avait du même coup embauché.

Depuis, Dean avait emménagé en collocation avec Seamus, s'était trouvé un emploi dans un magasin de disques et de vinyles, et mettait ses talents d'artiste peintre au service du groupe ; il avait réalisé quelques peintures les représentant sur scène, qu'il avait ensuite développées et imprimées pour en faire des flyers disponibles dans sa boutique, un public tout désigné.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Seamus et toi vous ne vous déguisez pas aussi, dit Harry devant l'injustice de la situation.

_ Mais mon mignon, lui dit Seamus, nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir ton super et ravissant physique ! Et puis, nous aussi sommes obligés de porter du maquillage.

_ Le khôl n'est pas du maquillage, lui rétorqua Harry alors que Parvati commençait à travailler sur son visage.

_ Arrêtes de bouger ou je vais le rater, dit Parvati comme Harry allait répondre.

Pendant que la jeune femme peaufinait son maquillage et arrangeait ses cheveux, le chauffeur les mena à la salle de concert. À leur arrivée, un homme les conduisit dans les loges après qu'ils aient présenté la carte d'invitation qui leur avait été donnée à la fin du concours qu'ils avaient passé pour faire la première de Bad Luc. Harry était un grand fan du chanteur, un jeune asiatique du nom de Shūichi Shindo. Ce fut en allant à un de ses concerts au Japon que Harry avait décidé de devenir chanteur.

Quand il avait appris que le groupe était de passage à Londres pour cinq dates exceptionnelles et qu'en plus ils avaient organisé un concours dédié aux jeunes talents pour faire l'ouverture des cinq dates, Harry n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et il avait inscrit son groupe. Et après un mois de compétition acharné, les Gryffondor avaient étés choisi pour faire les ouvertures. Alors qu'ils attendaient le début du concert, la porte de leur loge s'ouvrit soudainement et avec fracas. Un éclair rose pénétra dans la pièce avant de la refermer en vitesse derrière lui.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, vos avis !**

 **Réponses aux com's :**

 **Eckstein :** Merci pour ma fic. Je sais que je me répète, mais je suis toujours contente de lire que ce que j'écris plait un petit peu aux gens. Cela me donne la motivation nécessaire à poursuivre mes fics.

Pour ce qui est du côté musclé de Harry malgré son côté très féminin : alors quand je dis que Harry est musclé, c'est d'une manière très délicate, comme certaines idoles asiatiques androgynes. Si tu regardes bien, même si certains sont très mince et ont l'air délicat à l'extrême, tu peux voir sur certaines photos qu'ils sont aussi délicatement musclés. Bon, je ne sais pas si je me suis bien expliqué, mais voilà. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas. Merci pour le com.

 **Lemonman :** Merci pour le com.

 **Lolita :** Merci pour le com.

 **Yuko-chan59 :** Heureuse de l'apprendre. C'est une idée intéressante, mais j'ai déjà prévu comment Draco va découvrir la supercherie. Merci pour le com.

 **slach-nono** : Ah ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que les personnalités de Harry et de Draco plaisent, parce que j'avais des doutes sur eux. Merci pour le com, cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA :** comme je ne pourrais pas poster demain, voici le chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Alors qu'ils attendaient le début du concert, la porte de leur loge s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas. Un éclair rose pénétra dans la pièce avant de la refermer en vitesse derrière lui. Quand les occupants de la loge relevèrent la tête pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans la minuscule pièce qui leur avait été attribuée, Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux… Son idole se tenait là, juste devant lui, et il lui tendait le plus fabuleux de tous les sourires !

_ Hello, dit alors le nouveau venu en étirant ses lèvres au maximum.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer Shūichi Shindo, le leader des Bad Luck. Le chanteur au visage efféminé et à la chevelure rose, portait comme à son habitude, un de ses étranges costumes dont il avait l'affection, en forme de banane, mais de couleur rose. Harry trouva le choix de couleur pour le fruit représenté complètement atypique ; mais dans un autre sens, cela allait tellement bien au chanteur qu'il le trouva parfait. Que venait-il d'ailleurs faire dans leur loge ? se demanda Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer son idole.

Alors que les membres du groupe se posaient tous la même question, car il avait été convenu de ne rencontrer les Bad Luck qu'à la fin du concert, la porte de leur loge s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec brusquerie. Un homme blond de grande taille, portant une longue queue de cheval et une paire de lunettes de soleil noir, pénétra à son tour dans la petite pièce. Il tenait dans une de ses mains un Magnum* qu'il pointa nonchalamment sur Shūichi. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu réagir, il arma son arme et tira trois balles de suite dans ce qui devait représenter la poitrine du chanteur : Shūichi fit deux pas en arrière avant de s'écrouler au sol en portant la main là où les balles venaient de le toucher. Sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux ébahis, personne ne fit un geste ou ne dit mot.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas quitter ta loge, dit le grand blond en s'avançant vers ce qui était devenu le cadavre du chanteur des Bad Luck. Ce n'est pas très professionnel, Shūichi, et si tu persistes à ne pas m'écouter, je vais rallonger la tournée de deux mois.

_ Non K ! s'exclama soudain le macchabée en se relevant et en se mettant difficilement à genoux devant le psychopathe qui venait de lui tirer dessus sans hésitation. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'ai déjà fait des projets avec mon Yuki.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas été des plus coopératifs depuis notre départ, dit le dénommé K.

_ Mais, c'est parce que Yuki me manque, bouda le chanteur en faisant des cercles au sol avec un de ses doigts.

_ Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Et en plus, il a dit qu'il viendrait voir le premier concert.

_ Mais s'il ne vient pas ? Il a peut-être oublié. Voilà pourquoi je dois aller le chercher, dit le chanteur avec espoir.

_ Tu n'iras nulle part ! Tu dois monter sur scène dans à peu près une heure, alors lève ton cul de là et suis-moi ou bien je rallonge la tournée de six mois ! menaça K avec sévérité.

_ Non, tu ne peux pas !

_ Tu veux parier ?

_ Non ! C'est bon, je viens. Dit le chanteur d'une voix vaincue et trainante.

K eut un grand sourire avant de hisser Shūichi sur son épaule et de quitter la loge de Harry et de son groupe. Après le départ des deux martiens, les membres du groupe, les Gryffondors, se regardèrent en silence, avec incompréhension et peur. À quoi venaient-ils au juste d'assister ? Ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir connaitre la réponse à cette question ... Le groupe s'observa en silence en jetant de temps en temps des regards à l'endroit où le chanteur s'était écroulé après s'être pris les trois balles. Dans quoi et avec qui, s'étaient-ils engagé ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, un homme brun, d'origine asiatique, dans la trentaine, un peu nerveux sur les bords, portant des lunettes à monture carrées, toqua à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la loge.

_ Je suis Sakano, le producteur des Bad Luck. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de votre remise de prix. Vous en rappelez-vous ? déclara-t-il nerveusement.

_ Oui, nous nous en souvenons, dit Dean.

_ Non. Absolument pas ! répondit en même temps Harry de sa belle voix.

_ Harry ! crièrent les trois autres membres du groupe.

_ Quoi ?

Sakano, lui se tourna vers le mur, y appuya son front et renifla bruyamment.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde m'oublie ? se lamenta-t-il les larmes brillantes au fond de son regard.

_ C'était juste pour rire, monsieur le producteur. Harry se souvient parfaitement de vous, dit Parvati en tentant de réconforter Sakano.

_ Mais non ! Je ne me rappelle absolument pas de lui ! réfuta avec véhémence Harry.

Sakano qui venait de relever la tête suite à la déclaration de Parvati, la remit à sa place. Et ce ne fut qu'après deux longues minutes passées à réconforter le producteur, que Parvati parvint à faire dire à l'homme ce qu'il venait faire dans leur loge.

_ Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Vous montez sur scène dans cinq minutes. Maintenant trois. Êtes-vous prêt ?

_ Plus que jamais ! dit Harry avec excitation. Nous allons mettre le feu sur scène !

_ Comme il dit, approuva Seamus.

Quand le groupe fit son entrée, un silence de mort les accueille. Et même si la scène n'était pas encore éclairée, c'était un peu intimidant, parce qu'ils savaient que si la salle était aussi silencieuse, c'était pour mieux les incendier au moindre faux pas. Le premier à être monté sur scène fut Dean. Le jeune homme alla immédiatement se saisir de sa guitare qu'il passa par-dessus sa tête avant d'en tirer des notes mélodieuses qui brisèrent le silence. Seamus le suivit de près et se dirigea vers le piano duquel une mélodie enchanteresse s'éleva sous ses doigts agiles. La suivante fut Parvati qui s'installa derrière la Batterie et se joignit aux deux autres.

Le mélange des trois instruments offrait une mélodie douce, entrainante avec une pointe de mélancolique, mais pourtant très belle, qui donna quelques frissons à l'auditoire. Elle avait un rythme lent presque caressant qui donnait l'impression aux spectateurs qu'elle avait été écrite rien que pour eux, et seulement eux. Alors que toute la salle était prise dans la toile prodigieuse de la mélodie que les trois musiciens tiraient de leurs instruments, une voix s'éleva, une voix claire et pourtant puissante. Une voix charmeuse et magnétique. Une voix qui donna des frissons et qui fit lever tous les poils du corps de l'assistance, tant elle était incroyablement hors du commun. Une voix unique. Si la mélodie avait touchée l'auditoire, la voix les hypnotisa complètement.

Tout en chantant une chanson dont les premières strophes étaient d'une tristesse affligeante, Harry entra en piste à son tour. Il se positionna sur le devant de la scène, dos aux spectateurs, un micro à la main. Dans cette position et dans l'obscurité, il chanta tout le premier couplet d'une voix lente, suppliante et déchirante, sur un amour impossible entre un homme et une femme mariés qui se disaient adieu ; une voix qui tira des larmes aux plus sensibles et fit renifler les plus endurcis. La mélancolie de la chanson, le fait que personne ne pouvait voir le chanteur, doublé à l'organe vocal de celui-ci, produisit un effet incroyable. Harry avait complètement envouté son public. Soudainement, la mélodie qui jusqu'à présent était lente s'intensifia brusquement, tout comme la voix. C'était le refrain. Un refrain tout aussi poignant par sa beauté mélancolique que le premier couplet, et qui tira encore plus de larmes à la salle.

Ce fut seulement quand il commença le refrain, que les projecteurs s'allumèrent et se braquèrent sur le chanteur. Uniquement sur lui ; et l'on put alors mettre un visage sur le chanteur (enfin, sur son dos, car à ce moment-là, celui-ci était toujours dos au public). Harry portait un pantalon slim taille basse blanc déchiré au niveau des genoux, un débardeur un peu court, de la même couleur où il était écrit en grosses lettres noires ''LOST ANGEL'' sur le devant et qui dévoilait son beau nombril et ses abdos bien fermes, mais discrets. Un long manteau parfaitement cintré accompagnait le tout, ainsi qu'une capuche, qui lui cachait le visage. Au dos de ce dernier, il y avait deux grandes ailes noires et fermées.

Quand Harry fit face à la salle en abaissant sa capuche et en se retournant, la vision que les spectateurs eurent à cet instant-là fut celle d'un ange. Un ange à la beauté surnaturelle. Mais aussi, un ange asexué, car les spectateurs n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Était-ce une femme ou un homme qu'ils avaient devant eux ? Cette confusion, il la devait à Parvati. En effet, la jeune femme avait arrangé les cheveux de Harry en mèches dégradées en utilisant du gel, de la lotion et de la mousse coiffante, ce qui avait pour effet d'accentuer encore plus le côté androgyne du jeune homme. Parvati avait aussi un peu maquillé Harry : elle avait souligné un peu plus son regard émeraude avec un peu de eye-liner, mis un peu de fond de teint sur l'ensemble de son visage et de la poudre matifiante avant d'y appliquer un peu de poudre bronzante plus foncée que la peau dorée de Harry. Le tout était fait de façon très discrète, ce qui donnait un effet sublime. Pour parfaire le tout, elle lui avait mis un peu de gloss brillant sur les lèvres.

Alors, même si son visage et sa coiffure donnaient l'impression que c'était une femme, son torse lui, disait que c'était un homme. Loin des questionnements de son public, Harry poursuivit son chant en y ajoutant un petit déhanché qui ne fit que renforcer la confusion des spectateurs, tant le déhanché était suggestif. L'ange était devenu un petit démon tentateur et impudique. Le petit déhanchement aguicheur dénotait avec la tristesse de la chanson, mais pourtant, dans un sens, il venait renforcer l'harmonie de celle-ci ; car le couplet sur lequel Harry avait débuté son dandinement parlait de la dernière fois que les deux amants unissaient leurs deux corps pour n'en faire qu'un. Lorsque la dernière note de musique et le dernier mot s'évanouirent, le silence fut complet. Il fut si complet que les Gryffondors pensèrent qu'ils avaient échoué. Que leur prestation avait été lamentable. Et seulement, presque une minute plus tard qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la salle. Leur passage était sans le moindre doute, un succès.

Le groupe chanta deux autres chansons avant de quitter la scène. Après le concert, ils se rendirent à l'after show où ils furent présentés officiellement au groupe Bad Luck ainsi qu'à un type blond, d'une beauté frappante, mais au caractère d'ours mal léché. Ils apprirent que l'homme en question était le fameux Yuki que le chanteur des Bad Luck avait mentionné dans leur loge ; de plus, il s'avérait être le petit ami de Shūichi Shindo. Les deux chanteur s'entendirent immédiatement : le japonais était tombé amoureux de la voix de Harry, et après une demi-heure de discussion, il lui proposa de faire un duo avec lui dans le futur, après la fin de la tournée et son retour de vacances. Harry accepta avec joie, il était sur un petit nuage. Lui et son groupe passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire des rencontres utiles pour leur carrière et à boire comme des trous.

UDT

Mimi Geignarde détestait son nom, car il ne lui avait apporté que moquerie tout au long de sa scolarité et même après. Elle le détestait autant qu'elle en voulait à ses parents pour lui avoir infligé un nom pareil : déjà toute petite, elle savait que si elle voulait s'en sortir dans la vie, elle devrait utiliser son cerveau et ne pas compter sur son physique qui était à cette époque, très ingrat. Ce fut pourquoi elle travailla d'arrache pied durant ses études afin d'obtenir les meilleures notes, et son acharnement paya, car elle sortit majeure de sa promo. À la fin de ses études, toutes les portes lui étaient alors ouvertes.

Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu aisément obtenir n'importe quel poste dans une grande entreprise. Mais ce que voulait Mimi, c'était travailler pour Draco Malfoy, un jeune entrepreneur dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse au premier regard ; et cela, après l'avoir croisé dans une bibliothèque universitaire. À cette époque, Malfoy faisait des études de droit et Mimi des études sur le commerce international ; mais après sa rencontre avec Malfoy, elle avait changé de filière pour s'inscrire dans celle du jeune homme afin de s'approcher de lui. Malheureusement pour elle, deux mois après ce changement, le jeune homme avait abandonné ses études et disparu de la circulation.

Anéantie par le départ inexpliqué de Draco, Mimi avait, elle aussi, laissé tomber le droit et repris ses études de commerces. Cela n'avait pas été facile du fait qu'elle était une élève boursière, mais ses notes impeccables dans les deux filières lui avaient permis de faire le changement sans trop de problèmes. Ce ne fut qu'après sa remise de diplôme, que Mimi entendit parler de Draco. Le jeune Malfoy était devenu le propriétaire d'un restaurant et il était à la cherche d'une gérante pour celui-ci. Mimi avait immédiatement voulu postuler pour le poste, mais quand elle avait lu l'une des exigences demandées, elle avait déchanté. L'annonce d'emploi stipulait que seules les jeunes femmes bien faites (les types de mensurations acceptées avaient même été indiqués sur l'annonce) et ayant les diplômes adéquats pouvaient obtenir un entretien.

Elle avait bien les diplômes, mais pas le physique demandé. Après trois jours de déprime, Mimi avait eu une idée. Et, suite à plusieurs recherches sur le net, elle était allée fait un emprunt à une banque. Ensuite, elle avait pris rendez-vous avec le plus célèbre des chirurgiens plastiques de Londres. Cela lui avait pris une longue année pour tout faire, mais après cela, une nouvelle Mimi était née. Plus belle et avec plus d'assurance. Cette nouvelle Mimi s'était rendue au restaurant de Draco et y avait postulée pour un poste d'hôtesse. Après avoir été embauchée, la jeune femme avait tout fait pour prendre la place de la gérante du restaurant. Pour cela, elle avait discrètement saboté le travail de cette dernière quand elle avait le dos tourné. Après plusieurs incidents, Malfoy en avait eu assez et avait licencié la pauvre femme. Ensuite, Mimi avait tout simplement proposé ses services.

Devenue gérante, elle décida de passer à son deuxième plan : '' Faire de Malfoy son homme''. Mais cela s'est révélé bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé ; une fois, elle a même eu des doutes sur son pouvoir de séduction. Elle s'était alors rendu dans un bar et avait l'avait testé sur plusieurs hommes avant de rentrer chez elle, seule. Malgré le succès qu'elle avait eu, la jeune ne voulait personne d'autre que Malfoy et elle voulait être pure pour leur première fois. Cela était tout simplement inimaginable pour elle, d'aller vers d'autres hommes. C'était pour elle une trahison envers son amoureux. Après cela, Mimi s'était dit que le jeune homme devait peut-être être homosexuel, mais sa haine farouche des autres hommes était bien trop grande. Alors, elle avait simplement mis l'idée de côté.

Finalement, Mimi en était venue à se convaincre que Draco était tout simplement timide. Elle prit donc la sage décision d'y aller lentement et de faire tout pour devenir indispensable auprès de lui. Et après plusieurs années, ses efforts avaient commencés à enfin payer ; mais cela, c'était selon l'opinion de la jeune femme. D'après Mimi, l'intérêt de Draco pour elle se voyait dans son comportement. Comme Draco passait plus de temps avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui ; qu'il insistât toujours pour que Mimi l'accompagne à ses rendez-vous et certains de ces déplacements, et qu'il eût une totale confiance en elle, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que l'homme éprouvait des sentiments pour elle.

Mais tout cela était maintenant mis en danger par la faute d'une petite imbécile qui n'avait rien pour elle, sinon sa beauté. Cette imbécile n'était autre qu'Angélique Miles. Mimi devait absolument trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle si elle ne voulait pas perdre son homme ...

Alors que Mimi se demandait comment faire pour se débarrasser d'Angélique, elle remarqua une chose. Il était déjà quatorze heures trente, et la jeune idiote ne s'était toujours pas présentée à son poste : elle n'avait même pas daigné appeler pour prévenir de son absence. En fait, la jeune femme venait de rater ses heures de travail, car elle devait normalement finir à quatorze heures pile. En voilà un motif de licenciement ! D'abord son retard de deux heures lors de son premier jour, et maintenant, une absence injustifiée. Mimi n'allait pas la rater le lendemain si elle avait le culot de se pointer au restaurant.

UDT

Quand Harry se leva ce matin-là…non, rectification. Quand Harry émergea dans les environs de quatorze heures, il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Il ne savait pas où il était ni comment il y était arrivé. Près de lui, il sentit le corps chaud d'il ne savait qui dans son dos, mais pourtant, il ne s'en inquiéta pas : des réveils comme celle-ci, il en avait eu son lot depuis qu'il avait fondé son groupe. Ils leur arrivaient souvent, de se réveiller dans des lieux étranges, empilés les uns sur les autres après un concert. Donc, au lieu de se demander à qui pouvait appartenir le corps qui le collait, Harry se demanda où il se trouvait.

_ Ah, tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ton sommeil ! retentit une voix féminine.

_ Patil ?

_ Oui, c'est bien moi. Tiens, bois ça. Cela va t'aider avec ta gueule de bois. Dit la jeune femme en lui tendant un verre d'une mixture étrange et très peu ragoutante.

_ Il y a quoi dedans ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

_ Que des bonnes choses pour le corps. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire encore moins rassurant que la mixture.

Depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, Harry avait appris quelque peu à se méfier de ce que lui donnait son amie. Ce que Parvati jugeait ''bon pour le corps'' ne voulait pas forcément dire que cela l'était pour tout le monde, ou que cela l'était tout simplement. Harry se remémorait encore du jour où la jeune lui avait servi un jus de tomates au piment. Harry avait cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée ce jour-là ! Et quand sa langue et sa gorge en feu lui avaient permis de parler et qu'il avait demandé à la jeune femme pourquoi elle avait mis du piment dans son jus, cette dernière lui avait répondu avec un sourire quelque peu sadique aux lèvres et un regard plus ou moins dément : « C'est pour te forger le caractère, Potter. Tu es bien trop fragile ».

Mais pourtant, et malgré toutes les fois où Parvati lui a jouée des tours de ce genre, Harry n'avait jamais compris complètement la leçon, et même s'il était toujours méfiant, il se faisait toujours avoir par la jeune femme. Voilà pourquoi, alors même que son instinct lui disait de ne pas le faire et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, le jeune homme tendit sa main et se saisit du verre. Il regarda le liquide à la couleur indéterminée, le renifla avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry avala la moitié de son contenu.

_ Incroyable ! Tu l'as vraiment bu ! s'étonna Parvati en regardant Harry avec curiosité.

Et après une longue minute à l'observer, elle demanda à Harry comment il se sentait.

_ Bien, pourquoi ? En tout cas, mon mal de tête vient de partir, dit le jeune homme tout content.

Il se leva ensuite et jeta un regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans son appartement. Il aurait été, cependant, incapable de comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et fit une rapide toilette avant d'aller dire bonjour à Draco, son poisson rouge. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à expliquer à son animal de compagnie le déroulement du concert, Parvati attira l'attention de Harry.

_ Dis Potter, lança la jeune femme qui avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Harry par son nom de famille et non par son prénom.

_ Oui, répondit Harry distraitement.

_ C'est quoi ça ? demanda Parvati en montrant la tenue de travail de Harry qui trainait négligemment sur le sol du salon. Aurais-tu une petite amie dont tu nous as caché l'existence ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, que Harry se souvint dudit travail. Il se releva en vitesse, jeta un œil sur l'horloge de la télé, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur.

_ Je suis en retard ! Il va me tuer ! Hermione aussi va me tuer après lui !

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Harry se saisit de sa tenue de travail, se dévêtit sans aucune pudeur devant Parvati avant de l'enfiler en vitesse. Il arrangea ses cheveux en un chinon précaire et chaussa ses talons hauts. Fin prêt, il quitta son appartement sans donner aucune explication. Quand Angélique pénétra dans le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut accueilli par la gérante, Mimi Geignarde.

_ Miss Miles, où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?

_ Prendre mon poste, dit la demoiselle le plus naturellement du monde.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Votre service est fini depuis quarante bonnes minutes.

_ Oh ! Alors, à demain dans ce cas, répliqua Angélique en tournant le dos à Mimi.

_ Quoi !? Comment ?! Attendez une minute, Miss. Ordonna Mimi.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous venez de me dire que mon travail est fini, alors, pourquoi devrais-je rester ?

_ Votre insolence n'a donc aucune limite. D'abord, vous vous permettez un retard de deux heures lors de votre premier jour ; ensuite, vous manquez le travail le jour suivant sans donner aucune explication et sans prendre la peine de prévenir. Et maintenant, sans le moindre remords ou honte, vous osez vous présenter après vos heures de travail avant de me tourner le dos !

_ J'ai trop dormi et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, dit Harry. Je peux partir maintenant ?

_ Vous n'avez pas vu le temps passer ? Vous avez trop dormi ? Mais vous vous payez de ma tête ma parole ! explosa Mimi.

_ Pas du tout. Je vous explique simplement les raisons de mon retard d'aujourd'hui. Dit simplement et honnêtement Harry.

_ Un retard. Un retard ! Je rêve ou quoi ? Un retard, Miss, c'est quand on arrive cinq minutes, voire trente minutes après le début de son travail. Quand on se présente quarante minutes après la fin de son travail, ce n'est pas un retard, mais du foutage de gueule ! dit Mimi en sortant de ses gonds.

Et après avoir pris plusieurs inspirations, elle déclara à l'encontre d'Angélique :

_ Vous êtes remercié, Miss. Votre présence n'est plus requise dans cet établissement. Nous nous passerons de vos services dès à présent.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas ! Hermione va me tuer en apprenant ça.

_ Cela ne me regarde pas. Veuillez quitter ce lieu avant que je ne vous fasse raccompagner.

*un pistolet, pas une glace !

* * *

 **Alors, alors, vos avis !**

 **Disclamer :** Le manga **Gravitation** appartient à **Maki Murakami**

 **Réponses aux com's :**

 **Bagheera :** Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs/lectrices. Je suis ravie que ce début d'histoire t'ait plu et j'espère que les suivants ne te décevront pas.

Merci pour ton com et pour ce qui est des compétences de chant de Harry, tu vas les découvrir dans ce chapitre.

 **Nawe :** La voici et merci pour les encouragements.

 **Guest** : Merci ça fait plaisir à lire. Voici la suite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA :** Merci pour tout vos com's que j'ai pris plaisir à lire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Voici donc la suite et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa vie. Même quand son père lui a retiré sa guitare et a mis le feu à ses cahiers de musique le jour où il lui a parlé de son désir de quitter la maison pour devenir chanteur, Harry n'avait pas été aussi en colère. En sortant du restaurant, le jeune Potter se saisit de son portable et composa un numéro rageusement. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que cette sorcière le mette à la porte comme un mal propre, hein !? Il n'était tout de même pas la première personne au monde à arriver avec un peu de retard au travail, non ?! C'était complètement injuste de le licencier pour si peu !

Et Hermione ! Elle y avait pensé, cette morue insensible, hein ! Elle allait lui faire la peau si elle venait à apprendre qu'il s'était fait virer après seulement deux jours de travail. Et même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de cette vilaine marâtre au cœur de pierre, Hermione allait certainement lui mettre toute la faute sur le dos et lui en vouloir pendant des lustres. Ensuite, elle n'allait plus lui adresser la parole pendant des jours. Brrr ! Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses avant que ça ne soit trop tard … Voilà pourquoi il martyrisait son pauvre portable. Après avoir composé le numéro, il porta le téléphone à son oreille. Son interlocuteur décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

_ Petit Cornedrue, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des problèmes ? Un type louche t'a encore pris en filature ? Tu veux que je vienne lui régler son compte ou que je t'envoie plus d'argent ? demanda une voix inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Je vais bien, oncle Sirius, dit Harry le sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne me poursuit cette fois et je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

Sirius était le seul à savoir que Harry était toujours en Angleterre.

_ Alors quoi ? Dis-moi tout, demanda l'homme avec empressement.

Le jeune homme oublia sur-le-champ ses problèmes à l'écoute de la voix de son oncle. Depuis la mort de sa mère dans un accident de voiture quand il avait six ans, Sirius qui avait toujours été très proche de lui, il avait en quelque sorte pris la place de celle-ci. C'est étrange à dire alors que l'homme n'avait rien d'efféminé ou de maniéré : en fait, Sirius était l'homme le plus viril et coureur de jupons que Harry n'ait jamais rencontré dans sa vie. Pourtant, si on venait à demander à Harry ce qu'il représentait pour lui, le jeune homme répondrait sans aucune hésitation : C'est ma deuxième maman ! Ce que Harry avait souvent fait quand il était plus jeune, et cela, jusqu'à ce que son père ait une petite discussion avec lui après qu'on lui ait demandé pour la centième fois, à une réunion parents/professeurs, où était passé son charmant compagnon de vie.

Pourquoi cette demande incongrue lui avait-elle été faite ? Eh bien, après la perte de sa femme Lily Potter, James, le père de Harry, était devenu une épave enfermée sur lui-même. Et ayant peur de ce que son ami de longue date aurait pu faire dans cet état, Sirius avait emménagé chez les Potter dans le but de s'occuper non seulement du fils, mais aussi du père. Et comme durant les semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de Lily, Sirius avait amené et récupéré Harry à l'école, des rumeurs infondées sur une supposée liaison entre les deux hommes avaient circulées dans le quartier et l'école. Surtout, que le petit Harry n'arrêtait pas de dire à qui voulait l'entendre, que Sirius était sa deuxième maman et qu'il vivait avec lui et son papa.

Durant cette période, James s'était enfermé dans la dépression et le travail, délaissant complètement son enfant. Heureusement pour Harry, Sirius avait été là pour lui. Il lui avait apporté l'amour, la tendresse et le réconfort que seule une mère pouvait donner. Et ce fut grâce à Sirius que Harry avait rencontré Neville, son premier et seul ami avant Hermione. C'était aussi à Sirius qu'il devait son amour pour la musique et son premier voyage au Japon. La distance que James avait mise entre son fils et lui durant les deux premiers mois qui avaient suivis la disparition de sa femme, avaient énormément attristé Harry. Mais la présence et l'amour de Sirius avaient permis de rendre cet éloignement plus supportable pour le jeune enfant.

Personne ne saura jamais si le comportement de James Potter aurait été le même dans les années à venir sans l'intervention d'un événement tragique qui avait failli faire perdre l'esprit au jeune père. En effet, un jour, durant une sortie scolaire, Harry avait disparu : épouvanté, James l'avait fait recherché jours et nuits pendant une semaine. Et après ces terribles jours d'intenses recherches, le jeune enfant avait été finalement retrouvé aux mains d'un couple de jeunes mariés qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, et dont la beauté de Harry avait attiré la convoitise. Après cet épisode, James était redevenu le père aimant et proche qu'il était avant, la perspective soudaine de ne plus le revoir lui ayant remis les neurones en place. Mais seulement, cette histoire d'enlèvement avait tellement marqué Potter Sr, qu'il avait fini par enfermer Harry dans un cocon doré qui l'avait coupé du monde extérieur.

Harry avait ainsi fait ses classes chez lui, sous la surveillance d'une multitude de précepteurs tous triés au volet. La sécurité de son fils, qu'il avait peur de perdre tout comme sa femme, était devenue une véritable obsession pour James. Il en était même venu à interdire à celui-ci de mettre le nez dehors par crainte qu'il ne se fasse kidnapper une nouvelle fois. Même les voyages lui avaient été proscrits ; si Harry était parvenu à se rendre au Japon, ce fut uniquement, parce que Sirius et lui avaient supplié James pendant près de six mois avant qu'il n'accepte. Et à la seule condition qu'une troupe de gardes du corps, plus Sirius et lui, l'accompagnent ... Après que son père lui ait refusé de participer à un concours de jeune talent, Harry avait eu l'idée de fuguer. Suite à cela, et à une discussion avec son paternel sur la succession de la compagnie, l'idée d'aller étudier à l'étranger lui était venue en tête.

Il ne faut pas croire que Sirius avait été au courant des projets de fuite de Harry. Non. En fait, Harry avait en quelque sort manipulé son oncle pour y parvenir, et n'en avait éprouvé aucun remords. Sirius n'avait découvert la supercherie que quelques semaines après la fugue de son neveu. En effet, Harry avait supplié son oncle de plaider auprès de son père afin que celui-ci le laisse partir étudier au Japon. Harry avait fait en sorte de choisir la meilleure école du pays et même, du monde entier pour augmenter ses chances de convaincre James Potter. Sirius n'avait pas été très emballé par l'idée, mais comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas su résister au sourire de Harry.

Et à eux deux, ils étaient parvenus à avoir l'accord, toutefois réticent, de James après plusieurs semaines de suppliques et de dures négociations. Harry avait dû mettre en avant son statut de successeur de la compagnie et promettre à son père d'oublier ses rêves de chanteur au passage, mais James avait finalement accepté de le laisser partir. Bon, l'homme avait émis quelques conditions, comme la présence de Remus Lupin et plusieurs autres gardes du corps auprès de son enfant, ainsi qu'un rapport lui soit fait, une fois par semaine. Qu'il soit toujours accompagné par au moins deux gardes en permanence, même pour assister à ses cours ; mais l'important, c'était qu'il avait consenti à laisser Harry partir. L'accord de son père en poche, Harry avait convaincu Neville de prendre sa place pendant que lui se sauvait.

Son ami n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par l'idée même s'il désirait plus que tout faire ses études dans cette école ; pourtant, une fois de plus le jeune Potter était parvenu à ses fins. Harry avait une certaine ressemblance avec Neville, pas de beaucoup, mais suffisante pour donner l'illusion avec un bon déguisement si on ne regardait pas de très près. Le jour de son départ pour le Japon, Harry avait profité que Neville soit venu lui dire au revoir pour faire l'échange avec lui.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec toutes ces mises en scène afin de pouvoir s'échapper, Harry avait pensé à un plan pour vivre dans le monde extérieur, en dehors de son manoir ; mais non. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas rencontré Hermione, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui !

La supercherie n'avait été découverte qu'une semaine après l'arrivée de Neville au Japon. Remus, le chef de la sécurité de Harry, en découvrant la tromperie, n'avait pas eu le courage de prévenir James Potter de la disparition de son unique et précieux fils. Lupin avait eu peur de ce que Potter Sr lui aurait fait en apprenant la nouvelle, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi d'appeler Sirius Black en premier. Et même si l'homme avait la réputation d'être un détraqué psychopathe quand il s'agissait de son neveu, les chances de survie de Remus après l'annonce de la fugue de Harry étaient beaucoup plus élevées qu'avec James Potter. Sirius n'avait mis que deux jours pour trouver la trace du disparu, avec l'aide de ses connexions plus ou moins douteuses. L'homme étant l'un des trois parrains de la mafia londonienne, cela ne lui avait pas posé beaucoup de problèmes pour situer Harry.

L'information en poche, Sirius s'était rendu chez Hermione afin de ramener son neveu au bercail, mais il s'était laissé avoir par les suppliques de celui-ci et son regard de chiot. Personne ne pouvait résister à ce regard, Sirius le premier. Il avait donc accepté d'aider Harry à maintenir la supercherie afin qu'il puisse réaliser son rêve, ce que lui n'avait jamais pu faire. Sirius aurait voulu que Harry reste vivre dans l'appartement d'Hermione, mais ce dernier avait refusé : il voulait profiter de sa toute récente liberté et montrer son indépendance en se trouvant lui-même un appartement.

Et encore une fois, Sirius avait cédé, mais il s'était tout de même arrangé pour lui dégotter son logement actuel sans qu'il ne le sache. Il avait aussi placé plusieurs de ses hommes dans les environs pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui en permanence. Harry avait reçu l'ordre d'appeler Sirius une fois par semaine pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, hors celui-ci l'avait déjà contacté en début de semaine ; voilà pourquoi, quand son neveu l'appela quatre jours après le coup de fil hebdomadaire, Sirius imagina le pire. Il se fit des films plus horribles les uns que les autres sur ce qui avait pu arriver à celui-ci.

_ Alors petit Cornedrue, si tout va bien, à quoi dois-je ce coup de fil soudain ?

_ Tu n'es pas content que je t'appelle ? demanda Harry d'une voix tristounette.

_ Mais non ! Tu sais bien que je suis toujours heureux de t'avoir au bout du fil. Tu es mon neveu préféré ! le rassura Sirius.

_ Vrai ?

_ Je te le jure. Alors que se passe-t-il ? demanda plus sereinement Sirius.

_ Je voudrais que tu me trouves l'adresse de quelqu'un. Dit Harry alors que sa colère lui revenait.

_ Donne-moi son nom et je te déniche ça. Dit Sirius immédiatement et sans poser de question.

Harry donna les informations demandées.

_ Pourquoi cherches-tu cette adresse ? Tu connais le propriétaire ? S'étonna Sirius après que Harry lui ait fourni le nom.

_ Pour rien. Trouve-la-moi simplement et oui, je le connais.

Sirius ne posa plus de question, et après cinq minutes de recherches, il donna les coordonnées demandées. Ensuite, les deux hommes parlèrent une dizaine de minutes de tout et de rien avant de se dire au revoir.

Suite à son coup de fil, Harry héla un taxi et donna l'adresse que son oncle venait de lui fournir au chauffeur. La voiture s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant un immense immeuble d'un quartier chic de Londres. Après avoir réglé la note, Harry descendit du taxi et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Il alla se renseigner auprès du gardien de l'immeuble pour savoir à quel étage celui qu'il cherchait habitait. L'information obtenue avec une facilité déconcertante, Harry, sous les traits d'Angélique Milles, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. L'attente ne fut pas très longue.

Angélique monta dans la cabine qui la déposa au dernier étage. Deux appartements se trouvaient à ce niveau. Ayant oublié lequel des deux était le bon, la jeune femme sonna à la première porte. Un homme d'un certain âge portant un chiffon de ménage dans une de ses mains, lui ouvrit la porte.

_ Oui, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aimable.

_ Désolée, je pense que je me suis trompé, lui répondit Angélique avec un charmant sourire.

L'homme lui dit que ce n'était rien et referma la porte alors qu'Angélique s'avançait vers l'autre appartement. Elle sonna à la porte, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. C'était étrange, car avant sa rencontre avec la sorcière sans cœur, une des employées lui avait appris en la voyant arriver, que le patron avait pris un jour de congé. Voilà pourquoi, la jeune femme s'acharna comme une dingue sur la sonnette. Mais alors qu'elle allait abandonner, la porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur affligeante. Lorsqu'elle put voir l'intérieur de l'appartement, une voix qu'on aurait pu croire au bord d'un précipice, s'éleva :

_ Non ! Dieu, non ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ? Pria la voix avec ferveur alors que son propriétaire tentait vainement de refermer la porte.

Mais Angélique, bien plus rapide, se faufila à l'intérieur de l'appart avant que celle-ci ne soit fermée. Elle regarda d'un œil distrait la décoration avant de porter son regard sur l'homme qui se dressait devant elle, vêtu en tout et pour tout, que d'un simple pantalon de pyjama blanc. Ample et presque transparent, il descendait très bas sur ses hanches ; la forte lumière de l'après-midi dessinait ses courbes en une ombre gracieuse sur le mur. Le regard d'Angélique fut immédiatement captivé par le torse large, ferme et parfaitement musclé de l'homme, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par le beau tatouage qui longeait son flanc droit.

Celui-ci, qui partait du dessous de son aisselle jusqu'à la naissance de sa hanche, représentait un dragon vert et argent aux yeux de feu qui était enroulé autour d'une croix. Angélique fut aussitôt fascinée par cela, et sans pouvoir s'empêcher, elle avança sa main, la posa sur le flanc de l'homme, et se mit à parcourir lentement les contours du dragon avec ses longs et délicats doigts. L'homme émit un son que l'on aurait pu étrangement prendre pour un lent soupir de pur contentement, avant de repousser brusquement la main et de s'écrier :

_ Mais que faites-vous encore Miss Miles ? Et d'abord, que venez-vous faire chez moi et comment avez-vous su où je vivais ?

_ Vraiment magnifique, lui parvint une voix en extase. J'aimerais tellement avoir le même, ajouta la Miss avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait été interrompue.

_ Mais, allez-vous ôter votre main de là ! s'écria Draco d'une voix un peu tremblante et un peu cassée.

_ Non. S'entendit-il répondre avec effronterie et un haussement de sourire espiègle.

Quel culot tout de même ! pensa fortement Malfoy Jr. Pourtant, l'homme ne sut ni quoi dire ni quoi faire contre ça. Et si les choses continuaient sur cette voie, Draco était certain de perdre la raison avant la fin du mois et le retour de cette traitresse d'Hermione ... L'homme regretta amèrement de ne pas être un sorcier, car il aurait, depuis longtemps, maudit la jeune femme jusqu'à la septième génération. Foi de Malfoy !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA :** Encore une fois, merci pour tout vos com's que j'ai pris plaisir à lire. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Voici donc la suite et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

La main glissa lentement le long de l'abdomen en une douce caresse. Elle parcourut avec délicatesse la tablette de chocolat formée sur le ventre de l'homme en tirant des soupirs d'allégresse à son propriétaire. La petite coquine palpa, appuya, caressa et pinça le ventre, les larges épaules et les pectoraux à la recherche de graisse, mais elle n'en trouva aucune trace. Tout le torse de l'homme n'était fait que de muscle bien ferme et rien d'autre. La petite curieuse repartit alors vers le flanc droit de son cobaye humain quelque peu volontaire, pour se remettre à dessiner le tatouage qui le recouvrait avec la plus grande des attentions.

_ C'est vraiment très beau, s'éleva la voix d'Angélique alors qu'elle se baissait pour mieux voir.

Son visage était si proche que l'infortuné poupée humaine qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau nue. C'était intenable. Inhumain. Une vraie torture. Qui pouvait endurer ça sans perdre la raison ? Personne à sa connaissance. Il fallait dire que Draco n'était pas insensible au charme de la belle Angélique, surtout ce jour-là, où les savoir seuls dans son appartement lui échauffait un peu les idées. Il méritait de ce fait, de recevoir une médaille de courage pour la maître de soi exceptionnelle dont il faisait preuve à cet instant. Alors qu'il se disait cela, un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes ; pendant que tout son corps était pris de petits tremblements en même temps que sa peau se recouvrait de délicieux frissons. Le pauvre cobaye humain ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. La demoiselle venait de toucher par inadvertance, une partie un peu trop sensible de sa personne, et ses doigts délicats laissaient comme des petits baisers sur sa peau frissonnante.

N'en pouvant plus de subir ce supplice, Draco serra fermement les dents et pria avec ardeur tous les dieux de l'univers pour qu'ils lui accordent la force de ne pas craquer et de résister à la tentation. Il pouvait le faire ! Il se devait de le faire, de façon à se prouver qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les détestables animaux qu'étaient les hommes. Il était bien meilleur qu'eux ! Tout en priant, Draco se demanda pourquoi une telle situation lui arrivait à lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour recevoir une telle punition ? Et surtout, surtout…pourquoi se laissait-il faire sans réagir ? Depuis quand Draco Malfoy acceptait-il de se faire manipuler comme un simple patin sans volonté, sans qu'il n'y fasse quelque chose pour y remédier ? Le flash-back d'une chambre entièrement blanche lui traversa l'esprit à cette question. Draco se dépêcha de faire disparaitre l'image et le petit zeste de peur qui l'avait accompagné. Non, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça ! Jamais !

_ C'est incroyable ! retentit une voix excitée et admiratrice qui fit définitivement disparaitre l'image. C'est tellement beau et ferme. Comment avez-vous fait pour en arriver là ? Moi, j'ai beau m'entrainer nuit et jour, je n'ai jamais obtenu le même résultat. Je vous envie. Savez-vous que vous êtes mon idéal d'homme, avoua Angélique en souriant.

Il faut savoir que quand elle fit cette déclaration, Angélique s'était imaginée avoir le même physique que Draco en tant que Harry Potter ; quant à Draco, lui, il comprit qu'il était le genre d'homme qui attirait physiquement la jeune femme. Cette information mal interprétée réjouit anormalement le jeune Malfoy qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire niais. Il était donc l'homme idéal pour Miss Miles ! Draco bomba inconsciemment le torse à cette pensée. Cela voulait-il dire que la demoiselle en pinçait pour lui ?! L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas comme elle aurait dû le faire si cela avait été d'une autre personne dont il était question. En fait, elle lui plaisait énormément.

_ Quoi que, j'aime aussi beaucoup le corps de Dean, même si je le trouve un peu trop musclé à mon avis, ajouta la demoiselle avec une moue craquante aux lèvres.

_ Qui est Dean ? demanda Draco avec froideur alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête.

_ Un ami, lui répondit Angélique distraitement, car son attention était toujours braquée sur le tatouage et les abdos parfaits de Draco.

_ Et comment savez-vous qu'il est bien plus musclé que moi ? demanda Draco un peu vexé et soupçonneux.

_ Parce que je l'ai vu tout nu, plusieurs fois, lui dit Angélique le plus naturellement du monde.

_ Quoi ?! Comment ?! s'exclama Draco en s'éloignant en toute vitesse de la demoiselle, pendant que la colère et la jalousie l'envahissaient. Et il vous arrive souvent de voir vos amis dans leur plus simple appareil ?

_ Oui, quand nous prenons nos douches ensemble après un concert. Lui répondit Angélique sans aucune honte en cherchant à se rapprocher de Draco ; mais celui-ci ne se laissa plus faire.

Une débauchée ! Il était tombé sur une débauchée à l'apparence d'un ange ! Encore une chose qu'il devait faire payer à Hermione à son retour. Il était hors de question qu'il s'associe à une telle créature une seconde de plus ! Draco avait suffisamment rencontré ce type de personnage au cours de sa vie, pour ne pas vouloir s'approcher d'elle une fois de plus. Quand il pensait qu'il avait cru qu'elle était un peu trop innocente pour son bien, il se sentait très bête. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle au plus vite. Il le fallait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…mais trop tard pour quoi au juste ? se demanda Malfoy Jr en se rappelant que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit.

_ Que venez-vous faire chez moi, Miss ? demanda Draco avec froideur en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et la ''créature''.

_ Pardon ? s'étonna Angélique en fronçant les sourcils.

La demoiselle avait quelque peu oubliée ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre dans l'appartement de Draco.

_ Vous désiriez me demander quelque chose, peut-être ? suggéra Draco.

_ Oh ! C'est vrai ! Il faut absolument que vous disiez à cette sorcière qu'elle ne peut pas me licencier ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! Ordonna Angélique plus qu'elle ne demanda à Draco, quand le souvenir de Mimi lui revint en mémoire.

_ Pardon ! Quelle sorcière ? De quoi parlez-vous au juste ?

_ De cette vilaine ogresse dépourvue de cœur, naturellement ! dit immédiatement Angélique avec fougue.

_ Un peu plus de précision ne ferait pas de mal, dit Draco en se massant les tempes en prévision de la prochaine discussion surdimentionelle qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec la ''débauchée''.

Quel perfide démon l'avait-il poussé à lui poser des questions au lieu de la mettre dehors sur-le-champ ? se demanda-t-il tout en regrettant son geste.

_ Mais vous savez, l'autre. Répondit Angélique.

_ Non, je ne vois pas qui peut bien être cette autre.

_ Ben, la Mimi machin ! l'éclaira Angélique.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer aussi sec, quand il percuta à qui on avait assené les charmants sobriquets de sorcière et d'ogresse. Il n'en revenait pas de l'effronterie de la demoiselle. Mais jusqu'où irait-elle ? Pourvu que Mimi ne sache jamais à quoi Miss Miles la comparait !

_ Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ? Et puis, finalement, je préfère ne pas le savoir pour le bien de ma santé mental, se rétracta Draco en vitesse. À la place, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici, parce que je n'ai pas très bien saisi ce que vous attendiez de moi.

_ Je veux que vous ordonniez à cette morue d'annuler mon licenciement. Lui dit Angélique un peu plus doucement.

_ Licenciement ? Mimi vous a licenciée ? s'étonna Draco avec colère.

Alors qu'il songeait à se débarrasser de la demoiselle il n'avait même pas deux minutes de cela, apprendre que sa gérante avait mis dehors cette dernière sans sa permission déclencha une rage faramineuse en lui. Il était hors de question qu'il se sépare de Miss Miles ! Et sous le coup de la colère, et sans même prendre le temps de chercher à connaître les raisons du renvoi, Draco se rendit dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur et précipité pour se saisir de son portable. Ensuite, il composa le numéro de Mimi. Cette dernière répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

_ Allo !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Draco l'attaquait déjà.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire absurde de renvoi ? aboya-t-il avec emportement.

_ Euh, de quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur ?

_ De Miss Miles, bien entendu.

_ Cela tombe bien, j'allais justement vous appeler pour vous en parler…

_ Il n'y a pas à discuter, vous allez annuler son renvoi et la reprendre. Je vous interdis de la mettre dehors sans mon accord ! Il raccrocha ensuite.

Draco partit brusquement en arrière. Il rebondit sur son lit alors qu'un koala bruyant s'accrochait à son cou à l'étouffer.

_ Vous êtes formidable ! Grâce à vous, je ne vais pas être tuée sauvagement et jetée dans la Tamise par Hermione. Merci ! Lui dit Angélique avant de lui faire un gros bisou sur les lèvres.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, que la jeune femme s'était déjà relevé pour partir à la découverte des lieux en touchant à tout ce qui attirait son regard. Draco pensa à lui interdire, mais y renonça en portant ses doigts à sa bouche. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient vraiment douces. Il ne dirait pas non si elle voulait recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, il préférerait que cela dure un peu plus longtemps…mon dieu, mais à quoi était-il en train de songer ?! Il fallait qu'il mette cette débauchée dehors avant qu'elle ne le contamine. Et pour ne pas se donner le temps de changer d'avis, il se releva, se saisit de la main de la demoiselle pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Où allons-nous ? demanda Angélique en suivant docilement Draco.

_ Moi, nulle part. Et vous, où vous voulez, mais loin de chez moi. Lui dit Draco en ouvrant sa porte et en la poussant à l'extérieur.

Mais avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, Angélique s'écria :

_ Attendez ! J'ai autre chose à vous demander.

_ Quoi ? aboya Draco.

_ Je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas changer de prénom ?

_ Hein ! C'est quoi encore cette absurdité ?

_ Eh bien, la dernière fois, quand vous avez refusé de m'offrir une tasse de thé, je n'ai pas arrêté de vous jeter des malédictions parce que je vous en voulais beaucoup. Expliqua tranquillement et avec le sourire, Angélique.

_Tiens donc ! murmura Draco en s'empêchant de lui tordre son joli cou. Et, qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec le fait de changer mon prénom, je pensais que vous l'aimiez ?

_ Mais je l'aime beaucoup ! s'exclama Angélique. Voilà pourquoi vous devez le changer.

_ Je dois dire que là, je suis complètement perdu. Si vous l'aimez, pourquoi me demander de le changer dans ce cas ?

_ Eh bien, parce que je ne peux pas dire des insultes en l'employant, ce serait comme injurier mon poisson qui porte le même nom que vous ! Donc, pour éviter ça, vous devez changer votre prénom pour que je puisse vous insulter plus sereinement quand vous serez désagréable avec moi à l'avenir. Lui annonça Angélique avec tout le sérieux du monde. Qu'en dites-vous, c'est une excellente idée, non ? finit-elle sur un immense sourire.

_ Hein ! Disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne vous jette par la fenêtre ! explosa Draco après s'être remis du discours de la jeune femme.

_ Mais…

Draco ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et lui claque la porte au nez après l'avoir repoussé. Maudite bonne femme ! Maudite Hermione ! Vivement qu'elle revienne celle-là, pour qu'il puisse la balancer d'une haute montagne, dans une mer emplie de requins. Non, mais, lui demander de changer son vénérable prénom pour ne pas vexer une saloperie de poisson ! Quelle absurdité ! Et puis, pourquoi cela devrait être à lui de le changer d'abord ?! Dieu, c'était tout de même de son prénom qu'il s'agissait ! Et si quelqu'un devait en changer, c'était au putain de poisson de le faire, pas à lui ! Si un jour il a l'occasion de se retrouver face à ce poiscaille, Draco se promet de le frire dans la seconde. Maudites bonne femmes, elles sont presque aussi détestables que les hommes !

UDT

Hermione regarda son téléphone puis son mari.

_ Je pense vraiment que je devrais l'appeler. Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Mais non, je pense que ton détraqué de patron se débrouille parfaitement bien avec lui. Le connaissant, il doit certainement être enfermé dans son bureau en ce moment même, pendu au téléphone. Et de toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se recroise après leur première rencontre. Et la perspective qu'il découvre la supercherie est presque inexistante, Harry fait plus femme qu'une vraie femme ! Alors, crois-moi, il ne se fera pas prendre. Ne t'en fais donc pas. Et puis, ce n'est que son deuxième jour, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ?

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et tu oublies que c'est de Harry qu'il s'agit ! Avec lui, rien n'est impossible, il arrive toujours à se mettre dans des situations complètement aberrantes sans même le vouloir. Regarde ce qui est arrivé au cours de son premier jour.

_ Je pense que tu le sous-estimes un peu trop. Aurais-tu oublié à quel point il est intelligent et comment il peut être fourbe parfois ?

_ Je ne dis pas que c'est un idiot, et certes, il est intelligent pour ce qui est des études et tout cela, mais dès qu'il est question de la vie de tous les jours et d'échanger avec les autres, c'est autre chose. Ce type donne l'impression de vivre sur une autre galaxie et pense que tout le monde est à son service, Blaise. Je suis certaine que même un extraterrestre aurait l'air plus humain que lui. C'est mon ami, mais parfois, j'ai du mal à le suivre. Alors, imagine ceux qui ne le connaissent pas … !

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de le travestir pour qu'il puisse prendre ta place ! Il est trop tard maintenant pour s'inquiéter de ça. Alors, arrête de te faire du mouron pour lui et profite de notre lune de miel, lui dit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras avant de lui donner un baiser brûlant et pressant.

_ Mais…tenta encore Hermione après qu'ils se soient séparés.

_ Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Lui dit Blaise en reprenant ses lèvres et en l'attirant dans le lit. Hermione oublia rapidement ses inquiétudes pour Draco et pour Harry dans les bras de son mari.

UDT

En sortant de l'immeuble de Draco, Harry était vraiment contrarié. Pourquoi le gobelin s'était-il mis en colère au juste, hein ? Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé de bien compliqué. Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout. Il pouvait très bien et facilement s'en trouver un autre, alors que son poisson, lui, ne le pouvait pas. En effet, il était hors de question pour Harry de le lui changer. Il aimait bien trop ce nom pour ça. Sans regarder où il allait et oubliant de rappeler un taxi pour repartir, Harry prit une direction au hasard. Pestant contre la mauvaise volonté de Malfoy pour faire ce qu'il désirait, le jeune homme songeait déjà à une manière de lui faire changer d'avis. Ce fut ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées et ne regardant pas où ses pieds le conduisaient, que le jeune Potter emprunta une petite ruelle sombre.

_ Dit donc, n'est-elle pas mignonne les gars ? s'éleva une voix masculine provenant du dos de Harry.

_ Elle est bien plus que mignonne, mec, c'est une bombasse. Lui répondit une autre voix admirative.

_ Je me demande ce qu'une si belle et chic Dame vient faire par ici ? interrogea une troisième voix.

_ Peut-être qu'elle est venue prendre un peu de bons temps avec de vrais hommes, rigola une quatrième voix.

_ Moi, je me fiche de ses raisons, tout ce que je veux, c'est découvrir ce qui se cache sous ce joli ensemble. Répliqua la première voix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry marcha tranquillement et vicieusement sur le dos de l'un de ses agresseurs avec ses talons hauts, sans éprouver la moindre compassion pour ce dernier qui gémissait de douleur. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas venir lui chercher des noises, tiens ! Non, mais, c'était quoi ces manières de sauvage ?! S'attaquer à une jeune femme sans défense ! Et en plus, à plusieurs. (Bon, techniquement, il n'était pas une femme. Mais ce n'est pas la question.) Ce qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire n'était pas fairplay. Bien fait pour eux ! Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient ! Qu'ils s'estiment heureux que son oncle n'ait pas été là ! Lui, il les aurait bien plus amochés, pensa distraitement Harry.

Où en était-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Il devait trouver une manière de faire changer d'avis Malfoy. Harry se replongea dans ses pensées tout en reprenant son chemin, pris au hasard une fois de plus. Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait de la ruelle, une camionnette noire se stationna devant l'entrée du passage qu'il venait de quitter. Trois hommes en costumes obscurs également bâtis comme des taureaux en descendirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'allée sombre, puis s'arrêtèrent après quelques pas. Sur le sol, gisaient quatre hommes en sang ; l'un d'eux avait le bras gauche dans un angle plutôt étrange.

_ Il devient de plus en plus dangereux, le jeune Potter. Fit remarquer l'un des taureaux à apparence humaine.

_ Avec l'entrainement que Monsieur Black l'oblige à suivre une fois par semaine, ce n'est pas étonnant. Lui répondit un de ses compagnons.

_ Je pense que Monsieur Black devrait lui apprendre la modération. T'as vu l'état de la main de ce type ?

_ Il n'avait qu'à ne pas s'en prendre à lui et son bras n'aurait rien eu. Mais d'un côté, je devine facilement leur motivation. Potter est un vrai canon, et cela, qu'il soit en fille ou en garçon !

_ Si j'étais toi Marc, j'éviterais de dire ça devant Monsieur Black. C'est un vrai malade quand il est question de Potter ! Une fois, il a arraché les yeux et la langue d'un gars, seulement, parce que le type a maté Potter sous la douche et qu'il a été assez stupide pour s'en vanter par la suite. Le mit en garde le troisième homme.

_ Merde ! C'est un désaxé ce mec ! S'exclama ledit Marc.

_ Ce que je te dis. Bon, au boulot. Dit le même homme en soulevant l'un des agresseurs de Harry.

_ Où est-ce qu'on doit les amener déjà ?

_ À l'entrepôt cinq. Lui répondit le premier homme tout en se saisissant d'un des trois gars au sol.

_ Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver là-bas ? S'inquiéta Marc en chargeant un type sur son épaule.

_ Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte. Dit le premier homme en prenant la main du dernier type pour le trainer à sa suite.

Ils embarquèrent les quatre agresseurs de Harry dans la camionnette et s'en allèrent avec eux.

UDT

Ce jour-là, enfin, cette fin d'après-midi-là, Angélique arriva avec trente minutes d'avance au restaurant. Pourquoi était-elle à l'heure ? Là était la question. On pourrait croire qu'être passée à deux doigts du licenciement lui avait mis du plomb dans la cervelle et que c'était pour éviter de se faire encore renvoyer qu'elle était là avant l'heure prévue, mais détrompez-vous chers lecteurs ! Si la demoiselle était à l'heure, c'était parce qu'elle avait une idée en tête. En effet, après avoir passé le reste de sa journée et de sa soirée de la veille à se creuser la tête afin de convaincre Malfoy de changer son prénom, elle avait fini par avoir une idée lumineuse. Et c'était pour mettre en pratique son idée qu'elle était là.

En arrivant au restaurant, elle se dirigea immédiatement et d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Draco, dont Mimi lui avait interdit l'accès quand elle l'avait appelé la veille au soir pour lui annoncer qu'elle était finalement reprise. La demoiselle passa ainsi devant la gérante qui essayait d'attirer son attention, sans la voir ou plus probablement, en l'ignorant tout simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle la dépassa sans lui jeter un seul regard. Puis, elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du bureau de Draco. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer ; elle se saisit simplement de la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans le bureau d'un Malfoy complètement médusé. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle lui tendit une feuille blanche pliée en quatre qu'il prit automatiquement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il après avoir lorgné le papier entre ses mains sans l'ouvrir.

Le jeune homme avait hésité entre lui faire un long sermon sur la plus élémentaire des politesses ou la mettre dehors sur l'instant. Mais sa curiosité fut bien plus forte que les deux options.

_ J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous aider à faire votre choix. Lui expliqua la demoiselle avec son charmant sourire habituel.

_ Quel choix ? demanda Draco avec incompréhension.

_ Celui de votre nouveau prénom, lui indiqua Angélique aimablement.

_ Encore cette histoire absurde. Mademoiselle, je n'ai aucune intention de changer mon prénom. Alors, veuillez reprendre ceci. Lui dit Draco en essayant de garder son sang-froid et en lui tendant le papier qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Cependant, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui vous a fait croire que je serais prêt à changer mon prénom simplement, parce que vous m'en aviez fait la demande ?

_ À la suite de notre séparation d'hier, je me suis demandé pourquoi vous étiez si réfractaire à cette idée. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un prénom ! Ce ne fut qu'au moment de me mettre au lit que j'ai eu la réponse. Expliqua Angélique.

_ Voyez-vous ça ! Une illumination. Se moqua gentiment Draco. Et bien, dites-moi, je veux connaître cette fabuleuse ''illumination''.

_ Eh bien, j'ai pensé que si vous refusiez avec autant d'insistance de changer votre prénom, c'était certainement parce que vous n'en aviez pas un de rechange. Alors, j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à faire des recherches sur Internet pour vous en trouver d'autres ! Vous verrez, ils sont tous aussi rares que le vôtre. Déclara la demoiselle contente d'elle.

_ Dites-moi, Mademoiselle Miles, commença Draco après une longue pause passée à dévisager la charmante folle qui se tenait devant lui.

_ Oui ?

_ Prenez-vous des médicaments ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

_ Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

_ Alors, y aurait-il des cas de folie non déclarés dans votre famille ? continua Draco sans répondre à la question.

_ Pas que je sache.

_ Suivez-vous une thérapie dans ce cas ?

_ Non. Dit Angélique un peu perdue.

_ Alors, peut-être qu'Hermione vous a donnée pour mission de tenter de me faire perdre la tête avant la fin du mois ?

_ Certainement pas !

_ Si ce n'est rien de tout ça, au nom de Dieu, pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? explosa Draco en donnant un grand coup de poing sur son bureau.

_ J'avoue ne pas très bien saisir votre question. Lui dit Angélique en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Ma façon d'agir est étrange, mais en quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en craignant d'avoir été prise dans sa supercherie.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

Draco était sur le point de commettre un meurtre tant la conduite de la jeune femme était exaspérante. Seigneur, pourquoi s'infligeait-il tout ça au lieu de simplement se débarrasser d'elle ? Mais l'idée même de ne plus la revoir lui était inconcevable. Le jeune homme trouva cela vraiment étrange, dans la mesure où il ne connaissait la demoiselle que depuis trois jours seulement. Ce comportement qui n'avait rien à voir avec son attitude habituelle, lui faisait peur. Vraiment peur ! Chose qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis qu'il était parvenu à s'échapper de l'église de la vie éternelle. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le même genre de peur.

_ Non, répondit Angélique. Son intervention sortit Draco de ses sombres pensées. Le jeune homme lui en fut reconnaissant pour cela.

Soufflant un grand coup, Draco prit le temps de bien observer la demoiselle. Non, elle ne semblait pas se payer de sa tête. Elle avait l'air sincèrement étonnée par sa question. Malfoy se maudit une fois de plus, de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion que Mimi lui avait offerte pour se débarrasser de l'énergumène. Mais dans quel genre de monde avait-elle vécu pour être aussi… aussi… Il ne savait même pas comment la décrire. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir de résignation, puis, il reprit la parole.

_ Miss Miles.

_ Oui.

_ Ce que je vais vous dire, je ne le redirais plus.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je n'ai aucune intention de changer mon prénom, au profit d'un poisson qui plus est. Mon prénom a été spécialement choisi par ma grand-mère avant sa mort, alors je ne le changerais pour rien au monde. Est-ce clair ?

_ Si c'est votre grand-maman qui l'a choisi, alors il ne faut pas le changer dans ce cas ! s'exclama Angélique sur un ton de reproche et en lançant un regard sévère à Draco avant de lui arracher littéralement le papier qui était toujours dans sa main pour le déchirer.

Draco était halluciné. À en croire l'emmerdeuse, c'était lui qui avait émis l'idée de changer son prénom et non elle ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Il se retint de justesse de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser, et cela, simplement, parce qu'il avait la conviction que cela allait lui revenir à la figure s'il le faisait. Avec elle, il valait mieux être prudent si on tenait à sa santé mentale ... Malfoy se massa énergiquement les tempes, en dévisageant sa nouvelle employée. Tout en la fixant, il se demanda distraitement, pourquoi Mimi ne lui avait pas interdit l'accès à son bureau comme il lui en avait fait la demande le matin même ? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, le téléphone retentit. Avant de répondre, il invita Angélique à quitter la pièce.

UDT

Angélique fredonnait un air entrainant tout en conduisant un couple de mariées à une table. Ce soir, c'était leur anniversaire de mariage, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Pour fêter cet heureux événement, l'homme avait mis de côté pendant toute une année pour pouvoir obtenir une réservation dans le restaurant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas les moyens, mais l'établissement était l'un des plus coûteux de la ville, et la réputation de celui-ci n'était plus à faire. Tout content que sa surprise ait été bien accueillie par son épouse, l'homme tenait sa femme avec une fierté toute masculine en parcourant la salle. Parvenus à leur table, il tira galamment la chaise à sa moitié avant de prendre place lui-même.

_ Votre serveuse va bientôt arriver, mais si vous désirez une collation en attendant sa venue, je me ferais un plaisir de vous le faire apporter. Dit Angélique avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que l'homme remarqua la beauté de leur hôtesse. Comment avait-il fait pour rater une telle beauté ? se demanda-t-il en la dévisageant avec une sorte de fascination. L'homme avait toujours trouvé que sa femme était belle, et elle l'était, bien plus que la moyenne des femmes, mais la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui était bien plus que ça. C'était une déesse de la beauté. Comment un être humain pouvait être aussi séduisant ? S'interrogea-t-il en regrettant de ne pas avoir son appareil avec lui.

_ Mademoiselle ?

_ Oui monsieur.

_ Avez-vous déjà envisagé de devenir mannequin ? questionna l'homme.

_ Moi ! Mannequin ! Quel drôle d'idée ! Mon père en ferait une syncope, c'est certain. Répondit Angélique. Alors, avez-vous fait votre choix ? Désirez-vous commander une boisson/un apéritif en attendant votre serveur ?

_ Sérieusement Mademoiselle, vous devriez y songer, car vous avez toutes les chances de percer dans le milieu. Insista lourdement l'homme.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à prendre rendez-vous avec elle. Il devait l'amener au Maître. Elle était parfaite pour le prochain office, avec elle, sa promotion était assurée ! Sa femme et lui allaient enfin pouvoir passer du rang des novices au premier cercle. Il la lui fallait coûte que coûte.

_ Non, vraiment, cela ne me dit absolument rien. Lui répondit Angélique.

_ Réfléchissez s'y tout de même. Je suis chasseur de têtes pour l'agence Elite Model Management. Déclara l'homme en lui tendant une carte pour prouver ses dires.

Hors de question qu'il rate cette chance ! Il devait impérativement la convaincre. L'urgence d'avoir le consentement de la jeune femme était si forte, que l'homme en avait oublié où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison. Et quand Angélique refusa poliment de prendre sa carte et qu'elle s'apprêta à repartir à son poste, il lui saisit la main afin de la retenir. La jeune femme se retourna lentement et braqua son regard sur lui.

_ Autre chose, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

_ J'insiste, prenez ma carte, peut-être que vous changerez d'avis plus tard. Pressa l'homme en la dévorant du regard.

Au fond de ses yeux, il y avait une lueur étrange. Dérangeante même.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, mais, merci quand même. Refusa encore Angélique.

L'homme resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme quand cette dernière voulut se dégager. Angélique commençait à envisager de recourir à la force, quand une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur et à avoir en aversion pour l'avoir trop entendu durant les dernières heures, s'éleva dans son dos.

_ Encore vous ! Décidément, vous avez le chic pour créer les ennuis. Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Miles ? accusa Mimi.

_ Rien, madame, rétorqua Angélique tout en essayant de soustraire sa main de celle de l'homme.

_ Alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi ce client vous retient-il par la main ?

_ Demandez-lui vous-même ! Rétorqua Angélique avec exaspération.

_ Vous avez certainement dû faire quelque chose pour qu'il cherche à vous retenir comme ça.

_ Certainement pas ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de les conduire à leur table. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet homme a perdu tout sens commun !

L'altercation commença à attirer l'attention des autres clients sur eux. Voyant cela, Mimi demanda au couple et à Angélique de la suivre dans son bureau. Étonnamment, durant tout ce temps, l'homme n'avait pas lâché la main d'Angélique ; il en semblait tout bonnement incapable.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Draco qui retournait à son bureau. Quand le jeune homme s'aperçut que l'invité tenait Angélique par la main, il vit rouge ; et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il s'avança vers lui, attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et dans la foulée, balança son poing dans la figure de son prétendant. L'homme s'écroula au sol, le nez en sang, et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Réponses aux commentaires.**

 **Yuko-chan59** : Effectivement, Harry tient Draco dans le creuse de sa main même s'il n'en a pas encre conscience. Je pense que Mimi doit être en train de rager à mort après ça. C'est incroyable, tu as misé dans le mille pour la réaction de Harry. Merci pour le com et à la prochaine.

 **haruhi-kyouya :** Il n'est pas qu'innocent malheureusement pour Draco. Pour ce qui est de la rencontre Harry /Draco, je dirais qu'il est très fort possible que cela arrive, mais pas de la façon dont tu t'y attends. Merci pour le com.

 **Juju :** Merci, je croise les doigts pour que tu aies raison et que cette histoire continuera de plaire. Je vois que tu as remarqué la présence de certaines références au monde magique que j'ai placé dans l'histoire. En tout cas, je suis contente que mon interprétation de Harry te plaise. Merci pour le com et peut-être au prochain chapitre.

 **kedy ichyo** : C'est l'effet Angélique, on ne peut que l'aimer malgré son comportement de merde. Merci pour le com.

 **seraphine13 :** Ne t'en fais, je te crois, parce que moi aussi, je compatis pour lui. Mhahahaha ! Merci pour le com.

 **Lord JadeStone** : La voici la suite ! Merci pour le com.

 **KCinK :** Je me demande, si Harry était vraiment ''une débauchée'', est ce que cela serait vraiment un problème pour Draco ? hmm… Voici la suite et merci pour le cm.

 **1 :** Je n'avais pas remarqué le côté poufsouffle étant donné son égoïsme, mais qui sait. Moi aussi j'aime quand il fait ça, je ricane toujours comme une dinde en écrivant les scènes. Merci pour le com.

 **brigitte26 :** Je ne pense pas que Harry ait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour se sortir de là ! ^^. Je dirais même que ce sont ses agresseurs qui vont avoir besoin d'aide. On m'a déjà fait cette réflexion sur sa ressemblance avec Luna, mais dernièrement, on m'a aussi fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait aussi à Sheldon de ''The Big Bang Theory'' et je trouve que le Harry de cette fic est un mélange des deux. Merci pour le com.

 **aurel8611** : Merci pour le com.

 **Minimiste :** Merci pour le com.

 **sunakotatji :** Merci pour le com.

 **ladydragonfly** : Merci pour le com.

 **stormtrooper2 :** c'est certain, il sait y faire avec les gens notre petit Harry. C'est une super idée, le coup de d'exaspérer tellement ses agresseurs qu'ils finissent par la fuite. Et comme je ne suis pas du genre à passer à côté de bonnes idées, je crois que je vais te l'emprunter pour l'une de mes fics. ( : Merci pour le com et pour l'idée !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Merci pour vos com's**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

_ Incroyable ! Vous l'avez mis au tapis d'un seul coup ! s'éleva la voix enthousiaste d'Angélique. Vous êtes sacrément fort, félicita-t-elle ensuite.

_ Mon dieu, mais que venez-vous de faire ? Vous êtes complètement malade ! s'écria la femme de l'homme que Draco venait de mettre K.O. Chéri, chéri ! Réveille-toi ! Oh mon pauvre amour !

Pendant ce temps, Mimi était restée sans voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son patron, l'homme le plus calme et indifférent qu'elle connaissait, venait d'agresser un client qui ne lui avait rien fait ! L'homme ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole ! Alors, pourquoi ce coup de poing ? Mais surtout, pourquoi tenait-il cette pimbêche aussi étroitement contre lui ? C'est elle qui devrait se trouver à cet endroit ! Cette place lui revenait de droit. Elle l'avait bien mérité après tout le temps qu'elle avait dédié à Malfoy ! Son Malfoy, pas celui de cette trainée sortie certainement des bas-fonds de la ville ! Mimi n'avait encore jamais haï une personne comme elle commençait à le faire avec la nouvelle.

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait aucun remord pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Cet animal n'avait pas à tenir la main de son employée ! Si quelqu'un devait faire une chose pareille, c'était à lui de le faire, en aucun cas cette ordure ! Et puis, les compliments d'Angélique ne faisaient rien pour le rendre coupable de son agression sans raison valable sur un client. À cette allure, se dit toutefois Draco, et s'il ne prenait pas garde, avant la fin du mois il allait perdre toute sa clientèle par la faute de cette insolente et un peu folle de Miss Miles. Et ce n'était que le troisième jour … !

Quand Draco parvint suffisamment à calmer la rage qui l'avait envahi à la vue de la main de l'animal dans celle d'Angélique, il fit appel à ses videuses et leur ordonna de conduire la femme et son mari en dehors du restaurant. Mimi tenta de protester en essayant de faire comprendre à Draco que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il pourrait y avoir des répercussions par la suite, mais Malfoy fit la sourde oreille. Il ne voulait pas de l'homme dans son établissement. Qu'il lui envoie la police s'il le voulait, mais qu'il disparaisse de sa vue ! Après s'être assuré que les deux époux avaient bien été mis à la porte, Draco entraina Angélique à sa suite après avoir dit à Mimi qu'elle pouvait retourner à ses occupations.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il emmenait la jeune femme avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser retourner à son poste. C'était bien trop risqué ! parvient-il à se convaincre alors qu'il s'enfermait dans son bureau avec la demoiselle.

UDT

Harry était complètement hébété en rentrant chez lui. Son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Le jeune Potter n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de lui arriver ; peut-être avait-il rêvé ce moment-là ? Il ne parvenait pas à savoir. Le jeune homme descendit du taxi en oubliant de régler sa note. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble et pénétra à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il disparaissait dans les escaliers, le chauffeur du taxi qui l'avait suivi l'interpela d'une voix coléreuse, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il était dans un tout autre monde à cet instant-là. Tandis que le taximan s'apprêtait à le suivre dans les escaliers afin de réclamer son dû, une bande de jeunes à l'air menaçant lui coupa la route.

Le chauffeur de taxi, un homme de grande taille et bien charpenté, s'apprêta à leur tenir tête quand l'un des jeunes lui tendit deux billets de cinquante livres.

_ C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna l'homme avec méfiance.

_ Le prix de la course de la demoiselle. Prenez-le et partez ! lui dit patiemment le jeune.

L'homme regarda les deux billets puis le groupe de jeunes, puis il empocha l'argent et fit demi-tour sans attendre. C'était bien plus que le prix de la course, il n'allait donc pas faire de chichi.

_ Il a été bien plus facile à convaincre que les autres, dit l'un des jeunes. Dommage, j'étais chaud pour un petit échauffement, moi.

_ C'est parce qu'il est bien plus intelligent que les autres. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que d'ici un ou deux jours, tu pourras te défouler sur un des cons qui le suit à la trace. Le rassura son ami.

_ Tu as certainement raison. Et depuis qu'il s'est mis à se travestir en bonne femme, ce n'est pas les punching-balls qui vont manquer dans le coin.

Les autres acquiescèrent avant de retourner à leur poste pour reprendre leur surveillance.

Pendant ce temps, Harry arriva à son appartement. La porte passée, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé comme une masse, toujours aussi ébranlé. Que venait-il de se passer ? Que devait-il faire ? Et, est-ce qu'il devait faire quelque chose au juste ? Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de Malfoy avait-il fait ça ? N'était-il pas censé haïr les hommes d'abord ? Mais avant tout, pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Avait-il voulu ça ? Et si c'est le cas, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il avait de l'attirance pour Malfoy ? Et si c'est bien ça, que devait-il faire ? Ah ! Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces questions. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Hermione !

Pour comprendre l'état d'esprit actuel de Harry, il faut revenir près d'une heure plus tôt, dans le bureau de Malfoy.

Après que Draco ait claqué violemment la porte sous la frustration, il avait poussé la jeune femme contre celle-ci avant de poser ses mains à plat de chaque côté de son visage.

_ Dites-moi Miss Miles, avait-il dit après avoir pris une grande et profonde inspiration.

_ Oui, avait répondu la demoiselle un peu perdue.

_ Pourquoi votre main se trouvait-elle dans celle de l'autre animal ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avait été la réponse de la demoiselle, dont le cerveau refusait étrangement de tourner.

_ Vous ne savez pas. Vous vous moquez de moi ?

_ Non, en aucun cas. Cet homme m'a demandé si je voulais devenir mannequin et j'ai poliment refusé.

_ Mannequin. Il voulait faire de vous un mannequin et vous avez refusé ?

_ Parfaitement.

_ Comment vous en êtes venu à vous tenir par la main alors ? avait ensuite demandé Draco en approchant un peu plus son visage de celui d'Angélique.

La jeune femme avait presque pu sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et cela l'avait un peu perturbé.

_ Euh…comme il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre une collation en attendant l'arrivée de sa serveuse attitrée, je m'apprêtais à retourner à mon poste quand il m'a retenu par la main, et depuis, il n'a plus voulu me la rendre. Enfin, jusqu'à votre incroyable intervention. Expliqua Angélique alors que son cœur commençait à battre étrangement vite.

En effet, pendant ses explications, le regard de Malfoy s'était peu à peu assombri alors que son visage n'avait fait que se rapprocher de plus en plus du sien. Lentement, mais surement, les lèvres de Draco avaient fini par se poser avec délicatesse sur celles d'Angélique. Durant la descente de la bouche de Draco vers la sienne, la jeune femme avait retenu sa respiration, haletant presque quand les lèvres de Malfoy étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes. Angélique avait ensuite, légèrement frissonné alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et que ses yeux se fermaient avec délice. Sur le moment, réagissant instinctivement, la demoiselle avait entouré le cou de Draco de ses bras, alors que son pouls battait la chamade. Draco pour sa part, l'avait attiré contre lui, un bras encerclant sa taille, sans pour autant coller la jeune femme à lui.

Le mouvement de Draco avait failli faire sortir la jeune femme de la transe dans laquelle le baiser l'avait plongée ; mais les déplacements experts de la langue de celui-ci l'avaient replongé dans son allégresse, et lui avaient fait lâcher quelques gémissements de félicités. Content de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur Angélique, Draco l'avait un peu plus rapproché de lui, en écrasant presque sa poitrine contre son torse ferme. Ensuite, levant une main, il l'avait délicatement posé sur la joue de sa partenaire tandis qu'il intensifiait la pression de sa bouche contre celle de la demoiselle. Angélique s'était livrée tout entière à ce baiser durant un long, horrible, et affriolant moment, avant de se reculer avec un certain affolement, les yeux toujours clos.

_ C'est tout à fait ce que je pensais, avait soufflé Draco d'une voix gutturale après avoir tenté en vain, de reprendre les lèvres de son employée.

Pendant ce temps, Angélique avait lentement ouvert les yeux pour les poser dans ceux de Malfoy penché au-dessus d'elle.

_ Que pensiez-vous ? était parvenu à demander Angélique entre deux respirations saccadées.

_ Que cela serait aussi parfait, lui avait répondu Draco en résistant à son envie de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Angélique avait secoué légèrement la tête avant de pousser Draco loin d'elle. Débarrassée du corps musculeux de l'homme, elle avait enfin pu reprendre une respiration normale. Après quoi, la jeune femme avait pris la fuite sans un regard en arrière.

De retour chez lui, Harry souffla de frustration en posant les doigts sur ses lèvres. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

UDT

À deux rues de l'appartement de Harry, une Porsche Panamera noire était garée. À l'intérieur se tenaient l'homme et la femme que Draco avait mis à la porte comme des malpropres.

_ Evan, tu es certain que tu pourras le faire ? demanda la femme avec inquiétude.

_ Oui chérie, je pense que c'est faisable. Je vais la suivre discrètement pendant deux semaines pour connaitre un peu ses habitudes, et quand le moment se présentera, je l'enlèverais. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à la conduire au maître ! Avec elle comme offrande, notre avenir au sein de l'église est assuré. Crois-moi, mon amour !

_ Ne veux-tu pas recourir aux ramasseurs de l'église ? Ils sont bien mieux équipés que nous pour ce genre de chose. Une seule erreur de ta part et tu pourrais finir en prison, chéri.

_ Si je fais appel à eux, tout le mérite leur reviendrait et il n'en est pas question. J'en ai assez de jouer au larbin. Cela va faire presque quatre ans que nous avons rejoint l'ordre et nous sommes toujours considérés comme de simples novices ! Je veux faire partie des élus. Je veux entrer dans le premier cercle. : et ma porte d'entrée est cette jeune femme. Donc, non, je ne vais pas faire appel aux ramasseurs, je vais m'en occuper moi-même !

_ Bien, si tu crois que tu peux y arriver, je te fais confiance. Partons maintenant et allons te faire soigner. Ce fou furieux ne t'a pas raté ! Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas porter plainte contre lui, car cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur nous et le maître n'en serait pas très content.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, après notre acception au premier cercle, je le proposerais comme offrande. Il convient parfaitement aux critères du maître, même s'il est un peu vieux.

_ Bien. Dit la femme avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Rentrons à la maison maintenant.

L'homme démarra la voiture et quitta la rue.

UDT

Draco cogna une nouvelle fois sa tête sur son bureau. Au nom de Dieu, que venait-il de faire ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses actions quand cette satanée Miss Miles était concernée. Mais bon sang, qui était-elle pour le rendre aussi chèvre ? Et, depuis quand était-il attiré par les femmes de toute façon, hein ? Même s'il faisait tout pour oublier cette part de sa vie, Draco avait dû mal à accepter qu'il ait pu changer aussi soudainement de préférence sexuelle comme ça.

En effet, même si Malfoy Jr avait une sainte horreur des hommes à présent, cela n'avait pas toujours était le cas, car le jeune homme était gay à cent pour cent. Et par la suite, quand sa haine s'était autant intensifiée pour la gent masculine, Draco n'était jamais parvenu à se débarrasser de l'attrait qu'il éprouvait envers certains d'entre eux.

C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à limiter les contacts avec les hommes, outre l'aversion qu'il avait développée envers eux depuis quelques années déjà. Alors, l'attirance qu'il avait immédiatement et irrépressiblement éprouvée pour la demoiselle avait de quoi l'étonner et lui faire un peu peur, aussi. Et à moins que Miss Miles soit un Mister Miles, Draco ne voyait pas comment cela était devenu possible. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de ce brusque changement ou bien au contraire, le déplorer. Tout en cogitant sur le sujet, il se demanda pourquoi cela ne lui était pas arrivé avec Mimi ? Au moins, avec elle, son cerveau ne se liquéfiait pas et il ne se transformait pas en taureau qui chargeait sur tout ce qui s'approchait à moins d'un mètre d'elle toutes les secondes !

Toutefois, Draco ne regrettait en rien le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la demoiselle, il en redemandait même. Cela avait été parfait. Mieux qu'avec Théodore, son premier amour. Non, il ne devait pas penser à lui ! C'était trop douloureux, de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Alors qu'il se disait cela, Draco se demanda à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie, s'il n'avait jamais croisé le chemin du jeune homme. Aurait-il poursuivi ses études d'avocat ? Serait-il en couple en ce moment ? Aurait-il éprouvé autant de méfiance envers tout le monde, même à l'encontre de son propre père et de son parrain ? Ou bien, serait-il encore ce jeune homme insouciant qui croyait que le monde lui appartenait et qui se croyait invincible et à l'abri de toutes les horreurs du monde ? Draco ne le savait pas.

Enfin, cela ne servait à rien de songer à tout cela. Ce qui était fait est fait. Il ne pourra plus jamais retrouver son innocence perdue, et en ce qui concernait sa méfiance, il était bien content de l'avoir, car ce n'était que de cette façon qu'il pourrait éviter que le passé ne se reproduise. Le monde était empli de dangers cachés aux yeux de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la population. Seuls ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'apercevoir le côté obscur de celui-ci étaient conscients de leur existence. Et malheureusement pour lui, il faisait partie de cette petite minorité ...

Décidant de ne plus penser à tout cela, Draco se leva de sa chaise, prit sa veste et l'enfila. Avant de se diriger vers la porte, il s'assura que son arme était toujours en place. On ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber, par conséquent, il valait mieux prendre ses précautions. Et puis, comme l'ami étrange de son parrain disait toujours : ''vigilance constante jeune Malfoy''. Draco s'était toujours demandé, après ce qui lui était arrivé, si le vieil homme n'était pas au courant de tout. De l'existence de Voldemort et de ses dégénérés de mangemorts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA : Salut, salut chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Me voici donc de retour avec pas un, mais deux chapitres. C'est Noël avant l'heure ! OHOHOHOHO !... Nan, je blague, en fait, je vais être absente pendant un petit moment, donc en attendant je vous offre ces deux chapitres. D'avance bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! **

**Ps : promis, à mon retour je répondrais aux com's ! Enfin, j'espère que j'aurais le temps pour. ^^ Sinon un très grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des com's, car même si je n'y réponds pas ces temps-ci c'est eux qui me donnent l'envie de continuer à écrire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Parvati était inquiète. Enfin, pas vraiment inquiète, mais quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup : cela allait faire deux jours que le groupe n'avait plus de nouvelle de Potter, et deux jours depuis qu'il avait bu sa préparation spéciale gueule de bois. La jeune gothique commençait à se demander si cela ne lui avait pas été fatal en fin de compte. Aurait-elle tué Harry sans le vouloir ? Et si c'était bien le cas, elle devait absolument se remémorer ce qu'elle avait mis dans sa mixture. Cela pourrait toujours servir par la suite… mais non, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? se sermonna la jeune femme. Potter pourrissait peut-être dans son appartement sans que personne ne le sache, et certainement en partie par sa faute qui plus est, et elle, elle ne pense qu'à sa recette spéciale gueule de bois !

Quelle sorte d'amie était-elle pour avoir de telles pensées en cet instant ? se demanda Parvati tout en roulant en direction de l'appartement du chanteur. Cette après-midi-là, le lendemain du concert dont ils avaient fait l'ouverture, quand Harry avait filé avec précipitation déguisé en femme et sans donner d'explication, Patil avait été intriguée. Pourquoi leur chanteur portait-il des vêtements de femme ? Et où allait-il avec autant d'empressement ? Et depuis quand faisait-il les choses avec empressement d'ailleurs ? Et jusqu'à présent, Patil n'avait trouvé aucune réponse satisfaisante à ces questions, ce qui la frustrait encore plus que l'absence de nouvelles de Potter.

Le premier jour, quand Harry n'avait pas répondu aux appels téléphoniques de son groupe, personne ne s'en était vraiment inquiété, car cela était récurrent chez le jeune homme. À vrai dire, Harry avait tendance à perdre son portable une fois par semaine au moins. Le deuxième jour, ils s'étaient dit qu'il devait certainement être plongé dans l'écriture d'une chanson. Dans ces moments-là, rien n'avait plus la moindre importance pour le jeune homme, il ne vivait que pour la chanson, oubliant même de se nourrir ou de dormir. Mais quant au matin du troisième jour, son téléphone persista à sonner dans le vide, Dean et Seamus commencèrent à se faire du souci pour lui. D'autant plus que ce jour-là, ils avaient une répétition de programmée.

Devant leur mine anxieuse, Patil leur avait dit qu'il se faisait certainement du tracas pour rien. Potter avait certainement dû oublier comme à son habitude, sans doute focalisé sur l'écriture de la nouvelle chanson pour le prochain concert. Mais alors qu'elle leur disait cela, un flash montrant Potter en train de boire une boisson étrange lui passa en mémoire. Cette boisson serait-elle à l'origine de son absence ? Serait-ce de sa faute s'il ne donnait plus de nouvelles ? Potter était-il mort sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le sache ? Dans le doute, Patil se dit qu'elle devait se rendre chez Harry pour faire le ménage, histoire que les soupçons ne se portent pas sur elle si c'était bien le cas.

Voilà en partie, pourquoi la jeune femme avait insisté auprès des deux autres pour se rendre dans l'appartement de Potter afin de s'enquérir de sa santé. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Potter, c'était tout le contraire. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas finir ses jours derrière les barreaux pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas prémédité ni voulu ! Si au moins elle l'avait fait exprès, elle aurait été prête à en assumer les conséquences, mais dans ce cas précis, hors de question. Il ne faut pas croire que Parvati était un monstre insensible. Non, le truc avec elle, c'était qu'elle était trop pragmatique et était incapable de montrer ses émotions, même en y mettant toute sa volonté. C'était comme une malédiction ; cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, au fond, la jeune femme était une personne très chaleureuse et très créative qui serait prête à tout pour ses amis.

Parvati gara sa voiture en face de l'immeuble de Harry. Elle prit deux minutes avant de se décider à sortir du véhicule, puis elle avala une grande bouffée d'air avant de traverser et de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. En passant, elle lança un regard critique au groupe de jeunes qui squattait les escaliers près du marchand de légumes se trouvant en face du bâtiment où logeait Potter. D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait, ces jeunes avaient toujours été là. Patil s'était toujours demandé la raison de leur présence à cet endroit précis. Sachant que la seule façon d'avoir la réponse à cette question était d'aller leur demander directement, mais qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas à leur adresser la parole, la jeune passa son chemin.

Elle monta les cinq étages et sonna à la porte de Potter. Comme il fallait s'y attendre avec le chanteur, celui-ci mit plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir. Parvati retint de juste le soupir de soulagement qui voulait s'échapper d'elle. Avant de voir Harry, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait eu peur pour lui. Elle avait vraiment cru que l'extraterrestre lunatique avait péri par sa faute ! Alors, quel soulagement pour elle de le voir… même si celui-ci était toujours déguisé en femme. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'était-il au juste ? Tout en s'interrogeant là-dessus, Patil pénétra dans l'appartement.

Harry ne lui fit pas l'aumône d'une parole. Après lui avoir ouvert la porte, il se dirigea vers son canapé et s'y laissa tomber lourdement pour s'y allonger de tout son long. Étonnée par l'étrange comportement de Potter, Parvati s'avança vers lui et s'installa sur la table basse faisant face au jeune homme. Patil observa Harry pendant une longue et interminable minute. Celui-ci avait les cheveux en pétard, les yeux fatigués, un début de poches sous ces derniers et l'air de supporter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Pourtant, la beauté de celui-ci n'était en rien gâchée. Le monde était parfois vraiment injuste, se dit la jeune femme en enviant un peu son ami.

Tandis qu'elle se disait cela, elle eut honte d'elle. Depuis sa première rencontre avec le jeune Potter, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ces derniers jours pour qu'il en arrive à ce résultat ? Se disant que la seule manière d'obtenir des réponses était de poser directement la question au concerné, Patil rassembla toute la prévenance et la sensibilité dont elle pouvait faire preuve et dit :

_ Pourquoi tu ressembles à un mort-vivant Potter ? As-tu commis un meurtre ou quelque chose comme ça ? Bon, pour la prévenance et la sensibilité, on pouvait passer dessus.

Harry ne dit rien, il se contenta de la regarder bizarrement avant de pousser un long soupir.

_ Bon écoute Potter, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider. Alors, arrête de faire le martyr et dis-moi ce qui t'arrive… Mais avant tout, ajouta Parvati après réflexion, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu portes des vêtements de femme ?!

Harry gigota un peu, regarda Patil de longues secondes avant de s'asseoir.

_ Hermione m'a obligé à la remplacer à son travail pour qu'elle puisse aller en lune de miel, lui dit Harry sur un ton boudeur en omettant d'expliquer qu'il était à l'origine de l'annulation du premier voyage.

_ Oh, ceci explique cela, se contenta de dire Patil heureuse d'enfin connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire du travestissement de Harry. Et pourquoi tu nous joues la Bella* ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Qui ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas la référence.

_ Rien, oublie, lui dit Parvati. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

_ C'est la faute de Draco, cracha Harry avec énervement.

_ Ton poisson rouge ?

_ Mais non ! Je te parle de l'autre tête d'enclume, s'exclama Harry en serrant les poings d'agacement.

_ Mais encore ? Encouragea Parvati qui sentait une bonne histoire derrière tout ça.

_ Draco, le patron de Hermione, l'éclaira Harry.

Parvati sourit en apprenant que son ami avait donné le nom du patron de sa meilleure amie à son poisson.

_ Et qu'a fait Draco ?

_ Il m'a embrassé ! Il m'a embrassé sur la bouche, et avec la langue en plus !

_ Il me semble que c'est bien comme ça que l'on s'y prend, fit remarquer Parvati aucunement perturbée par la déclaration. Où est le problème ?

_ Mais il n'aime pas les hommes, souligna Harry.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je suis un homme, s'offusqua le chanteur.

Patil regarda fixement son ami avant d'exploser de rire. En cet instant, Harry ne ressemblait en rien à un homme, de loin ou de près. En fait, il était bien plus féminin qu'elle.

_ Je t'interdis de rire, s'exclama Harry en se relevant et en tapant du pied de contrariété tel Iznogoud à qui on refuse la place du calife.

L'explosion de Potter ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire de Patil. La jeune gothique n'avait encore jamais ri comme ça. Habituellement, ses fous rires se limitaient à des pauvres petits ''ha ha', fin. Alors que là, elle était presque sur le point de se rouler par terre. Quand Patil réussit finalement à se ressaisir, elle demanda à Harry :

_ Tu as aimé ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Est-ce que tu as aimé son baiser ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas, dit Harry en rougissant un peu.

_ Moi je suis sûr que tu sais. Pour ce genre de truc, on sait presque à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent si oui ou non on a apprécié. Alors Potter, quel est ton cas ?

_ Je crois… que j'ai… apprécié, dit Harry avec hésitation.

_ Alors, où est le problème ?

_ Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis et il n'aime pas les hommes. Il a horreur des hommes, insista lourdement Harry sur ce dernier fait. En fait, il refuse même d'adresser la parole à un homme. Et puis, pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé, croit-il que je suis facile ou quoi ?

_ Pour le baiser, je pense que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, te connaissant, tu lui aurais mis ton poing dans la gueule. En tous cas, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place en ce moment, lui dit Parvati. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais qu'il apprenne la vérité, car il risquerait de très mal le prendre, ajouta-t-elle. Sinon, tu sais pourquoi il éprouve autant de haine pour les hommes ?

_ Une fois, Blaise a posé la question à Hermione.

_ Et alors ?

_ Elle a dit que personne ne savait pourquoi. Draco évite le sujet ou le détourne dès qu'on y fait mention.

_ Étrange. Si j'étais toi, je chercherais à savoir d'où vient cette haine. Mais seulement si cela t'intéresse ou que Draco t'intéresse, ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être le cas. En découvrant le pourquoi de cette haine, tu pourras peut-être la chasser.

Alors que Harry méditait sur ces paroles, son portable se mit à sonner. Comme le jeune homme ne faisait pas mine d'y répondre, Patil s'en saisit, décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

 __ Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Cela va faire deux jours que je tente de vous joindre sans succès,_ s'exclama une voix irascible au bout du fil _. Miss Miles, je veux bien être compréhensif et reconnaître que c'est en partie de ma faute si vous avez déserté votre poste sans mot dire. C'est pour cela que je veux bien laisser passer votre absence de dimanche ; mais je tiens à vous faire savoir que si demain vous ne vous présentez pas au restaurant et à l'heure, je viendrais personnellement chez vous pour vous y escorter ! Et cela même si je dois vous y trainer par les cheveux. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

La communication fut coupée sans donner à Harry l'occasion de répondre.

_ Eh bien, il n'est pas très commode ton Draco, dit Parvati en étirant ses lèvres. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

_ Certainement pas ! Dit sèchement Harry. Et ce n'est pas mon Draco, ajouta-t-il en fulminant de rage.

Pour qui ce Malfoy se prenait-il pour lui parler comme ça ?! Il allait lui faire payer, foi de Potter !

 *** référence à Twilight quand Bella s'est presque laissé mourir parce que son vampire avait pris le large.**

UDT

Ce samedi-là, Draco quitta le restaurant avant la fermeture, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ces habitudes. Mais ce soir-là, Malfoy Jr avait besoin de réfléchir et il ne pouvait pas le faire sur place. Si Draco voulait être honnête avec lui-même, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un ami ; mais malheureusement pour lui, cela faisait des années qu'il avait coupé tout lien avec eux. En montant dans sa voiture, il eut l'idée d'appeler son parrain, Severus Snape. Snape était l'un des seuls hommes à qui Draco pouvait parler sans éprouver ce dégoût oppressant qu'il ressentait avec les autres.

Cela était étrange, car s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dont il se devait de se méfier plus que les autres, c'était bien Snape. Ne faisait-il pas partie de l'église de la vie éternelle ? Il était même un membre du premier cercle. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui qui l'avait aidée à s'échapper cette nuit-là ... La nuit où il aurait dû être sacrifié. C'était aussi Severus qui l'avait sorti de l'état de chiot maltraité que son séjour dans l'église avait engendré en lui. Si Draco pouvait aujourd'hui marcher dans la rue sans se sentir dans la peau d'une proie vulnérable, c'était grâce à Snape.

Alors, même s'il le haïssait presque autant que les autres hommes, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler de ses problèmes. Draco n'avait jamais compris les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait envers son parrain, et pour être franc, il ne le voulait pas. Après deux minutes passées à se demander si oui ou non il devait l'appeler, son téléphone sonna. Malfoy sursauta de surprise. Il prit trois secondes pour se ressaisir avant de décrocher.

_ Allo ? dit Draco sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était son interlocuteur.

_ Mon chéri, c'est maman.

_ Bonsoir mère. Y a-t-il un souci ? demanda ensuite Draco au vu de l'heure de l'appel.

_ Non aucun, rassure-toi.

_ Alors, que me vaut cet appel inhabituel ?

_ J'ai un service à te demander.

_ Quel service ?

_ Je voudrais que tu nous accompagne à une soirée mondaine.

_ Non ! fut la réponse immédiate de Draco.

_ Écoute mon chéri, je sais que tu refuses de participer à ce genre de soirée, mais ton père apprécierait que tu renonces à cette habitude pour une fois. Dit la mère de Draco après un temps de silence.

_ Père sait que cela m'est impossible, répondit Draco en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Crois-moi mon chéri, il en est conscient, c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne te l'a jamais demandé auparavant. S'il le fait aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il y est obligé.

_ Puis-je savoir en quoi consiste cette obligation ? Que je sache, père n'a jamais rien fait par contrainte.

_ La Reine. La Reine a exigé ta présence pour le dîner de ce vendredi. Lui apprit sa mère d'une voix pleine d'excuses.

_ Pourquoi cette vieille bique de McGonagall souhaite-t-elle ma présence ?

Un long silence suivit cette question.

_ Mère ?

_ Désolé fils, ton père me disait quelque chose, mentit-elle. Je pense qu'elle cherche un fiancé pour sa petite fille Ginevra, elle est en âge de se marier.

_ Quoi, cette vieille folle voudrait me caser avec Ginny ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse mère ! Vous savez parfaitement où vont mes préférences, même si en ce moment j'ai quelques soucis à ce sujet, dit Draco en songeant à Angélique.

_ Draco, surveille ton langage ! C'est de la Reine dont tu parles. Et je le sais bien fils, mais la Reine n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle pense que c'est une simple passade. Elle est persuadée que tu es l'homme parfait pour sa petite fille.

_ Eh bien, dites-lui qu'elle a tort, je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes, même si les hommes me répugnent ces derniers temps.

_ Nous avons déjà essayé, mais elle insiste tout de même. Ton père ne peut pas se risquer à refuser sans que cela ait des répercussions sur son poste. Draco, s'il te plait, fait un petit effort. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter la demande. Tiens ! Tu pourrais même venir avec une amie et prétendre que vous êtes ensemble. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est une petite apparition lors de la soirée. Même quelques minutes suffiront, pria sa mère.

Quand sa mère suggéra qu'il puisse s'y rendre avec une amie qui prétendrait être en couple avec lui, Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'image de Miss Miles apparut immédiatement dans sa tête. Mais étrangement, ce fut une Angélique en tenue d'homme qui s'imposa à lui. ; l'image mentale eut un effet incroyable sur Draco. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi il promit à sa mère d'être présent à la soirée. Avant que son fils ne change d'avis, Narcissa Malfoy s'empressa de mettre fin à la communication et coupa son téléphone ainsi que celui de son époux. Narcissa avait été persuadée en passant le coup de fil, de recevoir un non catégorique. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était l'origine de cette acceptation, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Quand Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'accepter, il était bien trop tard. Et quand il appela sa mère pour revenir sur sa parole, il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Après l'appel de sa mère, Draco oublia son intention première, rangea son téléphone et rentra chez lui. Tout au long du chemin, l'image d'une Angélique déguisée en homme n'avait pas cessé de le harceler. Étrangement, cette image n'évoquait aucun dégoût en lui. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle soit une femme, se dit Draco en guise d'explication. Cette nuit-là, quand Draco se mit au lit, l'image n'avait pas quitté son esprit.

Au matin, une idée fabuleuse lui était venue en tête… et s'il demandait à Miss Miles de l'accompagner à la soirée ! Et bien entendu, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, celle-ci devra obligatoirement se déguiser en homme. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, se convainc Draco en prenant le chemin du restaurant. Ce fut en sifflant de joie qu'il arriva avec une heure de retard, encore quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Avant de se rendre dans son bureau, il demanda à Mimi de lui envoyer Angélique dès son arrivée. Celle-ci acquiesça, la rage au ventre. La matinée, puis le début d'après-midi passèrent avec une lenteur épouvantable pour Draco, et pourtant, il était sur un petit nuage ; sa bonne humeur arriva même à rendre ses employées nerveuses.

Draco attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de la demoiselle catastrophe. Mais quand à dix-neuf heures cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas présentée à son poste alors qu'elle devait normalement prendre son service à dix-huit heures trente, la joie de Malfoy prit le large. De colère, il s'enferma dans son bureau et passa la soirée à tenter de joindre la demoiselle au téléphone. Mais le hic, c'est qu'il ne fit que tomber sur le répondeur. Au bout de son soixantième appel, il prit le temps de réfléchir aux raisons de son absence injustifiée, une fois de plus. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait en être la raison. Plus précisément : son baiser devait être la raison de ce silence.

Draco décida donc de laisser un peu de temps à la demoiselle pour digérer tout ça. Ensuite, un peu plus calme, il régla rapidement ses affaires et quitta une fois de plus le restaurant plus tôt que prévu. Le lundi matin, Draco se fit violence pour ne pas composer le numéro d'Angélique, et il attendit jusqu'à midi pour passer le coup de fil. Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba encore et toujours sur son foutu répondeur et ce fut la même chose tout au long de la journée. Et plus ses appels restaient sans réponses, plus une colère froide commençait à monter en lui. Colère qu'il déversa injustement sur ses employés, même sur Mimi. Ce soir-là, il dormit très mal.

Le lendemain matin, il passa toute sa matinée à appeler Angélique. C'est qu'il est très persévérant le petit Draco. Et son acharnement finit par payer, car vers quinze heures, la demoiselle se décida enfin à répondre. La colère submergea Draco.

_ Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il de rage. Cela va faire deux jours que je tente de vous joindre sans succès. Miss Miles, je veux bien être compréhensif et reconnaître que c'est en partie de ma faute si vous avez déserté votre poste sans mot dire. C'est pour cela que je veux bien laisser passer votre absence de dimanche ; mais je tiens à vous faire savoir que si demain vous ne vous présentez pas au restaurant et à l'heure, je viendrais personnellement chez vous pour vous y escorter. Et cela même si je dois vous y trainer par les cheveux.

Après quoi, il raccrocha. Il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il s'était autant acharné pour l'avoir au téléphone. Ce n'est pas grave, il lui demanderait mercredi. Durant ces deux jours, jamais Draco ne s'était dit que la demoiselle en question pourrait refuser sa proposition. Mais qui sait, les miracles existaient après tout !


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **NdA : Et voici le deuxième chapitre !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla de forte mauvaise humeur, ce qui était extrêmement rare de sa part. En effet, le jeune homme était toujours joyeux, mais ce matin-là, il avait dû se lever du pied gauche car même la vue de son adorable poisson rouge ne parvint pas à le calmer. La cause de son énervement n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, son patron ; l'homme le plus exécrable de toute la planète, selon Harry. En fait, ce qui le dérangeait autant, outre le baiser échangé avec lui, c'était surtout la manière infecte dont Malfoy s'est adressé à lui la veille. Jamais de sa vie, quelqu'un n'avait eu l'audace de lui parler ainsi.

Comment ce goujat avait-il osé s'adresser à lui de cette façon et sur ce ton si autoritaire ?! Harry ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça sans rien faire. Et foi de Potter, il allait tout faire pour montrer son déplaisir à Monsieur Malfoy ! Tout en ruminant ce qu'il pourrait faire à son patron, Harry se prépara minutieusement pour son travail. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se fit le plus désirable possible, sans que cela soit dans l'excès. Il mit plus de soin dans sa coiffure et dans son maquillage, en faisant en sorte de bien faire ressortir l'éclat de ses beaux yeux verts. Se jugeant fin prêt pour le départ, Harry quitta son appartement, en oubliant une fois de plus de nourrir son pauvre poisson. C'est vraiment un miracle que le pauvre malheureux n'ait pas encore cassé sa pipe, au vu du nombre de fois où Harry a oublié de le nourrir.

Alors qu'il attendait le taxi qu'il avait appelé avant de sortir de son appartement, Harry jeta un regard curieux au groupe de jeunes qui était installé sur les marches en face de son immeuble. Le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à rester assis là du matin au soir, sept jours sur sept. Parfois, l'idée saugrenue que ces jeunes étaient au service de son oncle Sirius lui passait en tête, mais elle partait aussi vite qu'elle venait. Tout en observant les jeunes qui l'ignoraient royalement, Harry continua à chercher une idée de revanche digne de l'affront de Malfoy. Il pensa pendant un instant à demander l'aide de Sirius pour régler le problème, mais y renonça aussi vite : il voulait bien se venger de Draco, mais en aucun cas l'envoyer à l'hôpital ! Et les idées de son parrain avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se finir par un séjour de plusieurs jours, voire mois, à l'hôpital pour ceux qui en étaient victimes.

Après avoir éliminé l'idée de demander aide et conseil à Sirius, Harry pensa à appeler son père, mais il y renonça tout aussi vite, si ce n'est plus. S'il craignait que Draco finisse à l'hôpital avec Sirius, avec son père, il craignait sa mort ! Si Harry venait par malheur à demander à son paternel de l'aider à se venger d'un garçon qui l'avait d'abord embrassé pour ensuite lui hurler dessus, James Potter ne chercherait pas plus loin, il prendrait le premier avion pour le Japon où il croyait que son fils se trouvait, pour aller régler son compte au malchanceux. Harry se souviendrait toujours de l'année de ses dix-sept ans. Ce jour-là, un de ses précepteurs, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans dont il avait oublié le nom et qui ne demandait qu'à lui rendre service, lui avait donné son premier baiser afin de l'aider à savoir s'il était oui ou non attiré par les garçons.

Après l'échange, Harry, tout fier d'avoir reçu son premier baiser, était allé tout raconter à son père. Tout content de lui, le jeune Potter avait mis l'accent sur la gentillesse de son précepteur pour l'avoir aidé à comprendre qu'il était certainement gay. Et pendant que Harry racontait dans les moindres détails comment l'échange s'était déroulé, James Potter lui, avait bouillonné de rage. Comment ce miséreux avait-il eu le culot de souiller les belles lèvres si innocentes de son fils ?! Il allait lui faire regretter amèrement son geste. D'apprendre que son seul fils était gay n'avait pas été une surprise pour James, non de cela, il s'y était attendu et préparé depuis longtemps. Non, ce qui avait dégoûté et choqué James Potter, avait été d'apprendre que son fils ait été abusé par un pervers en qui il avait placé sa confiance.

Harry ne savait pas si cela était dû à son père ou bien si cela n'avait été qu'un simple accident de la route, mais trois jours après avoir fait cette révélation à son paternel, on avait découvert la voiture de son précepteur dans un ravin. Le propriétaire du véhicule, quant à lui, était mort sur le coup. Et même si cela avait aussi pu être un coup de Sirius car il avait aussi raconté l'histoire du baiser à son oncle, Harry préférait ne pas prendre le risque avec Draco. Alors qu'il songeait à tout ça, son taxi se gara devant lui. Harry monta dedans et donna l'adresse de son lieu de travail.

Lorsque Angélique pénétra dans le restaurant à 10 h 45 précis, Mimi l'attendait de pied ferme.

_ Vous croyez aller où, attifée comme ça ? attaqua immédiatement la gérante en voyant avec quel soin Angélique s'était préparé.

Habituellement, la jeune femme ne faisait pas autant d'efforts pour se mettre en valeur. Pas qu'elle était négligente, non loin de là, mais le fait était que depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler au restaurant, elle faisait le minimum sur ce point. Ce qui, selon Mimi, était déjà trop car, même sans aucun maquillage et une coiffure négligée, elle était superbe ... Alors la voir ainsi fit remonter à la surface toute les incertitudes et la jalousie que la jeune femme avait toujours éprouvée avant son opération. Mimi était dégoûtée de constater que certaines personnes qui ne le méritaient absolument pas, avaient héritées de tant de beauté, et cela sans avoir eu à faire le moindre effort pour ça.

Tout en enviant et en maudissant la beauté et le physique de rêve d'Angélique ainsi que son air de fausse sainte-nitouche qui attirait les hommes comme du miel avec les abeilles, Mimi chercha la petite bête qui pourrait lui permettre d'humilier cette dernière et par la même occasion de faire en sorte d'ouvrir les yeux de Draco sur le manque de profondeur et d'intérêt de la jeune femme.

_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il me semble que c'est l'uniforme réglementaire de l'établissement que, si je ne m'abuse, vous portez actuellement vous-même. Cela dit, je dois reconnaître qu'il me va mieux à moi qu'à vous ! Cette couleur et cette coupe ne vont vraiment pas avec votre teint blafard de méchante sorcière de l'ouest, répliqua Angélique avec un charmant sourire.

Non mais, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette gorgone capricieuse et venimeuse !

_ Que… que venez-vous de dire ?! s'exclama Mimi qui n'en revenait pas.

_ Je disais, que vous devriez aller prendre un peu de soleil, car, votre teint prête à confusion en faisant croire à nos clients que notre uniforme est hideux alors qu'en réalité, cela vient seulement de vous et non de ce charmant ensemble.

_ SALOPE ! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX ET TE RENVOYER DANS LE TROU D'OÙ TU VIENS !

Après avoir hurlé cette menace, Mimi sauta sur Angélique qui se contenta de faire un pas de côté avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Patil avait raison : pour rendre une femme hors d'elle, il suffisait simplement de s'attaquer à son physique. L'élan de Mimi l'amena directement dans les bras de Draco, qui comme par hasard, passait par là à ce moment-là. Se rendant compte de la présence de Malfoy, Angélique arbora l'air le plus triste et malheureux qu'elle avait en réserve : l'air qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser avec son oncle pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait quand ce dernier ne voulait pas le lui donner. Même Hermione et Blaise étaient incapable de lui résister, pour tout dire ! En fait, personne dans l'entourage proche d'Angélique n'en était capable.

La seule personne capable de résister à cet air était James Potter, et seulement parce qu'il a eu de l'entrainement avec sa défunte femme qui était aussi manipulatrice que son fils quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. La preuve, Lily Potter avait fait croire à James pendant près de six ans qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas lui et cela, dans le seul but de l'attirer dans ses filets ! Ainsi, quand Angélique vit Malfoy, elle arbora un air tristounet et poussa le vice jusqu'à lâcher une larme. Voyant cela, Draco repoussa brusquement Mimi qui alla s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, et se rendit auprès de la jeune femme en détresse pour la consoler. Il faut savoir que Draco était arrivé au moment où Mimi proférait sa menace sur Angélique avant de se jeter sur elle.

_ Miss Geignarde, est-ce là des façons de s'adresser à une employée ?!

_ Mais, Monsieur, c'est elle qui a… geignit Mimi, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air crédible avec ses cheveux en tout sens et ses vêtements chiffonnés.

_ Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuse ! J'ai assisté à toute la scène, dit Draco en parlant de la menace, de l'insulte et de l'attaque physique. Estimez-vous heureuse que je n'ai personne pour vous remplacer, parce que si cela avait été le cas, je vous aurai déjà suspendu pour conduite inqualifiable !

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne perde patience !

La rancune au ventre, Mimi se releva avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable et se rendit dans son bureau pour s'y enfermer. Mais qu'avait-elle de si particulier, cette Miss Miles, pour que Malfoy se comporte comme un sombre crétin devant elle ? se demanda Mimi durant toute la journée. Et pendant qu'elle cherchait une réponse au phénomène Angélique, une vicieuse rancœur contre Draco commença à faire lentement son chemin dans son cœur. Mimi n'arrivait pas à digérer les mots de ce dernier : après tout le temps qu'elle lui avait dédié, il osait la menacer de la mettre dehors pour une salope sans manière qui se croyait tout permis juste parce qu'elle avait un beau minois ! Et malgré l'amour immense qu'elle portait à Draco, Mimi se jura de lui faire payer ses mots odieux.

Pendant ce temps, Draco tentait de consoler une Angélique choquée par l'agression dont elle venait d'être victime. Profitant de l'inquiétude de Draco à son égard, Angélique se plaignit de Mimi et tenta même de la faire renvoyer pour de bon. Mais pour une fois depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, Draco su dire un non ferme à la petite diablesse. Suite à son refus, Angélique se dégagea des bras musclés de Draco dans lesquels elle se trouvait et se rendit au vestiaire pour poser ses affaires. Draco essaya de la retenir afin de lui parler de son plan consistant à la faire passer pour un homme à la soirée à laquelle sa mère l'avait conviée, mais la jeune femme fit la sourde oreille.

Vers 13h30, Draco se rendit à l'accueil dans le but de parler à Angélique avant que cette dernière ne quitte le restaurant à la fin de son service. Il aurait été bien plus pratique de faire venir la jeune femme dans son bureau afin d'avoir cette conversation, mais voyez-vous, les nombreuses fois où Draco avait fait demander Angélique, cette dernière n'avait pas daignée lui faire l'honneur de sa présence. Étrangement, à chaque fois qu'une des employées envoyées par Draco pour quérir la jeune femme se présentait au poste de celle-ci, elle se trouvait toujours en compagnie d'un client ou d'une cliente qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter ; et bien entendu, ce n'était que de SIMPLES COÏNCIDENCES, serait prête à jurer Angélique.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait peur que ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée seule dans cette pièce avec Draco se reproduise encore. Mais bon, revenons à l'histoire. Donc, Draco se rendit au poste de travail de la jeune femme. Lorsque Malfoy Jr arriva à l'accueil, Angélique était en pleine conversation avec deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années. À la vue de ces deux clients, le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, mais il fit tout pour se retenir afin ne pas créer un scandale. Après tout, Angélique devait simplement faire son travail ... Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Prenant le temps de se composer un visage neutre et de se calmer un peu, Draco s'avança vers le groupe de jeunes gens. Quand il fut à portée de voix d'eux, une grimace d'indignation commença à fissurer le masque d'impassibilité de Draco : en effet, un des jeunes hommes proposait à Angélique de la ramener chez elle après son service ou bien d'aller boire un verre quelque part. La colère guidant ses gestes et ses mots, Draco franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de son employée, alla se placer à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

_ Merci pour votre aimable proposition, mais ma fiancée n'a besoin de rien, déclara Draco avec plombe.

Ensuite, il fit signe à une employée qui passait par là et qui avait été statufiée par l'annonce incroyable de son employeur, de venir prendre la place d'Angélique, qui, elle aussi avait été complètement figée par le culot et le mensonge de Draco. Profitant de l'hébétude de cette dernière, Draco l'entraina vers la sortie. En passant devant le bureau de Mimi pour se rendre au parking réservé aux employées du restaurant, Draco indiqua à celle-ci qu'il partait plus tôt et qu'il ne reviendrait que le lendemain matin. Mimi, bouche grande ouverte, jeta un regard assassin sur Angélique. Cette dernière qui était toujours sous le coup de l'annonce de Draco, ne fit pas attention à elle et l'ignora royalement. Cette attitude que Mimi trouva très hautaine ne fit qu'amplifier la haine que la gérante éprouvait déjà envers Angélique.

Après avoir signifié son départ à Mimi, Draco mena Angélique au parking, puis la fit monter dans sa voiture. Ensuite, il se renseigna sur l'adresse de son employée. Celle-ci la lui donna machinalement. L'information obtenue, Draco enregistra les coordonnées de la demoiselle dans son GPS et se mit en route. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Arrivé devant l'immeuble d'Angélique, Draco lui demanda l'étage avant de lui ouvrir la portière et de pénétrer dans le bâtiment en lui tenant la main. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'absence d'ascenseur et la propreté douteuse des murs et des escaliers. Toujours main dans la main, ils montèrent à l'étage d'Angélique. Lorsque Draco demanda la clé de l'appartement, Angélique lui dit que la porte n'était pas fermée. Encore une fois, Draco ne fit aucune remarque même s'il avait beaucoup à dire sur cette attitude complètement inconsciente.

Il se contenta donc de pousser la porte et d'inviter Angélique à entrer avant de la suivre. Angélique se dirigea immédiatement sur le canapé dans lequel elle se laissa tomber avant de s'emparer de son gros nounours en peluche qu'elle serra très fort dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Draco fit le tour du salon. Son regard fut attiré par l'aquarium qui se trouvé dans un coin, et il lança un regard haineux au petit poisson rouge qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avant de tourner les yeux en maudissant le pauvre poisson qui ne lui avait personnellement rien fait.

_ C'est très…euh, comment dire, commença Draco. Très…

_ Petit comme dit Blaise ou bordélique comme dit Hermione ? lui vient en aide Angélique qui finit par sortir de son engourdissement.

_ Je dirais les deux, lui répondit Draco. Est-ce un choix de venir vivre ici ou bien est-ce parce que vous n'avez pas les moyens d'aller vous installer ailleurs ? demanda ensuite.

_ C'est par choix. J'aime ce quartier et cet appartement. Je me sens bien ici.

_ Bon, je veux bien comprendre que vous n'y pouvez rien pour la petitesse de l'endroit, mais vous pourriez faire un effort faire le ménage. Une femme bordélique n'est pas très attrayante.

_ Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour tout le monde, lui répliqua Angélique. Et puis j'aime bien mon bazar, cela m'inspire énormément. Quand Hermione ne se met pas en tête de venir ''décrasser'' mon appartement, les mots et la mélodie coulent en moi comme de l'eau.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Draco en se dirigeant vers le canapé où était installée Angélique.

Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à un pas du canapé, un cadre photo attira son attention. Captivé par lui comme un papillon avec la lumière, Draco alla s'emparer du cadre. Dans celui-ci, il y avait une photo de Harry et de son groupe : un Harry en tenue de scène et au torse nu. Un Harry qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Angélique, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de sein. Un Harry entouré par deux hommes et une jeune femme en tenue gothique. Un Harry qui fit vibrer quelque chose en Draco et échauffa son sang. Un Harry qui déclencha une froide colère chez Draco ...

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Grogna hargneusement Draco en lassant un regard glacial sur Angélique.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 ** **NdA:** ** Ce n'est pas vendredi, mais comme j'ai des soucis de connexion en ce moment, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster demain. Donc je le fais aujourd'hui. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des com's, m'ont mis en favorite et follow.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Grogna hargneusement Draco en lassant un regard glacial sur Angélique.

La jeune femme fit tourner ses méninges à vitesse grand V. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas tout avouer, au risque de se faire trucider par Hermione : et puis, si elle venait à vendre la mèche, il n'était pas dit qu'elle en sortirait indemne. N'oublions pas la haine viscérale de Malfoy contre toute personne ayant un service trois-pièces entre les jambes … Alors, avec le plus grand aplomb du monde et en prenant le visage le plus innocent qu'elle avait en réserve pour les moments embarrassants comme celui-ci, Angélique déclara sans ciller :

_ C'est Harry, mon frère jumeau. Nous sommes des jumeaux monozygotes, c'est-à-dire des vrais jumeaux, ajouta-t-elle naturellement.

_ Votre frère !? répéta Draco bêtement dont la colère commençait à s'apaiser alors qu'autre chose prenait la place.

_ Parfaitement, confirma Angélique en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller et le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Des vrais jumeaux, ajouta encore Draco en passant son regard de la photo à la jeune femme.

_ Oui. Harry est mon grand frère. Il est né deux minutes avant moi, ne peut s'empêcher Angélique d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Draco d'une voix distraite, les yeux braqués sur l'image du groupe.

L'homme était complètement envouté par la photo et ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard ; plus précisément de Harry et de son torse glabre subtilement musclé. Malfoy attendit que le dégoût qu'il ressentait habituellement face ou devant l'image d'un homme pointe le bout de son nez, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Et étrangement, quand Draco s'était imaginé Angélique en homme lorsqu'il avait conçu son plan, quelque peu tordu, c'est vrai, mais parfait, l'image qui s'était formée dans son esprit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la photo. Une image qui avait remué quelque chose de chaud et de puissant en lui … Et plus Draco regardait la photographie, plus la chose prenait de l'ampleur.

Prenant peur de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir face au cliché du chanteur, Draco posa le cadre et alla prendre place près de son employée qu'il dévisagea avec insistance. Le soulagement envahit Draco lorsque la chose fut remplacée par le désir ravageur qu'il ressentait toujours en face de Miss Miles. Ouf, son attirance pour la jeune femme ne l'avait pas quitté ! Mais était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? se demanda Draco en ne quittant pas Angélique des yeux.

De son côté, la jeune femme lui rendit son regard en se félicitant de s'être si bien sortie de ce mauvais pas. Elle venait d'échapper à une situation plutôt périlleuse ! Comme quoi, elle n'était pas aussi tête en l'air que ce que se plaisaient à dire Hermione et le reste de son entourage.

_ Alors ? reprit soudainement Draco, le regard toujours planté dans celui d'Angélique.

_ Alors quoi ? demanda Angélique perdue.

_ Où est votre frère ? l'éclaira Draco en étirant ses lèvres.

Angélique fut attirée par celle-ci sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Bizarrement, elle avait la stupide envie d'aller les goûter pour retrouver leur saveur délicieuse : un désir vraiment idiot et qui n'avait aucun sens selon elle. Pourquoi voudrait-elle retenter l'expérience du baiser ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était supposée se venger de Malfoy pour le premier baiser et son comportement odieux envers elle ! Alors, pourquoi vouloir remettre ça au lieu de lui mettre une droite bien placée ?! D'un autre côté, si elle l'embrassait maintenant, cela pourrait compter comme revanche … n'est-ce pas ?

_ Alors ? intervint Draco.

La question de Draco sortit Angélique de son délire.

_ Il est au Japon, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

_ Au Japon ? Mais que fait-il là-bas ? questionna Draco en redevenant méfiant.

_ Des études d'ingénierie aéronautique.

_ Des études d'ingénierie aéronautique ? répéta Draco perplexe. Votre frère n'a pas vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui suivrait des études d'ingénierie aéronautique, dit Malfoy qui commençait à se dire qu'il s'était peut-être finalement fait avoir par la petite folledingue.

_ Vous voulez dire que je…euh, que mon frère est trop stupide pour entreprendre de telles études ? s'énerva Angélique qui se sentit insultée par la remarque de Draco.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit Draco en levant les bras en signe de paix. Il se fit cependant la remarque que ses yeux verts brillaient de manière étrangement attirante lorsque la passion s'éprenait de la jeune femme.

_ Alors quoi ? siffla Angélique toujours coléreuse.

_ Votre frère m'a l'air d'être un de ces jeunes insouciants qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête, un peu comme ces chanteurs à minette qui ne pensent qu'à percer dans le monde du spectacle et qui ne vivent que pour cela.

_ Et vous avez un problème avec ça ? demanda Angélique un peu calmée malgré le portrait peu flatteur que son patron venait de faire d'elle.

_ Non, je n'ai rien contre eux tant qu'ils restent loin de moi.

_ Vous n'aimez pas les chanteurs, la musique ? demanda tristement Angélique.

_ Non, je n'ai aucun goût pour ses stupidités barbares que certains osent appeler musique. Pour moi, la seule musique qui vaut la peine d'être écoutée est celle de Bach, Beethoven, Chopin et Mozart.

Angélique dévisagea Draco avec de l'horreur et du dégoût. Qu'on lui dise que ce que venait de dire Malfoy n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les compositeurs mentionnés par Malfoy, car presque toutes les musiques d'aujourd'hui, voire toutes, utilisent ou s'inspirent des œuvres de ces grands compositeurs. Alors non, Angélique n'avait rien contre Mozart et autres : ce qui a déclenché cette vive émotion en elle, c'est d'entendre qualifier sa musique de musique de barbare. Que Malfoy n'aime pas la musique moderne était une chose, mais qu'il la dénigre sans savoir, c'en était une autre ! S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Angélique devait se battre un jour, c'était bien pour sa musique.

Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer SES œuvres ! OK, ce que venait de dire Draco n'était pas forcément dirigé vers elle, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir visée par la remarque condescendante. Et que ce qu'elle ressentait comme une attaque personnelle sur l'une des seules choses qui lui tenait à cœur, c'était de se dire que Draco n'avait aucun intérêt pour sa passion ; et cela lui fait étrangement très mal au cœur. Voyant les effets que son petit discours avait engendrés sur Angélique, Draco regretta immédiatement ses mots. En fait, avant sa rencontre avec Théodore, Draco avait été un fan inconditionnel de toute sorte de musique. Il pouvait tout écouter du moment que cela en valait la peine.

Pour tout dire, la première rencontre entre Draco et Théodore s'est faite lors d'un concert de quartier qui mettait en avant des jeunes débutant dans le milieu de la musique. Théodore était l'un des participants, le chanteur d'un groupe de Death metal portant le nom de '' Serpentards ''. Draco avait été immédiatement attiré par le jeune homme et son look complètement décalé à la Marilyn Manson, et rapidement, une liaison avait vu le jour entre les deux jeunes de seize et dix-sept ans. À cette époque, Draco, qui fuyait son milieu qu'il qualifiait de faux et voyait comme une prison luxueuse, avait trouvé en Théodore la plus merveilleuse des échappatoires. Pour Draco, Théodore avait été l'homme parfait à ses yeux d'adolescent.

Mais cela, c'était avant qu'il ne voit son vrai visage et qu'il ne comprenne à quoi son groupe servait en réalité. Son aversion pour la musique moderne était née en même temps que cette découverte. L'entrepreneur se secoua mentalement pour faire disparaître les souvenirs qui commençaient à remonter à la surface. Afin de s'aider à les dissiper avec plus d'efficacité et de rapidité, Draco concentra son attention sur Angélique. L'idée fut efficace, car lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune femme, toute autre pensée le quitta immédiatement. Cependant, en constatant que l'humeur d'Angélique n'avait pas changé, il prit la parole :

_ Ne faites donc pas cette tête, cela ne vous va absolument pas, tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Et puis, si on regarde d'un peu plus près, je suis persuadé que certains groupes et chanteurs ne sont pas si mauvais que cela, ajouta Draco.

L'homme se dit que si la jeune femme avait si mal pris sa remarque, c'était certainement parce que son frère devait faire partie d'un groupe quelconque.

_ N'est-ce pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme immédiatement le sourire refaisant surface.

_ Si je ne m'abuse, votre frère est membre d'un groupe ?

_ Oui, il est même le chanteur si vous voulez savoir. Et d'après ce que l'on dit de lui, il est excellent, se vanta Angélique.

_ Et vous, est-ce que vous chantez vous aussi ?

_ Oui ! fut la réponse immédiate de la jeune femme. Je compose et écris aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

_ Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir une très belle voix, dit Draco en la dévorant des yeux.

Le sujet avait complètement transformé la jeune femme. Son visage s'était ouvert et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Elle était éblouissante. Le cœur de Draco rata un battement quand le sourire de son employée s'agrandit encore plus devant son regard. S'il ne prenait pas garde, il allait finir par tomber irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. C'était fou à quel point la petite Miss Catastrophe avait pris d'importance pour lui en si peu de temps ... Après une longue minute passée à se dévisager bêtement, Draco décida d'engager la conversation sur la soirée à laquelle il avait promis à sa mère de se rendre.

_ Uh-uhm, Miss Miles, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge pour attirer son attention.

_ Oui ? répondit Angélique les yeux brillant en s'approchant inconsciemment de Draco.

_ J'ai un petit service à vous demander, parvint à dire Draco quand la cuisse de la jeune femme vint se coller à la sienne.

_ Quel service ?

_ J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez à une soirée ce vendredi.

_ Quelle genre de soirée ? questionna la jeune femme après être parvenue à sortir de l'étonnement dans lequel la question l'avait plongée et à réguler les battements effrénés de son cœur.

_ Une soirée mondaine chez la Reine.

_ Chez la Reine ? Notre Reine, la Reine McGonagall ? demanda Angélique en plissant adorablement son petit nez.

_ En effet, confirma Draco en souriant devant la mimique de la demoiselle.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les soirées mondaines.

_ Moi non plus, et c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'accompagner, en signe de solidarité, lui dit Draco qui se demandait à quelle occasion la jeune femme s'était rendue à des soirées mondaines.

_ Mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre de soirée, dit Angélique en boudant.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_ À chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de participer à une de ces horreurs, il y a toujours des femmes et des hommes qui me collent et qui n'arrêtent pas de me toucher en me disant à quel point je suis beau…euh, belle. Les pires sont les vieilles personnes ! Elles passent leur temps à me pincer et à vouloir me caser avec je ne sais qui. Je déteste les soirées mondaines ! déclara Angélique sur un ton encore plus boudeur et en croisant les bras.

Devant son comportement quelque peu enfantin, Draco ne put s'empêcher et éclata de rire. La demoiselle était adorable et il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer les scènes. Draco comprenait parfaitement le comportement de ces hommes et femmes face à la jeune femme : lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de faire de même lors de leur première rencontre. Angélique était si belle, innocente et lumineuse qu'il était impossible de se comporter normalement devant elle. Elle était la lumière attirant tous les papillons autour d'elle, fatalement et inlassablement. Quand son fou rire se fut calmé, Draco demanda :

_ Avec qui vous êtes-vous rendu dans ces soirées et combien de fois en avez-vous faites l'expérience ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de fois exactement, mais la première fois je devais avoir dix ans et c'est toujours mon parrain qui m'y a amené.

_ Votre parrain ? Pas votre mère ou votre père ? s'étonna Draco.

_ Ma mère est morte quand j'étais plus jeune et mon père ne supporte pas ce genre d'événements. Mon parrain quant à lui en est friand ; et il adore me montrer. Il est toujours très heureux quand quelqu'un fait l'éloge de ma beauté et me regarde avec émerveillement … enfin tant que cette personne ne fait que regarder, ajouta Angélique.

_ Qu'arrive-t-il si la personne fait plus que regarder ? demanda Draco en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Je ne sais pas pour les autres, dit songeusement Angélique, mais une fois, un homme a voulu m'embrasser. C'était le Nouvel An et je n'étais pas vraiment contre.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Draco qui sentait la morsure froide de la jalousie s'emparer de lui suite à la révélation.

_ Avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent, mon parrain est intervenu en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage. Je crois qu'il lui a cassé le nez parce que son visage était recouvert de sang ... J'ai dû intervenir pour l'empêcher de recommencer, se rappela Angélique en soupirant.

Draco en fut très heureux d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à l'homme qui avait voulu souiller les lèvres de son adorable petite folle.

_ En fait, reprit Angélique. Si je regarde bien, après mon premier baiser le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire, vous êtes la première personne à être parvenu à m'embrasser sans que mon parrain ou mon père n'intervienne. Étrangement, ces derniers, par je ne sais quelle magie, arrivent toujours pile au moment où je m'apprête à embrasser quelqu'un ! Et la minute d'après, la personne avec qui je me trouvais se volatilise sans laisser de trace alors que mon père ou mon parrain m'attirent un peu plus loin. Après ça, les personnes ne me donnent plus aucune nouvelle, termina Angélique sur une moue contrariée.

_ Euh, que font votre parrain et votre père dans la vie ? questionna Draco alors qu'un long frisson qui n'avait rien d'agréable longeait sa colonne vertébrale.

_ Papa est le PDG d'une entreprise aéronautique, dit Angélique sans développer plus. Et mon parrain, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait dans la vie. À chaque fois que je lui demande, il me donne une réponse différente.

_ Si votre père a les moyens, pourquoi vous laisse-t-il vivre dans un quartier comme celui-ci ? demanda Draco après s'être remis des révélations de la jeune femme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il devait se méfier du parrain. D'après ce que lui a dit son employée, celui-ci devait certainement tremper dans quelque chose de louche ... Peut-être même avoir un lien avec Voldemort et son église. Draco tenta de se convaincre que tout le monde n'était pas associé avec ce dépravé de Lord Noir, mais il n'y parvint pas. Dans le doute, il se jura de protéger Angélique, au péril de sa vie si cela devait être le cas ! Sa résolution fut renforcée quand il se rendit soudainement compte que la jeune femme correspondait parfaitement aux critères de Voldemort, même si celui-ci penchait plus pour les garçons que pour les filles.

_ Parce qu'il ne sait pas que je suis ici, dit la demoiselle avec autosatisfaction en sortant Draco de ses pesées.

_ Hein ! Comment ça ?

_ C'est un secret, lui dit Angélique. Alors, comment dois-je m'habiller pour la soirée ? demanda-t-elle en détournant la conversation.

_ En homme, lâcha Draco en laissant couler avec un petit sourire satisfait en voyant l'air étonné qui fleurit sur le visage d'Angélique.

_ Pardon ! s'exclama la jeune femme croyant avoir mal entendue.

_ Pour cette soirée, vous serez mon petit ami, l'éclaira Draco.

_ Je crois que je suis un peu perdue là. Une petite explication ne serait pas de refus.

_ Je suis gay, annonça brusquement Draco.

_ Quoi ?

UDT

Quelques minutes après que Draco et Harry aient pénétré dans l'immeuble du jeune Potter, l'un des jeunes qui étaient en poste devant le bâtiment prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. À la quatrième sonnerie, un homme à la voix grave décrocha.

_ Y a-t-il un problème, Olivier ? Furent les premières paroles de l'homme.

_ Un homme vient d'entrer dans l'appartement du jeune maître en compagnie de ce dernier, rapporta ledit Olivier.

_ C'est l'un de ses amis ? Questionna la voix devenue soudainement froide.

_ Non Monsieur, c'est la première fois que je le vois. Et puis…

_ Oui ?

_ Ils se tenaient la main en entrant dans l'immeuble.

_ Ils se tenaient par la main, répéta l'homme.

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Comment était Harry ?

_ Il semblait un peu perdu et distrait, mais pas effrayé. C'est comme quand il découvre quelque chose de nouveau ou quand il est surpris.

_ Je vois.

_ Que doit-on faire Monsieur ?

_ Pour l'instant rien du tout…non. En fait, assurez-vous qu'il ne se passe rien de louche entre eux.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ S'il s'avère qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, ramenez-moi cet homme après qu'il ait quitté l'appartement.

_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ Faites le suivre et rapportez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur lui. Je veux savoir qui il est, où il vit, qui sont ses amis, tout !

_ Bien Monsieur, je vous recontacte dès que j'aurais des nouvelles.

L'homme raccrocha sur cette phrase sans un salut.

_ Alors qu'a dit le patron ? Pressa l'un des camarades d'Olivier. On peut aller se le faire le trou du cul ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais celui-là, je vais prendre un sacré plaisir à lui refaire le portrait.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? taquina Olivier.

_ Personne n'a le droit de toucher à la demoiselle, répondit-il le rouge aux joues.

_ Tu es conscient que le jeune maître est un homme et non une femme, lui rappela Oliver.

_ Oui, je le sais, mais le déguisement est tellement parfait que cela ne se voit pas. Elle est vraiment trop bonne.

_ Si j'étais toi, je l'oublierais, parce que même si le jeune maître avait été une femme, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance avec elle. Et tu devrais faire plus attention, si le patron découvre ton penchant pour son neveu et la façon dont tu parles de lui, t'es un homme mort, mec, le prévient gentiment Olivier.

_ Je sais tout cela, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis fou de cette femme, répondit son camarade en soupirant de désespoir.

_ Le maître n'est pas une femme même s'il donne cette impression en ce moment, rappela une nouvelle fois Olivier. Je pense que pour ton bien tu devrais demander à être muté sur une autre mission, ajouta-t-il.

_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine, s'écria l'autre. Je vais faire des efforts pour l'oublier. De plus, j'ai déjà une copine.

_ J'espère pour toi que tu vas vite l'oublier, menaça Olivier en le fixant lourdement.

* * *

 **!PUB PUB PUB!**

Si vous avez le temps, allez faire un petit tour à ma fic **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses** un **UA RL/HP**

Voici un petit extrait :

Je dois dire que même s'il venait de me sauver les miches, j'avais et j'ai encore la haine contre lui. Et puis, entre nous, s'il ne m'avait pas enlevé, je n'aurais pas eu à tenter de sauter de la voiture. Donc, si j'ai failli aller rejoindre mes ancêtres avant l'heure, c'est entièrement de sa faute, pas de la mienne ! Mais bref, revenons à ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Après m'avoir tiré dans la voiture, enfin, dans ses bras pour être plus exact, James Bond ne m'a plus lâché. Ce malade m'a serré tellement fort dans ses bras, que j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée une fois de plus. Non, mais qui a idée de faire un truc pareil et avec un mec en plus ! Et pendant qu'on était en train de m'étouffer, le véhicule dans lequel j'étais maintenu prisonnier s'était enfoncé dans les bois. Je ne vous dis pas la frousse que j'ai eue quand je me suis aperçu de ça. Vous savez ce qui m'est passé en tête à cet instant-là ? Non !

Alors, vous connaissez les films Massacre à la tronçonneuse, Détour mortel ou des films du même genre ? Si c'est le cas, dites-vous que je me voyais déjà à la place des pauvres types qui par malheur croisaient la route de ces familles complètement barges. En conséquence, plus la voiture s'enfonçait dans les bois, plus je me faisais des films de plus en plus affreux sur ce qui m'attendait au bout du chemin. Et lorsque cette putain de bagnole s'est enfin arrêtée devant le plus grand et plus beau manoir qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné de voir, j'avais complètement oublié la présence de James Bond et le fait que je me trouvais enfermé dans ses bras comme un enfant de bas âge.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

_ Je suis gay, annonça brusquement Draco.

_ Quoi ?

C'était quoi cette histoire ridicule ? se demanda Angélique en fixant Draco avec hésitation.

_ Mais vous haïssez les hommes ! Alors, comment pouvez-vous être gay ?

_ Effectivement, je hais les hommes. Leur vue déclenche en moi des envies de meurtres, confirma Draco. Mais cette haine ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver de l'attirance pour certains d'entre eux.

_ Vous n'aimez pas les femmes ?

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, c'est juste que je n'ai aucune attirance pour elles … Enfin, c'était le cas avant notre rencontre. Vous êtes bien la première à me faire un tel effet, dit Draco en caressant la joue devenue rouge d'Angélique. Vous avez un je ne sais quoi qui fait s'emballer mon cœur quand je vous regarde, lui révéla Draco en toute honnêteté. Je commence à croire que c'est Dieu qui vous a envoyé à moi.

Angélique, bien qu'elle se sentit très flattée par la déclaration, éprouva un tout petit, mais vraiment très petit élan de culpabilité pour sa tromperie. Dans son esprit, elle n'était pas celle qui était en tort, mais Hermione. C'était d'elle que venait l'idée de se faire passer pour une femme après tout. Angélique, elle, elle n'était que la pauvre victime de son amie tout comme Draco, tenta de se rassurer la jeune femme. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, hein !? Quand la culpabilité essaya de s'insinuer en elle, la jeune femme la chassa négligemment et se reconcentra sur son vis-à-vis. Voilà l'occasion rêvée d'en savoir un peu plus sur la cause de cette haine !

_ Dites, je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Pourquoi détestez-vous autant les hommes, alors même que vous êtes gay ?

_ …

Draco ne sut que répondre. Il détourna son regard de la jeune femme et le posa sur l'aquarium. Les yeux dans le vague, il repensa à Théodore et à son groupe. Des images violentes à glacer le sang envahirent son esprit : il se revit devant la porte de la cave de la petite maison que le groupe Serpentards louait non loin de la ville. Il crut même entendre les hurlements, les suppliques et le bruit écœurant des os qui se cassent provenant du sous-sol. Mais avant que les images ne prennent plus d'ampleur et de clarté, il ferma son esprit et évoqua l'image de sa petite folle qui effaça efficacement les horribles souvenirs de cette maudite journée.

Parfois, Draco se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait prévenu avant de se rendre dans la petite maison pour faire une surprise à son petit ami. Est-ce que les choses auraient tout de même pris le même chemin que ce jour-là ou alors cela se serait-il passé autrement ? Serait-il encore avec Théodore, croyant tout ce qu'il lui disait, ou bien aurait-il fini par se poser des questions avec le temps ? Peut-être qu'il l'aurait même rejoint de son plein gré. Draco ne pouvait pas répondre honnêtement à ces interrogations : à l'époque, il avait été tellement amoureux de Théodore, que s'il n'avait pas été témoin malgré lui de ce que son groupe et lui trafiquaient pour l'église de la vie éternelle, il se serait peut-être laissé embarqué dans leur délire absurde et pervers.

_ Alors, pourquoi avez-vous tant en horreur les hommes même si vous êtes vous-même un d'eux ? réinterrogea Angélique devant le silence de Draco.

_ C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai aucune envie d'évoquer, répondit Draco après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour se reprendre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne le souhaite pas, rétorqua sèchement Draco.

Angélique se sentit vexée par le ton employé, mais elle parvint à ne pas le montrer. Il n'était pas dit que cela serait facile de lui soutirer des informations, surtout qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis près d'une semaine seulement. Mais la jeune femme ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant ; elle était très persévérante et ne lâchait jamais quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Et elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Ne voulant pas se mettre Draco à dos, elle redirigea la conversation sur la soirée. C'est que parfois elle pouvait être si calculatrice qu'on venait à oublier son comportement hors norme.

_ Alors, pourquoi dois-je me faire passer pour un homme et surtout pour votre petit ami ? demanda-t-elle avec une réelle curiosité.

_ Pour m'éviter de finir enchaîné à vie avec une petite gourde qui ne sait pas ce que non veut dire.

_ Euh, je ne comprends pas. Quelle gourde et pourquoi vous devriez vous enchaîner à elle ? Avez-vous peur de mourir de soif ? demanda Angélique perplexe, qui, à la mention de la gourde pensa immédiatement au récipient en forme de tête de mort que Parvati amenait avec elle à tous les concerts qu'ils donnaient et non à l'insulte.

_ Mourir de soif ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco.

Qu'était encore aller s'imaginer la demoiselle ? se demanda-t-il tout en craignant la réponse à la question.

_ Eh bien, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons qui peuvent pousser un homme à vouloir s'enchaîner à une gourde d'eau…ah ! Ou peut-être est-ce quelque chose qui a à voir avec la mode et dont je ne suis pas au courant, s'exclama ensuite la jeune femme. Hermione et Parvati disent toujours que je n'y connais rien en ce qui concerne les tendances actuelles.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit, mais aucun mot ne voulut en sortir. Quand il fut suffisamment remis du choc, Draco reformula sa phrase.

_ Ce que j'ai voulu dire Miss Miles, c'est que si je me rends à cette soirée tout seul, je risque de me retrouver fiancé à une jeune femme pour qui je n'éprouve aucun sentiment et que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur.

_ Oh, vous vouliez parler de ce genre de gourde ! s'exclama Angélique.

_ Oui, exactement.

_ Mais si vous n'avez aucune attirance pour les femmes, pourquoi devriez-vous vous fiancer à cette personne ? s'étonna Angélique qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Qu'une inconnue sortie de nulle part vienne lui ''voler'' son Draco ! Hors de question ! Minute ... Vient-elle de qualifier son patron comme étant sa propriété ? Non, c'est impossible, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer sans trop de succès. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Angélique mit celui-ci de côté, dans un coin très reculé de son esprit où elle espérait qu'il finirait par disparaître.

_ La reine est persuadée que mon homosexualité n'est qu'une passade. De ce fait, elle pense que sa petite fille serait une parfaite épouse pour moi.

_ Pas question ! hurla involontairement Angélique. Je vais venir avec vous et prouver à cette vieille bique que vous êtes vraiment gay !

La simple évocation de Draco en couple avec quelqu'un lui était tout bonnement intolérable.

_ Je suis heureux de votre consentement, dit Draco en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Maintenant, allons faire les magasins, déclara-t-il après avoir mis fin à l'accolade qui commençait à devenir gênante dans le bon sens.

_ Les magasins, pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour vous chercher une tenue convenable pour vendredi. Je pense que votre garde-robe n'est pas adapté pour ça, lui dit Draco en souriant joyeusement. J'ai hâte de vous voir déguisé en homme, ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

_ Encore ! souffla Angélique avec dépit.

_ Encore quoi ?

_ Je n'aime pas faire les magasins, c'est épuisant. La dernière que j'y suis allée, même si j'ai trouvé très amusants les essayages, à la fin j'étais complètement exténuée, souffla-t-elle.

_ C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que j'entends une femme se plaindre là-dessus. À l'accoutumée, elles sont toujours si enthousiasme à l'idée que j'ai du mal à en croire mes oreilles quand vous dites ça.

_ Eh bien, il faut une première fois à tout, râla Angélique.

_ Levez-vous et allons-y. Je vous promets que cela ne sera pas très long, cajola Draco en la prenant par la main pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Vous allez voir, vous ne verrez pas le temps passer, ajouta-t-il.

Tout en lui faisant mille et une promesses sur le sujet, Draco mena la jeune femme dans l'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années accroupie sur le palier ! La surprise passée, Draco poussa Angélique derrière son dos tandis que son pied droit partait à la rencontre de la tempe de l'homme. Celui-ci évita de justesse le coup en se laissant tomber en arrière. Ensuite, il roula sur lui-même, se mit debout avant de dévaler les escaliers. Sans réfléchir, Draco partit à ses trousses. Les deux hommes parcoururent une vingtaine de mètres quand, soudainement, sortie de nulle part, une voiture noire fonça sur Draco et le percuta avant de poursuivre sa route.

Angélique qui avait suivi les deux hommes arriva sur ces entre-faits. Voyant le corps de Draco qui gisait sur le sol, immobile, elle poussa un cri d'effroi avant de s'élancer à sa rencontre ; mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, une seconde voiture tout aussi noire que la première se stationna à sa hauteur, la portière s'ouvrit et un homme au visage cagoulé en sortit. Il se plaça derrière la jeune femme affolée, inconsciente du danger et dont toute l'attention était dirigée sur le corps gisant au sol. Dans sa main, il tenait un mouchoir blanc qu'il plaqua rapidement devant le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tenta de se soustraire à son agresseur, mais sa prise était trop forte et elle était paralysée par l'effroi. Sous l'effet de la panique et du produit imbibé dans le mouchoir, elle perdit connaissance. L'homme la porta jusqu'à sa voiture, la déposa à l'arrière avant d'aller prendre place derrière le volant. Il quitta la ruelle où tout venait de se passer en quelques secondes.

UDT

Sirius était en pleine réunion quand le téléphone dédié à la surveillance de Harry sonna une seconde fois. Se demandant ce qui pouvait en être l'origine, il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_ Monsieur, nous avons un problème, s'éleva la voix d'Olivier.

Elle était faible et tremblante. On aurait dit qu'il était blessé. Cette déduction et la phrase du jeune homme effrayèrent Sirius.

_ Quel genre de problème ?

_ Le jeune maître vient de se faire enlever, apprit Olivier d'une voix grave et honteuse.

_ Enlever ? Par qui ? Comment ? demanda Sirius, étrangement calme.

_ Après notre discussion, nous avons était attaqué par les hommes de Jedusor.

_ Une attaque à cette heure de la journée, il devient de plus en plus téméraire et imprudent. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment Harry s'est fait avoir ?

_ Pris par surprise, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous défendre. La moitié des hommes est mort et l'autre gravement blessé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, le coupa Sirius. Parle-moi de Harry, ordonna-t-il.

_ Un des hommes de Jedusor s'est introduit dans l'immeuble du jeune maître. Il a été poursuivi par l'homme qui accompagnait le jeune maître ainsi que ce dernier. D'après l'un de nos gars qui les avait suivis, une voiture a percuté l'ami du jeune maître. Quand celui-ci a voulu se rendre auprès de son ami, une autre voiture s'est arrêtée à sa hauteur et un homme en est descendu, l'a drogué et emporté avec lui.

_ Que faisait votre camarade pendant que mon neveu se faisait enlever ? demanda Sirius avec colère.

_ Il était trop loin pour intervenir.

_ Où est-il actuellement ?

_ Il est à la poursuite du kidnappeur.

_ Excellent, dis-lui de ne pas les perdre de vue. Je rassemble des hommes et nous le rejoignons, dit Sirius avant de raccrocher.

Qui est Sirius Black ? Sirius Black est un homme froid d'apparence, et qui n'hésite jamais à faire ce qu'il fallait, mais très blagueur et chaleur avec ses amis. Sirius est le genre d'homme prêt à tout pour ses amis et surtout pour son neveu, Harry Potter. L'homme serait prêt à donner toute sa fortune si cela pouvait amener le sourire à Harry. La première fois qu'il a pris le plus jeune des Potter dans ses bras, le jour de naissance, Sirius s'est su perdu, car il comprit à cet instant qu'il ferait tout pour le petit bout de chou. Et depuis ce jour, il avait tout fait pour protéger son filleul qu'il se plaisait à appeler neveu. Mais pour mieux connaître Sirius, il faut revenir un peu sur son passé.

L'homme est issu d'une famille de malfrats qui versait dans le trafic de drogue, d'alcool et de femmes. Les Blacks étaient une des trois familles mafieuses qui opéraient à Londres. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa famille et avait tout fait pour quitter le milieu sous la désapprobation de sa mère. Afin de s'éloigner de sa maisonnée, il fit plusieurs fugues durant son adolescence, la première à l'âge de douze ans. Mais le sort ayant toujours été contre lui, sa mère était toujours parvenue à le débusquer et à le ramener au bercail. Il fit la rencontre James Potter lors de la trentième tentative. Il avait alors quatorze ans.

Les deux jeunes gens firent connaissance un matin pluvieux dans une ruelle malfamée des bas-fonds de Londres. Ce jour-là, Sirius est venu en aide à James qui était pris à parti par une demi-douzaine de jeunes. Le jeune Black avait été révolté par la différence du nombre. Six gars qui s'attaquaient à un, ce n'était vraiment pas équitable. Alors, sans prendre le temps d'y penser à deux fois, il avait plongé tête la première dans la bataille. Lui et James s'étaient fait massacrer par les six autres, mais ils avaient donné autant de coups qu'ils en avaient reçus, et pour un six contre deux, ce n'était pas mal du tout.

Depuis ce jour, une amitié indestructible se développa entre les deux jeunes gens. Et malgré la différence sociale, leur manière de vivre très dissemblable et leurs fréquentations qui n'avaient rien en commun, leur amitié résista au temps, aux épreuves et aux disputes. Avec James, Sirius put vivre une adolescence presque normale et loin de sa famille de malfrats. Le jeune homme aurait pu bien tourner si le malheur n'avait pas frappé sa famille. Enfin, plutôt une guerre de territoire qui avait décimé tous les siens et durant laquelle il avait manqué de perdre la vie.

Si l'homme était toujours en vie actuellement, il ne le devait qu'à James qui l'avait trouvé et fait soigner après qu'il se soit pris deux balles au détour d'une ruelle. Deux jours après la tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne, plusieurs bombes avaient été placées à diffèrent lieux de rassemblement et habitations des Black et avaient explosé simultanément, exterminant au passage toute la famille de Sirius. La seule à y avoir échappé était sa tante, Bellatrix Black qui était devenue quelques jours auparavant Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le mariage devait normalement sceller une alliance entre la famille Black et la famille Lestrange, l'un des deux autres clans mafieux de Londres. Cependant, il semblerait que Bellatrix ait eu d'autres plans : Sirius avait découvert quelques mois après sa sortie d'hôpital et le massacre de sa famille, que c'était sa tante qui avait placé les bombes. Elle était aussi à l'origine du plan. À la minute où Sirius découvrit l'implication de sa tante dans le complot qui visa à anéantir les siens, l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il avait été à l'époque se jura de tout faire pour se venger. Certes, il ne portait pas sa famille dans son cœur, mais il n'avait jamais pour autant désiré leur mort.

Quatre ans après la disparition des siens, Sirius prit finalement sa revanche en décimant à son tour le clan Lestrange. Cependant, à son grand regret, sa tante était parvenue à s'échapper, et depuis, il n'est jamais parvenu à lui mettre la main dessus malgré toutes les recherches qu'il a fait mener. Suite à l'élimination du clan Lestrange, Sirius avait été contraint de reformer le clan Black et de prendre la tête de celui-ci. Et en dépit de son nouveau statut, James et lui avaient gardé le contact, ce qu'il avait longtemps regretté après la mort de Lily qui avait été ordonnée par l'un de ses ennemis. Sirius n'avait jamais compris pourquoi James ne lui en avait jamais voulu de la perte de sa femme.

Et pour le remercier d'être resté à ses côtés malgré le danger qu'il représentait pour Harry et lui, Sirius se promit de tout faire pour que jamais rien n'arrive à ces deux-là. Et Dieu merci, jusqu'à présent il avait su tenir sa promesse. Quand il s'était rendu compte que Harry s'était payé de leurs têtes et qu'au lieu d'aller au Japon il avait tout bonnement fugué, Sirius avait longtemps hésité avant de tout révéler à James, car il ne voulait pas lui faire de cachotteries. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry lui faisait confiance pour garder son secret. Le dilemme avait été si grand qu'il lui avait fallu un an pour se décider.

Lorsqu'il avait révélé toute l'histoire à son ami, James lui avait mis une droite et avait exigé le retour de son fils au bercail. Sirius était miraculeusement parvenu après plusieurs heures de négociation à faire changer James d'avis en lui promettant que son fils était sous bonne surveillance et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Et pour appuyer ses arguments, il avait fait remarquer qu'en dépit de tout, Harry suivait assidûment les cours que Neville lui envoyait par mail et qu'il avait de très bonnes notes en plus. Avec réticence, James avait fini par donner son accord et avait continué à jouer à celui qui n'était au courant de rien.

James lui faisait confiance et lui, il avait laissé son fils se faire enlever, par il ne savait qui ... Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer ça à son ami ? Et plus important encore, leur amitié survivra-t-elle à cette nouvelle épreuve ? De cela, Sirius n'en était pas sûr.

* * *

 **NdA :** ** _Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis très nulle en résumé. Alors, je vais vous demander votre aide pour refaire celui de cette fic. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas gratuit. En échange d'un résumé accrocheur, je vous offre les deux prochains chapitres en exclusivité. Merci d'avance pour votre participation._**

 ** _RAR_**

 **Lelane :** Merci, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

 **Crazy-iya** : Merci pour ton com' en espérant que la suite continuera à te plaire aussi.

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton com'. Ce n'est pour maintenant le ''plus que des échanges de regards''.

 **aurel8611** : Merci pour ton com'.

 **Juju** : Merci pour ton com'. Harry en homme, ce n'est pas pour maintenant je le crains.

 **sunakotatji** : Merci pour ton com'. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il désire secrètement qu'Angélique soit un homme qu'il a eu cette idée.

 **Reapersis** : Merci pour ton com'.

 **ladydragonfly** : Espérons que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes aussi. Merci pour ton com'.

 **nadine :** Merci pour ton com.

 **ptitcoeurfragile** : Voici la suite et Merci pour ton com'.

 **stormtrooper2** : Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, quel différence. Sinon, j'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis sur les prochains chapitres qui sont bien différents des autres. Et je me demande combien de lecteurs vont poursuivre la fic après ça. Merci pour ton com'.

 **Ladyhinata1** : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes com's. Ah la la ! Je me demande si tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste avec les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ton com'.

 **brigitte26** : C'est que Harry est parfait en tout… enfin, sauf en ce qui concerne les choses les plus terre à terre. Je pense que Draco a le chic pour se voiler la face. Merci pour ton com'.

 **Oohfemmeluxieuse** : Merci pour ton com', il fait plaisir à lire. Voici la suite.

 **DidiineOokami** : Merci pour ton com'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Lucius Malfoy était dans son bureau en rendez-vous avec le ministre des affaires étrangères Français quand l'appel de sa femme pour lui annoncer que leur fils était à l'hôpital lui parvint. Le Premier ministre Anglais mit fin à l'entretien et accourut à sur place. Non, cela ne pouvait pas recommencer ! s'efforça-t-il de se convaincre. Durant le trajet qui le menait à la clinique où avait été envoyé son seul et unique enfant, Lucius se remémora un autre appel semblable à celui-ci, mais qui avait eu lieu quelques années en arrière. L'appel avait été passé par son meilleur ami et parrain de son fils, Severus Snape.

C'était un an après la disparition de Draco. À l'âge de seize ans, celui-ci s'était complètement envolé. La police avait mené de grandes recherches sur tout le territoire, mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé ; il avait fallu l'intervention de Snape pour que son fils lui soit rendu. Lucius n'avait jamais demandé à son ami, ni comment, ni les circonstances dans lesquels il avait découvert Draco. Tout ce que le ministre Anglais savait, c'était que quel que soit l'endroit où il était et quel que soit ce qu'il y avait vécu, cela avait irrémédiablement changé son fils. Celui-ci avait en effet développé haine et méfiance envers tout le monde, mais surtout envers les hommes.

Dieu, il ne pouvait même plus toucher ou parler à son enfant sans que cela déclenche en lui haine et dégoût ! Parfois, Lucius aimerait savoir. Savoir ce que Draco avait vécu durant l'année de sa disparition. Savoir ce qui était à l'origine de son changement pour pouvoir y remédier ... Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu demander des explications à Snape, la peur de découvrir la vérité retenait sa langue. Une fois, Snape qui avait remarqué ses hésitations lui avait dit ceci : ' _'Écoute mon ami, dans la vie, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître. Et ce qui est arrivé à Draco fait partie de ces choses. Sois heureux de son retour et essaye de l'aider à se reconstruire.''_

Après cela, Lucius avait laissé tomber même si la curiosité l'avait rongé chaque jour par la suite. La reconstruction de Draco n'avait pas été facile et Lucius l'avait très mal vécu. À son retour, Draco avait été comme un petit chiot maltraité et affreusement exsangue. Il était craintif, sursautait vigoureusement au moindre bruit, ne supportait aucun contact physique quel qu'il soit et avait une peur bleue des pièces vides ou avec des murs blancs. Longtemps, sa femme et lui avaient craint que leur fils ne perde la tête. Et une fois de plus, ce fut Snape qui leur était venu en aide : étrangement, il avait été et était toujours le seul homme qui pouvait approcher Draco sans déclencher une violente réaction de sa part. Lucius en avait honte, mais il jalousait son ami pour ça.

Une année avait été nécessaire pour soigner Draco. Snape l'avait obligé à affronter le monde extérieur à nouveau. L'avait poussé à reprendre ses études et lui avait aussi donné des leçons de défenses aussi bien à mains nues qu'aux armes. Lucius avait toujours pensé que ces leçons avaient été cruciales au moment où il avait décidé de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Et après une année dans une école de droit, il avait tout laissé tomber pour se consacrer à la création d'une chaîne de restaurants de luxe. Depuis, Draco vivait une vie pas vraiment normale, mais qui s'y approchait suffisamment pour enlever une grande partie de l'inquiétude de ses parents à son égard. Et maintenant, on lui annonçait de nouveau qu'il était gravement blessé **,** renversé par une voiture.

La voiture déposa Lucius devant l'hôpital où sa femme l'attendait. Lucius ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il se rendit compte que Snape se tenait aux côtés de Narcissa : celui-ci devait certainement être celui qui avait prévenu sa femme. Rien ne se passait à Londres sans que Snape ne le sache. Longtemps, Lucius l'avait soupçonné d'appartenir aux services secrets de Sa Majesté, une branche tellement secrète, que même lui, le Premier ministre ne savait rien sur leurs fonctions exactes. Lucius s'approcha d'eux d'un pas rapide et demanda immédiatement des explications. Snape lui apprit que l'accident s'était produit dans le quartier des artistes à Covent Garden.

La police n'avait que très peu d'indices sur ce qui s'était exactement passé, car les caméras se trouvant dans le quartier et dans la ruelle où tout s'était produit avaient été piratées au moment de l'accident. Cependant, selon la police et d'après les témoins qui se trouvaient à proximité, plusieurs coups de feu avaient été échangés entre un groupe de jeunes marginaux et un autre quelques minutes avant l'accident de Draco. Il semblerait que cela soit une guerre de gangs et que le jeune Malfoy ait été une simple victime. Lucius se demanda ce que son fils pouvait faire là-bas. Lui qui avait depuis son retour, une routine dont il ne dérogeait jamais. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans ce quartier et cette heure de la journée ? Et pour une fois, Snape n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Ils durent attendre près de deux heures avant qu'un médecin ne vienne leur parler. Il leur apprit que Draco avait fait une hémorragie que les médecins étaient parvenus à endiguer. Selon le docteur, le jeune Malfoy avait eu beaucoup de chance, car il s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques côtes et une jambe cassées. Et en dehors de l'hémorragie qui avait été provoquée par l'une des côtes cassées, il allait aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances. Toutefois, une surveillance minutieuse allait être requise durant les prochaines quarante-huit heures ; cependant sa vie n'était plus en danger. Avant de partir, le médecin ajouta que Draco avait une légère commotion cérébrale qui pourrait peut-être engendrer une amnésie partielle.

UDT

Marcus conduisait avec prudence pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le plan du patron s'était parfaitement déroulé : la surprise leur avait permis d'éliminer les larbins de Black sans trop d'effort. Mais tout cela n'aurait jamais été possible sans la patience et l'intelligence du patron. Cela faisait un an que le patron avait retrouvé la trace du rejeton de Potter, mais par la faute de la surveillance que Black avait mise en place autour de celui-ci, il leur avait été impossible de l'enlever. Ne pouvant pas s'approche de lui, le patron avait ordonné qu'une équipe se charge de le surveiller jour et nuit discrètement en attendant qu'une occasion se présente.

Cela avait mis du temps, mais finalement la vigilance des gardes du corps de Potter Jr s'était relâchée, ce qui leur avait permis de passer à l'attaque. Normalement, l'enlèvement devait avoir lieu la semaine suivante après le concert que le groupe de Potter devait donner, mais quand l'un des gars placés en surveillance avait fait part de la présence d'un homme inconnu aux côtés de Potter, le patron avait vu rouge. Sa jalousie avait pris le dessus. Marcus, comme tout le reste des hommes de son patron savaient que celui-ci était complètement obsédé par Potter depuis plusieurs années déjà. Cette obsession avait commencé avec la mère de Harry, Lily Potter, auparavant Evans.

Le patron avait commencé à lui courir après au collège, mais Lily n'avait pas voulu de lui. Il faut aussi dire qu'à cette époque, la jeune fille n'avait que treize ans et le patron allait sur sa vingtaine. Marcus avait toujours trouvé ça dégueulasse parce que pour lui, un adulte n'avait pas à avoir ce genre de pensée pour un enfant, mais ce n'était que son avis. Quand Lily était entrée au lycée et qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de James Potter, le patron en avait été complètement fou. Il avait même tenté de kidnapper la jeune femme et de faire tuer Potter, mais dans les deux cas, Black était intervenu et l'en avait empêché.

Lorsqu'il avait appris le mariage de sa bien-aimée avec James, il avait fait une dépression et une dizaine des collègues de Marcus y avait perdu la vie. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour parvenir à se remettre quelque peu de ça. Et après ça, il avait passé près de six ans à préparer sa revanche. Dans son esprit de malade, le patron avait décrété que s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Lily, personne ne l'aurait ; c'est ainsi qu'il orchestra la mort de cette dernière en la faisant passer pour une attaque visant Black. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais il y était parvenu. N'importe qui se serait peut-être arrêté là, mais pas le patron. Lui, il voulait aussi faire payer Potter pour lui avoir volé la femme de sa vie.

Dans cette optique, il avait engagé un couple de drogués qui venait de se marier et incapable d'avoir des enfants, et leur avait donné pour mission de ravir le fils de ce dernier et de le lui amener. Cependant, le plan avait échoué quand le couple s'était fait prendre par la police. Avant le rapt de Harry, le patron ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait ce dernier, mais suite à l'événement, sa photo avait été diffusée dans tous les journaux du pays. Ce fut ainsi que l'obsession malsaine du patron était passée de la mère au fils : depuis, il avait tout fait pour récupérer l'enfant. Heureusement pour Harry, son père était devenu parano et l'avait cloitré dans leur manoir qui était trop bien protégé pour permettre quoi que ce soit.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, le patron avait trouvé une autre solution pour récupérer Potter. Pour cela, il avait envoyé un de ses hommes qui s'était fait passer pour un précepteur auprès de James Potter. Son but était de trouver un moyen de sortir Harry du manoir, mais le plan avait échoué quand le patron apprit que l'homme avait eu la mauvaise idée d'embrasser Harry. Fou de colère, il avait fait éliminer le type en faisant passer cela pour un accident de voiture. Après cela, le patron avait choisi d'envoyer une jeune femme pour limiter les risques que ce qu'avait fait le mort ne reproduise. La femme avait eu les mêmes consignes que son ancien collègue.

C'était ainsi que le patron avait découvert que Harry devait se rendre au Japon pour y suivre des études. Voyant là l'occasion rêvée d'enfin s'emparer de Harry, le patron avait fait placer l'un de ses hommes parmi les gardes du corps du jeune Potter qui devait lui ramener celui-ci. Mais une fois de plus ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau : Potter s'était enfui et avait fait prendre sa place par un de ses amis. Il avait fallu deux ans au patron pour retrouver la trace de celui-ci. Cependant, quand cela fut fait, il s'était une nouvelle fois heurté à Black et ses hommes.

Et après tout ce temps, la chance semblait enfin sourire au patron. Tout en roulant en direction de leur planque, Marcus espéra de tout son cœur que la présence de Potter allait suffire à rendre son patron un peu moins fou. Celui-ci, qui auparavant n'était pas très sain d'esprit, l'était devenu encore moins depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'église de la vie éternelle. Le patron était devenu encore plus instable qu'avant. Et si rien n'était fait pour y remédier, Marcus craignait pour la survie du clan et de ses membres. Le malfrat pensait même à se débarrasser du patron lui-même si aucun changement ne survenait. Pour lui, le jeune Potter était la dernière chance qu'il offrait au patron avant un renversement.

UDT

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et était confus. Où se trouvait-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Aucune idée. Le jeune homme se leva du lit dans lequel il était allongé et fit le tour de la pièce. Il se trouvait dans une chambre luxueuse qui lui disait étrangement quelque chose à bien la regarder. Il se creusa les méninges afin de se souvenir d'où l'impression de déjà vu qu'il ressentait si fortement lui venait. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour parvenir à s'en souvenir : la chambre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la sienne. Pas celle de son appartement, mais celle qui se trouvait dans le manoir familial.

C'était dingue cette ressemblance ! Sans l'odeur étrange et presque écœurante de l'encens qui se dégageait de la chambre, il aurait été persuadé de se trouver dans la sienne. Secouant la tête et mettant de côté cette étrange similitude, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Seulement, il n'y parvint pas. Celle-ci était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Il s'acharna dessus une bonne minute avant de renoncer et d'aller s'installer sur son lit pour attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte. Les fenêtres ayant étaient calfeutrées, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Alors qu'il attendait la venue du propriétaire de la chambre, Harry tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil dans la pièce.

Les souvenirs de sa discussion avec Draco lui revinrent en mémoire et lui arrachèrent un sourire. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'évanouir quand les images d'une voiture percutant Draco prirent la place des premiers. Harry eut l'impression qu'une lame venait de lui transpercer le cœur à l'évocation du souvenir. Mon dieu, Draco était peut-être mort dans cette ruelle à l'heure qu'il est, et lui, il se trouvait il ne savait où à attendre tranquillement que quelqu'un vienne ! Le désespoir, la colère et la douleur envahirent Harry. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Plongé dans sa peine, Harry n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas l'homme entrer. Celui-ci, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine passée, se tint près de l'entrée et observa Harry avec une lueur obsessive au fond des yeux.

L'homme dévisagea Harry pendant près de cinq minutes sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Quand il jugea avoir suffisamment attendu, le nouvel arrivant fit connaître sa présence en toussant. Harry sursauta et dirigea son regard vers la provenance du bruit. Il se leva et s'éloigna du lit tout en détaillant l'homme de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci était grand, plus grand que la moyenne même. Il avait le teint pâle, les cheveux bruns où l'on pouvait percevoir d'ici et de là de rares mèches grises ; Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux d'un noir ténébreux. L'homme, en dépit de son âge, était très beau et bien conservé. Cependant, la lueur malsaine qui émanait de ses yeux le rendait laid aux yeux de Harry.

_ Bonjour mon petit ange, commença l'homme avec un sourire dérangeant. Je suis tellement heureux que nous soyons enfin réunis. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années que je ne saurais les compter.

Harry fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière quand l'homme s'approcha de lui les bras tendus. Harry ne savait pas qui était ce malade, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse poser la main sur lui. Depuis sa fuite du manoir familial, le jeune homme avait rencontré un nombre incalculable de types tel que celui qui se dressait devant lui, et c'était à cause de ces derniers, que son oncle avait décidé de lui apprendre à se défendre. Voyant le geste de Harry, l'homme stoppa son avancée.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, mon amour, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, lui assura l'homme. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de te tenir dans mes bras. Cela fait tant d'années que je rêve de ce moment, que je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

_ Merci, mais non merci, lui rétorqua Harry en reculant de deux pas de plus. Je n'ai aucune envie que vous me preniez dans vos bras. Et puis, les vieux c'est pas trop mon truc, ajouta-t-il.

Sa déclaration figea l'homme qui le fixa étrangement pendant de longues secondes sans cligner des yeux.

_ Tu es comme ta mère, chuchota-t-il. Arrogant et téméraire. Mais je veux bien te pardonner cela, car tu es vraiment sublime et bien plus beau que ne l'a jamais été Lily.

_ Vous connaissiez ma mère ? s'étonna Harry.

_ Oui. Lily et moi étions fiancés, lui apprit l'homme.

_ Hein, mais je croyais que ma mère n'était sortie qu'avec mon père ! Elle m'a un jour dit qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre que mon père.

_ C'est faux ! hurla brusquement l'homme fou de rage. Lily et moi étions fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, notre amour était tel que nous prévoyions de nous marier. Mais ton stupide père est venu tout gâcher en me la volant, finit l'homme en s'emparant d'un vase près de lui et en l'envoyant contre le mur.

_ Ouh là là, il faut penser à vous soigner, papi ! C'est que vous faites peur avec vos yeux injectés de sang, lui dit Harry en le fixant étrangement.

Bien entendu, la remarque ne plut absolument pas à l'homme. Celui-ci se saisit d'un autre pauvre vase et l'envoya rejoindre le premier. Ensuite, il inspira fortement plusieurs fois et reprit son calme comme si de rien n'était.

_ Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? demanda Harry quand l'homme tourna son regard vers lui. À votre âge, des accès de colère de cette envergure risquent à tous les coups de vous attirer une crise cardiaque. Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à poser mes lèvres sur les vôtres pour vous ranimer, parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, les vieux ne sont pas mon truc.

Si Harry avait l'air aussi détendu, c'était parce qu'il savait que son oncle n'allait pas tarder à le retrouver. Il le trouvait toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait enlever par un détraqué depuis son installation dans son appartement ! La première fois que cela lui était arrivé, il avait paniqué et avait eu la peur de sa vie. Heureusement, Sirius n'avait pas tardé à le retrouver. C'est au bout du quatrième et avant-dernier enlèvement que Harry avait été blasé. Pour lui, ces événements étaient devenus un jeu en quelque sorte.

Et puis, depuis qu'il avait appris à se battre, il prenait un malin plaisir à donner une leçon à ceux qui étaient tentés de s'en prendre à lui. L'accident de Draco l'avait tant marqué qu'il n'avait pas vu le danger venir. Harry ne savait pas qui était son ravisseur, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. OK, ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de l'énerver, mais l'entendre débiter des âneries sur sa mère l'avait mis sur les nerfs.

_ Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par tes provocations, amour. Je suis bien trop intelligent pour ça, s'éleva la voix de l'homme. Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, qui, je suis certain, va te plaire, invita-t-il gentiment. Tu vas voir, je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais ça en valait la peine.

Harry ne fit pas un geste pour rejoindre ou pour se saisir de la main de son kidnappeur.

_ Allons mon ange, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Ce serait du gâchis que d'abîmer une si belle chose, ajouta-t-il en faisait référence à la beauté de Harry.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre où que ce soit avec vous. Je pense que je vais passer mon tour et attendre l'arrivée de mon oncle dans cette chambre, répondit Harry en allant s'installer sur un canapé non loin du lit.

_ Si tu tiens à la vie du blondinet qui se trouvait avec toi, tu as tout intérêt à me suivre, menaça l'homme d'une voix froide.

À la mention de Draco, son cœur rata un battement. Mon dieu, ce malade avait aussi enlevé Draco !

_ Draco va bien ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

_ Pour l'instant il va bien, mais si tu t'obstines sur cette lancée, il ne le restera pas très longtemps.

Harry fut soulagé de le savoir encore en vie. Et ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il se leva et suivit docilement l'homme. Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et se rendirent dans une pièce qui se trouvait à deux portes de là. Arrivé devant elle , l'homme, un sourire dément aux lèvres, poussa cette dernière et fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Devant lui, sur les quatre murs de la pièce sans oublier le sol et le plafond, s'étalaient des photos de lui. Il y en avait à tous ses âges, de la maternité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry reconnut certaines des photos qui venait directement de son album photo personnel qui se trouvait en ce moment au manoir Potter. Les autres clichés semblaient avoir été pris par quelqu'un qui le suivait depuis très longtemps. Il y avait même des photos de lui déguisé en femme. Alors que son regard parcourait les murs, un long frisson glacial parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Et pour la première fois depuis son premier enlèvement, Harry sentit la peur s'installer en lui et douta que Sirius parvienne à le retrouver cette fois-ci.

_ Tu aimes mon cadeau, amour ? demanda l'homme les yeux brillants de folie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **Comme je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant le mois prochain, je vous mets ces deux chapitres en guise d'excuse. Je préviens toutefois que le second chapitre n'est pas corrigé. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Merci pour vos com's.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Danny était tombé amoureux du jeune maître à la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur lui. Toutefois, n'étant pas gay et n'ayant jamais eu aucun attrait pour les hommes aussi beaux soient-ils, découvrir son attirance pour le jeune maître fut un vrai calvaire pour lui. Et afin de se prouver qu'il était un mâle, un vrai, il s'était dépêché de se trouver une petite amie, belle et très féminine. Cela avait semblé parfaitement marcher, car les rêves érotiques qu'il faisait sur le jeune maître et lui s'étaient faits moins nombreux avant de complètement disparaître.

Danny en fut très soulagé, car il savait que son béguin pour le jeune maître avait de fortes chances de le conduire à la mort si Monsieur Black venait à le découvrir. Il fut donc très reconnaissant à sa petite amie, Mary, de l'avoir détourné de son penchant dangereux. Danny était très heureux en ménage ; même s'il n'aimait pas Mary comme il aurait dû, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Peut-être, avec le temps, Danny aurait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle, mais cela il ne le saura jamais. En effet, alors qu'il croyait avoir surmonté son béguin pour le jeune maître, ce dernier s'était mis à se déguiser en femme.

La première fois qu'il le vit dans cette tenue, Danny sut qu'il était perdu. Il avait l'air tellement femme ainsi, que Danny avait eu du mal à croire que c'était le jeune maître sous le déguisement. Danny s'était alors mis à faire des comparaisons entre Mary et le jeune maître sans le vouloir : et à chaque fois c'était le jeune maître qui l'emportait. Lentement, la vue de Mary lui était devenue insupportable et trois jours après que Harry ait commencé à se travestir, Danny mit fin à sa liaison avec Mary. Ne voulant pas être catalogué gay, même en pensée et par lui-même, le jeune homme se convainquit que le jeune maître était en réalité une femme qui aimait se déguiser en homme auparavant et qui avait fini par s'en lasser et était revenu à ce qu'elle était réellement.

Quand Draco et Harry sous les traits d'Angélique avaient franchi la porte de l'immeuble de ce dernier en se tenant la main comme un couple, Danny avait vu rouge. La jalousie l'avait pris à la gorge et il n'avait attendu qu'une chose : que Monsieur Black leur donne le feu vert pour refaire le portrait au blondinet. Mais étrangement, lui qui n'hésitait jamais à ordonner le passage à tabac des types qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près de son neveu avait demandé à ce qu'ils suivent le type pour se renseigner sur lui et rien d'autre. Cet ordre avait tellement contrarié Danny qu'il avait informé Olivier, son supérieur, qu'il allait faire un petit tour.

C'est ainsi que Danny échappa à l'attaque qui tua la moitié de ses collègues et blessa l'autre. Quand Danny avait entendu les premiers coups de feu, il s'était empressé de rejoindre ses camarades. Mais en chemin, il vit le blondinet qui accompagnait le jeune maître poursuivre un type. Il allait passer son chemin quand le jeune maître surgit dans la ruelle à son tour. Oubliant sa pensée première, Danny se mit à la poursuite de Harry et de Draco. Il vit la voiture foncée délibérément sur Draco, puis Harry se faire enlever. Le choc passé, Danny courut vers une moto qui était garée non loin de lui, la força et se mit à la poursuite de la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Tout en poursuivant le véhicule, Danny se saisit de son portable et appela Olivier pour le mettre au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

Discrètement, il talonna le ravisseur de celui qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Le kidnappeur le mena devant un immeuble de plusieurs étages à Canary Wharf, le quartier des affaires de Londres. Après s'être assuré que le rançonneur reste sur place, il appela Olivier et lui donna l'adresse où il se trouvait. Olivier fit passer l'information à Sirius. Danny savait qu'il devait attendre les autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais son inquiétude et surtout l'idée de passer pour un héros aux yeux du jeune maître le rendit impatient et imprudent. Il se faufila donc dans l'immeuble arme en main ; mais son intrusion ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçue ...

UDT

Sirius et ses hommes attendirent la tombée de la nuit avant de prendre d'assaut le bâtiment. Suite à l'appel d'Olivier, Sirius avait fait mener une enquête afin de découvrir à qui appartenait l'immeuble où le ravisseur de son neveu était entré. Sans surprise et comme l'avait deviné Olivier, le bâtiment appartenait à Tom Jedusor, le troisième parrain de Londres.

Après que Sirius ait exterminé le clan Lestrange, Jedusor et lui s'étaient partagé le marché qui appartenait aux défunts afin d'éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne mette la main dessus.

Cependant, cinq ans après l'anéantissement du clan Lestrange, un homme mystérieux et dont personne ne connaissait ni le nom ni le visage avait reformé le clan avant de reprendre à Jedusor la moitié son marché. Quand l'homme avait voulu s'en prendre à ce qui appartenait à Sirius il s'était heurté à plus fort que lui. Longtemps, Sirius s'était demandé pourquoi Jedusor s'était laissé volé son marché aussi facilement et sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt pour y mettre fin. Mais bon, la nouvelle tête pensante du clan Lestrange s'était avérée être un très bon dirigeant. Et grâce à lui, la paix avait régné entre les trois parrains jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi Jedusor avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui en s'attaquant à Harry, mais une chose était claire dans l'esprit de Sirius : celui-ci n'allait pas en sortir vivant de cette histoire ! Trop ! C'était trop ! Même s'il devait éliminer jusqu'au dernier membre du clan de ce serpent, Sirius aura la peau de Tom Elvis Jedusor ! L'assaut fut donné à vingt-trois heures précises. Les hommes de Sirius pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par plusieurs entrées différentes : étage après étage, ils éliminèrent les gardes placés à l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Cela leur prit près d'une heure pour parvenir au dernier étage, là où se situait les appartements de Jedusor.

L'étage était gardé par plusieurs hommes lourdement armé et on ne pouvait y accéder que par un ascenseur à digicode. Arrivés devant l'ascenseur, plusieurs coups de feu furent échangés entre les deux clans. Il y avait des blessés et des morts de chaque côté, et les deux ennemis ne tardèrent pas à se trouver dans une impasse. Les échanges de feu se stoppèrent après une dizaine de minutes et le silence s'installa ; seuls un ou deux gémissements de douleur provenant des blessés le coupaient de temps en temps. Après près de cinq minutes passées ainsi, un des hommes de Jedusor prit la parole. L'homme était Marcus, celui qui avait enlevé Harry.

_ Peut-on discuter en toute civilité Black ? demanda-t-il.

_ Discuter de quoi ?

_ De la meilleure façon de nous sortir tous de cette merde sans un autre bain de sang.

_ Après avoir kidnappé Harry, vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que vous vouliez la guerre. Donc, le bain de sang aura lieu.

_ Si je vous dis où se trouve votre neveu, nous laissez-vous partir ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse de ce lâche de Jedusor ?

_ Je vous assure que ce n'est pas un piège. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de sortir d'ici sur nos deux jambes mes camarades et moi.

_ Quoi ? Vous voulez trahir Jedusor ? s'étonna Sirius.

_ Je ne vois pas ça comme une trahison, lui répondit Marcus.

_ Alors, comment expliquer votre proposition ?

_ Une tentative pour moi de sauver notre clan avant que le patron ne le mène à sa perte. S'il y a trahison dans cette histoire, elle ne vient pas de nous, mais du patron, il est complètement fou. Par la faute de son obsession malsaine pour les Potter, il a laissé un inconnu s'emparer de la moitié de nos possessions. Il a ensuite utilisé les fonds du clan pour soutenir une secte de malade mentale. Si nous ne faisons rien pour l'arrêter, le clan va disparaitre, et nous avec.

_ Explique-toi. C'est quoi cette histoire avec les Potter ?

Marcus se mit alors à tout raconter sur la fixation de Jedusor pour Lily et ensuite pour Harry. Quand il eut fini, Sirius était entré dans une rage folle.

_ Où se trouve ce taré ? rugit Sirius.

_ Quand il a compris que vous arriviez, il s'est enfui avec votre neveu.

_ Comment savait-il que j'étais en route ?

_ Un de vos hommes a pénétré dans le bâtiment cet après-midi. Nous l'avons capturé **,** bien sûr : lourdaud comme il était, même vous l'auriez repéré. Et après plusieurs heures de torture, il nous apprit votre venue.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? Dit Sirius, énervé que ce sous - fifre se foute de sa gueule.

_ Il est mort.

_ Où est allé Jedusor ?

_ Il s'est rendu au QG de sa secte, l'Église de la vie éternelle.

_ Et où se situe ce QG ?

_ Là vous m'en demandez un peu trop. Personne en dehors des membres du premier cercle ne sait où il se situe. Mais si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de le localiser.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ D'après les rumeurs que j'ai pu entendre, les membres de cette secte sont versés dans le cannibalisme et le vampirisme, qui selon eux, les rendraient immortelles et leur conféraient la jeunesse éternelle. Et toujours d'après les rumeurs, ils ont une grande affection pour les très belles personne, tous sexes confondus, qu'ils sacrifient les nuits de pleine lune ...

_ Seigneur ! s'exclama Sirius.

UDT

Snape était furieux. Son filleul venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort. Si les poubelles n'avaient pas amorti sa chute, il était clair que celui-ci serait déjà mort. Draco avait vraiment eu de la chance ! S'il y avait quelqu'un pour qui Snape serait prêt à tout donner, c'était bien Draco. Le dernier des Malfoy était celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver son humanité, celle qu'il avait petit à petit perdue durant sa mission d'infiltration au sein de l'Église de la vie éternelle.

Snape avait intégré cette secte seize ans plus tôt ; encore tout jeune, il avait alors vingt-neuf ans et pensait que rien ne pouvait lui résister.

À cette époque, il venait tout juste d'intégrer les services secrets de Sa Majesté. L'Église de la vie éternelle avait été sa première mission ; Snape avait pensé que cela n'allait lui prendre que quelques mois pour démanteler le réseau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand on lui avait confié le dossier de l'Église, son supérieur pensait avoir à faire à un trafic d'organes ou d'esclaves sexuels, mais il s'était avéré que c'était loin d'être le cas. L'affaire de l'Église avait commencé avec les disparitions inexpliquées de plusieurs jeunes gens de couleur, de race et de milieu social différents. La seule chose que les disparus avaient en commun : était qu'ils étaient tous extrêmement beaux.

Au début, les autorités avaient pensé qu'ils s'agissaient de simples fugues, mais les disparitions étaient devenues de plus en plus nombreuses et la découverte de quelques restes humaines appartenant à trois des disparus avaient eu vite fait de dissiper cette idée. L'hypothèse de trafic d'êtres humains avait alors été soulevée. Au vu du nombre croissant d'enlèvement et de l'identité de certaines victimes, il avait été décidé de confier l'enquête aux services secrets de Sa Majesté. C'était bien sûr un service que très peu de personnes connaissaient **,** qui s'occupait principalement des affaires très sombres du pays et de récolter des informations pour la Couronne **.** Snape avait été choisi pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il faisait partie de la noblesse anglaise, la seconde était qu'il était le meilleur détective de tous les départements de police de cette époque.

Cela avait pris plusieurs mois à Snape pour parvenir à intégrer l'Église ; ça n'avait pas été facile, mais son intelligence et sa position sociale avaient énormément joué dans l'affaire. Lorsque Snape avait découvert ce que cachait la secte, il avait été frappé d'horreur : comment des êtres humains en étaient venus à de telles pratiques ? s'était-il demandé, stupéfait. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette un terme à tout cela. Et il s'était alors employé à faire fermer l'Église et enfermer ses membres ; mais il n'était parvenu à faire arrêter que les membres qui n'avaient pas la moindre importance. La tête pensante de l'organisation et le premier cercle étaient parvenus à s'échapper.

Et deux ans après la déstructuration de l'organisation, l'Église avait refait surface. Celle-ci était devenue encore plus discrète et avait changé ses méthodes d'enlèvements. À présent, elle se servait d'un groupe de jeunes musiciens pour se fournir en sacrifice. Snape avait très mal pris le retour de l'Église et s'était donné pour objectif de la redétruire, mais cette fois-ci pour de bon. Et comme personne ne connaissait l'identité de la personne à l'origine du démantèlement de l'Église, Snape avait pu reprendre sa place au sein de l'organisation sans aucun problème. Il passa alors un an à monter les échelons afin d'atteindre le premier cercle. Ce ne fut pas facile et il avait failli perdre son humanité plus d'une fois durant son ascension, mais avait tenu bon.

Dans le but de mener sa mission à bien et en cachette de ses collègues policiers, Snape avait reformé le troisième clan mafieux de Londres et en était devenu le dirigeant. Cette place lui a donné accès à plusieurs sources d'informations et à une ressource d'argent assez importante pour lui permettre de rassembler des renseignements sur le dirigeant de l'Église dont personne ne connaissait l'identité.

 **! Même si ce n'est pas très explicite, ce passage est un peu éprouvant !**

Cependant, au fil du temps, tout ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire afin de consolider sa place dans l'Église avait commencé à changer Snape en une personne sombre et froide. Heureusement pour lui, mais malheureusement pour Draco, il avait mis du temps avant de se rendre compte de ce changement. Et c'est uniquement lorsque Draco découvrit malgré lui, que son petit ami Théodore et son groupe jouaient le rôle de fournisseur de sacrifices humains pour l'Église et qu'il s'était vu à son tour offert à l'Église par l'homme qu'il aimait, que Snape avait retrouvé ses esprits en aidant son filleul à s'échapper.

L'année que Draco avait passée au sein de l'Église en tant que source de sang avait été une horreur pour lui. Celui-ci avait assisté à des choses qui auraient rendu fous plus d'un ; il avait vu ses camarades d'infortune se faire torturer, mutiler, vider de leur sang, tuer, cuisiner pour finalement se faire consommer comme du vulgaire bétail. Jour après jour, il avait attendu, la peur au ventre, que son tour arrive, mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Draco avait fini par croire qu'il était spécial, qu'il n'allait pas finir comme les autres, car des personnes qui étaient arrivées bien après lui étaient choisies à sa place. Quand l'espoir avait commencé à s'installer en lui, Théodore et un de ses ignobles amis étaient venus lui rendre visite. Théodore lui avait alors appris que s'il avait été épargné avant, c'était grâce à lui.

Étrangement, en dépit de ce que cet homme lui avait fait, Draco avait été heureux de le voir. Dans son esprit quelque peu dérangé après toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait assisté, Draco s'était dit que Théodore s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et qu'il était venu lui porter secours. Ce fut donc très heureux qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras de celui-ci en pleurant de soulagement. En réponse à l'accueil chaleureux de Draco, Théodore l'avait repoussé violemment sur le sol et avait fait un signe vers la porte. Cinq hommes avaient alors pénétré dans la cellule aux murs d'une blancheur éclatante dans laquelle il était maintenu prisonnier. Là, sous les regards, les moqueries et les rires gras de son ex-petit ami, ils avaient abusé de Draco de toutes les manières possibles. Quand ils en eurent assez de jouer avec lui et son corps, Théodore avait fait de même. Après avoir pris son plaisir, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et tout en se reboutonnant, il avait annoncé à Draco qu'il allait être le prochain sacrifié.

 **! Fin du passage !**

Snape n'avait appris la présence de Draco au sein de l'Église que deux jours avant la pleine lune. Snape avait dû recourir à toute sa ruse pour parvenir à le sortir de sa cage et à le ramener à ses parents. Ensuite, il s'était occupé des hommes qui avaient participé au viol de son neveu. Théodore avait eu une mort très lente et extrêmement douloureuse. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape n'avait ressenti aucun remord en prenant la vie de quelqu'un. Depuis, tout comme Sirius le faisait avec Harry, Snape avait gardé un œil attentif sur Draco.

La venue d'Angélique, le jeune homme qui se faisait passer pour une femme, avait rendu Snape méfiant au début, mais quand il s'était rendu compte des effets que sa présence avait sur Draco, ses inquiétudes s'étaient quelque peu calmées. Et puis, l'enquête qu'il avait menée sur le jeune homme avait fini par complètement faire disparaître ses craintes. Tout en se remémorant cela, Snape quitta l'hôpital où Draco se remettait lentement de son accident qui datait déjà d'une semaine, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sirius Black. Les deux hommes avaient des choses à se dire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

James Potter était stressé, inquiet, mais avant tout, il était dans une colère noire. Lorsque son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, était venu au manoir pour lui annoncer la tête baissée que son seul enfant, la prunelle de ses yeux, avait été enlevé, James n'avait pas pris la nouvelle au sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des pervers enlevaient son enfant pour une raison ou une autre, semblerait-il. À l'annonce, James avait plutôt eu pitié des ravisseurs ; en effet, depuis que Sirius s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à Harry à se défendre, celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à faire regretter à ceux suffisamment idiots pour s'en prendre à lui.

Toutefois, quand il apprit l'identité du ravisseur, le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Tom Jedusor avait son fils. Tom Jedusor, le psychopathe et dépravé notoire qui avait passé des années à harceler sa Lily avant d'ordonner sa mort ! Non, son fils ne pouvait pas être entre les mains de ce malade ! Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là ! Il devait rapidement le retrouver. Pendant qu'il se disait cela, James regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir tué cette ordure quand il en avait eu l'occasion quelques années plus tôt ...

En effet, quelques mois après la mort de sa femme et le kidnapping de Harry, James avait découvert accidentellement que la mort de Lily n'était pas liée à Sirius comme ils l'avaient pensé tous les deux. Non, cette dernière était l'œuvre du pervers qui poursuivait Lily depuis le collège. Celui-ci avait payé un homme qui avait saboté la voiture de sa femme, afin de faire passer sa mort pour un accident : mais celle-ci était belle et bien un meurtre.

Lorsque James avait sut le fin mot de l'histoire, il avait été soulagé de savoir que Sirius n'était pour rien dans la perte de sa femme, car même s'il lui avait fait croire le contraire, la rancune avait petit à petit commencé à s'établir dans son cœur. James n'avait jamais su pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu avouer la vérité sur la mort de Lily de son ami, alors qu'il savait à quel point Sirius s'en voulait pour cela. Au début, il s'était dit qu'il le ferait, mais qu'il avait seulement besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

Mais les années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne le lui avoue. Et James culpabilisait pour ça. Et c'était cette même culpabilité qui l'avait poussé à accepter que Harry reste dans le petit appartement minable qu'il louait à Covent Garden. Lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur le décès de sa femme, James ayant peur que Jedusor s'en prenne à son fils l'avait cloîtré dans leur manoir. La peur de le perdre après sa femme lui avait enlevé tout sens commun ; sa priorité était devenue la sécurité absolue de son fils. Et lorsque Sirius et Harry l'avaient prié de laisser ce dernier se rendre au Japon pour suivre des études, James avait vu là une manière de plus de l'éloigner du danger. Mais lui, tout comme Sirius, s'était fait manipuler par son fils.

Et maintenant, cela faisait près d'une semaine que son enfant avait disparu sans que personne ne sache où il pouvait se trouver. Dans les premiers temps, James avait mis cette disparition sur le dos de Sirius, car sans son insistance, jamais il n'aurait laissé Harry habiter dans ce trou à rat qu'il osait appeler appartement. Ensuite, James avait pris conscience qu'il était aussi en partie responsable de cet enlèvement. S'il n'avait pas caché des informations à Sirius, celui-ci aurait pris la mesure exacte du danger qu'encourait Harry et aurait réglé le problème d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais comme il craignait que son ami n'ordonne l'assassinat ou qu'il s'en occupe lui-même, James avait évité de lui en parler, car il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Jedusor sur la conscience.

Résultat, son fils se trouvait entre les mains malfaisantes de ce dernier. Si seulement il avait eu le courage d'appuyer sur la détente ce jour-là, tout cela n'aurait pas lieu ... James quitta son manoir pour se rendre au bureau de Sirius, pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il voulait faire des excuses à son ami pour les paroles dures qu'il lui avait dites quand il avait compris qui détenait Harry, la seconde était de prendre des nouvelles sur l'avancée des recherches sur la localisation de son fils.

Lorsque James arriva sur place, Sirius était en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux mi-longs et qui lui semblaient un peu gras. Quand Sirius se rendit compte de sa présence, il s'élança vers lui, un sourire écalant aux lèvres.

_ Ça y est, James ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous avons finalement localisé Harry. Nous allons pouvoir le récupérer, finit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je te promets, vieux frère, que je vais te le ramener en un seul morceau.

_ Cela fait déjà près d'une semaine, Sirius, fut la réponse laconique de James. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui a fait. Harry est si innocent. J'ai bien peur que cette fois, il finisse par perdre son ingénuité.

_ Tu oublies que sous toute cette innocence, ton fils cache une fourberie digne du plus vil des serpents ! Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'il a pris des leçons de self défense. Crois-moi, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, Harry a une force incroyable cachée en lui.

_ Et en ce qui concerne les rumeurs sur ce que font les adeptes de cette secte ? Tu penses qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour le sauver ? demanda James d'une voix tremblante.

_ Je suis convaincu que Harry est encore en vie. Et puis, d'après ce que nous savons, les sacrifices ne se font que les nuits de pleine lune.

_ Comme ce soir, fit remarquer James.

_ Nous aurons sorti Harry de là avant le début de la cérémonie, lui assura Sirius. Maintenant, je dois me préparer.

Sur ce, Sirius disparut derrière une porte noire. Si tout se passait bien, il serrerait Harry dans ses bras le soir même, tenta de se convaincre James.

UDT

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce entièrement blanche et vide, allongé sur son carrelage froid. Il était vêtu d'une tunique blanche ouverte sur les côtés ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc, un peu comme ceux que portent les Chinois. Harry se redressa en étudiant les lieux. Aucune porte n'était en vue ; le jeune homme en déduisit qu'elle devait être cachée par l'un des murs. En parlant des murs, l'un d'eux était fait d'un verre transparent, à travers lequel il apercevait une pièce dans laquelle se tenait une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

Celle-ci portait une longue robe blanche du même modèle que sa tenue à lui et donnait l'air d'une biche devant des phares. Harry nota que la jeune femme était exceptionnellement belle. La blancheur de la robe et la blondeur de ses longs cheveux associées au bleu électrique de son regard lui donnaient l'apparence d'un ange. Un ange déchu. De sa vie, Harry n'avait encore jamais rencontré une aussi belle personne. Intrigué par cette dernière, le jeune homme, au lieu de se demander ce qu'il fait dans cette pièce et comment il y était parvenu, s'avança jusqu'au mur de verre et fit signe à la jeune femme.

Cependant, cette dernière ne lui accorda pas son attention. Son regard écarquillé d'épouvante semblait complètement hypnotisé par quelque chose qui se situait en face d'elle. Voulant savoir ce qui était à l'origine de ce comportement si étrange, Harry dirigea lui aussi son regard dans cette direction. Il regretta immédiatement son geste. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait une télé qui diffusait un film d'horreur dans lequel un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se faisait démembrer vivant. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. La vision était insupportable et il s'en détourna immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais été amateur de ce type de films.

Il se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme, alors même qu'il pouvait voir la frayeur sur son visage et dans ses yeux, ne détournait pas le regard, ou encore mieux, n'éteignait pas le poste ? Décidé à trouver la réponse à cette question, Harry tenta encore d'attirer son attention sur elle. Mais malgré tout son acharnement, celle-ci resta indifférente à ses gestes et à ses appels. Quand un des pans de murs glissa silencieusement sur le côté pour laisser place à Jedusor, Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ce ne fut que quand Jedusor toussa, qu'il remarqua sa présence, et celle-ci fit immédiatement monter la moutarde au nez du jeune homme, si calme quelques instants auparavant. La porte quant à elle s'était déjà refermée.

_ Bonsoir mon ange, lui dit Jedusor en lui souriant.

_ Vous ! Où suis-je et qu'est-ce que j'y fais ? demanda Harry avec force.

Le jeune homme n'était pas souvent en colère, mais quand cela lui arrivait vraiment, il ne fallait jamais se mettre sur son chemin.

_ Tu es encore plus beau quand tu es énervé, susurra Jedusor en le dévorant du regard. Tes yeux brillent de mille feux. C'est magnifique.

_ Je vous ai posé une question, dit-il sèchement. Alors, répondez-y ! ordonna-t-il.

_ Nous sommes à la Maison Mère de l'Eglise.

_ Quelle église ?

_ Celle de la Vie Eternelle. Ici, je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve de toujours, confessa Jedusor.

_ Quel rêve ? demanda Harry même si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas.

_ M'unir à toi. Nous allons bientôt ne faire qu'un, toi et moi. Ainsi, personne ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer ! déclara Jedusor, le regard complètement fou. Même ce blondinet qui croyait pouvoir te voler à moi ne pourra rien y faire. Nous allons pouvoir être ensemble à tout jamais, ajouta-t-il.

À la mention du blondinet, Harry se souvint de Draco et de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'inquiétude prenant le pas sur tout autre sentiment, Harry demanda à Jedusor ce qu'il était advenu de Draco.

_ Il est mort, lui dit-il sans aucune hésitation. Il a succombé à ses blessures quelques heures après son accident. J'ai eu peur que l'imbécile à qui j'ai ordonné de lui rouler dessus eût mal fait son travail, ajouta Jedusor. Mais par la grâce de la Déesse Coatlicue*, ce bellâtre a fini par mourir.

Une chape de plomb sembla tomber sur Harry. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de faire sortir son cœur de sa poitrine tant celui-ci lui faisait mal. Draco était mort. Draco était mort en croyant qu'il était une femme. Draco était mort et l'avait laissé tout seul. Draco était mort sans lui laisser l'occasion de lui révéler la vérité ou de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mort. Mort. Il était mort. Tout sembla devenir noir dans l'esprit de Harry. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait tellement mal.

L'impression qu'un manteau d'une froideur sépulcrale venait d'envelopper ses épaules fit ployer ses jambes et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il avait si froid, si mal qu'il voulait hurler de toute la force de ses poumons afin de les faire disparaître. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et serra le tissu qui recouvrait sa peau avec tant de force que ses jointures blanchirent. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait creusé sa peau afin d'en faire sortir son cœur pour faire cesser la souffrance. Draco était mort, voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Draco était mort et son assassin était là, juste devant lui. Draco était mort. Draco l'avait abandonné comme sa mère l'avait fait avant lui. Draco était mort, et tout cela par la faute du détraqué qui se tenait devant lui.

Et devant la force de sa réaction, Harry se rendit compte que cet homme, dont il ne connaissait pourtant pas grand chose, et avec qui il avait toujours entretenu des relations tourmentées, occupait une place énorme dans son coeur. Et à présent que le souffle froid de ce psychopathe s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de lui et voulait prendre la place de Draco, il réalisait avec effroi l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour le blond. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il s'était attaché à ses manies, à son comportement, à son image froide et obtue. Un instant l'image de son tatouage lui revient en tête, un instant de fines lignes noirs sur sa peau d'albâtre. Et il vit ce serpent prendre vie, glisser sur la peau blanche de Draco, la caressant doucement, avant de l'étouffer entre ses anneaux.

Tout en pensant à ça, une colère froide enfla en lui et balaya tout sur son passage. Et avant même que l'idée ne lui vienne en tête, Harry s'était levé et son pied entrait en collision avec le ventre de Jedusor. Celui-ci se courba sous la douleur et la surprise. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de se remettre, le genou de Harry frappa violemment le menton du meurtrier de Draco. Harry enchaîna les coups de pieds et de poings, complètement aveuglé par la rage, et Jedusor se retrouva rapidement sur le sol, couvert de sang. Mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à en finir avec lui, trois hommes fortement charpentés pénétrèrent dans la pièce et le maîtrisèrent difficilement.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à le neutraliser en le bloquant au sol, l'un d'eux partit s'occuper de Jedusor. Celui-ci, très amoché, parvint à se relever péniblement avec l'aide de l'homme qui était venu à son secours. Ce fut porté à moitié par l'homme plus qu'en marchant que Jedusor quitta la pièce. Mais avant qu'il ne passe la porte, il bafouilla difficilement, car il lui manquait plusieurs dents dues aux coups répétés que Harry lui avait portés au menton :

_ Qu'importe ce petit incident, car bientôt nous ne formerons plus qu'un. Lorsque j'aurai consommé ta chair, toi et moi ne nous quitterons plus jamais. Tu seras mien pour l'éternité !

Sur cette annonce lugubre, il s'en alla. Après avoir endormi Harry à l'aide d'un tranquillisant, les deux autres Malabars quittèrent à leur tour la pièce, laissant Harry, inconscient sur le carrelage. Harry ne reprit conscience que trois jours plus tard. Les molosses étaient allés un peu fort sur la dose qu'ils lui avaient administrée. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté de la sienne. La deuxième chose fut l'apparition dans sa chambre d'un écran semblable à celui se trouvant dans la pièce où avait été retenue la jeune femme.

Après avoir noté ces changements, Harry s'inspecta à la rechercher d'une blessure quelconque, mais n'en trouva aucune. Ses muscles étaient cependant très douloureux, et il avait une faim de loup. Le jeune homme fit un tour d'horizon dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais ne trouva rien. Alors qu'il se lamentait sur le manque d'hospitalité de ses ravisseurs, la télé s'alluma et l'image de Jedusor s'y afficha. À la vue du vieil homme, la douleur et la haine qu'il avait ressenties quelques jours plus tôt refirent surface.

_ Mon ange, au vu de ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai pensé que nous devrions éviter les contacts physiques pour l'instant. Voilà pourquoi je m'adresse à toi de cette manière. Je suis certain que tu te demandes ce qui est advenu de ta voisine de cellule ? Eh bien, je suis là pour te l'apprendre, même si je ne suis pas très enthousiasmé par cette idée. Tu veux savoir ?

_ …

Harry fusilla le poste du regard, mais il ne dit pas un seul mot.

_ Je vois que tu es encore fâché contre moi, souffla Jedusor. Alors, ta belle voisine a eu l'immense privilège d'être choisie pour remplir le bain du maître. C'est un aussi grand honneur d'être choisi pour emplir le bain du grand maître que d'être choisi comme sacrifice. Après ces trois semaines passées à regarder son frère et son petit ami se faire torturer, la peur a dû rendre son sang d'une qualité exceptionnelle …

À cette phrase, Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il déchiffrait correctement les allusions, mais quand cela lui arrivait, il ne se trompait jamais. Et s'il comprenait bien ce que Jedusor suggérait, ce qu'il avait pris pour un film d'horreur n'en était pas un. L'homme qu'il avait vu sur l'écran, se faisait réellement démembrer et cela, vivant. L'horreur de la situation le frappa de plein fouet.

_... Voilà pourquoi je tenais à te l'annoncer personnellement, disait Jedusor.

Harry avait cessé de l'écoute au moment où il avait compris que le film d'horreur n'en était pas un. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ce psychopathe ? se demanda Harry intérieurement.

_...j'ai soumis ta candidature en tant que sacrifice, et tu sais quoi mon ange ? Tu as été accepté à la majorité, lui dit-il avec enthousiasme. La majorité, tu te rends compte de ça ! C'est la première fois que cela arrive depuis près de dix ans !

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? se demanda Harry.

_ C'est quoi un sacrifice ? se décida-t-il finalement à demander.

Comme s'il avait entendu la question, Jedusor lui répondit :

_ Le sacrifice est celui qui est désigné pour offrir sa chair et son sang au premier cercle afin qu'il puisse s'en nourrir et s'abreuver. Ainsi, ses membres entreront en possession de la jeunesse et de la beauté de celui-ci. Ce qui va, avec le temps, leur conférer la vie éternelle… La pleine lune est ce soir, on va bientôt venir te chercher pour te préparer. En attendant, je te laisse assister aux préparatifs du bain du maître.

Sur cette déclaration, l'image de Jedusor se dissipa. Elle ne tarda pas à être remplacée par celle de la jeune femme qui était dans la pièce d'à côté. Cette dernière se trouvait dans une salle vide et peinte en rouge et noir. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une grande baignoire. La jeune femme avait les deux poignets coupés ; de là son sang s'échappait lentement et remplissait le bain. La jeune femme n'était pas la seule dans cette position : avec elle, Harry nota la présence de quatre autres personnes. Mais dans quel enfer était-il tombé ? se demanda Harry alors que la peur remplaçait petit à petit sa colère.

UDT

Draco se réveilla une semaine après son accident. Après son opération, il y avait eu des complications qui avaient obligé les médecins à le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Les parents de Draco n'avaient pas quitté son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Lucius s'était même fait remplacer, lui qui ne ratait jamais un jour de travail même quand il était malade. Comme l'état de Draco ne permettait pas un déplacement sans risquer sa vie, les Malfoy avaient seulement requis la chambre la plus luxurieuse de l'hôpital public dans lequel se trouvait Draco. Les jours leur avaient paru des semaines et ils avaient vécu avec la crainte que leur fils ne se réveille jamais plus.

Snape, lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à faire on ne savait où, était lui aussi resté au chevet de Draco. Ce ne fut que quand celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux qu'il avait consenti à quitter la chambre. Pendant le temps qu'il était confiné dans l'hôpital, Snape s'était tenu au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris que Tom Jedusor, l'une des personnes qu'il soupçonnait d'être à la tête de l'Eglise de la Vie Eternelle, avait enlevé Harry Potter, le jeune homme qui se faisait passer pour une femme.

Après avoir découvert que Jedusor avait amené Potter au siège de l'église, Snape avait longtemps hésité à prévenir Sirius Black, qui était à sa recherche. En effet, Snape avait peur que Black ne sabote sa couverture ou qu'il fasse fuir le leader de la secte, ce qui aurait pour effet de perdre des années d'enquête et de se voir obligé de tout recommencer. Severus était à deux doigts de démasquer la tête pensante de l'organisation ! À dire vrai, après tant d'années de recherches, Snape avait finalement trouvé une vraie piste sur l'identité du maître de la secte. Celle-ci conduisait à deux hommes et une femme. L'un de ces hommes était Tom Jedusor.

Après mûre réflexion, Snape avait décidé que si Draco ne se réveillait pas avant la nuit de la pleine lune, nuit de sacrifice, il allait donner l'information à Black. La vie de Potter était bien plus importante que son enquête. Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait de réelles pistes sur le meneur de la secte, il pouvait se permettre de faire une erreur. Au pire, il les ferait mettre au trou tous les trois ! Comme si Draco avait lu dans les pensées de Snape, celui-ci s'était réveillé le matin de la nuit de pleine lune. Et après s'être assuré de la santé de son filleul, Snape était allé rejoindre Black pour tout lui dire. Tous deux mirent en place un plan leur permettant de libérer Harry avant l'intervention de la police que Snape comptait appeler en dépit des protestations de Black.

En place à quelques centaines de mètres du QG présumé de l'Église de la Vie Éternelle, un grand château médiéval caché dans un petit bois non loin de Londres, Sirius demanda à Snape s'il voyait un problème à ce qu'il abatte Jedusor. Au contraire, répondit ce dernier, il avait d'ailleurs intérêt à se dépêcher si tel était son objectif, car Snape voulait lui aussi se charger de cette ordure. Black avait alors émis des doutes sur son intégrité policière, ce à quoi Snape avait fait la sourde oreille avant de lancer le signal de l'opération Épuration.

*déesse Aztèque de la vie et de la mort


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Près d'une heure après l'annonce de Jedusor, une demi-douzaine d'hommes bâtis comme des montagnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci se releva et prit une position de combat. Pas question qu'il se laisse faire sans opposer de résistance ! Sirius lui avait toujours dit durant leurs heures d'entraînements, qu'au vu de son gabarit et de sa fâcheuse tendance à attirer à lui tous les détraqués du coin, il n'était pas impossible qu'il se trouve face à plusieurs agresseurs mieux charpentés que lui. Et pour mieux le préparer à affronter un tel contexte, Sirius l'avait mis en situation.

Pour ce faire, durant des semaines, il avait fait combattre Harry contre des hommes plus grands et plus forts que lui. Au début, il le faisait avec un seul adversaire, puis deux, trois et ainsi de suite. Au final, Harry apprit à se défendre contre au moins cinq personnes. Et selon le niveau de ses opposants, Harry parvenait plus ou moins à les tenir à distance le temps que des renforts arrivent, ou à les vaincre tout simplement. Mais cela, c'est quand il était en possession de tous ses moyens. Et actuellement, après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en si peu de temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela soit le cas.

Ainsi, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de victoire, que résister ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable, Harry se prépara à livrer bataille. Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se rendre sans rien tenter. Les six hommes encerclèrent le jeune homme, et petit à petit, ils réduisirent la distance entre eux et lui. Harry opposa une forte résistance et parvint même à blesser gravement deux de ses agresseurs. Néanmoins, la faim, la fatigue autant physique qu'émotionnelle et le nombre eurent raison de lui. Les hommes le maîtrisèrent et l'emportèrent dans une autre pièce où il allait être préparé pour la cérémonie de sacrifice.

Pendant qu'on le déshabillait, lavait et huilait, Harry pria tous les saints de l'univers pour que son oncle arrive à temps pour le sortir de là. Il ne voulait pas finir ainsi ! Les paroles du jeune homme devaient être convaincantes, car Dieu semblait avoir entendu ses prières. Lorsque les hommes qui l'avaient neutralisé le poussèrent, nu, dans une vaste salle au grand plafond où attendaient une centaine de personnes portant toutes de longues robes noires réparties sur quatre grandes tables, ainsi qu'une douzaine d'autres, portants des robes rouges et un masque en tête de mort installés sur une cinquième un plus petite et en hauteur, des coups de feu se firent étendre.

Mais malheureusement pour Harry, l'une des personnes assises sur la plus petite table se leva et fit signe à deux hommes tout de noir vêtus et ayant les visages cachés par des cagoules comme ceux que portaient les bourreaux de l'ancien temps de s'avancer. Ceux-ci semblant savoir ce qu'on attendait d'eux, s'avancèrent vers Harry, se saisirent de lui et le tirèrent à leur suite. Le jeune homme essaya de résister, mais la force des deux hommes semblait presque inhumaine. Les deux bourreaux le conduisirent sur une estrade que Harry n'avait pas vue et qui se dressaient au centre de la pièce et des tables.

Sur l'estrade, se trouvait une longue table en pierre où on pouvait distinguer quelques traces de sang et de coups. Des côtés pendaient des cordelettes qui de toute évidence étaient destinées à immobiliser les victimes sur la table. Alors que son cerveau notait tout cela, les deux bourreaux allongèrent Harry sur la table et l'attachèrent solidement. Quand ce fut fait, la même personne qui avait fait signe aux bourreaux prit la parole.

_ Mes chers amis, nous voici réunis une nouvelle fois en cette nuit de pleine lune pour célébrer la vie, la mort et la renaissance. Ce soir, nous avons l'honneur de recevoir un sacrifice de choix ! Un de ceux qu'on ne voit qu'une fois tous les dix ans et même plus. Un sacrifice tel que je suis convaincu que ce soir, Coatlicue, notre bien aimée Déesse de la vie, de la mort et de la renaissance nous fera l'honneur de sa gracieuse présence…

Pendant qu'il poursuivait son discours, Harry vit l'un des bourreaux se saisir d'un fin tuyau dont l'un des bouts était attaché à une aiguille. Il s'approcha de lui et chercha une vaine sur son bras où il plongea la pique de métal. Il plaça ensuite l'autre extrémité du tuyau au-dessus d'une grande carafe en cristal, où le sang de Harry ruissela lentement sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? se dit Harry alors qu'une larme d'impuissance, de colère et d'injustice roulait sur sa joue. Harry ne sut depuis combien de temps il perdait son sang, quand il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Était-ce la fin ? se demanda-t-il, l'esprit brumeux dû à la perte de sang.

UDT

Les hommes de Sirius encerclèrent le château en silence. Comme des ombres, ils éliminèrent une à une toutes les sentinelles qui protégeaient les différentes entrées du château après avoir neutralisé les caméras de surveillance. N'ayant plus personne pour les empêcher de pénétrer dans le château, ils se déployèrent par petits groupes au sein de celui-ci. Et pièce après pièce, couloir après couloir, étage après étage, ils tuèrent sans pitié tous les membres de la secte qu'ils rencontrèrent. Au passage, ils délivrèrent les prisonniers qu'ils rencontraient.

Mais certains d'entre eux étaient tellement marqués par leur séjour dans le château, qu'ils refusèrent de quitter leurs cellules. Certains par peur que cela ne fût un piège destiné à les briser un peu plus et d'autre parce qu'ils étaient déjà brisés ou avaient perdu l'esprit. Quand tous les étages furent sécurisés, Sirius réunit ses hommes devant la porte de la grande salle où la cérémonie de sacrifice se déroulait, conformément aux informations de Snape. À l'intérieur étaient réunis les membres les plus influents de la secte.

Sirius aurait voulu prendre d'assaut la salle en premier lieu, mais Snape l'avait convaincu du contraire. Il devait d'abord sécuriser le château avant de s'attaquer à la salle. Maintenant que cela avait été fait, il allait enfin pouvoir délivrer son neveu. Sirius espéra de tout son cœur que cette histoire n'ait pas trop affecté Harry. Sur cette pensée pleine d'espoir, il donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Ses hommes défoncèrent la grande porte et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les coups de feu commencèrent alors à pleuvoir de toute part.

Au milieu du chaos provoqué par l'arrivée du groupe de mafieux, l'une des personnes assises sur la petite table se faufila discrètement jusqu'à la table de pierre où était attaché Harry. Il le détacha, retira l'aiguille de son bras avant de le soulever dans ses bras telle une mariée. Difficilement et en évitant de justesse de se prendre une balle, il quitta la pièce en passant par une petite porte dérobée qui se situait derrière la table où s'étaient tenus la douzaine de personnes en robe rouge et au masque de mort.

Sirius, qui était à la recherche de Harry, repéra l'homme et son bagage. La colère au ventre, il les suivit en abattant froidement tous ceux qui avaient la bêtise de se dresser sur son passage. Le mafieux ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'homme qui tenter de partir avec Harry dans ses bras, et sans un mot, il braqua son arme et visa la jambe de l'homme. Le coup partit et l'homme tomba à genoux en poussant en cri de douleur. Malgré cela, il ne lâcha pas une seule seconde Harry.

Sans aucun état d'âme pour ce qu'il venait de faire, Sirius combla la distance qui le séparait de l'homme. Il posa ensuite son arme sur la tempe de ce dernier et lui ordonna de poser Harry sur le sol. L'homme hésita une seconde. Sirius appuya sur la détente sans sommation. Avant que l'homme ne s'effondre sur le sol, il récupéra Harry dans ses bras et fit demi-tour. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir qui était l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre de sang-froid. Après que Sirius ait disparu derrière la porte dérobée, un membre de la secte, l'un de ceux qui étaient habillés en rouge se détacha d'un mur et s'avança vers le cadavre. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui retira son masque. Le visage de Jedusor apparut.

_ Tu n'étais qu'un idiot, mais un idiot utile. Je vais devoir me trouver un autre pigeon pour prendre ta place. C'est vraiment dommage parce que tu faisais un faux grand maître vraiment convaincant.

_ Je vois que je ne m'étais pas complètement trompé, retentit soudainement la voix de Snape derrière le membre de la secte.

_ Severus, s'exclama-t-il, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. C'est parfait, tu as pu te sortir de là, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas comment Sirius et ses hommes ont pu localiser le château et y entrer aussi facilement, mais je te promets que cela ne va pas rester sans représailles. Je ne vais pas laisser mes années de dur labeur être réduites à néant par cet imbécile ! J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à reformer l'Église après sa première démantelassions pour accepter que cela se reproduise une nouvelle fois, déclara-t-il ensuite.

_ Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, Regulus, ou devrais-je dire Bellatrix, dit Snape.

_ Que…mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ N'essaie pas de jouer à ça avec moi Bellatrix. Je sais tout sur toi. Cela m'a pris plusieurs années, mais j'ai finalement réussi à assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta encore l'homme en retirant son masque.

Le visage grossier, ridé et siliconé d'un homme quelque peu efféminé, fit son apparition.

_ Alors, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Il y'a près de vingt-huit ans de ça, les Black et les Lestrange ont décidé d'unir leur famille afin de prendre le contrôle de la ville. Pour cela, un mariage entre la fille aînée de la famille Black, Bellatrix, toi en l'occurrence et Rodolphus Lestrange fut arrangé. Seulement, tu avais d'autres idées en tête. Tu voulais le pouvoir pour toi seul ! De ce fait, tu as convaincu Rodolphus et son frère jumeau, qui étaient tous deux amoureux de toi, de t'aider à éliminer ta famille. Ainsi, tous les trois, vous avez placé des bombes dans toutes les propriétés des Black et les avez tous éliminés en une seule fois.

_ Très belle histoire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, car comme tu le vois, je suis un homme et non une femme.

_ Ne t'en fais pas j'y viens. Donc, après avoir éliminé toute sa famille, les Lestrange s'approprièrent le marché qui avait été détenu par les Black. Seulement, ce plan si parfait avait un défaut. L'un des membres de la famille Black avait survécu : Sirius Black parvint à survivre à la tentative d'assassinat dirigé sur sa personne grâce à son ami James Potter. Celui-ci finit par découvrir l'identité du responsable de la mort de sa famille. Décidé à se venger, il fit tout pour reformer le clan Black et prit sa revanche sur les Lestrange. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tante, donc toi, parvint à s'enfuir. Et pour diminuer les risques de se faire prendre, elle se fit opérer et devint un homme, Regulus Jedusor. Je ne sais pas de qui vient l'idée de la secte, mais je sais que tu en es le leader. C'est toi qui se cache sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort !

Alors même que Snape finissait de dire ces mots, l'homme en face de lui lui tira dessus avant de prendre la fuite. Mais la chance semblait l'avoir abandonné, car alors qu'il courait vers la mauvaise sortie, Sirius, qui n'avait plus Harry dans ses bras, se dressa devant lui. Il lui bloqua le passage et le désarma avant de l'assommer.

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerais prendre ta vie, mais j'ai fait une promesse à Snape : tu vas être jugé pour tes crimes par un tribunal.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que ta parole vaut quelque chose, Black, s'éleva la voix de Snape.

_ Je croyais que cette folle t'avait tiré dessus ? s'étonna Sirius.

_ Elle m'a loupé de peu. Où est ton neveu ? demanda ensuite Snape en se saisissant de Bellatrix.

_ James s'occupe de lui. Un hélicoptère de la famille est en chemin.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

_ Je voulais finir ici avant de les rejoindre. Je veux m'assurer que plus aucune de ces ordures n'aura l'idée de s'attaquer à ma famille.

_ C'est très noble de ta part, mais toi et tes hommes devriez partir. J'ai contacté mes collègues et ils ne devront pas tarder à arriver.

_ Si tu me promets que cette folle recevra ce qu'elle mérite, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient. Mes hommes ont regroupé les survivants dans une des pièces se trouvant à côté de la grande salle. Quant aux prisonniers que nous avons libérés, ils se trouvent dans la cour. Il reste cependant une dizaine d'entre eux dans les cellules. Ils refusent d'en sortir.

_ Merci Black pour ton aide, lui dit Snape.

_ C'est à moi de te remercier. Sans toi, j'aurais perdu Harry.

Sur ce, Black s'en alla.

UDT

Harry mit près d'un mois à se remettre psychologiquement de son séjour au château. Cependant, il perdit un peu de cette innocence qui le caractérisait tant et qui faisait son charme. Il était toujours aussi nul pour comprendre les gens et avait toujours des réactions hors norme, mais son regard était teinté d'une noirceur et d'une douleur qui ne semblaient plus vouloir le quitter. Le jeune homme avait quitté son appartement sous l'insistance de son père sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit, même à Hermione, et avait rejoint le manoir familial. Il devint froid, silencieux et solitaire.

On aurait dit que la mélancolie avait élu domicile dans son cœur. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en faire sortir. Et en dépit de toutes les tentatives de son père et de Sirius pour chasser cette dernière, elle persistait. En dernier recours, Sirius eut l'idée de faire venir au manoir le chanteur des Bad Luck pour tenter d'obtenir une réaction. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais après trois semaines d'acharnement, le chanteur Japonais parvint à obtenir une réaction.

Lentement, Harry recommença à interagir avec les autres et sortit de sa solitude. Il alla même jusqu'à reprendre le chant. Seulement, cette étrange douleur qu'il avait au fond des yeux depuis son retour au manoir s'obstinait à demeurer en lui. Pour tenter de la faire disparaître, James accepta de laisser Harry partir avec son groupe que Sirius avait fait venir au manoir, au Japon en compagnie de l'excentrique chanteur nippon.

Et après un duo avec Shūichi Shindo, les Gryffondor signèrent un contrat de trois ans avec le même label que les Bad Luck. En seulement trois ans, le groupe se fit un nom et devint très célèbre grâce à son chanteur si charismatique et fascinant. À chaque sortie d'album, celui-ci se vendait comme du petit pain et plusieurs de leurs tubes furent classés numéro 1 dans plusieurs pays. Et malgré toutes ces années, ni la douleur ni la mélancolie ne quittaient le chanteur. Ce que personne ne savait, et ce qui pourtant se trouvait dans toutes les chansons écrites par Harry, c'est que celui-ci pleurait la perte de Draco qu'il croyait mort.

UDT

Lorsque Hermione et Blaise revinrent de lune de miel, la première chose que fit le couple fut d'aller rendre visite à Harry dans son appartement. En effet, les deux jeunes mariés n'étaient pas parvenus à joindre Harry depuis près de deux semaines. Inquiets, ils avaient tenté de joindre les membres de son groupe, mais eux non plus n'avaient aucune nouvelle du chanteur. Ayant peur qu'un malheur soit arrivé à leur ami, Hermione avait tenté de joindre le parrain de ce dernier, mais là aussi, seul le silence leur avait répondu. Devant cette incapacité à entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit, Hermione passa la dernière semaine de sa lune de miel à se faire du souci pour Harry.

Voilà pourquoi, à peine descendus du bateau, Blaise et elle prirent un taxi et se rendirent à l'adresse de Harry. Sans étonnement, personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Devant la porte close, Hermione sortit son portable et appela le propriétaire de l'appartement que louait Harry. Celui-ci leur apprit que le jeune homme avait déménagé sans donner de préavis en laissant tout sur place. La peur que ressentait Hermione augmenta un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui était donc arrivé à Harry ? Où se trouvait-il ? En dernier recours, elle se rendit au restaurant avec l'espoir d'y trouver des nouvelles.

Mais là non plus, elle n'apprit pas grand-chose sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Harry. Ce qu'elle y découvrit ne fit que la rendre encore plus inquiète. En effet, l'une de ses collègues lui dit que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Angélique, cette dernière était partie en compagnie de Draco, qui avait déclaré qu'ils étaient fiancés. Le même jour, Mimi leur avait annoncé que Draco avait eu un accident et qu'il avait été hospitalisé. Depuis, personne n'avait de nouvelles ni de l'une ni de l'autre. Finalement, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, Blaise et elle se rendirent au commissariat de police pour signaler la disparition de Harry.

Deux semaines après ça, Sirius prit contact avec Hermione. La jeune femme fut choquée quand Sirius lui révéla que Harry avait été l'une des victimes de la secte de cannibale qui sévissait à Londres depuis plusieurs années à l'insu de la population. La nouvelle de l'arrestation de Lord Voldemort, le gourou de la secte, avait choqué plus d'un. Les quelques images que les journalistes avaient diffusées avaient de quoi donner des sueurs froides aux plus endurcis. Alors, apprendre que son ami avait lui aussi était victime de ces barbares, avait brisé le cœur de la jeune femme. Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état pouvait se trouver Harry.

Quand elle demanda à le voir, Sirius lui dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Que Harry avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout ça. Ce ne fut que près de deux mois après ce coup de fil, que la jeune femme put voir Harry. La rencontre se passa le jour où celui-ci devait prendre l'avion pour le Japon. Ce jour-là, quand Hermione croisa le regard de son ami, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Voyant cela, Harry avait tenté de lui sourire, mais celui-ci ne parvint pas à convaincre son amie. Harry l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et l'avait remerciée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles avant de lui tourner le dos. Ce fut la dernière fois que Hermione vit Harry, et trois ans passèrent sans plus aucune nouvelle.

UDT

Lorsque Draco quitta l'hôpital trois semaines après son accident, il avait oublié tous les événements survenus lors des deux semaines avant son accident de voiture. De la sorte, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de Miss Angélique. Et après avoir passé trois semaines cloué dans un lit inconfortable, il reprit ses vieilles habitudes, ne vivant que pour son travail et pour rien d'autre. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans les habitudes de Malfoy. Celui-ci se surprenait à chercher un visage parmi ses employées, un visage dont il ne se souvenait pas et qui pourtant, semblait avoir une grande importance pour lui. Ce visage mystérieux le poursuivait même dans ses rêves. Ce que Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre avec ces rêves, c'était que parfois le visage était associé au corps d'un homme et d'autre fois à celui d'une femme. Ce qui était complètement incompréhensible pour lui.

Tout comme le reste du monde, Draco apprit le démantèlement de l'Église de la Vie Éternelle. Cette nouvelle eut un impact étonnant sur lui : en effet, au fil des jours, il vit sa haine pour les hommes diminuer quelque peu. Il ne faut pas croire qu'il irait jusqu'à prendre la main d'un d'eux ou bien à partager un repas avec lui, mais il ne lui était plus si intolérable de les voir en peinture. Deux semaines après sa sortie d'hôpital, Draco se rendit en France en compagnie de Mimi pour l'ouverture de son nouveau restaurant, et après trois mois passés à régler la paperasse de dernière minute, il décida de rester sur place. Ainsi, trois ans passèrent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **Merci pour vos com's, comme toujours, ils font très plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Harry quitta la scène après un dernier salut. Leur tournée venait enfin de se terminer avec ce concert et le chanteur était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une chose : trouver son lit où l'attendait Draco bis, sa nouvelle peluche géante. Pourquoi Harry avait-il nommé sa peluche Draco bis ? Eh bien, après la mort de son pauvre poisson rouge qui avait été honteusement abandonné dans son appartement, celui-ci l'avait remplacé par une grosse peluche géante de Nemo, le célèbre poisson de Disney. En fait, c'était Sirius qui lui avait offert après que Harry ait fondu en larme en découvrant le poisson dans son aquarium le jour où il s'était finalement décidé à aller récupérer ses affaires dans son ancien appartement.

Heureusement pour lui, son propriétaire, qui avait trop peur de Sirius, n'avait pas osé se débarrasser de ses affaires ; il put ainsi récupérer tout son bazar quelques jours avant son départ au Japon. La mort du poisson lui avait fait ressentir avec plus de profondeur celle de son homonyme humain, et le chagrin s'était alors abattu sur lui. Et pour la première fois depuis son retour au manoir Potter, Harry avait pleuré. Il avait pleuré les horreurs qu'il avait vues et vécues, mais avant tout, il avait pleuré sa perte. La perte de Draco. Dans les premiers temps, Harry n'avait pas réellement compris pourquoi la mort de Draco le touchait autant. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tellement mal alors que le jeune homme l'agaçait autant ? Et par-dessus tout, quels étaient ces sentiments emplis de regrets qui lui rongeaient le cœur si durement ? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Ce ne fut que quand il demanda à son père si Jedusor avait dit vrai sur sa relation avec sa mère, que Harry comprit et put donner un nom à ce qu'il ressentait en écoutant son père décrire le début de sa relation avec sa mère. Le jeune homme était tombé amoureux. Il ne savait pas quand cela était arrivé et si cela était possible d'en venir à aimer quelqu'un aussi rapidement, mais les faits étaient là : il était tombé amoureux de Malfoy. Il aimait Malfoy profondément, mais son amour n'avait plus aucune chance de lui être rendu, partagé et vécu. Tout cela parce que cet imbécile s'était laissé bêtement tuer. Harry en avait beaucoup voulu à Draco de l'avoir laissé, mais avec le temps, il comprit que ce n'était pas de la faute du défunt, mais celle de Jedusor qui avait ordonné sa mort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Harry avait découvert la mort du poisson, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et avait pleuré pendant deux jours. Et ce n'est que quand Sirius qui croyait que son chagrin venait de la perte de son poisson eut l'idée de lui offrir la peluche, que ses larmes s'étaient taries. Depuis, où qu'il aille, il apportait Draco bis avec lui. Ce qui était parfois très gênant pour son groupe. Au Japon, ce genre de fantasy passait bien, mais dans les autres pays, surtout européens, un adulte, homme de surcroit, dînant avec une peluche de poisson géant sur les cuisses avait vraiment de quoi étonner. La première fois que Harry avait insisté pour apporter son poisson géant avec eux au restaurant, c'était après leur premier concert au Japon.

Cela avait fait sensation et plusieurs fans avaient insisté pour prendre des photos avec lui. Heureusement que la sécurité de l'hôtel et les gardes personnels de Harry étaient parvenus à faire partir ces derniers, sinon le pauvre aurait été noyé par le nombre ! Après cela, une mode étrange avait vu le jour un peu partout au Japon. Des jeunes lycéennes et lycéens s'étaient mis à se promener avec des peluches de Nemo de tailles différentes. Lors de leur passage en Allemagne, un des employés d'un restaurant avait tenté de retirer la peluche des genoux de Harry afin de lui permettre de manger correctement. Harry avait fait un tel scandale que le repas leur avait été offert afin d'apaiser sa colère.

Mais le jeune homme avait été tellement contrarié qu'on ait tenté de le séparer de Draco bis, qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds en Allemagne, pays de barbares selon lui. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour du net, et depuis, plus personne n'avait jamais osé retoucher à Draco bis ; même si voir un homme de son âge se balader avec une peluche de cette taille était des plus étonnant et choquant. Mais Harry lui s'en foutait royalement, tant qu'il avait sa peluche, rien n'avait d'importance. Son groupe s'était et s'inquiétait toujours de cette manie, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'en défaire sans s'attirer les foudres de ce dernier. Et un Harry coléreux était presque aussi redoutable qu'un Harry en mode Pikachu. Voilà donc comment était né Draco bis.

Harry se rendit à sa loge où l'attendait Draco bis, le prit et quitta la salle de concert par une entrée prévue à cet effet. Ce soir, même si Harry était très fatigué et qu'il voulait vraiment, vraiment allait se pelotonner dans son lit avec sa peluche, il ne le pouvait pas parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Sirius. Il avait été convenu entre eux deux de se retrouver dans un restaurant de renom qui avait ouvert ses portes trois ans plutôt. D'après Sirius, la gérante était une perle qui avait le sens des affaires et pour ne rien gâcher, elle était Anglaise.

Et toujours selon Sirius, le restaurant faisait partie d'une firme anglaise également et appartenant à un jeune entrepreneur de trente ans. Pour Harry, aucune de ces informations n'avait la moindre importance ; la seule chose qui lui importait c'était de voir son oncle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de six mois. Après un rapide passage à son hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer, une étrange idée passa dans l'esprit de Harry. Il se détourna des habits qu'il avait prévu de mettre et se dirigea vers ses valises. Là, il se mit à fouiller dans l'un des sacs avec frénésie.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une adorable et jolie jeune femme portant une robe blanche à manche courte lui arrivant aux genoux ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins, quitta l'hôtel où logeait le chanteur. Arrivée au lieu du rendez-vous, elle fut prise en charge par une jeune femme au sourire ravageur et dont la tenue de travail disait quelque chose à la nouvelle venue. L'hôtesse lui demanda si elle était attendue ou si elle avait une réservation à son nom.

La jeune femme lui dit qu'elle était attendue et donna le nom de Sirius. Elle fut alors conduite à la table de celui-ci. Sirius ne fit aucune remarque quand la jeune femme prit place près de lui, en effet celui-ci l'avait parfaitement reconnu. Il se demanda pourtant ce qui était à l'origine du déguisement de son neveu, mais ne formula pas la question pour autant. En remarquant l'absence de l'énorme peluche qui ne quittait presque jamais les bras de Harry, Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire là aussi. Peut-être, se dit-il, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, était-ce un signe que Harry était sur la voie de la guérison.

L'espoir au cœur, le parrain londonien fit un signe à l'une des serveuses et passa commande pour lui et pour son excentrique neveu. Ils étaient au milieu de leur repas quand une femme d'une trentaine d'années portant l'ensemble réglementaire du restaurant s'avança à leur table. La jeune femme, tout comme l'ensemble des employées de l'établissement, était très jolie. Et au vu de la façon dont elle se déplaçait avec assurance et une pointe d'arrogance, cette dernière le savait parfaitement. Un sourire commercial et séducteur aux lèvres, elle s'arrêta à la droite de Sirius et lui demanda dans un anglais parfait, comment allait-il depuis la dernière fois.

Sirius passa immédiatement en mode charmeur un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, le regard de la nouvelle venue se posa sur la jeune femme qui accompagnait le bel Anglais. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme assise en face de Sirius, la nouvelle venue pensa être plongée dans un horrible cauchemar. Le genre de cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu trois ans plus tôt. Des cauchemars remplis d'une jeune femme aux yeux verts, aux manière de barbare, à la langue de vipère et portant l'affreux nom d'Angélique Miles. En d'autres mots, sa pire ennemie ! Et elle qui pensait ne plus jamais croiser la route de cette enquiquineuse ! Le monde était vraiment injuste parfois.

Mimi, car c'était bien elle, maudit toutes les divinités de la Terre pour l'avoir replacé en face de la pimbêche. Et pendant qu'elle maudissait l'ensemble des dieux qu'elle connaissait, une pensée s'imposa à elle : il fallait absolument qu'elle empêche cette mijaurée de revoir Malfoy ! Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle serait capable de l'ensorceler une nouvelle fois. Et ça, il n'en était pas question ! Malfoy était à elle et à personne d'autre. Heureusement, se dit-elle, ce dernier était en rendez-vous ce soir-là. Donc, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'ils se rencontrent à l'heure actuelle.

UDT

Draco était d'une humeur massacrante. Dieu ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se rendre à ce rendez-vous d'affaires déjà !? Le trentenaire ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir. Enfin, si. Un peu tout de même. Quand Peter Pettigrow, l'un des meilleurs traiteurs de Paris l'avait contacté pour lui parler de la vente de certaines de ses recettes, Draco avait été enchanté. Pettigrow était l'un des meilleurs cuisiniers du monde et sa réputation n'était plus à prouver. Donc, Draco n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et avait accepté de le voir. Depuis que l'Église de la vie éternelle avait été démantelée et ses membres emprisonnés, Draco était devenu un peu plus tolérant envers les hommes.

Et même s'il lui était toujours impossible de tenir une conversation de plus de cinq minutes avec l'un d'eux sans qu'il n'éprouve le désir irrépressible de lui arracher la tête, son aversion envers la gent masculine avait considérablement diminué. Et peut-être, était-ce parce qu'il était parvenu à tenir son père dans ses bras pendant une minute sans avoir envie de vomir qu'il s'était cru en mesure de faire face à un homme pendant un dîner. Draco n'en était pas sûr, mais une chose était certaine : sa haine pour les hommes venait de reprendre de l'ampleur après sa rencontre avec cet affreux et dégoutant Pettigrow.

Brrr ! Rien que de penser à ce que ce porc avait osé lui proposer en échange de son carnet de recettes, Draco en avait froid au dos. Le trentenaire regretta amèrement de ne pas lui avoir collé une balle dans la tête après ce qu'il avait osé vomir devant lui. Rien à dire : les hommes n'étaient que des animaux ! D'un pas rageur, le jeune Malfoy monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de son restaurant. Non, mais pour qui ce porc l'avait-il pris !? Pour une pute ? Jamais il ne vendrait son corps pour une connerie de carnet ! Tiens, il devrait aller porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ! Cela ferait les pieds à l'abruti ! Tout en grommelant contre Pettigrow, Draco prit un virage en faisant attention à ne pas dépasser les limites de vitesse.

Il se gara quelques minutes plus tard à l'arrière de son restaurant. En évitant de croiser qui que ce soit, il alla directement s'enfermer dans son bureau. Délaissant la chaise ainsi que le bureau en verre, il préféra s'installer sur le petit canapé, où il retira sa veste et ses chaussures avant de s'allonger. L'homme ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, il rêva de l'inconnu sans visage et au sexe indéterminé. Parfois, l'inconnue prenait les contours d'une jeune femme portant le même uniforme que ses employées, et d'autres fois, Draco avait droit à la vision du torse imberbe et finement musclé et doré d'un jeune homme.

Ce que Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre outre l'étrangeté de ses rêves, c'étaient la joie et le désir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre apparaissait. Dans ses rêves, Draco n'éprouvait ni haine ni dégoût quand l'inconnu prenait l'apparence d'un homme. Non ! À la place de cela, il n'éprouvait que du désir. Il avait envie de prendre l'inconnu dans ses bras, de le serrer à l'étouffer, de le noyer de baisers, mais aussi, et avant tout, de le faire sien. Il voulait tellement s'unir à lui que cela devenait douloureux à son réveil. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en étant tellement dur, qu'il avait eu de la peine à se lever ?

Et c'était la même chose avec quand l'inconnue se présentait à lui sous les traits d'une femme. Draco avait l'impression que son corps tentait de rattraper toutes les années d'abstinence qu'il lui avait imposées. Bien entendu, le jeune Malfoy avait essayé d'aller à la rencontre d'un homme, puis d'une femme, mais dans les deux cas l'expérience avait été un désastre. Il avait failli tuer l'homme en l'assommant quand celui-ci avait voulu l'embrasser ; et quant à la femme, il lui avait tout bonnement vomi dessus après le baiser très passionné et mouillé que cette dernière lui avait offert avec un grand enthousiasme. Après cela, Draco s'était résigné à faire usage de sa main droite pour soulager son corps un peu trop tendu.

Les rêves qui ne le quittaient plus depuis son retour d'hôpital étaient parfois si intenses qu'il avait fini par espérer que son inconnu sans visage soit réel. Mais malheureusement, cela était impossible. En effet, un homme qui se change en femme et inversement ne pouvait exister dans la réalité. C'était ce que se disait Draco tous les matins depuis près de trois ans maintenant …

Draco faisait un autre de ces rêves quand il en fut sorti brusquement par des coups portés à porte avec insistance.

_ MONSIEUR ! MONSIEUR ! MONSIEUR, VOUS DEVEZ VENIR EN SALLE ! C'EST URGENT ! MONSIEUR MALFOY, VOUS DEVEZ ARRÊTER MISS GEIGNARDE AVANT QU'ELLE NE FASSE UNE BÊTISE. MONSIEUR, VENEZ VITE ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES LÀ ! VOTRE VOITURE EST SUR LE PARKING… hurlait tout en suppliant la voix d'une jeune femme.

Draco émergea péniblement de son rêve. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci n'avait rien avoir avec ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Dans ce dernier, lui et son inconnue se trouvaient dans un minuscule appartement quelconque. Lui tenait dans sa main un cadre photo représentant l'inconnu torse nu alors que la représentation féminine de celui-ci lui tenait une drôle conversation.

 __ Nous allons bientôt nous revoir dans le monde réel, alors ne fais rien qui puisse nous séparer._

Et sur cet avertissement, Draco ouvrit les yeux et alla ouvrir la porte en ronchonnant.

_ Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ! On ne peut même pas faire une petite sieste en paix !

Sans prendre en considération l'humeur ou le ton employé par son employeur, une jeune femme en tenue d'hôtesse et à l'air paniquée s'empara de Draco et le tira à sa suite. L'hôtesse amena Draco dans la salle à manger du restaurant. Quand celui-ci franchit le pas de la salle, il n'en crut ni ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Sa gérante, la respectueuse et dévouée Mimi Geignarde était aux prises avec l'une de leur cliente. Mimi était en train de hurler des horreurs sur une jeune femme brune qui de son côté, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. C'était comme si Mimi n'existait pas pour la jeune femme.

En fait, pendant que Mimi lui hurlait à pleins poumons dessus, la jeune femme semblait tenir une conversation très animée avec un homme qui devait sans doute être son père au vu de son âge. Enfin, ce qu'espérait Draco. Le regard braqué sur la jeune femme dont il ne voyait pas clairement le visage, Draco traversa la salle à manger et se rendit près de la table où se trouvait Harry et son parrain. Tout en s'approchant d'eux, Draco jetait des regards inquiets sur les clients qui suivaient le monologue de Mimi avec grand intérêt. Il se fit la remarque de rapidement éloigner la jeune femme de là s'il ne voulait pas se faire une mauvaise réputation, enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Dieu ! Cette soirée n'allait donc pas s'arrêter !

Il allongea le pas en se promettant de passer un sacré savon à sa gérante, s'il ne la mettait pas dehors sur-le-champ. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu créer un tel scandale, il n'aurait jamais pensé à Mimi. Mais que lui était-il donc passé en tête pour faire une chose pareille !? Arrivé à la hauteur de la table, Draco posa la main sur l'épaule de Mimi. Cette dernière, surprise par le geste, se retourna violemment, la main prête à l'action. Draco stoppa de justesse le bras de Mime à quelques millimètres de son visage.

_ Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire au juste ? demanda Draco d'une voix froide.

_ Draco ! s'exclama Mimi le rouge aux joues.

_ Draco, répéta le susnommé un sourcil levé. Quand est-ce que je vous ai donné l'autorisation d'être aussi familière avec moi ?

_ Euh, je veux dire Monsieur Malfoy, que faites-vous ici ? se reprit immédiatement Mimi.

_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce restaurant m'appartient. Ce n'est pas parce que vous en êtes la gérante que je dois vous demander l'autorisation avant d'y venir.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de dire Mimi.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je croyais que vous étiez en rendez-vous et que vous ne reveniez que demain.

_ Mon rendez-vous s'est fini un peu plus tôt que prévu. Ce qui d'après ce que je vois est une bénédiction. Maintenant, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous en prenez à une de nos clientes sans raison ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Ah bon ! dit Draco sceptique. Pourtant, à ce que j'ai vu, c'est vous qui étiez en train de l'insulter à l'instant.

_ C'est parce qu'elle refuse de reconnaître que nous nous connaissons ! s'emporta Mimi. Cette pimbêche veut me faire croire qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu, alors qu'elle a passé son temps à se moquer de moi quand elle est venue remplacer Hermione. D'ailleurs, cette ingrate est partie avant la fin de son contrat sans dire un seul mot !

_ Cette jeune femme était l'une de nos employées ? interrogea Draco avec surprise.

_ Bien entendu ! s'exclama Mimi. Ne reconnaissez-vous pas Miss Miles ?!

Lorsque les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement et les questionnements, Mimi regretta immédiatement son emportement. Mais que venait-elle donc de faire ? Alors que son patron avait oublié la petite peste sans cervelle, elle venait de la lui remémorer ! Au même moment, Harry, interpellé par l'usage de son nom d'emprunt, se détourna de sa conversation avec Sirius pour regarder le nouvel arrivé. Non ! Ses yeux gris … Un instant, Miss Miles resta béate d'étonnement, puis dans un grand bruit de chaises, elle s'évanouit. La vision de Draco, qu'elle croyait mort, avait été de trop pour elle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **NdA : comme je n'ai plus trop de temps en ce moment, les publications se feront entre samedi et lundi toutes 1 vendredi sur deux.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, les publications se feront 1 fois par mois. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Merci pour vos com's, comme toujours, ils font très plaisir.  
**

 **Ps:** pour **haruhi-kyouya,** je comprends ton ressentit, mais pour la suite de l'histoire, j'ai besoin du retour d'Angélique.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Draco se précipita immédiatement auprès de Harry travesti en femme qui venait de s'évanouir. Dans sa précipitation, il bouscula Sirius pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ensuite, sans un mot pour Sirius, Draco emporta Harry dans son bureau. Alors qu'il traversait la salle à manger du restaurant, Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de Harry. Le visage de celui qu'il prenait pour une femme lui était étrangement familier. C'était comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir où. Mais ce n'était pas tous ! L'homme d'affaires avait la drôle d'impression en regardant les lèvres de la demoiselle qu'il les avaient déjà goûtées. Cette impression était si forte, qu'il pouvait presque sentir leur goût du bout de sa langue.

Étrange. Vraiment étrange. Et chose encore plus étonnante pour lui, tout en sachant que c'était une femme qu'il avait dans les bras, l'image d'un torse d'homme nu sur lequel était posée la tête de la demoiselle n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir à l'esprit. Serait-il devenu fou à force de faire ces étranges rêves sur un homme qui se change en femme au gré de ses songes et inversement ?! Alors qu'il approchait de son bureau, suivi par Sirius et Mimi, Draco se posa une question qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis près de trois ans : l'accident de voiture qui l'avait privée de deux semaines de sa mémoire l'avait-il rendu bisexuel ? Draco se posait cette question, car, comment expliquer autrement ses rêves, et plus encore, ce qu'il éprouvait envers cette étrangère dans ses bras alors même qu'il se savait gay.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, Draco se trouva face à un petit problème : comment faire pour ouvrir la porte tout en gardant la demoiselle dans ses bras ? Il n'eut cependant pas à se poser la question très longtemps, car Sirius vint lui ouvrir. Sans un remerciement et faisant attention à ne pas toucher Sirius, Draco pénétra dans la pièce et alla installer Harry sur le canapé qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Ensuite, il prit une chaise et s'installa en face de lui, puis se mit à le détailler du regard. L'homme ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux du visage de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était si fasciné par elle, il se souvint de ce que Mimi lui avait dit pour expliquer sa conduite inqualifiable : la jeune femme avait travaillé pour lui dans le passé.

Mais quand exactement ? car il n'avait aucun souvenir de son passage. Et Draco était certain d'une chose : il n'aurait jamais pu oublier un tel visage. Il était d'une telle beauté, que seul un aveugle pouvait passer à côté sans être frappé par lui. C'est alors qu'il se disait ça que cette pensée s'imposa à lui : s'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du passage de la jeune femme dans son établissement, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : cela faisait partie des souvenirs qu'il avait perdus. Si c'était bien le cas, comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier ?! Draco n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Tout en s'interrogeant sur ça, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la présence de l'homme qui accompagnait l'inconnue qui d'après Mimi, n'était pas si inconnue que ça. Quelle relation avait-il eue avec elle ? S'il se le demandait, c'était parce qu'il avait la conviction que tous deux avaient été proches d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pendant que Draco se creusait la tête sur ça, Sirius, qui était resté muet quand Mimi avait commencé à s'en prendre à Harry, le regretta un peu. Et même s'il l'avait fait parce que le jeune homme lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas intervenir, il s'en voulait d'être resté passif pendant que son adorable neveu se faisait insulter par la jeune femme qu'il avait au départ prise pour une ''Dame comme on n'en faisait plus de nos jours'' et pour laquelle il avait commencé à éprouver quelques sentiments. Sirius ne comprenait pas le comportement de Mimi. Lui qui était venu à plusieurs reprises dans ce restaurant uniquement pour voir Mimi, n'arrivait pas à comprendre un changement si radical.

En effet, lors de sa première visite, Sirius avait été complètement conquis par Mimi qui s'était alors montrée très aimable et drôle avec lui. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots et le courant avait semblé être parfaitement passé entre eux deux. Par la suite, Sirius était revenu plusieurs fois pour la voir, mais jamais officiellement. Non, l'homme avait pris l'habitude de réserver une place et à son arrivée, Mimi venait lui tenir compagnie pendant une dizaine de minutes. En discutant avec elle, Sirius s'était rendu compte à quel point Mimi était intelligente et différente des autres femmes. Il n'y avait pas un sujet sur lequel elle ne savait quoi dire ou sur lequel elle n'avait pas une opinion à partager. Sirius avait été séduit, car c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une femme aussi cultivée. D'habitude, les femmes à qui il avait affaire étaient frivoles et matérialistes. Elles ne voyaient en lui que son argent et son beau visage ; Mimi avait donc été une expérience rafraîchissante pour lui.

Plus ses rencontres avec la gérante du restaurant avaient été nombreuses, plus son intérêt pour elle avait grandi. Il avait même commencé à envisager de la fréquenter plus sérieusement. De l'inviter à un dîner loin du restaurant de la jeune femme, par exemple. Mais avant de se lancer, Sirius avait voulu présenter la jeune femme à Harry. Pourquoi ça ? Eh bien, son neveu avait toujours eu le don pour juger les gens au premier regard. Enfin, si Sirius voulait être juste, il devrait dire que Harry avait le chic pour faire sortir ce qu'il y avait de mauvais ou de bon chez les gens à la première rencontre. L'homme avait toujours trouvé amusante la façon dont les gens réagissaient la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à Harry. Ils avaient alors deux réactions : soit ils tombaient sous le charme du jeune homme, soit ils le jalousaient sans raison. La réaction de Mimi était une grande déception pour Sirius. Lui qui la croyait au-dessus des autres, il était vraiment déçu par elle.

UDT

Harry avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser lorsqu'il revint à lui. La première chose qu'il vit quand il reprit connaissance fut l'argent lumineux des yeux de Draco, et la vue de son visage chamboula entièrement Harry. L'héritier Malfoy avait le regard braqué sur lui, et son regard était si intense que le rouge monta instantanément aux joues de Potter. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire un trou dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ou bien était ce réel ? Était-ce bien Draco qui se tenait assis devant lui ou bien n'était-ce qu'un fantôme, ou encore un double de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il croyait mort depuis trois ans maintenant ? Les questions fusèrent dans son esprit à grande vitesse.

Pendant que son esprit s'interrogeait, Harry se redressa sur ses genoux et tendit la main vers le visage de Draco. Ses doigts le parcoururent, d'abord lentement, puis avec frénésie. Et tandis qu'il explorait les traits de Draco de ses doigts, les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Naturellement, comme dans un rêve, Harry approcha sa tête de celle de Draco. Ses mains prirent son visage en coupe, et lentement, comme s'il voulait lui donner le temps d'esquiver, Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il l'embrassa longuement et profondément en poussant un soupire de pur contentement. Draco lui répondit avec enthousiasme lorsque la surprise fut passée. Il passa les doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs et épais et l'enlaça, approfondissant encore plus l'échange tout en savourant les sensations qu'éveillait la langue de Harry dans sa bouche.

Harry avait l'impression qu'un rayon de soleil venait de pénétrer sa poitrine pour dissiper toute la tristesse qui s'y était accumulée durant les trois dernières années. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Que l'air qui lui avait tant manqué durant tout ce temps venait enfin remplir ses poumons. Les lèvres de Draco étaient si douces, si chaudes et si vivantes sous les siennes que Harry sut avec certitude qu'il ne rêvait pas. Draco était bel et bien devant lui, dans ses bras. Il était vivant. Et ce n'était en aucun cas un sosie, un sosie ne lui aurait pas fait cet effet. La joie se déversa en lui avec la force d'un torrent. Harry aurait pu poursuivre le baiser pendant des heures sans l'intervention malvenue de son oncle.

Lorsque Harry avait ouvert les yeux, Sirius avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Seulement, avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, son adorable et si innocent neveu s'était levé et avait fait une chose incroyable et impensable : il avait embrassé Malfoy. L'abasourdissement que Sirius avait eu devant ce geste l'avait stupéfié durant une longue minute, et seul le cri de fureur de Mimi réussit à l'en sortir. Celle-ci, tout comme Sirius, avait été ébahie par le baiser de Harry et de Draco. Lorsque Sirius sortit de son état de stupeur, une colère noire surgit en lui. Comment ce blanc-bec osait-il souiller les lèvres de son tendre neveu ? C'était inqualifiable ! Il devait mettre fin à ça et sur-le-champ ! Dans son indignation, l'homme ne prit en aucun cas en considération le fait que c'était Harry qui avait fait le premier pas. Non ! Tout ce que Sirius voyait à ce moment-là, c'était Draco étreignant et embrassant son précieux neveu.

La colère guidant ses gestes, il s'approcha du couple et les sépara sans ménagement. Ensuite, se fichant complètement de Draco qui était tombé sur le sol, il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas trop choqué. Tout en lui demandant cela, il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya délicatement les lèvres de Harry. Il fallait qu'il efface les traces de Malfoy. Harry se laissa manipuler pendant quelques secondes sans mot dire. Il laissa faire Sirius, car il était encore hébété par la fin brutale du baiser. Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, il repoussa méchamment Sirius et courut vers Draco. Après s'être assuré que Malfoy allait bien, Harry braqua un regard incendiaire sur son oncle, qui en fut tellement étonné qu'il fit un pas en arrière. Son bébé ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi et c'était déroutant. Lui qui avait l'habitude de ses sourires lumineux ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal pour mériter ça ? La réponse lui parvint sans qu'il n'ait eu à la demander.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, oncle Sirius ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? lui hurla Harry en prenant Draco dans ses bras comme s'il voulait le protéger de Sirius.

_ Je voulais seulement te venir en aide. Cet homme était en train de te molester et je ne peux pas l'accepter, répondit Sirius, sûr de son bon droit.

_ Il n'était pas en train de me molester, mais de m'embrasser. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de ton aide ! lui répliqua Harry en colère en resserrant son emprise sur Draco qui était resté muet.

_ Mais il ne peut pas t'embrasser ! Il n'en a pas le droit ! Et c'est un homme !

_ Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit si je suis d'accord avec ça ? Et c'est quoi le problème avec le fait qu'il soit un homme ? Tu as un souci avec ça ?

La dernière question avait été dite d'une voix un peu triste.

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça et tu le sais parfaitement, le rassura Sirius.

L'homme savait que Harry avait eu peur dans le passé de sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay. Mais cela était entièrement de sa faute si son neveu avait craint d'être rejeté par lui. En effet, quelques années plus tôt, Sirius avait eu une relation avec une transsexuelle qu'il avait prise pour une femme et dont il avait été complètement dingue. Pendant trois mois, Sirius l'avait harcelé pour un rendez-vous. À cette époque, ses amis avaient bien tenté de le mettre au courant pour la jeune femme, mais l'homme ne leur avait jamais donné l'occasion de le lui dire. Il leur coupait toujours la parole pour faire des éloges sur la beauté de la demoiselle. Sirius n'avait découvert le pot aux roses qu'un mois après avoir commencé à sortir avec elle.

Il l'avait découvert d'une façon quelque peu comique, dirons-nous. Cela s'était passé une nuit où tous deux avaient bu plus que raison. Il faut noter que depuis que la jeune femme avait accepté de sortir avec lui, elle était toujours parvenue à éviter que leurs échanges n'aillent plus loin que quelques baisers et caresses. Cependant, ce soir-là, ayant tous deux trop bus et le désir qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre étant trop fort, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le courage ou la présence d'esprit de s'opposer à Sirius. Tout avait très bien commencé. Ils avaient échangé quelques baisers tout en se caressant et en se déshabillant avec empressement. Ils avaient ensuite parcouru l'appartement de la jeune femme sans vraiment voir ce qui les entourait. Parvenu à la chambre, il ne leur restait que leurs sous-vêtements.

Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, Sirius avait renversé sa compagne sur le lit avant de se jeter sur elle. Lentement et sensuellement, sa langue avait parcouru le corps de cette dernière. Après l'avoir débarrassée de son soutien-gorge, il avait passé un temps indéfini à embrasser, palper, mordiller et sucer les mamelons de sa compagne. Puis, inévitablement, sa main avait pris le chemin de son entre jambes. Ses doigts s'étaient silencieusement glissés sous la culotte de son amante. Et ce fut là que tout avait basculé. Sirius avait été complètement dégrisé lorsque sa main s'était refermée sur le sexe fièrement dressé de son amante. L'homme avait alors poussé un cri qui n'avait rien de viril et s'était jeté hors du lit à une vitesse surhumaine. Il était ensuite allé se coller au mur le souffle court et avait jeté un regard rempli d'horreur sur sa compagne.

Lorsqu'il s'était suffisamment remis du saisissement qu'il avait ressenti, il s'était relevé et avait ramassé ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Après quoi, sans demander d'explication, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Sirius n'avait plus jamais revu la jeune femme. Il avait par la suite développé une hantise envers les hommes un peu trop efféminés et vérifiait toujours auprès d'un détective si les femmes avec qui il sortait n'avaient pas un service trois-pièces là où il ne fallait pas. Tout le monde dans l'entourage de Sirius savait pour sa hantise. Donc, lorsque Harry lui avait confirmé qu'il était bien gay, James avait fait venir Sirius dans son bureau au manoir Potter et lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire avec Harry. Allait-il le rejeter parce qu'il était gay ?

Avant que Sirius n'ait eu à répondre, Harry qui avait espionné la conversation avait débarqué dans le bureau les larmes aux yeux en suppliant Sirius de ne pas l'abandonner et lui avait promis qu'il allait devenir hétéro. La réaction de Harry avait brisé le cœur de Sirius. Celui-ci l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et lui avait promis qu'il n'allait jamais l'abandonner. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il n'avait pas à devenir hétéro parce qu'il était très bien comme il était. Pour conclure, il lui avait dit qu'il savait depuis très longtemps qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Harry en avait été très soulagé. La peur de perdre Sirius n'avait jamais complètement quitté Harry, car même si son oncle n'avait aucun problème avec ses préférences sexuelles, celui-ci ne pouvait toujours pas tolérer les hommes efféminés. Et comme Harry ressemblait beaucoup à une femme, il craignait que cette hantise finisse par détourner Sirius de lui. Alors, quand il lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas embrasser Draco parce qu'il était un homme, la peur de Harry avait resurgi. Sirius s'en voulut énormément pour ça.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne te convient pas, essaya de se rattraper Sirius.

_ Il ne me convient pas ? demanda Harry un peu perdu.

_ Oui, il est trop vieux pour toi, dit Sirius catégoriquement.

_ Hein ! s'étonna Harry. Trop vieux ?!

_ Exactement.

En fait, l'âge de Draco ou son sexe n'avaient rien à voir avec les réticences de Sirius. Le fait était que pour l'homme, personne n'était assez bien pour son neveu. Et puis, Harry était tellement innocent malgré ce qu'il avait enduré, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir de le voir dans une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit. C'était absurde, Sirius en avait bien conscience, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Et il savait que James partageait ses sentiments sur ce sujet. Il était donc de son devoir de préserver le cœur tendre de son bébé. Bébé, car, même s'il n'était pas son père, il avait aidé James à l'élever. Sirius était déterminé à empêcher un quelconque rapprochement entre ces deux-là. Et puis, il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas oublier : Malfoy était réputé pour sa haine à l'égard des hommes. Et si l'homme semblait porter un quelconque intérêt à Harry, c'était uniquement parce qu'il croyait que c'était une femme. Une relation entre eux deux ne pourrait que mener au désastre … Donc, il devait tout faire pour mettre fin à cette histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ces retrouvailles.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **NdA :Merci pour vos com's, ils m'encouragent à poursuivre cette histoire.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Draco faisait des allers et retours rageuses dans son salon. Il était, pour ne pas changer, d'une humeur massacrante et ne désirait qu'une chose : une personne sur qui se défouler. N'importe qui lui allait très bien. La cause de sa mauvaise humeur venait de deux choses : premièrement, le parrain de sa petite amie faisait tout pour l'empêcher de la voir, et deuxièmement, à en croire Mimi Geignarde, Angélique n'était justement pas aussi féminine qu'il le pensait. Enfin, Harry, toujours d'après sa gérante. Draco poussa un énorme et long soupir d'exaspération et de frustration. Encore un peu et il allait se mettre à refaire la décoration. En fait, le chef d'entreprise ne savait pas quelle conduite il devait suivre.

Les révélations de Mimi l'avaient complètement chamboulé. Si ce qu'elle prétendait était vrai, cela voulait dire que la personne dont il était tombé amoureux lui avait menti pendant deux mois sans vergogne ! Mais d'un autre côté, la question sur son éventuelle bisexualité ou hétérosexualité n'était plus de mise, ce qui le soulageait d'un énorme poids. Combien de fois au cours de ces trois dernières années s'était-il pris la tête avec ça ? Il ne le savait pas. Et puis, sa rencontre avec Miss Miles n'avait fait que l'embrouiller un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où il s'est senti coupable après avoir fait un rêve dans lequel Angélique était en fait un homme et non une femme.

Draco stoppa ses allées et venues, se laissa tomber sur le tapis et s'appuya contre le canapé du salon. Il s'assit en tailleur, posa les coudes sur ses genoux avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Ainsi, il repensa aux deux derniers mois qui venaient de passer. Après que Sirius l'eut séparé de Harry et qu'il se soit remis de la surprise, il s'était relevé et avait foncé sur le parrain comme un jeune terreau trop excité. Sirius l'avait maîtrisé avec une aisance qui avait rendu Draco complètement fou ; comme si l'homme n'avait été qu'un simple collégien ne pesant que trente kilos, Sirius l'avait envoyé valser dans la pièce. Ensuite, il s'était saisi de Harry avant de prendre la porte sans un mot.

Le temps que Draco se remette sur pied, tous les deux avaient déjà quitté le restaurant. Bon, il faut dire aussi que Mimi avait fait barrage lorsque Draco s'était lancé à la poursuite de Sirius et de Harry. Après leur départ, le jeune patron avait senti un grand vide dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il venait de perdre la chose la plus importante de toute sa vie et cela faisait mal. Toutefois, refusant de se laisser abattre, Draco avait décidé de tout faire pour revoir la jeune femme, qu'importe le prix. Miss Miles, comme l'avait appelé Mimi, allait devenir sienne ! Draco n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un autant que cette jeune femme, même Théodore. Et pourtant, Dieu savait à quel point il avait été attaché à lui.

Ne voulant pas se replonger dans son sombre passé, Draco avait rapidement chassé cette dernière pensée et s'était focalisé sur Miss Miles. Comment allait-il retrouver la jeune femme ? Voilà ce à quoi il devait se concentrer. Il avait ensuite passé deux semaines à chercher Angélique dans tout Paris avant de se résoudre à demander l'aide de son parrain, Severus Snape. La demande de l'héritier Malfoy avait plus qu'intrigué Snape. Celui-ci pensait que son filleul n'avait plus aucun souvenir du jeune Potter, le neveu de Black et accessoirement le garçon qui se travestissait en femme pour travailler au restaurant de Draco avant les événements survenus avec l'église de la vie éternelle. Alors, la demande de Draco avait vraiment de quoi surprendre le policier.

Il n'avait fallu à Snape qu'une heure pour localiser Black et Potter. Ceux-ci résidaient au MGallery Molitor, un hôtel cinq étoiles se situant dans le 16ème arrondissement de Paris. Snape avait fait parvenir l'information à son filleul sans lui indiquer que la Miss était en fait un Mister. Ce n'était pas à lui de révéler cette information. Le renseignement en main, Draco s'était immédiatement rendu sur place. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait demandé à la réception si Miss Miles était dans sa chambre, la réceptionniste lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait personne de ce nom résident dans l'hôtel. Draco avait alors fait une description physique très précise d'Angélique à la jeune femme se trouvant à la réception.

À la fin de sa description, les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient soudainement éclairés et elle s'était écriée : « Ah ! Vous voulez sans doute parler de Monsieur Potter. Il a un si beau visage que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on le confonde avec une femme ». Devant la déclaration incongrue de la jeune femme, Draco s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas affaire à une simple d'esprit. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle d'un Potter alors qu'il lui avait demandé des informations sur Miss Miles ? Heureusement qu'il avait eu affaire à une femme, car dans le cas contraire, il aurait depuis longtemps perdu son sang-froid. L'homme avait alors pris une grande inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver et avait dit à la réceptionniste qu'il était à la recherche d'une jeune femme et non d'un certain Potter.

Cette dernière avait alors tenté d'expliquer à Draco que la seule personne qui correspondait à sa description était le chanteur Harry Potter qui résidait à l'hôtel depuis près de deux mois et qu'il n'y avait aucune femme répondant au nom de mademoiselle Miles sur les registres. S'en était alors suivi un dialogue de sourds entre les deux, ce qui avait attiré l'attention du responsable du personnel. Celui-ci, après avoir pris connaissance du problème, s'était excusé auprès de Draco et lui avait fait comprendre que Miss Miles n'avait pas de chambre à son nom dans leur établissement. Il avait ensuite suggéré à Draco d'appeler son amie afin de confirmer le nom de son hôtel, puis l'avait gentiment invité à quitter l'établissement.

Les dents serrées de contrariété, Draco avait pris la porte en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait commencé à composer le numéro de Snape lorsque l'on s'était soudainement saisi de son bras et tiré avant. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, on l'avait jeté dans une voiture qui était stationnée devant l'hôtel. À peine avait-il touché la banquette arrière, que la voiture démarrait en trombe. Entre temps, son kidnappeur avait eu le temps de se glisser à ses côtés. Trop abasourdi pour dire un mot, Draco prit le temps de correctement s'installer avant de lever les yeux sur son ravisseur. En découvrant l'identité de celui-ci, un sourire radieux avait éclairé son visage. Et avant d'en avoir eu conscience, il s'était penché en avant pour unir ses lèvres à celles de son ravisseur.

UDT

Harry n'avait pas la conscience tranquille et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu mauvaise conscience avant et cela, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait faire. Le jeune homme parvenait toujours à se trouver une excuse pour justifier ses actes. Et même si la majeure partie du temps ses justifications étaient plus que boiteuses, il parvenait à s'en accommoder. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, malgré tous ses efforts pour se trouver une excuse quelque peu acceptable, il ne parvenait pas à chasser la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis près de deux mois.

Cette dernière se collait à lui telle une sangsue qui refusait de se faire déloger. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! En effet, Harry avait tout fait pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il l'avait d'abord supplié, ensuite, il avait tenté de négocier avec elle, avant d'en venir aux menaces. Mais elle était si forte, qu'aucune de ses démarches n'avait abouti. Le jeune homme en avait même perdu le sommeil. À la culpabilité, venait s'ajouter la crainte. La crainte de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait par sa faute, sa conduite, ses mensonges.

Si seulement il lui avait avoué la vérité lors de leurs retrouvailles, il ne serait pas dans cette situation ! Mais la peur du rejet l'avait empêché et elle continuait à le retenir à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de tout lui dire. Du coup, il se trouvait empêtré dans ses mensonges et ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en départir. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter d'avoir retrouvé Draco pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ces sentiments, mais cette pensée ne durait qu'une seconde avant de s'évaporer.

Allongé sur le lit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Harry se remémora les événements des deux derniers mois. Après que Sirius l'eut fait quitter le bureau de Draco puis le restaurant, son parrain avait tenté de le faire quitter le pays le soir même. Harry avait bien entendu refusé et lui avait fait une telle scène que Sirius s'était trouvé face à deux choix : forcer Harry à monter dans le jet privé des Potter contre son grè au risque de se faire haïr par lui pour une durée indéterminée ou bien rester et faire tout son possible pour l'empêcher de revoir Malfoy.

Sans surprise, le mafieux avait opté pour le second choix. La peur de se mettre Harry à dos était bien plus forte que celle de le voir se faire briser le cœur par Malfoy. Résigné, Sirius avait ramené Harry à son hôtel et en avait profité pour se prendre une chambre au même endroit. Il s'était ensuite arrangé pour passer tout son temps avec Harry en prétextant vouloir lui faire visiter la capitale ; alors qu'en réalité c'était pour l'empêcher d'aller voir Malfoy. Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre les manœuvres de son oncle et n'avait pas tardé à mettre en place une contre-attaque. Pour cela, il avait fait appel à Parvati, qui avait un grand faible pour Sirius. Sans aucun remords, il avait lâché la jeune femme sur son oncle.

Cette dernière avait offert à Sirius un gâteau fait maison qui lui avait déclenché une éruption cutanée, rendant l'intégralité de la peau de Sirius d'un rouge éclatant. On aurait dit un homard, ou un bronzage raté, s'était dit Harry en découvrant son oncle devant sa porte à 1h du matin. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Sirius. Quand on connaissait l'obsession de l'homme pour son apparence physique, il y avait vraiment de quoi rire. Retenant avec peine son hilarité, Harry avait appelé leur chauffeur qui les avait conduits à l'hôpital.

Comme les médecins ne savaient pas ce qui était à l'origine de l'éruption, ils avaient préféré garder Sirius pour un jour ou deux. Harry avait proposé à Sirius de rester pour lui tenir compagnie, mais ce dernier avait refusé et lui avait dit de rentrer. Ce qu'il avait regretté immédiatement en se souvenant de Malfoy. Tout content de lui, Harry avait appelé Parvati pour la remercier. Cette dernière s'était étonnée des remerciements et en avait demandé la raison. Lorsque Harry lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, la jeune femme s'en était horrifiée et avait couru à l'hôpital. L'esprit tranquille et fier de son coup, Harry était retourné à son hôtel et avait dormi comme un bébé.

Le lendemain matin, il avait passé un coup de fil à Sirius pour prendre de ses nouvelles avant de partir faire les magasins pour se constituer une garde-robe plus féminine avant d'aller voir Draco. À son retour, il avait été attiré par les éclats de voix provenant de la réception. Curieux, il s'était approché pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Là, il avait vu Draco qui se disputait avec la réceptionniste. Sans perdre une minute et veillant à ne pas se faire voir, il était monté dans sa chambre pour se changer et avait demandé au chauffeur de l'attendre devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Ensuite, il s'était empressé de redescendre. Harry était arrivé au moment où Draco allait quitter l'établissement. Il s'était emparé de lui et l'avait poussé dans la voiture qui l'attendait comme convenu.

UDT

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en attendant l'arrivée de son invitée. Le mafieux était très inquiet pour son neveu et était prêt à tout faire pour lui venir en aide, et cela, malgré lui. L'inquiétude de Sirius venait de la relation qu'entretenait Harry avec Draco Malfoy depuis maintenant deux mois. L'homme, même s'il n'était pas très enclin à voir Harry en couple malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, ne voulait pourtant que le bonheur de celui-ci. Et si Harry avait fixé son choix sur n'importe qui d'autre que sur Malfoy, Sirius ne s'y serait pas opposé. Bien entendu, il aurait d'abord fait quelques recherches sur ladite personne avant de donner son accord, mais il aurait fini par l'accepter.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Sirius ne détestait pas Malfoy. Non, il n'avait rien contre Draco. En fait, ce qui dérangeait Sirius était le passé et la haine légendaire de ce dernier envers les hommes. Sans eux, il n'aurait eu rien à redire à une relation entre les deux hommes. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que Draco prenait Harry pour une femme. Lorsque son filleul lui avait demandé de lui trouver l'adresse de Malfoy sans lui expliquer pourquoi, Sirius s'était empressé de faire des recherches sur le jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait intrigué et avait attisé sa curiosité. En effet, un homme allergique à ses semblables n'était pas courant. Donc, ce fut tout naturellement que Sirius s'était donné pour mission de découvrir les raisons de cette aversion.

Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien trouvé. Et ce ne fut qu'après avoir porté secours à Harry qu'il avait compris l'origine de ce dégoût. À vrai dire, ce fut Snape qui lui en a parlé quelques semaines avant le départ de Harry pour le Japon. Snape et Sirius s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour discuter de l'église de la vie éternelle. Sirius voulait savoir si toutes les vidéos où Harry apparaissait avaient été détruites. L'homme ne tenait pas à ce que le nom et le visage de son neveu soient associés à l'affaire. Snape l'avait rassuré là-dessus avant d'ajouter que Harry avait eu beaucoup de chance dans son malheur et qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti.

Sirius n'avait pas apprécié la remarque et avait été sur le point d'en venir aux poings lorsque Snape avait soufflé lentement : en comparaison avec ce qu'a vécu mon filleul dans ce château, le vôtre est vraiment chanceux. Croyez-moi ! Sirius avait alors demandé plus d'éclaircissements. Snape lui avait alors parlé de ce qui était arrivé à Draco et des conséquences qui en avaient découlé. Sirius avait été horrifié par ces révélations. Un tel traumatisme n'était pas facile à vaincre et devait avoir des séquelles impérissables. Cet homme devait être complètement bousillé de l'intérieur et une relation avec lui ne pouvait que mener qu'au désastre, s'était dit Sirius. Suite à cette réflexion, Sirius s'était félicité du prochain départ de Harry et donc, de son éloignement de Malfoy.

Sirius, tout comme Snape, s'était rendu compte du lien qui avait commencé à se former entre Harry et Draco avant l'enlèvement de ce dernier. En effet, après le coup de fil de Harry lui demandant des renseignements sur Malfoy, Sirius avait fait surveiller Draco. Il était allé jusqu'à placer une caméra dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait assisté involontairement au baiser des deux hommes. Le premier réflexe de Sirius avait été de se rendre sur place et de refaire le portrait de Malfoy pour son audace. Il était cependant parvenu à se retenir devant la réaction de Harry. En effet, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu une telle réaction devant qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et même si le jeune homme s'était enfui sans mot dire après le baiser, Sirius avait compris ce qui se passait : son neveu était en train de tomber amoureux de Draco. Cette constatation ne lui avait pas plu, mais il voulait le bonheur de Harry. Alors, si cela devait passer par Malfoy, il ferait avec. À ce moment-là, même la haine de Malfoy pour les hommes ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Mais tout cela, c'était avant les révélations de Snape. Et afin de préserver le cœur de son neveu d'une relation douloureuse et vouée à l'échec, Sirius devait et allait tout faire pour les séparer. Il devait simplement le faire sans que Harry ne se rende compte de son implication ... L'homme poussa un long soupir, mélange de lassitude et de culpabilité.

On sonna à la porte quelques secondes après ça. Sirius alla ouvrir à une jeune femme à la beauté époustouflante, qu'il invita à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle alla directement s'installer sur le canapé du salon de la chambre d'hôtel. Sirius la détailla de haut en bas d'un regard critique : l'arrivante avait une certaine similitude avec Harry sous les traits d'Angélique. Elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'Angélique, mais bien plus que la majorité des femmes. Il se dégageait d'elle une assurance et une arrogance qui hérissait un peu Sirius, mais il n'avait pas le choix, elle était la seule qui correspondait aux critères demandés. S'il voulait que son plan marche, il devait composer avec elle.

Sirius alla prendre place sur la chaise qui faisait face au canapé et expliqua à la jeune femme ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Après lui avoir tout expliqué, il lui demanda si elle se sentait capable de le faire. Avec un sourire hautain et le regard fier et sûr, elle lui répondit que c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Sirius lui remit alors une grande enveloppe et lui dit qu'elle sera payée après la mission. La jeune femme se leva et quitta la chambre d'un pas chaloupé avec l'enveloppe dans les mains. Sirius la regarda partir en se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision et s'il ne devait pas tout arrêter pendant qu'il était encore temps. Cependant, il chassa rapidement cette pensée ainsi que le brin de culpabilité qui voulut s'insinuer en lui. Sirius tout comme Harry, avait le chic pour arranger les choses à sa convenance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **stormtrooper2 :** **Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai prévu 25 chapitres avec 1 épilogue. Les chapitres 22 et 23 sont déjà écrits.**

 **NdA :Merci pour commentaires que je prends toujours grand plaisir à lire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Après avoir ''kidnappé'' Draco à l'entrée de l'hôtel où il logeait, Angélique avait conduit ce dernier dans les Jardins du Trocadéro où ils s'étaient baladés main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient longtemps discuté de leurs passions communes en évitant de parler de choses plus personnelles : ce fut ainsi que Draco apprit que la jeune femme était chanteuse. Celle-ci lui avait dit que son groupe n'était pas encore très connu, mais qu'ils se débrouillaient pas mal. Draco n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé d'apprendre qu'Angélique était musicienne. En effet, cette information lui avait douloureusement rappelé Théodore et son groupe.

De son côté, Draco avait raconté sa passion pour la restauration et comment il avait ouvert son premier restaurant. La journée avait filé à une vitesse folle et ils avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à se séparer. Lorsque Angélique avait déposé Draco devant les portes de son restaurant, une petite gêne s'était installée entre eux deux. Ils n'avaient pas su comment prendre congé l'un de l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres, ils s'étaient longuement fixés en silence. Lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas, ils ne sauraient le dire ... Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que leurs bouches s'étaient jointes dans un baiser tendre, plein de promesses.

Celui-ci avait duré un temps infini pour eux. Ils n'étaient parvenus à rompre leur échange qu'au moment où l'air avait commencé à leur manquer et où, le souffle court, les lèvres rougies et gonflées par le baiser, ils s'étaient regardés en souriant bêtement. Une personne extérieure aurait eu l'impression de se trouver en face de deux adolescents qui venaient de s'échanger leur premier baiser. Après près d'une minute à se dévorer des yeux, Draco s'était penché en avant pour voler un dernier baiser à Angélique, puis il avait ouvert la porte de la voiture et s'était sauvé. Avant de fermer la portière, il avait rappelé à la jeune femme qu'ils devaient se revoir le lendemain soir. Angélique avait hoché la tête, les yeux brillants de joie.

Après le départ de Draco et alors que son chauffeur le ramenait à son hôtel, une pensée parasite avait traversé l'esprit de Harry : « _Profite bien tant que tu en as encore l'occasion, car lorsqu'il apprendra que non seulement tu lui as menti, mais qu'en plus, tu es un homme, il ne voudra plus jamais te revoir._ » Le sourire de Harry s'était alors effacé et la peur avait pris la place de la joie, la culpabilité s'installant petit à petit dans le cœur de Harry. Le chanteur avait tout fait pour l'ignorer, elle ainsi que la petite voix qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il devait tout révéler à Draco avant que cela soit trop tard et qu'il n'apprenne la vérité de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, en dépit de ces sentiments qui le tourmentaient, Harry avait décidé de garder son secret pour lui-même. Ainsi, Draco et lui avaient enchaîné les sorties en amoureux avec insouciance tout en déjouant les tentatives de Sirius pour les séparer.

Un soir, un mois et demi après leurs retrouvailles, Draco avait invité Angélique dans son appartement pour un dernier verre, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant. En effet, pour une raison inconnue, les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls dans une pièce ; ils s'étaient toujours vus dans des lieux publics. Les seules fois où ils se retrouvaient isolé de tout, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient en voiture.

Ainsi, ce soir-là, Draco avait convié Angélique chez lui. Cependant, l'invitation n'était pas anodine ; non, loin de là. Si l'héritier Malfoy avait proposé à sa petite amie de monter dans son appartement, c'était parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête : le trentenaire désirait franchir le pas avec sa dulcinée. Depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : la faire sienne, l'aimer pour toujours … unir leur corps pour qu'ils ne forment qu'un. Toutefois, n'ayant jamais couché avec une femme auparavant et ayant peur que mini Draco refuse de se dresser ou bien qu'il ne ramollisse au mauvais moment, il lui avait fallu du temps pour rassembler suffisamment de courage pour passer à l'action.

Après avoir passé toute la soirée à s'encourager, Draco s'était lancé. Mains dans la main, ils avaient pénétré dans l'immeuble du 16ème arrondissement de Paris où logeait Draco, avaient pris l'ascenseur et s'étaient rendus à son appartement qui se situait au quinzième étage. Il avait proposé à boire à Angélique après l'avoir invité à prendre place sur le canapé blanc se trouvant au salon. Angélique avait demandé un verre d'eau d'une voix un peu tremblante, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Draco. Celui-ci lui avait saisi le visage en coupe sans dire un mot. La bouche sèche, complètement perturbé par la beauté de sa petite amie et incapable de détourner son regard du sien, il avait fini par bégayer un :

_ Un… un verre d'eau…tout de suite.

Sa phrase s'était terminée sur les lèvres d'Angélique. L'homme avait lentement joint sa bouche à celle de sa compagne. Il avait commencé par un délicat petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres, puis un autre, et encore un autre, tout en remontant en direction de sa bouche. Pour finir, il l'avait embrassé avec une passion dévorante en l'écrasant sur le canapé les mains plongées dans ses cheveux. Angélique avait immédiatement réagi à l'assaut de Draco. Le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, elle avait passé ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier, l'avait un peu plus approché d'elle en poussant un soupir de bien-être. La bouche de Draco s'était mise à dévorer celle d'Angélique tel un homme assoiffé. Voyant qu'il lui avait laissé une petite ouverture, Angélique avait glissé sa langue dedans, à la recherche de celle de Draco. Ce fut avec tendresse que ce dernier avait entrepris de caresser la langue de son amour, jouant avec dans un bain de salive.

Les lèvres unies, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, Angélique était aux anges. Être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait fait oublier la réalité. Elle avait complètement omis qui elle était supposée être, ainsi que la culpabilité qui n'avait pas cessé de la ronger depuis un mois et demi. Elle avait simplement profité du moment ... Lentement, les mains de Draco étaient allées se poser sur le dos d'Angélique pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. La paume chaude de sa main droite était ensuite descendue le long de sa colonne vertébrale, vers son fessier. Sans aucune gêne ou hésitation, Draco l'avait palpé et caressé avec délicatesse. Pendant ce temps, sa seconde main s'était glissée sous la chemise de sa compagne et était doucement remontée vers sa nuque. Elle avait ensuite fait un petit arrêt avant de lentement redescendre.

Angélique n'avait pris conscience du danger que lorsque Draco avait lamentablement échoué dans sa première tentative à ouvrir les fermoirs de son soutien-gorge. À cet instant, la peur avait chassé l'excitation de la demoiselle. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur tête. D'un seul coup, tout le stress et la peur de se faire démasquer qu'elle avait accumulée depuis sa première sortie avec Draco avaient explosé tel un raz de marée dans sa tête. Guidée par la peur de perdre Draco, Angélique avait repoussé ce dernier avec violence avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou sans un regard en arrière.

UDT

Suite au départ précipité de sa petite amie, Draco avait été complètement tétanisé. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'elle prenne la fuite de cette façon ? S'était-il montré un peu trop pressant ? Pourtant, elle avait semblé prendre plaisir à ses baisers et caresses. Alors, où était le problème ? La frustration avait envahi Draco. Une frustration due au départ d'Angélique, mais aussi une frustration sexuelle. Eh oui ! Malgré les événements qui étaient survenus, mini Draco était resté fièrement droit et dur, depuis le contact de leurs lèvres jusqu'au bruit de la porte claquant devant ses yeux. Et Draco s'en était aussi voulu pour ça. Il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas si différent des autres hommes, car tout comme eux, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : se soulager.

Difficilement, il était parvenu à se calmer. Il s'était ensuite levé et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bains où il avait pris une douche froide comme pour se punir de sa conduite. Durant toute sa douche, il s'était demandé si Angélique voudrait encore le revoir. L'idée même de perdre la jeune femme lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Rageusement, il les avait essuyés et s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit. Toute la nuit, des scénarios de plus en plus tristes s'étaient succédés dans son esprit, avec un point commun : Draco et Angélique finissaient inévitablement par se séparer.

Au matin, le moral dans les chaussettes, Draco s'était demandé s'il devait appeler Angélique pour lui demander une explication et pour s'excuser. Mais la peur de s'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui l'avait retenu, et ce fut donc plus fatigué qu'un zombie qu'il s'était rendu au restaurant et qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, en donnant la consigne qu'il ne devait en aucun cas être dérangé, même pour une urgence. La journée s'était passée avec une lenteur insupportable pour Draco, les yeux posés sur son téléphone … espérant un coup de fil qui ne survint jamais.

Le soir, à l'heure de la fermeture, l'homme avait pris la décision de se rendre dans un bar afin de saoûler la gueule. Il voulait se donner du courage : du courage pour aller voir Angélique afin de lui demander une explication. D'abord, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Elle avait semblé prendre autant de plaisir que lui.

Deux heures après être entrée dans le bar, Draco en était sorti complètement torché. Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner un pied devant l'autre. Tant bien que mal, il était parvenu à s'extraire du bâtiment sans se casser la figure. Il avait fait quelques pas dans la rue avant de s'arrêter et de se saisir de son portable. Ensuite, il avait composé le numéro de sa petite amie. Le téléphone avait sonné dans le vide. Il avait rappelé plus de dix fois avec le même résultat. Le cœur serré par le silence d'Angélique, Draco s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, dos appuyé à un mur, les jambes contre son torse. Les yeux dans le vide, il avait attendu que le temps passe.

L'homme ne saurait dire combien de temps il avait attendu dans cet état. La seule chose dont il se souvenait avec exactitude, c'était qu'au bout d'un moment, Angélique était venue le chercher. Elle l'avait aidé à se relever et l'avait mis dans une voiture. La tête posée sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, il lui avait demandé pardon pour ce qu'il avait fait et lui avait promis qu'il ne recommencerait jamais plus. La jeune femme s'était contentée de lui caresser la tête avec délicatesse en fredonnant une petite berceuse. Draco avait fini par s'endormir dans le giron de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, le cœur léger.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il était allongé nu dans un lit inconnu. À ses côtés, Angélique, en petite tenue, le regardait avec ce qu'il lui semblait être de l'envie au fond de ses yeux. Toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Draco, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, avait tendu la main vers la jeune femme et avait caressait sa joue. Angélique s'était alors penchée vers lui et avait scellé leurs bouches dans un langoureux baiser. Étrangement, Draco avait trouvé le baiser fade. Presque écœurant, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec sa petite amie auparavant. En se faisant cette remarque, il s'était aussi rendu compte que le parfum de la jeune femme n'était pas le même que celui de d'habitude : celui-ci, même s'il sentait très bon, était beaucoup trop fort et curieusement féminin.

En effet, le parfum qu'Angélique portait d'habitude était neutre. On ne saurait dire s'il était fait pour les hommes ou pour les femmes. Draco l'aimait beaucoup. Après s'être fait cette réflexion, une chose l'avait frappé : la poitrine de la femme qui se trouvait dans le lit avec lui était beaucoup plus forte que celle de sa compagne. En fait, Angélique avait des seins si petits, qu'on avait parfois l'impression qu'elle n'en avait pas et que seul son soutien-gorge faisait illusion ; et ce manque de poitrine plaisait énormément à Draco. Sur sa lancée, Draco avait observé la jeune femme avec plus de soin, et ce fut là qu'il s'était rendu compte que celle qu'il avait prise pour Angélique était une usurpatrice. Et même si elle ressemblait fortement à son Angélique, ce n'était pas elle. Son Angélique était beaucoup plus lumineuse.

Draco avait repoussé la jeune femme et lui avait demandé qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait avec lui. Tout en posant la question, il avait quitté le lit et s'était mis à la recherche de ses habits, se sentant vulnérable face à l'inconnue qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait eu l'horrible impression de se retrouver dans la cellule blanche de l'Église de la vie éternelle en compagnie de son ancien amant ... La jeune femme l'avait regardé durant une longue minute sans mot dire avant de quitter elle aussi le lit. Elle s'était saisie d'une robe de chambre qu'elle avait enfilée, puis elle était allée se servir un verre au bar qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil les jambes croisées. Elle avait ensuite pris une longue gorgée en fermant les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'elle avait daigné ouvrir la bouche.

_ Tu dois vraiment l'aimer cette femme, avait-elle commencé. Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour lui ressembler et je pensais y être parvenu.

_ Non, en aucun cas, lui avait dit Draco avec colère. Angélique est bien plus séduisante que vous. Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville si vous voulez tout savoir.

_ Hahahah ! Ça, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! C'est bien la première de toute ma vie que l'on me qualifie de laideron. Mais je veux bien vous comprendre, votre petite amie est vraiment magnifique. Et même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine, elle reste d'une beauté époustouflante, lui dit la femme.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez me dire ce que je sais déjà, lui rétorqua Draco en boutonnant sa chemise. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous me voulez et pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ?

_ Pour l'argent bien entendu, lui répondit la femme sans hésitation.

_ Vous m'avez enlevé pour demander une rançon à mes parents ?

_ Certainement pas ! lui dit la jeune femme un peu vexée. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je gagne ma vie honnêtement moi ! Enfin, aussi honnêtement que je peux.

_ Alors, pourquoi je suis ici et nu de surcroît ?

_ J'ai été payé pour vous séduire. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Et non, je ne dirais pas qui est mon employeur.

Draco avait été choqué par la réponse de la jeune femme. Qui pourrait bien vouloir lui faire une chose pareille ? Ses parents ? Son parrain ? Ou alors… mais bien sûr ! Un plan aussi foireux ne pouvait venir que de lui. L'enfoiré ! Aller jusque-là pour le séparer de sa nièce, il faut vraiment avoir un grain, avait pensé Draco avec colère.

_ Combien ?

_ Dix mille livres.

_ Autant que ça.

_ Mon employeur est un homme très généreux.

_ Je vous offre le double si vous me donnez toutes les fausses preuves que vous avez certainement fabriquées à son attention, avait proposait Draco.

_ Je suis désolée, mais dans mon métier la confiance et la réputation sont des choses très difficiles à acquérir. Sans compter que je tiens à ma vie. Je vais donc refuser votre offre, lui répondit la femme en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

_ Je pourrais vous poursuivre en justice pour enlèvement et tentative de viol ! Menaça Draco.

_ Je vous en prie. Mais je doute que qui que ce soit prenne votre déclaration au sérieux. M'avez-vous regardé ? Quel homme se plaindrait de passer un petit moment intime avec moi ? Mais surtout, qui vous croira ? Et puis, si vous venez à être pris au sérieux, êtes-vous prêt à faire face au procès et à la médiatisation qu'une telle affaire peut soulever ?

Draco ne dit rien. Elle avait raison, il ne pourrait pas supporter une telle offense à sa vie privée. Sa seule chance était de parvenir à récupérer les preuves par lui-même, ce qu'il doutait de pouvoir faire. Si ses suppositions étaient vraies, Black allait remettre ces fausses preuves à sa nièce. Et lorsque Angélique les verraient quoiqu'elles puissent être, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de la revoir ... Tout sera fini entre eux deux. Il devait trouver une solution dans les plus brefs délais s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amour de sa vie ! Pendant que Draco songeait à une solution à son problème, la femme avait quitté discrètement la chambre. Et lorsque Draco s'était dit qu'il lui suffisait de faire prisonnière la jeune femme le temps de trouver autre chose, il s'était rendu compte que celle-ci s'était enfuie.

Fou de colère, il s'était défoulé sur le mobilier avant de quitter la chambre. Draco n'avait pas été surpris en constatant qu'il se trouvait dans un hôtel. À la sortie du bâtiment, il avait fait appel à un taxi qui l'avait ramené chez lui. La peur au ventre, il avait essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Angélique sans succès.

Deux semaines étaient passées sans qu'il n'ait eu de nouvelle de la jeune femme. Il s'était même rendu à son hôtel, mais on lui avait dit que la jeune femme n'avait jamais résidé dans celui-ci. L'incompréhension l'avait alors pris : la jeune femme se serait-elle moquée de lui ? Durant ces deux semaines, Draco était passé par différents états émotionnels. Cela avait débuté par la peur, puis l'inquiétude ; était venu ensuite la frustration, suivie par la déprime et finalement la colère. Puis, comme un cercle vicieux, tout avait recommencé.

Un soir, une heure avant la fermeture du restaurant, Mimi était venue lui rendre visite. La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Draco l'avait invité à prendre place sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Comme Mimi était restée silencieuse, Draco l'avait encouragé à parler. Cette dernière lui avait alors donné une affiche sur laquelle se trouvait un groupe de musiciens. Draco n'y avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil rapide avant de tourner son regard vers Mimi et de lui demander des explications. Cette dernière lui avait alors raconté une drôle de fable : d'après elle, le chanteur du groupe n'était autre que sa petite amie, Angélique Miles. Elle avait aussi ajouté que cette dernière, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait être, était en fait un homme et non une femme ! Pour finir, elle lui avait révélé que son vrai nom était Harry Potter. Draco n'avait pas cru aux dires de Mimi et lui avait bien fait comprendre, en la menaçant de renvoi si elle répandait ces inepties. Pourtant, quand Mimi avait quitté son bureau, les larmes aux yeux, Draco n'avait pu que relever la forte ressemblance entre le chanteur et Angélique.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Lorsque Harry quitta l'appartement de Draco, il se rendit immédiatement dans la petite maison que Parvati louait à Paris. Les larmes aux yeux, pied nus, parce que dans sa précipitation à quitter le logement de Draco, Harry avait perdu ses chaussures dans les escaliers, il avait dévalé les marches comme une flèche en se fichant pas mal de se casser la figure, ce qui avait bien failli lui arriver lorsque l'un des talons s'était cassé durant sa fuite lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement pour lui, Harry a toujours été adroit malgré ses étourderies.

James et Sirius ont toujours trouvé cela étrange. Comme un être aussi distrait pouvait avoir d'aussi bons réflexes ?! Les deux n'avaient jamais su trouver une réponse à cette question. Ce sont ces mêmes réflexes qui avaient fait de Harry un si bon combattant. Donc, Harry s'était rendu chez Parvati complètement déboussolé. La première réaction de la jeune femme fut de se payer de la tête de Harry. Elle l'avait accueilli avec un :

_ Par Merlin ! (Pour Parvati, Merlin était son dieu, de ce fait, elle ne jurait par lui). On dirait que tu viens de faire larguer par ton timbré de blondinet misanthrope ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a fini par découvrir le pot aux roses !? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu aurais dû m'écouter quand je te disais de lui révéler la vérité sur toi ou de découvrir les raisons de sa haine pour les hommes.

Sans faire cas de ce que lui disait ''son amie'' Harry s'était dirigé vers le sofa et s'était laissé tomber dedans comme une masse, un coussin serré entre les bras. Les yeux dans le vide, il avait fait un petit résumé de ce qui venait de se passer. En signe de compassion pour les malheurs de son ami, Parvati n'avait pu offrir qu'un de ses fous rires étranges, du coup elle ne laissait sortir que trois ''ha ha ha'' avec un visage passif. Harry l'avait tué du regard avant de pousser un long soupir de désespoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? avait-il néanmoins fini par demander à la jeune femme.

_ Lui dire la vérité pour commencer, fut la réponse implacable de la jeune femme.

_ Ça va pas ! Si je lui dis ça, il va me larguer immédiatement ! s'était exclamé Harry en s'asseyant, le coussin toujours dans ses bras.

_ Écoute Harry, sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir comme ça. Un jour ou l'autre, la vérité finira par se savoir. Et si j'étais toi, je préférerais qu'elle vienne de ma bouche que de celle d'une autre personne ...

_, Mais il déteste les hommes ! Si je lui dis que j'en suis un, il ne va plus vouloir de moi. Il va me haïr comme les autres. Je ne veux pas le perdre .. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

_ Je comprends que tu aies peur, mais tu dois vraiment lui dire avant que le choix ne te soit retiré. Et là, crois-moi, tu es certain de le perdre pour de bon ! Et puis, dis-toi qu'une relation construite sur les bases d'un mensonge a très peu de chance de marcher .

Harry avait pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre, cependant, sa peur avait été plus forte que tout le reste.

_ Non, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas, avait-il ensuite dit à Parvati catégoriquement.

_ Tu ne pourras pas jouer à ce jeu bien longtemps, Harry. Regarde ce qui a failli se passer ce soir. Tu as vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup, mais la prochaine fois cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas. Alors, réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire.

Harry avait baissé les yeux en hochant la tête. Ensuite, les deux amis avaient changé de sujet de conversation, préférant profiter de ce temps pour parler de l'écriture de leur prochain album. Harry avait dormi sur place après avoir prévenu Sirius, qui avait exigé de parler à la musicienne afin de s'assurer que Harry ne lui mentait pas. Le concerné été très vexé par la demande et l'insinuation de son parrain : il n'était tout de même pas un menteur ! Certes, des fois il jouait un peu avec la vérité et avait tendance à faire croire des choses aux gens, mais ce n'était pas des mensonges ! ... Si ?

Le lendemain matin… rectification, le lendemain à quinze heures, lorsque Harry s'était réveillé sur le sol près du sofa duquel il était tombé dans la nuit, il s'était saisi de son portable qu'il avait éteint la veille et l'avait allumé. Le chanteur avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le nombre d'appels qu'il avait reçu de Draco, et son premier réflexe avait été de rappeler son petit ami ; mais à la dernière seconde, il avait changé d'avis. Ce qui avait retenu son doigt, c'était la petite voix de Parvati qui avait remplacé sa petite voix intérieure et qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il dise la vérité à Draco.

Ayant peur de tout lui avouer sans le vouloir et sous l'emprise de sa culpabilité, Harry avait préféré se mettre aux abonnés absents ; pendant près de deux semaines, il avait évité de répondre aux appels de Draco. Si Harry avait pris cette décision, c'était pour se donner le temps de bien réfléchir à ce que son amie lui avait dit ; sans oublier la culpabilité qui était devenue de plus en plus forte et qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement. En plus de sa voix intérieure aux accents de Parvati, ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves dans lesquelles Draco apprenait la vérité sur lui et le quittait sans un regard en arrière.

Le manque de sommeil avait rendu Harry irritable et des cernes énormes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux. Quand Sirius avait demandé à Harry ce qui n'allait pas, celui-ci lui avait expliqué la situation sans rien omettre ; et lorsqu'il en était arrivé au moment fatidique, Sirius avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son thé. L'homme avait eu des envies de meurtres à l'encontre de Malfoy et s'était félicité pour le dispositif qu'il avait mis en place pour séparer les deux hommes ... Quand il pensait qu'il avait eu des remords et qu'il s'était presque convaincu de ne pas utiliser les fausses photos que son employée lui avait fait parvenir quelques jours plus tôt, Sirius s'en était voulu. Pourtant, le parrain londonien n'avait pas jugé utile de donner ces photos à Harry.

En effet, celui-ci avait eu le secret espoir que la peur et les doutes de Harry ne finissent par l'éloigner définitivement de Malfoy. Donc, il avait préféré garder les fausses photos compromettantes de Draco pour lui. Les jours passants, Sirius avait regardé Harry se débattre avec son dilemme : devait-il avouer la vérité à Draco au risque de le perdre ou devait-il continuer à lui mentir jusqu'à ce que la vérité n'éclate toute seule ? Et chaque fois que Harry était parvenu à prendre une décision, Sirius s'était fait un plaisir de lui embrouiller la tête en lui posant des questions ou en lançant une petite phrase qui remettait à chaque fois la décision de Harry en doute.

Ce manège avait duré trois jours, avant que Parvati n'intervienne. Mais n'allez pas croire qu'elle était intervenue par égard pour le pauvre esprit de Harry. Oh non ! Si la jeune femme avait mis son grain de sel dans les affaires de Potter, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus endurer les jérémiades de ce dernier, qui n'hésitait pas à l'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit, la réveillant par la même occasion, afin de lui répéter encore et encore les mêmes choses. Elle avait donc fait en sorte de s'occuper de Sirius, en l'éloignant de Harry pendant toute une journée.

L'éloignement de son parrain avait permis à Harry d'éclaircir ses idées une bonne fois pour tout, et celui-ci était enfin parvenu à prendre une décision : il allait tout révéler à Draco. Et si ce dernier osait le quitter pour une chose aussi insuffisante ''qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout'', Harry allait lui faire regretter ! Et puis, s'était dit le jeune homme pour se donner du courage, il était parvenu à le séduire deux fois de suite en étant déguisé en femme alors qu'il lui avait avoué être gay ; refaire la même chose sous les traits d'homme ne devrait pas être si compliqué après tout. Gonflé à bloc, le chanteur s'était rendu dans la chambre de Sirius afin de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle, sans savoir que Parvati avait en quelque sorte kidnapper son parrain.

Ainsi, il n'avait trouvé Sirius nulle part. Il avait même tenté de l'appeler sur son portable, mais celui-ci avait sonné dans le vide, Parvati l'ayant éteint au début de la journée. Après avoir fait un petit tour dans la chambre, Harry allait partir quand son regard avait été attiré par une grosse enveloppe marron se trouvant sur le table de chevet de Sirius. Guidé par la curiosité, le chanteur s'était approché du lit. Il avait hésité une mini seconde avant de se saisir de l'enveloppe, puis, sans hésitation, il l'avait ouvert et avait répandu son contenu sur le lit. Une dizaine de photos était sortie de l'enveloppe.

Une colère noire suivie d'une immense peine avaient submergé Harry. Sur les photos, il pouvait voir son petit ami, Draco Malfoy, dans les bras d'une femme qui lui ressemblait un peu. Celle-ci, contrairement à lui, avait une forte poitrine qu'elle n'avait aucune honte à montrer et qui se trouvait plaquée sur le visage de "SON" homme ! Sur d'autres photos, Draco et elle échangeaient des baisers passionnés, enlacés et nus dans un grand lit. Toutes les photos étaient à peu près pareilles, montrant des corps dénudés et très rapprochés. Harry avait passé une demi-heure à les regarder les larmes aux yeux, encore et encore, alors que la fureur et la peine faisaient rage en lui.

Puis, sous le coup de la colère, il avait envoyé valser les photos dans la chambre en n'en gardant qu'une sur lui, puis s'était ensuite rendu dans sa chambre pour se changer. Sous les traits d'Angélique, il avait appelé son chauffeur et lui avait ordonné de le conduire à l'adresse de Draco. Ce connard de Malfoy avait grand intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ça, ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! n'avait pas arrêté de se dire Harry alors qu'il se rapprochait du logement de celui-ci.

UDT

Assis sur le sol de son appartement, Draco tenait l'affiche que Mimi lui avait donnée. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du visage du chanteur, et plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Tout en détaillant l'affiche, des bribes de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se remémorait sa première visite à l'hôtel où résidait Angélique, et plus précisément ce que la réceptionniste lui avait dit : _« Ah ! Vous voulez sans doute parler de Monsieur Potter. Il a un si beau visage que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'on le confonde avec une femme »._

Potter, comme dans Harry Potter, le nom que lui avait donné Mimi. Le prétendu vrai nom de Angélique. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui faisait douter Draco de l'identité de sa petite amie (enfin, si elle l'était toujours, étant donné que depuis près de deux semaines, il n'arrivait pas à la joindre au téléphone). Draco se souvenait aussi de l'étrange remarque du parrain d'Angélique lorsque cette dernière lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui : parce que Draco était homme. Une réponse bien étonnante dans la mesure où les personnes concernées étaient un homme et une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Le trentenaire aurait compris une telle remarque si Angélique avait été un homme et qu'elle s'était jetée sur un autre homme. Ou si Draco avait été une femme voulant sortir avec la jeune femme. L'homme aurait compris l'homophobie sous-jacente ; mais étant un homme et une femme, il ne comprenait pas.

Pour finir, un détail qu'il n'avait pas relevé immédiatement, car il était sous l'emprise de la passion, lui revenait souvent en mémoire. Le soir où tout avait dérapé, le soir où Angélique s'était sauvée sans un regard ni un mot ; hé bien, ce soir-là, alors qu'il pressait la jeune femme dans ses bras, une partie de son cerveau avait relevé la fermeté de sa poitrine, enfin l'absence de cette dernière.

Alors que son torse aurait dû se presser contre quelque chose de moelleux et doux, Draco avait eu l'impression de se coller à un autre homme. Cette pensée insolite était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Draco l'aurait sans doute déjà oublié sans l'intervention de Mimi, mais si cette dernière avait raison, ce qu'il commençait sérieusement à croire, cela expliquerait le départ précipité d'Angélique, mais aussi pourquoi il était autant attiré par elle alors qu'il se savait gay.

Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à intégrer cette information, Draco se demandait quoi faire. Quelle était la marche à suivre vis-à-vis de la, non, du petit menteur ?

Devait-il aller lui mettre son poing dans la gueule ? Lui en vouloir de lui avoir menti sur un sujet si grave ? Oublier tout ça et tenter de se réconcilier avec lui après lui avoir demandé quelques explications ? Couper tous les ponts avec lui ? Aller lui hurler dessus ? Draco ne savait pas quelle marche suivre. Pourtant, une chose était sûre pour lui et cela l'énervait au plus haut point : il était toujours aussi désespérément amoureux d'Angélique, ou d'Harry Potter. Mais se dire qu'il avait été la victime d'une telle supercherie, mettait son sang en ébullition. Encore une preuve comme quoi il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un homme, car cela ne pouvait mener qu'à la déception !

Le cœur serré, Draco fusilla l'affiche du regard. Et alors que ses yeux se fixaient une énième fois sur le visage du chanteur, une image se superposa à celui de Harry, une image d'une précision si nette, que Draco eut l'impression qu'elle était réelle. L'image était celle d'un cadre photo dans lequel se trouvait le même chanteur torse nu et entouré des membres de son groupe. Draco s'entendit dire sans ouvrir la bouche : " _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"._ Sa voix était pleine de colère, et celle qui lui répondit fut celle d'Angélique : " _C'est Harry, mon frère jumeau. Nous sommes des jumeaux monozygotes, c'est-à-dire des vrais jumeaux.''_

Draco ne réalisa que quelques secondes après qu'il faisait face à un souvenir, un de ceux qu'il avait perdus après son séjour à l'hôpital. Cette réalisation fut comme le signal que le reste de ses souvenirs attendaient pour revenir ; et comme une digue qui vient de rompre, une avalanche d'images et de sons engloutirent Draco. Il revit sa première rencontre avec Angélique, reviva leurs discussions surréalistes ainsi que leur premier baiser, se vit changer de comportement et tomber rapidement et irrémédiablement amoureux de cette dernière malgré son étrangeté. Il découvrit aussi la raison de son accident de voiture et pourquoi il se trouvait dans un tel quartier à cet instant-là.

Alors que les souvenirs continuaient à couler comme l'eau d'un robinet, la sonnerie de sa porte retentit avec brusquerie. Au début, Draco décida de l'ignorer, mais son visiteur se montra très insistant. Ne pouvant faire autrement que d'aller ouvrir, Draco se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors que ses pas le menaient vers l'entrée de son appartement, une étrange impression de déjà-vu le frappa. Il ouvrit la porte en grognant de mécontentement, mais lorsqu'il comprit qui se tenait derrière la porte, Draco fut comme paralysé. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne voulut franchir ses lèvres.

_ Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour cette connerie, parce que si ce que tu as à dire ne me convient pas, je laisserais Sirius s'occuper personnellement de toi ! lui dit violemment Angélique en le poussant pour pouvoir entrer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **merci pour les com**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Angélique pénétra dans l'appartement comme une furie en poussant méchamment Draco. La photo incriminante à la main, elle fit trois aller-retour pour tenter de se calmer avant d'aller littéralement coller cette dernière au visage de Draco.

_ C'est quoi cette horreur ? Comment as-tu pu me tromper avec une femme ? ! Une femme ! Non, mais tu te rends compte que c'est une femme ! Et tu as vu la taille de sa poitrine, on dirait des bouées de sauvetage capable d'accueillir toute une équipe de foot !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs durant sa tirade, mais cela, l'héritier Malfoy ne le vit pas. En effet, avec la photo lui recouvrant complètement la face, il lui était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit. Tâchant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, qui avait déjà été pas mal entamé par ses réflexions, Draco retira la photo de la main d'Angélique afin de mieux la voir ; enfin, de la voir tout court, car placée comme elle était sur son visage, cela n'était pas très pratique.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du contenu de la photo, l'entrepreneur eut des sueurs froides. Ses craintes étaient justifiées ! Cette dévergondée kidnappeuse avait bien fabriqué de fausses preuves et les avait fait parvenir venir à ce détraqué de Black. C'était certain, Angélique, enfin Harry n'allait jamais lui pardonner ça. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une pensée traversa l'esprit paniqué de Draco : pourquoi c'était lui qui s'inquiétait ? Qu'il sache, il était celui qui avait été abusé et non le contraire !

Immédiatement, il se tourna vers Harry alors que la colère prenait le pas sur son inquiétude. Il fit deux pas dans sa direction afin de combler la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux deux pour mieux observer la photo, puis le doigt pointé sur lui, Draco déclara à son tour :

_ Tu oses venir me demander des comptes alors que tu n'as fait que me mentir depuis notre première rencontre ! Et puis, où est le problème avec le fait qu'elle soit une femme ?! Que je sache, tu es aussi une femme…n'est-ce pas ? finit-il sur un ton ironique.

_ Hein ! Te mentir ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry qui ne pensa pas une seule seconde que Draco avait pu découvrir la supercherie. Et au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, explique-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il ensuite en pointant la photo du doigt. Qu'elle soit une femme ou une méduse n'est pas la question ! Je veux savoir qui est cette mante religieuse et ce que tu faisais avec elle dans ce lit !

_ N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, rétorqua à son tour Draco. Je sais tout. J'ai tout découvert et cela grâce à Mimi.

_ Découvert quoi ? S'agaça Harry.

_ Harry Potter, fut la réponse de Draco.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre la déclaration de Draco. Venait-il de dire Harry Potter ou l'avait-il rêvé ? Non ! Draco ne pouvait pas avoir tout deviné ! C'était impossible ! Il devait sûrement avoir dit cela au hasard. Se convainquant que Draco n'était au courant de rien et se disant sans grande conviction que des Harry Potter il y en avait à la pelle, Harry demanda avec son aplomb légendaire :

_ Qui est Harry Potter ? Une autre personne avec qui tu me trompes ?

Oui c'était ça ! Il fallait revenir à la photo, pensa Harry tout en lançant son accusation.

_ Tu ne vas pas le reconnaître ! s'étonna Draco, abasourdi par le culot de Harry.

_ Reconnaître quoi ? lui répondit Harry, un air de profonde ignorance sur le visage.

_ Que tu m'as menti sur toute la ligne ! Que tu t'es foutu de moi pendant tout ce temps !... Que tu es un HOMME ! UN DE CES PUTAINS D'ANIMAUX ! finit Draco en élevant la voix, les poings serrés par la frustration et la rage.

Harry fut tétanisé par les accusations, mais aussi par la montée de colère de Draco. Depuis leur rencontre à Londres lorsqu'il jouait aux hôtesses d'accueil, jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles, Draco n'avait jamais été vraiment en colère contre lui. Certes, il lui avait crié dessus, parfois maudit pour son comportement étrange, mais jamais avec de la colère. Le chanteur comprenait pourtant les raisons de celle-ci. Sa conscience et les affreux rêves qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs jours étaient là pour en attester. Ce qu'il avait fait été impardonnable !

_ Tu vas dire quelque chose à la fin ?! S'exaspéra Draco devant le silence de Harry. Je pense avoir droit à une petite explication maintenant que je sais tout, ne penses-tu pas ?

Comme Harry ne disait toujours rien, Draco s'approcha de lui, le prit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement. Harry avait la tête baissée et se laissa faire sans tenter de se dégager de la poigne de Draco.

_ Est-ce que tu as pris ton pied en te faisant passer pour une femme pour te moquer de moi ? D'être parvenu à me berner malgré ma méfiance ? D'être arrivé à me faire sortir avec un homme alors que tu sais à quel point je les ai en horreur ?! Est-ce que tu as seulement éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour moi durant toute cette mascarade ? Y avait-il une seule chose de vraie dans tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Finit d'une petite voix Draco en relâchant Harry et en s'éloignant de lui.

Avant qu'il ne lui tourne complètement le dos, Harry le retint par la manche de sa chemise.

_ Ce que nous vivons n'est pas une mascarade, Draco. Crois-moi, déclara Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Et que tu le croies ou non, j'ai bien des sentiments pour toi. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis amoureux de toi, lui révéla Harry.

_ J'ai du mal à le croire après tout ça, lui répondit Draco en se dégageant de sa main et en allant s'asseoir au pied du canapé les yeux dans le vide.

_ Je ne mens pas Draco, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, lui répéta Harry en allant s'installer à côté de lui.

Il tenta de prendre la main de Draco dans la sienne, mais celui-ci la retira.

_ Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un autre de tes mensonges ? lui rétorqua Draco d'une voix lasse.

Le trentenaire avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de s'écraser sur sa poitrine. La souffrance était tellement forte qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas s'être écroulé au sol en hurlant de douleur. Se dire que la personne dont il était complètement dingue lui avait menti pendant aussi longtemps sur un sujet aussi grave lui était insupportable, et ses déclarations d'amour ne firent qu'augmenter cette peine. Draco se demanda si l'idée de se faire passer pour une femme afin d'intégrer son entreprise pour le séduire venait de Harry ou d'Hermione ... Tiens ! En parlant d'Hermione, il devait avoir une discussion avec cette dernière, se fit-il la réflexion. Voulant tout de même savoir si la jeune femme était l'instigatrice de toute cette supercherie, dans le but de se venger d'une obscure offense, Draco posa la question à Harry :

_ L'idée de me séduire vient-elle de toi ou d'Hermione ?

_ Hein ! Qu'est-ce que Hermione vient faire là-dedans ? s'étonna Harry qui avait quelque peu oublié que c'était suite à la demande de cette dernière qu'il avait commencé à se travestir.

_ C'est bien Hermione qui t'a recommandé pour le poste de remplaçante, lui rappela Draco.

_ Euh, oui, répondit Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas le rapport.

_ Est-ce que c'est par vengeance qu'elle a fait ça ? Qu'elle t'a envoyé à moi pour me charmer ?

_ Mais non ! s'écria Harry en se relevant.

_ Alors quoi ! Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ? s'énerva à son tour Draco en se levant lui aussi. Pourquoi t'être fait passer pour une femme ? Pourquoi m'as-tu approché ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu que l'on sorte ensemble alors que tu savais ma hantise des hommes ? Combien de temps encore aurais-tu continué à me mentir si je n'avais pas découvert la vérité ? Un mois, deux mois, une année ? Combien de temps Harry ?

Harry recula de deux pas devant l'éclat de Draco. Le jeune homme se rendait compte maintenant à quel point sa tromperie avait touché Draco. Il avait fait très mal à l'homme qu'il aimait, allant même jusqu'à perdre sa confiance.

_ Au départ, je devais seulement remplacer Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, commença à expliquer Harry. Un voyage qu'elle avait déjà annulé par ma faute.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir annulé ? interrogea Draco intrigué malgré sa colère.

_ Draco, mon poisson était malade et je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul, alors j'ai demandé à Hermione de me le garder pendant que je me rendais à mon concert, lui dit Harry.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma aussi sec. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce que le jeune homme en face de lui disait était vrai. Mais vu ce qu'il connaissait du personnage, enfin, ce qu'il croyait connaître de celui-ci, cela lui fit penser qu'il disait la vérité. Hermione a réellement annulé son voyage pour garder un vulgaire poisson ! Il n'en revenait pas.

_ Pourquoi Hermione n'a pas demandé l'aide d'une femme ? Tenta de savoir Draco.

_ Parce qu'aucune de ces connaissances ne répondait aux standings de recrutement de ton entreprise.

_ Est-ce que tu te travestissais avant de venir au restaurant ?

_ Non, j'ai commencé à le faire le premier jour où j'ai franchi les portes de l'établissement.

_ Tu aimes porter des vêtements de femme ?

_ Pas plus que ça. Je le fais uniquement parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'avais d'être auprès de toi, lui avoua naturellement Harry.

_ À quel moment vous vous êtes dit que cela serait amusant de me tourner en bourrique ? questionna Draco après avoir digéré la nouvelle et être parvenu à calmer, tant bien que mal, les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés à la déclaration de Harry.

_ Sans vouloir passer pour un trou du cul ni me chercher des excuses, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier et non le contraire ! Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était finir ce mois et reprendre le cours de ma vie. C'est toi qui as commencé tout ça.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la referma aussitôt, car ce que Harry venait dire était vrai. C'était bien lui qui avait succombé à son charme. OK ! Il voulait bien admettre que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, c'était lui qui s'était bêtement entiché d'Angélique alors qu'il se savait gay, mais cela n'excusait en rien les mensonges de Harry ! Cela ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait continué à se faire passer pour une femme après leurs retrouvailles. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué la vérité ? Et avant tout, où était-il passé après son accident ? Pourquoi était-il parti sans dire un mot ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui rendre visite lorsqu'il était hospitalisé ? Pourquoi avoir attendu trois ans pour revenir ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco avait posé ces questions à haute voix.

_ Je n'avais pas prévu de te revoir ce jour-là et encore moins de porter ces vêtements. Non, pour tout te dire, je pensais ne jamais te revoir de toute ma vie, lui dit Harry d'une petite voix en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé un coussin dans les bras.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je te croyais mort ! lui avoua Harry d'une voix encore plus petite que Draco crut avoir mal entendu.

_ Mort ! Moi ? Mais qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? lui demanda Draco sous le choc.

_ L'homme qui m'avait fait kidnapper après que cette voiture t'ait foncé dessus.

_ C'est vrai, tu étais là lors de cet accident. C'est quoi cette histoire d'enlèvement ? Par qui et pourquoi ?

_ En fait, ton accident de voiture n'en était pas vraiment un, lui annonça Harry en serrant le coussin dans ses bras avec force.

_ Pardon !

Harry raconta ensuite dans le menu ce qui lui était arrivé après que la voiture ait percuté Draco. Ce dernier l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, la rage au ventre. Non seulement les malades de cette secte avaient presque détruit sa vie, mais ils avaient failli faire de même avec l'amour de sa vie ! Lors du passage où Harry avait manqué de se faire tuer et de se servir de nourriture aux détraqués de l'Église, Draco crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Heureusement que ces malades avaient tous été arrêtés pour de bon, parce que Draco se sentait l'envie de partir à la chasse de chacun d'entre eux. À la fin du récit de Harry, Draco, résistant à son envie de l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais le lâcher, lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à savoir si j'étais bien mort ?

_ Parce que j'avais peur que cela soit vrai, lui répondit Harry en fixant le sol. Je sais que c'est bête, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai coupé les ponts avec Hermione et Blaise et que j'ai accepté de me rendre au Japon. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à ça ! Pas tout seul. Et puis, je venais aussi de perdre mon poisson, qui était mort de faim alors que j'étais retenu là-bas. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans ce restaurant, j'ai cru que c'était ton fantôme qui venait me reprocher ta mort.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry à ce douloureux rappel. Draco l'essuya de son pouce et ne put se retenir de se pencher vers Harry et de lui prendre un baiser. Ce fut bref, mais suffisant pour réchauffer le cœur de Harry. Finalement, peut-être que Draco n'allait pas le quitter, comme il le croyait ... Harry releva le menton et redressa les épaules en regardant Draco dans les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Devait-il remettre sur le tapis l'histoire de la photo maintenant que Draco ne semblait plus fâché contre lui ou attendre encore un peu ? Mais avant qu'il ne parvient à se décider, Draco posa une main sur sa poitrine et pressa un peu.

_ Tu es vraiment un homme alors, dit-il la main toujours en place.

_ Cela te pose un problème ? lui demanda Harry.

_ Normalement, cela le devrait, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Bien, s'enthousiasma-t-il en portant la main à la joue de Draco.

_ Cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne, lui dit ce dernier sans pour autant retirer sa main.

Les lèvres de Harry se recourbèrent en un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux émeraude brillant de mille éclats, il posa son autre main sur la hanche gauche de Draco et le rapprocha de lui, faisant en sorte que leur torse se frôlent. La main de Draco quitta le torse de Harry pour aller se placer sur les hanches de ce dernier pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui alors que l'excitation montait. Leurs lèvres se joignirent naturellement, échangeant un long baiser avant que le manque d'air ne les oblige à se séparer. Draco mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de Harry et l'aspira entre ses lèvres, faisant sourire Harry. Pris de court, par son air candide, Draco inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre leur baiser qui devint de plus en plus ardent. Le manque d'air les obligea encore une fois à se séparer.

Harry inspira lentement, le souffle court, il repoussa une légère sensation de vertige. Draco le regarda avec amour. Elle était loin, la colère qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt ! Tout ce qu'il éprouvait à présent, c'était une envie intarissable d'allonger Harry sur son canapé et d'assouvir le désir brûlant qu'il avait de lui. Ce fut pourquoi il se colla encore plus près de son compagnon qu'il n'était humainement possible. Son bras gauche encercla étroitement Harry par les hanches. Une des mains de Harry quitta les hanches de Draco pour aller se poser posa sur le bras droit de Draco. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le biceps de ce dernier pendant que l'autre main allait caresser le visage de Draco avec espièglerie, glissant ses doigts le long de ses lèvres tandis qu'il le regardait avec passion. Draco embrassa ses derniers sans se faire prier.

Les doigts de Harry glissèrent ensuite sur le cou de Draco, puis le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à sa taille, pour finalement disparaître sous la chemise de son amant en direction des tétons de ce dernier. Draco frissonna sous les cajoleries que lui prodiguait Harry. Il reprit les lèvres entrouvertes de ce dernier avec brusquerie. Elles étaient chaudes et humides, électrisantes. Bientôt, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Harry à la recherche de celle de celui-ci. Pendant ce temps, les deux mains de Harry exploraient joyeusement la peau étonnamment soyeuse de Draco en de lents mouvements sensuels. Consciencieusement, il déboutonna la chemise de Draco et la lui retira. Il glissa ensuite ses mains de haut en bas sur la poitrine et les bras de Draco, puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour encore mieux approfondir leur baiser. C'était un savoureux baiser tentateur, un de ceux qui vous donnent envie de supplier pour en obtenir plus.

De son côté, Draco remonta ses mains le long du dos de Harry afin de se saisir de la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Lentement, il la fit glisser jusqu'au bas des reins de son amant. Ensuite, il repoussa doucement Harry, se releva avant de tendre la main à ce dernier qui n'hésita pas une seconde et la lui tendit. Draco le mit debout et lorsque ce fut fait, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, fit glisser la robe le long du corps de Harry et prit quelques instants pour l'admirer Harry se retrouvait alors en soutien-gorge et étrangement, en boxer d'homme. Après l'avoir détaillé une longue seconde, Draco se dépêcha de lui retirer le soutien-gorge. Il le jeta ensuite négligemment au sol.

_ Tu es vraiment très beau, souffla-t-il en détaillant Harry de bas en haut.

_ Toi aussi tu l'es, lui renvoya Harry.

Sur cette réplique, Harry s'attaqua à la ceinture de Draco.

_ Ce n'est pas juste que je sois le seul à être en petite tenue.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir anticipé. Draco le laissa donc lui retirer son pantalon le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu es satisfait maintenant ? Le taquina Draco lorsqu'il se retrouva lui aussi en boxer.

_ Très, l'assura Harry alors que ses doigts dessinaient amoureusement le tatouage de Draco avant qu'il ne se laisser tomber au sol pour remplacer ses doigts par sa langue.

Le corps de Draco réagit instantanément aux touchers humides et chaudes de la langue. Son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'il sentait son bas-ventre gonfler dans des proportions qu'il ne le savait pas capable d'atteindre. Cela en était presque douloureux. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Harry, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en en appréciant la caresse et l'incita à diriger sa bouche vers son organe tendu à l'extrême. Harry résista quelques secondes avant de consentir à répondre à la prière muette de son amant. Un grognement bestial échappa à Draco lorsque Harry souffla malicieusement sur son membre. Harry rit doucement devant la réaction de Draco et posa un doux baiser sur celui-ci avant de faire doucement glisser le boxer de Draco le long de ses jambes. La verge de Draco était dure comme de la pierre dans ses sous-vêtements et le fin coton de son boxer donnait l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer d'une minute à l'autre.

Lorsque Harry l'eut finalement débarrassé de son sous-vêtement, il dirigea son attention sur la colonne de chair fièrement dressée de son partenaire. Il fit lentement glisser son index le long de celle-ci avant de refermer ses doigts sur elle. D'un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, il caressa cette dernière avec application avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche et sa langue. Draco gémit sourdement tandis qu'il se cambrait en s'appuyant sur le canapé. Le son montrait à quel point il appréciait le traitement que lui conférait Harry. Et dans un élan de réciprocité, il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec douceur en accompagnant les mouvements de sa tête de ses hanches.

Harry gémit sous les encouragements alors que ses mains allaient agripper les fesses de Draco pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui afin de lui procurer plus de plaisir. Mais craignant de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps à ce rythme, Draco releva Harry et captura ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser affamé en se plaquant contre lui. Draco pensa vaguement que c'était un homme qu'il avait dans les bras, mais cette pensée s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue sous la pression du corps chaud d'Harry contre le sien. Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre l'esprit s'il ne joignait pas rapidement son corps à celui de Harry. C'était un besoin viscéral de s'unir à lui qui montait de ses entrailles. Il l'entraîna alors vers la porte de sa chambre sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser avec urgence. Draco n'était pas près de libérer la bouche de Harry, même pendant une seconde. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

La porte franchie, il dirigea Harry vers le lit et le poussa dessus avant de le rejoindre. Sans faire de cérémonie, il se débarrassa du boxer de son compagnon avant de lui rendre la pareille. De sa langue, il dessina une trainée humide de la gorge de Harry jusqu'à son aine. Délaissant le membre tendu de son amant, Draco s'attaque à son scrotum qu'il embrassa, lécha et caressa avec une grande application sous les gémissements de plaisirs de son amant. Après quelques minutes passées sur cette zone, Draco porta son attention sur le membre de Harry et lui accorda la même attention qu'au scrotum. Après quelques minutes, Draco remonta jusqu'à la bouche d'Harry, l'embrassa puis se releva.

_ Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Reviens ici ! lui ordonna Harry avec frustration.

_ Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour la suite, lui dit Draco en disparaissant derrière une porte qui devait certainement être celle de la salle de bain.

_ Hein ! fut tout ce que parvint à répondre Harry.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps car Draco arriva quelques secondes après, une bouteille d'huile de massage dans une main et un préservatif dans l'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en déclarant :

_ Maintenant, nous pouvons continuer.

Sur cette déclaration, il embrassa le cou d'Harry, sa mâchoire puis son oreille en de lents attouchements sensuels de ses lèvres tout en le caressant. Il écarta les cuisses de Harry et se glissa entre elles pour positionner leurs sexes à la même hauteur. Ensuite, il pressa leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre et lui mordilla l'épaule. Harry frissonna en laissant échapper un souffle saccadé.

— Draco, murmura Harry dans un souffle alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les cuisses et se pressait plus fortement contre son amant.

Pour toute réponse, Draco s'empara de la bouteille d'huile de massage, en versa une généreuse quantité au creux de sa main avant de l'insérer à tâtons entre eux. Ainsi, minutieusement, il prépara Harry à sa venue. Il glissa un doigt en direction de l'entrée de son amant, déposant le lubrifiant de substitution en lui. Harry frémit et se contracta à son contact. Son ventre se crispa. Il soupira ensuite bruyamment en écartant ses cuisses plus largement pour mieux apprécier la caresse. Draco ne se rappelait pas avoir été entreprenant avec son seul et unique amant avant Harry. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus s'ils aient fait quelque chose ressemblant à des préliminaires lors de leurs ébats. Cela avait toujours était fait à la va-vite et c'était toujours lui qui donnait le plus, jamais le contraire parce que Théo trouvait ça dégradant. Draco se demanda comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'une ordure pareille.

Lorsque Draco jugea que Harry était suffisamment prêt pour le recevoir, il s'empara de la capote, l'enfila, enduisit son sexe d'huile et se plaça à l'entrée de Harry. Tenant sa verge douloureuse dans une main, il frotta la pointe contre l'ouverture de son partenaire les yeux fixés sur lui. Il le désirait si ardemment que cela lui faisait peur. Harry grogna de frustration sous les frottements de Draco.

_ Draco, siffla Harry. Tu me rends fou. Fais quelque chose ! lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Tout de suite, répondit Draco.

Il embrassa Harry et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa gorge avant de se reculer un peu, puis de s'enfocer lentement en lui. Le souffle court, il haleta de plaisir tandis qu'il se glissait à l'intérieur, et c'était si serré qu'il craignit d'en finir tout de suite. De son côté, Harry poussa un petit cri de plaisir mélangé à un peu de douleur pendant qu'un long frisson de contentement lui parcourut le corps alors que Draco s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui.

_ Harry, grogna Draco de plaisir en bougeant lentement.

Se balançant d'avant en arrière, enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus profondément son sexe en Harry, Draco se croyait au paradis et il n'était pas le seul à y prendre du plaisir (heureusement).

— Putain, oui, c'est trop bon ! s'exclama Harry les yeux fermés, les joues roses, le souffle saccadé sous les coups de reins de son partenaire.

Il poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il tentait de soulever son bassin pour suivre le déhanchement de plus en plus rapide de Draco. Draco baissa la tête pour faire glisser ses lèvres et sa langue sur les tétons pointus de Harry, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir de son amant. Alors que Draco haletait entre deux baisers, il décida qu'il devrait s'essayer à ce nouveau rythme. Un rythme plus lent et régulier. Et cela ne manqua pas, Harry se tortilla sous lui.

Encouragé par les gémissements et les joues rougies de son compagnon, Draco perdit le contrôle et poussa violemment ses hanches en avant. Alors qu'il croyait que Harry allait protester, ce dernier l'encouragea en venant à sa rencontre en criant son plaisir. Draco mit alors toutes ses forces à l'ouvrage, se concentrant sur ses poussées incessantes dans le corps accueillant sous lui. À un certain moment, Harry tenta de dire quelque, mais les poussées régulières de Draco le rendirent incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se contenta de trembler et de gémir de plus en plus fort, en enfonçant ses doigts dans les draps tout en allant à la rencontre des poussées de son amant.

Les sons émis par Harry envoyèrent des frissons de contentement dans tout le corps de Draco. Augmentant soudainement sa vitesse, leurs mouvement réciproques les amenèrent ensemble à la jouissance et le plaisir les cueillit à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Sa force fut telle que leurs corps furent pris de lourds tremblements tandis que Draco s'écroula sur Harry le souffle court, le corps couvert de sueur et un sourire béat sur le visage.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **merci pour les com**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Harry se réveilla sur un petit nuage. Il était blotti contre Draco, bien au chaud dans ses bras, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule. Les yeux fermés, il se rapprocha un peu plus de son amant, se collant à lui tel un koala. Il poussa ensuite un soupir de contentement avant d'étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire débile. Le jeune homme ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour éprouvé un tel bien-être au cours de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que des ailes lui étaient poussées durant la nuit. Et quelle nuit ! Draco avait été insatiable. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit, avec toutefois des petites interruptions le temps de récupérer un peu de force avant de recommencer de plus belle.

Et même si ses reins le lançaient et qu'il était un peu courbaturé de partout après autant de gymnastique nocturne, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était heureux ! Au septième ciel même. Et rien ne pourrait gâcher cela ! Avec délice, Harry se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que se sauter dessus comme des bêtes durant la soirée. Non ! Il y avait aussi eu des moments où ils avaient parlé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que Draco avait aussi été la victime de l'église de la vie éternelle dans sa jeunesse ; avec réticence, Draco lui avait raconté ce que Théodore lui avait fait. Et sans que son compagnon ne lui dise clairement, Harry comprit que c'était de là que provenait sa haine pour les hommes. Avec un tel vécu, n'importe qui serait devenu fou, à n'en pas douter ! Lui-même avait mis du temps et plusieurs passages chez un psy pour se remettre quelque peu de son passage chez ces fous. Quelque peu, car il faisait encore des cauchemars à ce sujet ... Et lui n'y était resté que quelques jours, alors que Draco y avait passé plus d'un an. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait pu subir lui donnait des frissons d'épouvantes.

Harry n'était pas une personne violente, cependant, cette nuit-là, à la fin du récit de son partenaire, une envie de meurtre l'avait pris à la gorge. Il avait éprouvé le désir dévorant de retrouver l'ordure qui avait fait ça à son homme pour lui faire payer de la plus douloureuse et horrible manière ; seulement, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Draco ce qui était advenu de Théodore, celui-ci lui avait dit que son parrain s'était chargé de lui ainsi que des hommes qui avaient participé à son agression. Harry fut très déçu de ne pas pouvoir venger son homme, mais fut heureux d'apprendre que les salopards avaient payé pour leur crime.

D'après ce qu'en avait compris le jeune homme, cela avait fait partie du processus de guérison que Snape avait mise en place pour aider Draco à se reconstruire et le convaincre de remettre les pieds dehors. Dans le but d'assurer à Draco qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de son ex et de ses agresseurs, Snape lui avait donné des preuves du trépas de ces derniers ; en effet, celui-ci avait filmé sa vengeance, histoire d'assouvir son sadisme ou de pouvoir la ressortir sur son CV un autre jour. Le policier avait longtemps hésité car il craignait que cela ne lui fasse plus de mal que de bien, mais devant le refus catégorique de Draco de mettre le nez dehors alors qu'il avait appris à se défendre, Snape n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Et cela avait parfaitement marché.

Après le troisième round de la nuit, Harry avait remis sur le tapis la photo et avait exigé des explications en promettant des représailles très douloureuses si les réponses ne lui plaisaient pas. Son visage et son regard avaient été si froids lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet que Draco s'était empressé de tout révéler. À la fin de ses explications, contrairement à ce que Draco attendait, Harry n'avait fait aucune remarque sur le rôle de Sirius dans l'histoire. Non, le jeune homme s'était contenté de s'énerver sur lui, pauvre victime de la situation !

_ Tu te moques de moi ?! s'était exclamé Harry après que Draco se fut tu. Comment as-tu pu prendre cette Lolo Ferraris de bon marché pour moi ?! N'as-tu pas remarqué la différence entre ses énormes montgolfières et ma planche à pain ?!

_ J'étais ivre, lui avait fait remarquer Draco pour sa défense.

_ Être bourré n'est pas une excuse ! Lui avait jeté Harry hargneux. Si cela avait été moi, jamais je ne t'aurais pris pour un autre, avait-il encore ajouté en croisant les bras de mécontentement.

_ Je tiens à te signaler que si tu ne m'avais pas laissé en plan sans explications, et que si tu avais répondu à mes appels, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, avait répliqué Draco. Et puis, sans l'intervention de ton taré de parrain, cette femme ne m'aurait jamais enlevé ! avait-il conclu en croisant les bras de mécontentement à son tour.

En réponse, Harry lui avait tiré langue et lancé un regard de mécontentement avant de lui tourner le dos en faisant la moue. Comme des gosses, ils avaient boudé chacun de leur côté durant deux longues minutes avant que Draco ne se dise que c'était trop bête de se disputer pour une chose aussi insignifiante. Et pour remettre son amant dans de bonnes dispositions, il avait dit en le prenant dans ses bras, se collant à son corps doux et chaud : "si je suis parvenu à passer outre ta tromperie, tu devrais pouvoir faire de même". De mauvaise grâce, le chanteur avait fini par accepter. Après cette petite dispute, ils avaient refait l'amour avec tendresse. Mais avant cela, Harry avait annoncé à Draco qu'il lui était dorénavant interdit de boire un seul verre d'alcool sans sa présence et de s'approcher d'une femme avec une poitrine trop imposante. Draco avait hoché la tête, amusé, et avait scellé sa promesse d'un baiser.

Tout en se remémorant sa soirée, Harry se mit à caresser tendrement et avec taquinerie le corps de son amant en déposant de tendres baisers au creux de son cou. Ce délicieux traitement finit par réveiller Draco, qui, après un petit bonjour, s'empressa de prendre les lèvres de Harry dans un lent baiser. Tendrement, lentement, ils unirent leur corps une énième fois et paressèrent au lit en discutant de tout et de rien.

UDT

James Potter prit place dans son jet privé avec une boule à l'estomac. Le jet était en partance pour la France, à Paris pour être précis. L'homme d'affaires se rendait en France afin d'avoir une discussion qui risquait d'être houleuse avec son seul et unique fils. La nouvelle qu'il allait annoncer à Harry avait de grandes chances de ne pas plaire à ce dernier, et James s'inquiétait de la réaction de son fils. L'homme aurait dû tenir cette discussion depuis bien longtemps ... En fait, cela allait faire plus d'un an qu'il la remettait au lendemain, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'allait plus pouvoir le cacher bien longtemps, surtout avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ! Il devait absolument parler à Harry.

James avait d'abord pensé, par lâcheté s'il voulait bien se l'avouer, à appeler son fils pour lui parler, mais à la dernière minute et après un regard sur la photo de Lily, sa défunte femme, il avait changé d'avis. Ce qu'il avait à dire devait se faire en face à face. Et puis, s'il venait à faire ça par téléphone, il était certain que Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Donc, avant de perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait, il avait rassemblé quelques vêtements de rechange et avait pris sa voiture pour l'aéroport privé familial. Maintenant, il faisait tout son possible pour résister à l'envie d'ordonner au pilote de faire demi-tour. Et pendant les 1h15 du trajet, il ne fit que combattre ce désir.

Lorsque le jet se posa au lieu de la nuit à l'aéroport de Paris-Orly, James se demandait s'il n'était pas encore temps de retourner d'où il venait. L'homme d'affaires y songea très sérieusement, avant de rejeter difficilement l'idée. Il était un homme ! Un Potter qui plus était. Et un Potter ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions. Enfin, tous les Potter avant lui, parce que lui, il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces dernières années. Ce fut d'un pas traînant qu'il monta dans le véhicule qui le conduisit vers l'hôtel où résidait son fils et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. En parlant de lui, James se rappela qu'il faillit perdre l'amitié de ce dernier après ce qui était arrivé à Harry ...

Après que Sirius ait retrouvé Harry et que ce dernier ait pris l'avion pour le Japon, Sirius avait mis de la distance entre eux deux. L'homme l'avait évité pendant près de trois mois en refusant de lui adresser la parole sans raison apparente, et c'est seulement parce que James avait lourdement insisté pour connaître les raisons de cet éloignement que Sirius avait finalement lâché le morceau. Le parrain londonien avait tout découvert sur la mort de Lily. Et pire encore, il savait que James était au courant de tout et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit tout en sachant à quel point Sirius s'en voulait pour ça. Honteux, James n'avait rien su dire, car aucune excuse ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait fait en toute connaissance de cause : devant le silence de son ami, Sirius était parti.

Il avait fallu près de six mois à James pour obtenir le pardon de Sirius. Avant de lui offrir sa miséricorde, Sirius avait demandé à James pourquoi il lui avait caché une chose aussi importante. Les yeux baissés, James lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui dire, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire par peur de le perdre ... Et plus les années étaient passées, plus il lui avait été difficile de lui dire. Sirius lui avait demandé de lui laisser un peu de temps, avant de partir. Une semaine après cette conversation, Sirius était redevenu comme avant, et ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette histoire. James savait qui si Sirius lui avait aussi vite pardonné, c'était en partie par amour pour Harry et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas perdre l'amitié de Sirius et se jura de tout faire pour ne plus la remettre en danger.

La voiture laissa James devant l'hôtel quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'aéroport. Il était près de vingt-deux heures quand il toqua à la porte de Sirius. Son ami vint lui ouvrir la porte presque immédiatement et l'invita à entrer. Sirius avait les cheveux en bataille, la chemise à demi déboutonnée et avait l'air très préoccupé. Inquiet James lui demanda ce qui se passait. Avant de lui répondre, Sirius alla se servir un verre au bar qui se trouvait dans la chambre et se laissa choir sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce. Il fit ensuite signe à James de s'asseoir. L'homme d'affaires fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

_ Alors, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête à une heure aussi tardive ?

_ Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie James, lui dit Sirius en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

_ Quelle connerie ? lui demanda James.

_ Je crois que Harry…non, Harry est tombé amoureux d'un homme qui semble partager ses sentiments et je crains d'avoir tout foutu en l'air.

_ Pardon ! Amoureux ?! Notre Harry est tombé amoureux ! De qui ? Quand ? Comment ça tu as tout foutu en l'air ? interrogea James.

Sirius lui raconta alors toute l'histoire sans rien omettre. Il insista bien sur la hantise de Malfoy pour les hommes, sur le travestissement de Harry et son mensonge, et aussi sur ses craintes que ce dernier ne finisse par être blessé. Au moment où il parla de son plan pour les séparer, Sirius baissa la tête de honte. Le mafieux expliqua ensuite à James que le jour même, il avait eu une conversation avec l'amie de son filleul, Parvati. Cette dernière lui avait appris que Harry lui avait dit que Malfoy était gay. Une information que Harry avait obtenue de Malfoy lui-même et que Sirius avait vérifié auprès de Snape, le parrain de Draco. Lorsque Snape lui avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé à Draco, il n'avait jamais mentionné que ce dernier était gay et qu'il était sorti avec l'homme qui l'avait livré à l'église.

Sirius avait ajouté que selon la musicienne, si Harry se décidait à tout avouer à Draco, ce dernier finirait certainement par lui pardonner sa supercherie. L'homme, d'après la jeune femme encore une fois, était bien trop amoureux de Harry pour le quitter ! Il lui ferait certainement la tête pendant quelques jours ou semaines, mais il finirait par lui pardonner. Un tel amour est bien trop fort pour disparaître aussi facilement.

_ Et tu dis que Harry a découvert les fausses photos ?

_ De toute évidence, lui répondit Sirius d'une voix malheureuse. Lorsque je suis revenu, l'enveloppe où se trouvait les photos était ouverte et les photos répandues au sol.

_ Où est Harry ? demanda James.

_ Certainement chez Malfoy pour lui demander des explications.

_ Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas … J'ai peur qu'il ne soit furieux après moi et qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, mais d'un autre côté je ne peux pas le laisser avec ces mensonges !

_ S'il découvre ce que tu as fait, il va te le faire payer, le prévient James avec compassion.

_ Je le sais et c'est ce qui me fait peur, dit tristement Sirius en vidant son verre.

UDT

Pendant que Harry et Draco profitaient l'un de l'autre dans leur bulle, au restaurant, vers quinze heures, Mimi commença à se faire du souci de ne pas voir son patron arriver à une heure aussi tardive. Vers seize heures, comme elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, elle se saisit de son portable afin d'appeler celui-ci. Même si leurs relations étaient devenues des plus froides depuis qu'elle avait révélé à son patron la supercherie de Harry, les sentiments de Mimi n'avaient pas changé : elle était toujours aussi follement amoureuse de Draco et l'étrange absence de ce dernier l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du patron de s'absenter sans prévenir ! Elle craignait donc qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Draco avait-il fait une bêtise suite à ses révélations ? D'avoir compris qu'il était sorti sans le savoir avec un homme lui avait-il fait perdre la tête et lui avait-il fait commettre l'irréparable ?! Connaissant la haine du personnage pour les hommes, Mimi n'avait aucun mal à y croire. La crainte que cela soit vrai la fit trembler de peur et lui fit perdre tout sens commun.

D'une main tremblante, elle composa le numéro de Draco. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Mimi. Elle recomposa le numéro une bonne dizaine de fois sans parvenir à l'avoir. La peur guidant ses gestes, la jeune femme prit ses clés de voiture et se rendit à l'appartement de Draco, dont elle connaissait l'adresse car Draco qui se trouvait un jour en rendez-vous avec un gros client l'avait appelé pour lui demander d'aller chercher un dossier qu'il avait oublié chez lui. Mimi parvint sur les lieux en un rien de temps, tant elle conduisit vite, non sans griller quelques feux dans sa précipitation. Comme une folle, elle gara sa voiture n'importe comment et courut vers l'entrée de la résidence où se trouvait l'immeuble de son employeur. Elle composa le code du portail d'entrée et se glissa dans la cour d'un pas pressé.

Parvenue à l'immeuble, elle délaissa l'ascenseur qui mettait trop de temps à venir pour prendre les escaliers. D'abord avec énergie, puis péniblement, elle monta les 15 étages. Ce fut en sueur, le cœur battant à une allure anormale, qu'elle se mit à tambouriner à la porte de Draco telle une hystérique : mais après trois minutes passées à martyriser la pauvre porte, cette dernière resta close. Sa peur ayant atteint des proportions hors-norme, Mimi s'empara de son portable dans le but de faire appel aux forces de l'ordre quand la porte fut brusquement ouverte. Un torse mouillé, nu, finement musclé et bronzé se dessina devant ses yeux apeurés. La jeune femme mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'elle voyait, et sans qu'elle ne le veuille, ses yeux suivirent une goutte d'eau qui descendait lentement vers le bas-ventre. La goutte disparut sous une serviette qui tenait précairement sur des hanches fines, qu'elle envia immédiatement. C'était pur gâchis qu'une telle taille appartienne à un homme, se dit-elle.

_ Purée ! C'est quoi ce vacarme ! s'exclama le propriétaire du torse et des hanches de fort méchante humeur en fusillant Mimi du regard.

Brusquement sortie de sa rêverie, Mimi releva violemment la tête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement en découvrant l'identité de celui qui venait de parler. La surprise passée, la haine et la jalousie s'installèrent dans le cœur de la femme : que faisait ce monstre de foire chez son patron, et à demi nu en plus ? S'interrogea-t-elle tout en connaissant en son for intérieur la réponse, mais refusant de la comprendre et encore moins de l'accepter. Son employeur détestait les hommes et c'était un fait établi depuis bien longtemps ! Donc, aucune chance que ses premières déductions ne soient véridiques.

Pendant que Mimi essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait tort, et que non, Draco n'entretenait aucune relation anormale avec le dépravé qui se tenait devant elle, Harry se demanda ce que venait faire l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond chez son homme. Il faut savoir que même si Harry n'était pas du genre à détester les gens, la vue de Mimi avait le don de faire ressortir cette facette de sa personnalité. En gros, elle avait le don de l'énerver et de faire remonter le pire de sa personne. Mimi avait un je ne sais quoi qui agaçait Harry ; en fait, si ce dernier voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que c'est parce que Mimi en avait après son homme qu'il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Au départ, quand il se faisait passer pour une femme afin de remplacer Hermione, Harry l'avait prise en grippe parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le critiquer pour un oui et pour un non ... Et aussi, parce qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares gens qui ne cédaient pas à tous ses caprices.

Alors que chacun d'eux était plongé dans ses pensées, Draco, tout aussi peu vêtu que Harry, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Mon amour, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Harry tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Un hoquet de stupeur et de dégoût fit tourner la tête de Draco dans la direction de Mimi. Le visage de la jeune femme était marqué par la répugnance.

_ Oh, mon dieu ! Ce pervers a réussi à vous corrompre ! Ce doit être le diable pour être parvenu à vous avoir ainsi ! Quelqu'un devrait se débarrasser de lui ! débita Mimi avec virulence et malveillance.

_ Pardon ! dit Draco d'une voix polaire. Que venez-vous de dire ?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il posa la question.

_ Que ce monstre devrait être détruit pour le bien de l'humanité ! lui dit Mimi avec violence et jalousie.

_ Vous allez retirer ce que vous venez dire immédiatement et présenter des excuses à Harry ! lui ordonna Draco hors de lui.

_ Certainement pas ! Refusa Mimi dont la haine pour Harry avait atteint des proportions inimaginables. Comment pouvez-vous vous afficher de la sorte avec ce dépravé et prendre sa défense après ce qu'il a fait ? Quand je pense que pendant que vous jouiez à des jeux pervers, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour vous ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

_ Voilà une chose sur quoi nous sommes tous les deux d'accord, intervint Harry après s'être remis des propos venimeux de Mimi.

_ Ferme là, erreur de la nature ! l'injuria Mimi rouge de colère.

La jeune femme était comme possédée. Voir Draco, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années et qui ne pouvait pas parler à un homme deux minutes sans éprouver l'envie de vomir ou de lui mettre son poing à la figure, si proche, si détendu, si naturel et souriant avec Harry, un homme, lui brisait le cœur. Elle avait sacrifié des années de sa vie pour cet homme avec le secret espoir qu'un jour celui-ci finisse par partager son amour, et lui, au lieu de le lui rendre, était allé le donner à un menteur pernicieux qui prenait plaisir à se déguiser en femme ! Le monde était injuste ! Des larmes de rage, de peine et désespoir coulèrent sur les joues de Mimi.

_ Hors de ma vue ! hurla Draco. Je ne sais ce qui vous prend Miss Geignard, mais je ne veux plus vous voir tant que vous n'aurez pas changé d'habitude et que vous ne vous serez pas décidé à présenter des excuses à Harry. Sachez que jamais je n'accepterai un tel comportement d'une de mes employées. Partez maintenant ! somma Draco en claquant la porte au nez de Mimi. L'homme était fou de rage.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, Mimi eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui plonger un couteau en plein cœur. La douleur mentale fut aussi forte que si elle avait été physique ; avec la fermeture de cette porte, Mimi comprit finalement que son amour ne lui serait jamais rendu. Cette constatation engendra en elle une souffrance si vive, qu'elle perdit presque connaissance. Les jambes tremblantes, les yeux embrumés par les larmes, l'esprit amorphe, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tel un automate. Lorsque les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent, elle pénétra à l'intérieur inconsciemment, alla prendre sa voiture, se rendit chez elle, fit ses bagages, appela l'aéroport pour un billet pour le premier vol qu'elle trouva et sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta Paris, son emploi et surtout, elle dit adieu à Draco Malfoy. Elle en avait fini avec cet amour à sens unique. Elle méritait mieux que ça.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **merci pour les com**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Harry enfila le t-shirt et le jean que Draco lui tendit. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop grands pour lui, mais Draco fut intransigeant : pas question que Harry remette ses vêtements féminins. Certes, il avait adoré Angélique, mais il aimait encore plus Harry, qu'il trouvait bien plus séduisant avec son allure masculine. Et comme lesdits vêtements lui appartenaient, Harry n'en était que plus excitant pour lui. Après le départ de Mimi, Harry et Draco avaient un peu discuté du comportement la jeune femme et des insultes qu'elle avait proférées. En fait, c'était Draco qui avait tenu à en parler. L'entrepreneur avait craint que les mots de Mimi aient fait du mal à Harry, mais quand Draco avait demandé à ce dernier s'il n'était pas trop éprouvé par les paroles haineuses, Harry lui avait dit avec un sourire désarmant :

_ Pourquoi devrais-je être touché par ce que cette folle a dit ? Je sais bien que je ne suis rien de ce qu'elle a dit. Je ne suis pas un monstre, mais un homme amoureux d'un autre. Et ça n'a rien de monstrueux que je sache ! Que certains trouvent ça mal ou je ne sais quoi n'est pas mon problème ! Tant que je suis bien dans ma peau, que ma famille et mes amis me soutiennent, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, car cela ne m'atteint pas. Et puis, je t'ai toi. Alors, que demander de plus ?

La réplique de Harry avait été dite avec tellement de sérieux et de maturité, que Draco s'était demandé si c'était bien son petit fou qui l'avait prononcé. Toutefois touché par sa déclaration, Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé à l'étouffer. Plus il passait du temps avec Harry, plus il l'aimait encore un peu plus. Draco s'était demandé s'il y avait une limite à cet amour ... Il aimait tant Harry que cela en était effrayant. La preuve en était que normalement, avec ce que le chanteur avait fait, il n'aurait jamais dû lui pardonner. Un tel mensonge aurait dû être impardonnable selon lui, pourtant, il avait été très prompt à le faire. Et le plus désolant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne le regrettait pas.

Après la déclaration de Harry et le baiser donné par Draco, l'estomac de ce dernier s'était lourdement fait entendre, ce qui avait fait exploser de rire les deux amoureux. Un sourire guimauve aux lèvres, Draco avait entraîné Harry dans sa cuisine américaine et l'avait fait s'asseoir sur un des tabourets pendant qu'il se mettait au fourneau pour préparer de quoi remplir leurs ventres. Même s'il était très content que Draco lui prépare à manger, Harry avait été quelque peu traumatisé par la cuisine de Parvati, ce qui fit qu'il avait demandé à son compagnon d'une petite voix soupçonneuse s'il savait vraiment cuisiner, parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, ils pouvaient toujours commander quelque chose.

Un peu vexé, Draco lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était le propriétaire d'une chaîne de restaurant, et qu'en conséquent, il savait cuisiner. Honteux, Harry avait présenté des excuses à son homme. Cependant, lorsque Draco avait posé devant lui une assiette de Linguine à la toscane, Harry avait hésité une seconde avant d'y toucher. Les expériences culinaires de Parvati avaient laissé de nombreuses séquelles à Harry, ce qui faisait qu'il se méfiait de toute nourriture qui ne venait pas d'un restaurant de grand renom. Harry avait été cependant agréablement surpris par le plat, en effet celui-ci, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, avait été délicieux. Il en avait même redemandé, et Draco l'avait alors resservi avec plaisir.

Après le repas, Harry, sans aucune honte ou culpabilité, avait laissé Draco faire la vaisselle tout seul. Alors que l'entrepreneur était en train d'essuyer les couverts, le portable d'Harry avait sonné. Celui-ci l'avait laissé retentir dans le silence, comme à son habitude. Ce n'avait été que quand le mobile avait sonné pour la sixième fois, que Draco l'avait incité à aller y répondre en lui disant que cela pouvait être important. Traînant les pieds, Harry était allé répondre en marmonnant de mécontentement dans sa barbe inexistante. Il s'était emparé de son téléphone, plein de mauvaise volonté et sans regarder qui était son interlocuteur et avait lancé un bref et mécontent :

_ Quoi ?

_ Je suis aussi très heureux de t'entendre, fils, lui avait répondu James Potter sur un ton amusé. Je te dérange ?

_ Oui, avait été la réponse naturelle et implacable de Harry.

_ Je devrais peut-être m'excuser pour cela, mais je ne vais pas le faire, lui avait dit son père sans s'offusquer de la réponse de son enfant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait demandé ensuite Harry avec une moue de contrariété.

Le jeune homme voyait l'appel comme une émergence mal venue dans la bulle paradisiaque dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Draco. Déjà que l'intervention de Mimi alors qu'il profitait d'une douche libidineuse avec son homme l'avait irrité, le coup de fil, même venant de son paternel, n'avait fait qu'augmenter cette irritation. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi désagréable.

_ Je voudrais discuter avec toi d'une chose importante, lui avait dit James après une seconde de silence.

_ Quelle chose ? avait demandé Harry avec suspicion. Ne me dit pas que tu es du côté d'Oncle Sirius ?! avait-il ensuite demandé avec colère.

_ Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec ton parrain.

_ Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Ce que j'ai à te dire doit se faire face à face, lui avait répondu James d'une voix hésitante.

_ Tu n'es pas malade ou truc du genre ? s'était inquiété Harry.

_ Non, rien de cela, l'avait rassuré James en souriant devant l'inquiétude son fils. Tu peux rentrer à ton hôtel pour que l'on puisse parler ?

Harry avait hésité un instant, lancé un regard vers Draco avant de demander à son père :

_ Puis-je venir accompagner ?

_ Alors, tu es parvenu à arranger les choses avec ton Malfoy, lui avait dit James un sourire dans la voix.

_ Oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à Oncle Sirius, lui avait répliqué Harry.

_ Reconnais que Sirius n'est pas le seul responsable de ta situation.

_ Tu ne vas pas lui chercher des excuses ! s'était exclamé Harry de mécontentement.

_ Non fils, ce qui se passe entre ton parrain et toi ne sont pas mes affaires, s'était empressé de nier James.

_ Exactement ! avait approuvé Harry.

_ Alors, dans ce cas je vous attends dans ta chambre, avait dit James avec précipitation avant de mettre fin à la communication.

L'homme ne voulait pas mettre son fils dans de mauvaises dispositions avant leur discussion. Certes, il aimait Sirius et compatissait pour lui, mais lorsque son fils avait des griefs contre l'un d'eux, c'était chacun pour soi. Être l'objet de la froideur et de l'indifférence de Harry était très difficile à vivre. Lorsque Harry était fâché contre quelqu'un, il faisait comme si la personne n'existait pas. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole pendant une période indéterminée et si quelqu'un essayait de prendre la défense de cette personne, Harry le mettait dans le même panier et sa colère s'étendait à lui. Donc, non, James ne tenait absolument pas à partager le sort de Sirius. C'était lâche de sa part, mais il pouvait vivre avec.

Après que son père ait coupé la communication, Harry avait expliqué la teneur de la conversation à Draco et lui avait demandé si cela le gênait de l'accompagner. Draco lui avait dit que non. Heureux de la réponse de son homme, Harry était parti à la recherche des vêtements d'Angélique, afin de se préparer pour leur départ, quand Draco les lui avait retirés des mains pour aller les jeter dans la poubelle. Lorsque Harry s'était écrié qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre et demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, Draco lui avait répliqué que c'en était fini des supercheries. Maintenant, Harry avait intérêt à ne porter que des vêtements masculins puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment un travesti. Si cela avait été le cas, Draco n'aurait eu rien à y redire ; mais puisque Harry lui avait avoué se travestir dans le seul but de s'approcher de lui, Draco trouvait cela inutile. Et pour tout dire, Draco préférait Harry en homme plutôt qu'en femme.

UDT

James était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil quand la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de son fils s'ouvrit sur ce dernier et un homme blond au visage fermé. James devait reconnaître que l'homme était très séduisant malgré son air froid ; ce qui après quelques réflexions le rendait encore plus beau. Harry repéra son père dès qu'il franchit la porte. Il referma la porte derrière lui et prit la main de Draco en s'avançant vers James. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lâcha difficilement la main de son partenaire pour prendre son père dans ses bras.

_ Papa, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, lui dit Harry en lui faisant la bise et en s'installant sur ses genoux tel un enfant de dix ans.

_ Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue tout à l'heure, le taquina James.

Harry eut le bon goût de rougir de honte, mais ne dit rien.

Draco fut très surpris par le comportement enfantin de Harry et un peu agacé quand James passa ses bras autour des épaules et des hanches de Harry pour lui rendre son étreinte. Les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant une minute avant que Harry ne se décide à quitter les genoux de son père pour retourner auprès de Draco et lui reprendre la main. Draco passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry et le rapprocha de lui en lançant un regard de provocation à James. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, Harry le regarda avec amour et posa un baiser sur sa joue. James sourit intérieurement en se disant que son fils avait trouvé là un homme étonnant qui n'avait pas peur de montrer son amour. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas honte de s'afficher en public avec son enfant, lui évitant de vivre dans la clandestinité comme certains couples d'hommes, qui avaient trop honte de se montrer ensemble par peur du qu'en-dira-t-on.

James fut vraiment heureux que l'intervention malvenue de Sirius se soit soldée par un échec. Si Harry avait perdu cet homme, son fils ne s'en serait jamais remis, car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Harry lorsqu'il regardait Draco et inversement. Cependant, James n'était pas suffisamment stupide ou de mauvaise foi pour croire que l'action de Sirius était ce qui aurait pu séparer les deux hommes ; non, l'homme avait conscience que les mensonges de son fils étaient ce qui aurait certainement conduit à la séparation du couple, mais cela, il se garderait de le dire à Harry. Vraiment, son enfant avait de la chance d'être parvenu à s'en sortir à si bon compte.

_ Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda James alors que Harry entraînait Draco sur le canapé.

_ Si si. Draco, je te présente mon père, James Potter. Papa, voici mon petit ami, Draco Malfoy.

James se leva et alla tendre la main à Draco. L'héritier Malfoy regarda la main puis le visage de James sans faire mine de la prendre. James crut voir du dégoût dans les yeux de Draco ; ce ne fut que lorsque Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, que Draco se décida à rapidement serrer la main de James avant de se saisir du mouchoir qu'il avait dans la poche de sa veste pour s'essuyer la main avec application. James suivit le manège en se disant que ce que lui avait dit Sirius sur Draco était exact. Quand Draco estima que sa main avait été convenablement décontaminée, il rangea le mouchoir et se saisit de la main de Harry. Son compagnon lui fit un beau sourire et joua avec ses doigts ; soudain, James se sentit de trop. À les voir interagir devant lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence. L'homme se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes.

_ Harry, comme je te l'ai annoncé au téléphone, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. À t'avouer, commença James.

_ Si c'est au sujet d'un meurtre, tu devrais plutôt aller voir Oncle Sirius. C'est son domaine, lui dit Harry, les lèvres pincées.

_ Hein ! Un meurtre, mais où es-tu allé chercher une telle idée ?

_ Oh ! Donc ce n'est pas un meurtre alors, lui répondit Harry au lieu de répondre. Dans ce cas, si tu n'es pas malade et que tu n'as pas commis un crime, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre quelques jours ? demanda Harry, qui, même s'il était content de voir son père, était toujours irrité d'avoir dû mettre un terme à sa journée de débauche avec son amant.

_ Je vais me remarier, déclara James de but en blanc.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne voulut en sortir. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son père venait de dire qu'il allait se marier ?! C'était une blague, hein !

_ Et tu vas devenir le frère d'une petite fille ou d'un petit garçon dans deux mois, continua James.

Hein ! Lui ! Il allait devenir un grand frère ?! La tête de Harry fut prise d'une grosse migraine. Son regard se fit trouble puis tout devint noir ; Harry venait de perdre connaissance. La tête du jeune homme se posa mollement sur les genoux de Draco qui, surpris, la tourna vers lui et tenta de le réveiller avec affolement, sans succès. De son côté, en voyant Harry perdre connaissance, James se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la table de nuit du lit de son fils. Il fouilla dedans pendant quelques secondes puis quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le couple assis sur le canapé. À l'approche de James, Draco lui lança un regard mauvais en serrant Harry dans ses bras comme pour le protéger de son père.

_ Tout doux, mon beau, lui dit James en résistant à son envie de rire devant le comportement de Draco.

_ Je ne suis pas votre beau ! lui cracha Draco au visage. Que voulez-vous encore ? Ne pensez-vous pas en avoir assez fait comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, James lui montra ce qu'il venait de prendre dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco avec hargne.

_ C'est un mélange de plusieurs plantes préparé par un herboriste.

_ Il sert à quoi ?

_ Réveiller Harry, lui dit James en le donnant à Draco avant de retourner sur son fauteuil. Je ne sais pas si Harry t'en a parlé, mais il y a quelques années, il a été victime d'une organisation criminelle. Son séjour au sein de cette organisation lui a laissé quelques séquelles qui font qu'il fait parfois des crises de panique qui lui font perdre connaissance. Ceci dit, cela va faire près d'une année qu'il n'en fait plus. Ce baume va l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

Sceptique, Draco ouvrit le petit bocal que James venait de lui tendre et le porta à son nez, pour le retirer aussi sec tant l'odeur était forte. Voyant que rien ne lui était arrivé et ne trouvant rien qui pourrait pousser James Potter à donner quelque chose de dangereux à son fils, il dirigea le bocal vers le nez de son amant. Harry revint à lui en seulement quelques secondes. Draco éloigna le bocal du nez de Harry et l'aida à se rasseoir.

Pendant ce temps, James alla remplir un verre d'eau fraîche et le tendit à son fils qui le vida avec reconnaissance. Harry mit trois minutes à se remettre. Au moment où il se sentit mieux, il dirigea son regard vers son père et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de lui dire. James lui raconta alors qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'une femme avec qui il entretenait une relation depuis près d'un an et demi déjà.

James l'avait raconté lors d'un voyage d'affaires aux Philippines. C'était une jeune Française de quelques années plus jeune que lui. Elle s'appelait Fleur Delacour. Elle était l'héritière d'une firme de cosmétiques et vêtement de luxe. Ils s'étaient immédiatement plu au premier regard. James avoua à Harry qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une femme mis à part pour sa mère, Lily. Au début, James avait tenté de résister à son attirance pour la Française, car il avait l'impression de trahir Lily en se laissant aimer par une autre femme. Heureusement pour lui, Fleur était très déterminée et savait ce qu'elle voulait : et en l'occurrence, c'était James qu'elle voulait. Ce dernier lui avait résisté pendant un mois avant de succomber et depuis, ils vivaient le parfait amour. Le paroxysme de leur relation était arrivé sept mois plus tôt, lorsque Fleur lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

_ Sept mois ! Ça fait sept mois que tu sais qu'elle est enceinte et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ! s'exclama Harry incrédule.

_ C'est que j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, tenta de se défendre James.

_ Suis-je si immature que ça pour que tu aies peur de me parler des choses importantes ? lui demanda Harry avec tristesse.

_ Ce n'est pas que tu es immature ...

_ Alors quoi ?

_ C'est que parfois, pour ne pas dire la majorité du temps, tu as des réactions très infantiles et égoïstes. Cependant, je ne t'en blâme pas, car je sais que c'est en grand parti de la faute de Sirius et de moi-même qui t'avons trop protégé et trop habitué à toujours avoir ce que tu veux. Et je me rends compte maintenant que nous ne t'avons pas rendu service. Regarde où cela t'a conduit, finit-il en faisant référence au mensonge de Harry.

_ Je te déçois alors ? demanda alors Harry d'une petite voix peinée.

_ Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es ma fierté Harry ! Je suis très fier de toi et de ce que tu as accompli, mon enfant.

_ Mais tu viens de dire que…

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais déçu de toi ! le coupa James. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et de généreux. N'importe quel père serait heureux de t'avoir comme fils.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as simplement tendance à te conduire comme un enfant capricieux parfois, ce qui rend de temps en temps les choses difficiles. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, n'est-ce pas monsieur Malfoy ? Finit James.

Draco s'empressa d'acquiescer sans oublier de lancer des œillades mauvaises à James pour avoir fait de la peine à son amour. Devant l'approbation de Draco, Harry retrouva son sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter, lui dit toutefois Draco. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, car elles finissent par perdre de leurs saveurs. Et je pense que ce que veut dire ton père, c'est qu'il t'aime tel que tu es, mais qu'il ne serait pas mécontent si tu te conduisais un peu plus en adulte.

_ Oh ! Ça veut dire que je ne dois plus m'asseoir sur les genoux de papa ni lui faire la bise, dit un Harry avec déceptions.

_ Oui ! lui dit Draco alors que James de son côté s'écriait :

_ Non Harry, tu peux venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux et m'embrasser aussi longtemps que tu veux. Ton vieux père t'accueillera toujours avec plaisir.

_ Dans ce cas, je ferais des efforts pour devenir un homme plus mature.

Pendant que Harry disait ça, Draco fusillait son presque beau-père pour la énième fois du regard. James se fit la remarque que si les yeux de Draco avaient été des poignards, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était ! Ensuite, Harry posa plusieurs questions sur Fleur et son futur petit frère ou sa future sœur auxquelles James prit plaisir à répondre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius sonna à la porte et James alla lui ouvrir. Harry et Draco firent comme s'il n'était pas là alors que l'homme tentait vainement de présenter des excuses aux deux hommes. Leur manque de réaction ne découragea pas Sirius pour autant. L'homme était prêt à attendre que le couple soit prêt à entendre ses excuses et à lui pardonner, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait : l'amitié de Harry était quelque chose de bien trop profond et sacré pour être rejeté au moindre obstacle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

 **Résumé : Je remercie Lelane et Alycia Panther pour leur aide.**

Surprotégé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harry fugue de sa tour d'ivoire pour devenir chanteur. Il fait alors la rencontre de Hermione qui devient sa meilleure amie. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de prendre sa place à son travail pour qu'elle puisse se rendre en lune de miel, il ne peut dire non surtout qu'elle a reporté son voyage par la faute de Harry. Il se travestit alors en femme et se retrouve sous les ordres du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Un homme allergique aux hommes. Mystères, humour et romance au rendez-vous. N'en perdez pas une miette. UA DM/HP

 **merci pour les com**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Harry regardait le bambin dans les bras de sa mère avec curiosité. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait un bébé, se dit-il en scrutant le nouveau-né avec curiosité. Et c'était sorti par le hum...de Fleur. Comment une si grosse tête a-t-elle pu passer par là ? Ce n'était pas trop serré ? Pas que Harry soit un expert en la matière étant donné ses penchants, mais tout de même, comment un si gros volume avait pu passer ? Mais bon, puisque la petite mouflette est là, c'est que cela est possible. Ce qui veut dire que lui aussi est sorti de la hum, de sa mère…Heurk ! Ok, changement de sujet, ça commence à devenir trop bizarre même pour lui, se dit Harry. De toute façon, la biologie et l'organisme féminin n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Suivant cette réflexion, le jeune homme s'intéressa à autre chose, plus exactement à sa toute nouvelle petite sœur. Il se tourna donc vers Fleur.

_ Dis Fleur ? Demanda Harry à sa récente belle-mère qui était semi-allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, le bébé dans les bras.

_ Oui Harry, lui répondit la nouvelle maman avec un sourire radieux, mais pourtant fatigué.

_ La petite crevette, elle aura l'air aussi fripée et moche en grandissant que maintenant ?

La question avait été posée avec un grand sérieux et un silence de mort accueillit cette dernière. Il faut savoir que Harry se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre d'une clinique privée de Londres. Dans la chambre se trouvaient avec lui son père, la petite sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle, les parents de ces dernières ainsi que Sirius et Draco. Tout ce monde se trouvait réuni à cet endroit, car ils étaient tous présents à l'église pour célébrer le mariage de Fleur et James ; mariage durant lequel, Fleur avait perdu les eaux à l'instant même où le prêtre les déclarait mari et femme.

L'assistance avait été médusée lorsque la jeune mariée s'était saisie de la cravate de son tout nouvel époux, le visage crispé, pour l'enjoindre de la conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche, alors que du liquide amniotique inondait ses jambes. James avait été tétanisé. Comme frappé par un éclair, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Devant le manque de réaction de son mari, Fleur lui avait hurlé en le secouant comme un prunier que le bébé arrivait et qu'il avait intérêt à faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne l'assomme. Comme James était resté paralysé malgré les menaces de sa femme, Sirius avait pris les choses en main et avait fait venir un hélicoptère qui avait pris James et Fleur en charge pour les accompagner à une clinique privée.

La famille et quelques amis du couple avaient suivi l'hélicoptère en voiture. Ils avaient dû attendre près de 8 heures avant que le bébé ne vienne au monde. Lorsque le médecin était enfin venu leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle en précisant que le travail s'était bien passé, Harry avait demandé à voir l'enfant. Et alors que le médecin les accompagnait à la chambre de Fleur, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions entre autres sur le sexe de l'enfant, que James et Fleur n'avaient pas voulu connaître avant l'accouchement. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appris que Harry venait d'avoir une petite sœur.

En franchissant la porte de la chambre, Harry s'était précipité vers Fleur et le bébé. Il avait chassé son père qui se trouvait près de sa nouvelle famille et avait pris sa place afin de mieux voir sa sœur. Il avait demandé distraitement le nom du bébé à Fleur, mais ce fut son père qui lui avait répondu.

_ Fleur a accepté de l'appeler Lily en mémoire de ta mère.

Harry avait trouvé étrange qu'une femme accepte que son mari donne le nom de son ex-femme à leur enfant. Même pour l'extraterrestre qu'était Harry, cela était surprenant ! Mais bon, elle devait certainement avoir ses raisons pour avoir accepté ça. Et puis, ça lui plaisait que sa petite sœur porte le nom de sa mère. Tout en se faisant ses réflexions, Harry avait minutieusement observé le bambin, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent de contrariété lorsqu'il remarqua que la peau du bébé était toute rouge, toute fripée et qu'elle avait une grosse tête pleine de cheveux un peu plus grande que le reste de son corps. De son point de vue, le bébé était vraiment laid.

Harry se dit que sa sœur ressemblait étrangement à l'une de ces petites créatures étranges qui sont dans les films. En fait, elle ressemblait à un yéti avec ces longs poils foncés qui recouvraient le visage et les membres du bébé. Un tout petit yéti. Et c'est suite à ces réflexions qu'il posa sa question à Fleur. Son interrogation lui valut plusieurs regards assassins. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde le regardait durement, Harry réitéra sa question en les ignorant royalement. James regarda son fils une longue seconde en se demandant avec incrédulité si celui-ci avait bien osé poser cette question, avant de lui dire :

_ Je te signale que toi aussi tu ressemblais à ta sœur quand tu es né. Tous les bébés sont fripés à la naissance.

_ Je veux bien qu'ils soient fripés, mais tu as vu tous les poils qui la recouvrent, on dirait un bébé singe ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Imbécile, lui dit Draco après lui avoir donné une petite tapette qui ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'autre chose sur la tête. Ces poils s'appellent le lanugo. Normalement, ils disparaissent à la naissance de l'enfant, mais il arrive parfois qu'ils persistent quelques semaines avant de tomber. Ta sœur n'a rien d'un singe, alors excuse-toi auprès de ta belle-mère.

_ Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? lui demanda Harry en boudant, le regard fixé sur les poils en questions.

_ Je l'ai appris à l'école comme tout le monde, lui répondit Draco avant de l'enjoindre à s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

Un peu boudeur, Harry s'excusa auprès de Fleur et de son père. La jeune maman remercia Draco de son intervention, puis lui dit qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour le lanugo. Elle paraissait très soulagée en le disant. Draco lui dit que ce n'était rien et s'excusa à son tour pour le comportement immature de son compagnon. Fleur, souriante, n'en voulait apparemment pas à Harry. Ensuite, tout le monde vint féliciter le jeune couple avant de laisser la maman et le bébé se reposer. Seul James resta avec eux. Il y avait un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se reposer lui aussi, car mine de rien, tenir la main de sa femme alors qu'elle accouchait de leur enfant pendant près de huit heures avait été très épuisant.

Avant que Harry et Draco ne quittent la pièce, Sirius s'était empressé de les retenir pour leur dire un mot, mais Harry l'avait royalement snobé. Au lieu d'attendre son oncle à qui il n'avait plus adressé la parole depuis près de deux mois maintenant, il s'était saisi de la main de Draco et l'avait tiré en avant. Le couple s'était rendu à l'appartement de Draco où ils avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Depuis la nuit où Harry avait débarqué chez Draco pour lui demander des explications sur les photos qu'il avait trouvées dans la chambre d'hôtel de Sirius, le couple ne se quittait plus. Sans toutefois vivre ensemble, ils partageaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre.

Suite au départ de Mimi, qui avait envoyé sa lettre de démission une semaine après avoir quitté la France, Draco avait fait venir Hermione à Paris et lui avait offert le poste de Mimi. Mais avant cela, il lui avait demandé des explications concernant Angélique. Hermione avait rougi d'embarras et avait bafouillé des excuses sans queue ni tête avant de finir sur un : ' _'au lieu de m'en vouloir, vous devriez plutôt me remercier, car sans moi, vous n'aurez jamais rencontré Harry._ ''. Draco avait été médusé par le culot de la jeune femme surtout que Harry l'avait soutenu dans ses dires. Même si la jeune femme avait été très surprise d'apprendre que son ami et son employeur étaient en couple, elle avait pris la chose comme une évidence. Qui pouvait résister à Harry ? À sa connaissance, personne.

Donc, que Draco, un homme reconnu depuis des années pour son allergie à la gent masculine, tombe complètement raide dingue de son ami n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Et puis, Hermione avait toujours trouvé cette haine pour les hommes un peu étranges. Elle était un peu trop forte pour ne pas cacher quelque chose d'autre, comme un cœur brisé par l'un d'eux ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Alors apprendre la mise en couple des deux hommes n'était pas très étonnant pour elle. La jeune femme avait donc félicité le couple et leur avait souhaité le meilleur. Ensuite, Harry s'était excusé d'avoir coupé les ponts avec elle en lui expliquant les raisons de cette mise à l'écart.

Quand Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait eu peur d'avoir la confirmation de la mort de Draco s'il continuait à la voir, Hermione avait pleuré de peine tout en le traitant d'idiot pour son comportement. Elle avait ensuite accepté de lui pardonner si Harry acceptait d'être le parrain de son enfant. Eh oui ! avait annoncé Hermione à un Harry très surpris : ''je vais devenir maman''. Elle était radieuse lorsqu'elle l'avait dit. Harry l'avait félicité et avait accepté avec joie d'être le parrain de son enfant à naître. Draco avait plaint le pauvre enfant d'avoir un tel parrain, et quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi, Draco s'était contenté de le regardait sans mot dire avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

Après avoir passé les reines du restaurant à Hermione, Draco avait fait ses bagages pour suivre Harry à Londres où son groupe devait travailler sur leur nouvel album. Et puis, comme le mariage de James n'allait pas tarder à être célébré à la capitale, c'était un gain de temps. Draco souhaitait aussi présenter son amant à ses parents et à son parrain. Il était si heureux avec Harry qu'il voulait partager cette joie avec sa famille. Ainsi, une semaine après leur arrivée à Londres, il avait appelé son père pour lui annoncer qu'il avait quelqu'un à leur présenter. Surpris que son fils l'appelle lui, au lieu de sa mère, Lucius lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le soir même.

Ce que son père avait oublié de lui dire, c'était qu'une soirée mondaine était organisée au manoir Malfoy ce soir-là ; ainsi, quand Draco et Harry arrivèrent sur place, ils furent accueillis par toute la noblesse de Londres. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur leur trente-et-un en prévenance de la rencontre !

Draco qui comme Harry n'appréciait pas tellement ces soirées-là, fit de son mieux pour être sociable afin de ne pas embarrasser ses parents. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la reine et sa petite fille Ginevra étaient présentes. Dès que la reine s'était aperçue de sa présence, elle l'avait fait mander auprès d'elle. Ne pouvant refuser une demande venant de sa souveraine, Draco s'était emparé de la main de Harry, qui était en pleine discussion avec sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, et avait rejoint la reine.

_ Draco, mon enfant ! s'était exclamée la reine en détaillant l'homme avec attention. Vous êtes devenu encore plus séduisant que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Venez donc vous installer près de moi, avait-elle ajouté en faisant signe à une jeune femme près d'elle de se déplacer. Draco avait lâché la main de Harry avec réticence et était allé s'asseoir à côté de la reine.

La reine et lui avaient échangé quelques banalités sur plusieurs sujets divers avant que cette dernière ne lui demande de but en blanc :

_ Alors mon enfant, êtes-vous marié ?

_ Non ma reine, pas encore.

_ Une fiancée alors ?

_ Non, mais…

Draco n'avait pu finir sa phrase que la reine avait enchaînée.

_ Je ne sais pas si Lucius vous en a parlé, mais ma petite fille Ginevra est depuis quelque temps en âge de se marier et de donner une descendance à la famille royale. Je sais que lorsque vous étiez jeune, vous vous entendiez très bien. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle a toujours eu le béguin pour vous et cela n'est pas parti avec le temps.

_ Eh bien, majesté… avait tenté de dire Draco, mais la reine l'avait encore coupé.

_ La famille Malfoy est une des plus anciennes et respectables de notre pays. Tous les membres de cette maison se sont démarqués d'une façon ou d'une autre tout au long des décennies, que ce soit en politique ou en affaires, et vous n'êtes pas en reste. Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais que votre famille se lie à la mienne. Vous comprenez où je désire en venir, mon enfant ? avait fini par demander la reine.

_ Oui, ma reine, mais…

La reine n'avait pas laissé Draco finir sa phrase et avait enchaîné avec un :

_ Donc, vous n'avez pas d'inconvénient à vous unir à ma petite fille, avait dit la reine avec un immense sourire de satisfaction.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un fait. Ce ne fut pas Draco qui répondit à la reine, mais Harry qui avait été médusé par la tournure de la conversation. C'était quoi cette histoire ! Draco était à lui et à personne d'autre ! S'il devait se marier avec quelqu'un, c'était avec lui et non avec une illustre inconnue qui avait soi-disant le béguin pour son homme. Pas question qu'on lui vole son Draco ! Il allait montrer à cette vieille peau qu'on ne volait pas un Potter aussi facilement. Voilà pourquoi il s'était frayé un passage au plus près de la reine pour dire :

_ Je crois que cela ne sera pas possible.

_ Pardon, jeune fille… euh, jeune homme, s'était reprise la reine en regardant Harry curieusement. Que voulez-vous dire et qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis Harry Potter, s'était présenté poliment Harry. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ''mon homme'' ne pourra pas ''s'unir'' avec votre petite fille, car voyez-vous, il est déjà en couple avec moi. Et s'il devait un jour se marier, ce sera avec moi qu'il le fera et personne d'autre.

Harry avait fait de son mieux pour se montrer respectueux en disant ça. Sa déclaration avait amené un silence de glace. La reine l'avait regardé avec les yeux agrandis d'étonnement avant d'exploser de rire.

_ Vous devriez faire attention aux blagues que vous faites et à ceux à qui ils sont destinés, car elles peuvent être mal interprétées, lui avait dit la reine après s'être remise de son éclat de rire.

_ Je ne blague pas, lui avait répondit Harry avec détermination et solennité. Draco est à moi et je ne le céderais à personne, même pas à la petite fille de la reine.

_ Mon garçon, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, lui avait répondu la reine en perdant toute trace d'amusement. J'ai déjà parlé avec les parents de mon jeune ami ici présent. Ma petite fille et lui vont se marier et me donner un arrière-petit-fils. Et aux dernières nouvelles, jeune homme, Draco ne supporte pas la vue d'un autre homme, alors aller jusqu'à s'acoquiner avec l'un d'eux aussi plaisant soit-il, me semble invraisemblable !

_ Et se voiler la face n'est pas une solution, avait répliqué Harry. Que je sache, les parents de mon compagnon vous ont déjà dit que Draco était gay et qu'il était en couple il y a trois ans de ça ; et cela n'a pas changé, lui avait dit Harry en se remémorant la demande étrange que lui avait faite Draco pour qu'il l'accompagne à une soirée mondaine.

Harry avait ajouté la partie sur les parents de Draco sans en être certain. Le jeune homme avait pensé que cela avait été le cas tout simplement. Et Harry avait vu juste, car la reine ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, elle s'était vite reprise et avait déclaré :

_ Certes, ces parents m'ont bien informé de son penchant pour les hommes, mais cela semble lui être passé depuis très longtemps puisque tout Londres est au courant de son dégoût pour ces derniers.

_ Peut-être pour les autres hommes, mais pas pour moi, lui avait répliqué Harry du tac au tac avec un sourire mutin. Draco et moi sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, donc, je le vois mal me quitter pour une femme, avait-il conclu les yeux brillants de certitude.

La reine avait regardé Harry avec agacement et un peu d'amusement. La vieille dame n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir contredire, surtout avec autant de franchise et d'effronterie. Ses ministres et son entourage avaient bien trop peur de la mettre en colère, alors, la majorité du temps, ils lui donnaient raison. Heureusement pour le pays, elle savait reconnaître ses erreurs et revenir sur ses décisions. Donc, que le jeune homme qui se tenait devenu lui ose lui dire sans détour qu'elle avait tort et que non ! Elle n'allait pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait parce que cela lui appartenait, l'agaçait tout en l'amusant.

_ Soyez raisonnable, même si ce que vous dites est vrai, la famille Malfoy aura besoin d'un héritier dans l'avenir et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le lui donner, avait repris la reine, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire facilement.

_ Si Draco veut un enfant, nous trouverons une solution pour en avoir un. Donc, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

La reine avait observé Harry un si long moment que l'assistant avait pensé qu'elle allait demander l'arrêt du jeune homme pour lèse-majesté.

_ Mon jeune ami, avait fini par dire la reine en s'adressant à Draco qui avait suivi l'échange avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ce jeune insolent dit-il la vérité ? Vous êtes en couple ?

_ S'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Harry ne ment jamais, avait-il ajouté avec ironie.

Le susnommé avait rougi légèrement en détournant les yeux sous le sourire amusé de Draco. La reine avait suivi l'échange avec attention. Elle s'était ensuite fait la réflexion que le jeune Malfoy semblait plus détendu, moins sombre et plus heureux qu'elle ne l'eût jamais vu depuis son retour de sa fuite lors de son adolescence. L'héritier semblait s'être métamorphosé ; la preuve, il n'avait montré aucun signe de mécontentement alors qu'il était assis près du comte Macnair. S'avouant finalement vaincue, la reine avait fait une place à Harry près d'elle et avait demandé à Draco de mieux les présenter. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus question de lui prendre Draco, Harry avait été un ange de séduction et bientôt la reine lui mangeait presque dans la main. Quand la reine avait appris que Harry était chanteur, elle lui avait demandé de lui chanter une chanson, ce que le jeune homme s'était empressé de faire.

La soirée avait été un succès et Harry avait été le chouchou des dames et de certains messieurs. Le petit spectacle que le chanteur avait improvisé pour la reine lui avait valu un certain nombre de fans qui l'avaient un peu accaparé durant la soirée, et bien entendu, Draco en avait été très jaloux. Résultat, il était allé tirer son amant au milieu des groupies qui l'entouraient, avant de dire au revoir à ses parents en leur promettant de revenir leur rendre visite une autre fois. Pour finir, ils avaient présenté leurs respects à la reine, puis Draco avait entrainé Harry chez lui et l'avait aimé le reste de la soirée.

Un mois après leur retour à Londres, le mariage de James et de Fleur avait été célébré. Après leur départ de la clinique, Harry et Draco avaient reçu tous les jours des cadeaux très coûteux de Sirius avec une lettre d'excuse de plusieurs pages que Harry prenait plaisir à lire sans jamais y répondre. Quand Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne répondait pas, Harry lui avait dit avec un sourire démoniaque, que son oncle n'avait pas encore suffisamment payé pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et Sirius dut vider ses coffres durant encore six mois avant que Harry n'accepte de lui reparler.

Fin

 **NdA :** Voilà, c'est la fin. Cependant, il reste un petit bonus à venir qui est quasiment fini, mais je ne sais pas quand il arrivera. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et mise en favori. Et un ÉNORME merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits com's. Et pour finir, un GIGANTESQUE merci à **Pulcotinette** **pour la correction de la fic !.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta : **Pulcotinette**

* * *

 **UN JOYEUX NOËL A VOUS ET UNE BONNE ANNEE D'AVANCE.** Je sais, je suis grave en retard, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il est enfin là…non ? Bon, ok ! Je ne dis plus rien. Alors, comme promis, voici le bonus (la première partie du moins) annoncée à la fin de la fic. Ce bonus a été écrit en collaboration avec ma superbe bêta **PULCOTINETTE** que je remercie grandement pour ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos avis ou en allant directement sur le compte de **Pulcotinette** pour la remercier.

* * *

 **Bonus : Draco bis et Draco triple X** **vs Draco l'original partie 1.**

Ce matin-là, lorsque Draco se réveilla, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Des très mauvais jours pour tout dire. L'homme avait mal dormi. Il avait très mal dormi. En vérité, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pourquoi ? Eh bien ! Parce que le pauvre malheureux n'avait fait que tomber encore et encore de son lit au cours de la nuit. Et tout cela c'était de la faute de ce maudit Sirius Black, pour ne pas changer ! Enfin, indirectement de sa faute. Mais de sa faute tout de même ! Les infortunes de Draco avaient commencé un mois plus tôt, avec l'emménagement d'Harry dans son appartement. On aurait pu croire qu'avoir Harry chez lui allait faire plaisir à Draco et c'était bien le cas.

Après être sortis ensemble pendant près d'un an et demi, les deux hommes avaient pris la décision de s'installer ensemble. Enfin, Harry avait pris la décision pour eux deux. De toute façon, Harry passait déjà une grande partie de son temps chez Draco et la moitié de sa garde-robe était répandue sur le sol de l'appart' de ce dernier. Draco avait bien tenté d'apprendre à Harry les bienfaits du rangement, mais c'était comme s'il parlait à un mur. Harry l'écoutait attentivement lui faire son sermon sur la propreté, hochait la tête avec gravité et partait ramasser et ranger ses vêtements et instruments de musiques qui traînaient un peu partout dans l'appartement. Le lendemain matin, au réveil, Draco retrouvait le même bordel que la veille. L'homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Harry s'y prenait pour en arriver à ce résultat en si peu de temps.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Draco avait fini par abandonner. Il avait fait l'achat de plusieurs bacs à linge sale qu'il avait placé un peu partout dans l'appartement. Ainsi, quand il trébuchait sur l'un des vêtements ou instruments de son amant, il se contentait de le jeter dans le bac le plus proche en soupirant de dépit. Heureusement qu'il avait une femme de ménage parce que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son compagnon, il allait finir par le mettre à la porte ou l'étrangler à cause de son bordel !

Mais revenons à ce qui empêchait Draco de dormir. Donc, quand Harry lui avait annoncé du jour au lendemain qu'il avait décidé de venir s'installer chez lui, Draco avait immédiatement accepté, trop heureux de pouvoir dormir tous les soirs avec lui. Mais dès la première nuit, il avait désenchanté.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, lors de son emménagement, étant donné que presque toutes les affaires d'Harry se trouvaient chez lui, celui-ci n'avait eu à ramener qu'un sac de voyage rempli de partitions de musique et de chansons. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, au grand détriment de Draco. Avec le sac, Harry avait amené avec lui deux peluches à l'effigie de Nemo : l'une avait la taille d'un enfant de douze ans et l'autre avait la taille d'Harry. En effet, la deuxième peluche, un cadeau de Sirius pour se faire pardonner (tout comme l'autre) était à taille humaine, et en l'occurrence, à la taille d'Harry … C'est-à-dire, 1m80.

La petite portait le sobriquet de Draco bis et l'autre celui de Draco triple X en mémoire au stupide poisson d'Harry qui était mort. À la mention des noms, Draco avait grimacé de contrariété, mais n'avait rien dit. Tant qu'Harry était heureux, lui l'était aussi. Et s'il devait accepter de cohabiter avec des peluches, pourquoi pas ! Ce dont Draco ne s'était pas attendu, c'était à devoir partager son lit avec lesdites peluches. Le soir de l'aménagement d'Harry, les deux hommes avaient fêté cela en tête à tête devant un dîner aux chandelles. Après avoir mangé, ils avaient regardé un film quelconque le temps de digérer, avant de faire l'amour devant la cheminée que Draco avait faite installée quelques mois plus tôt, après qu'Harry lui ait fait remarquer que cela serait romantique de le faire devant une cheminée comme dans les films.

Repus et un peu fourbus, les deux hommes s'étaient dirigés vers leur chambre afin de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et ce fut en entrant que Draco avait remarqué qu'Harry avait installé les peluches dans le lit. L'homme n'avait pas fait de remarque et était allé s'installer de son côté en se disant qu'Harry allait certainement retirer les peluches du lit afin de pouvoir dormir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand Draco avait demandé s'il comptait dormir avec ses deux énormes poissons dans le lit, Harry avait acquiescé en baillant avant de s'endormir comme une masse ... Et depuis un mois, Draco partageait sa couche malgré lui avec les deux doudous géants. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Harry, mais tout comme avec le ménage, il s'était heurté à un mur.

Remontant sur le lit dont il était tombé quelques dix minutes avant, Draco se demanda comment Harry faisait pour dormir avec si peu de place disponible. Surement le fait qu'il ait le sommeil rapide et lourd l'aidait beaucoup ; mais pourtant, même lorsqu'ils restaient éveillés tard à se câliner, les peluches se trouvaient toujours en travers de sa route. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas faire l'amour à un poisson rouge non plus, surtout s'il portait le même nom que lui ! Draco en venait presque à penser qu'Harry aimait l'idée d'avoir trois Draco à sa disposition.

Draco avait pensé à plusieurs moyens de se débarrasser des maudites peluches, sans résultats. Il avait même pensé au meurtre, enfin, si le meurtre de doudou en était un ; mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'éventrer ces derniers ou de leur mettre le feu, tel un diable en boîte, Harry apparaissait comme par magie et sauvait ces montres indésirables. Lorsque Draco avait parlé du problème à son parrain Snape, celui-ci lui avait dit de mettre Harry dehors ; comme ça il pourrait dormir en paix.

Trouvant la solution de Snape trop extrême, Draco avait demandé conseil à son père qui lui avait recommandé de discuter avec Harry. Mais comme toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué, Draco s'était finalement tourné vers Blaise, le mari d'Hermione avec qui il avait fini par devenir ami. Celui-ci lui avait alors dit de faire la guerre du sexe. Draco avait trouvé cette idée vraiment idiote, mais il commençait sérieusement à y penser maintenant. La question qui se posait était, qui des deux finirait par craquer le premier ?

Lorsque Draco mit sa mesure en place, Harry ne comprit pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation. Un jour, Draco lui faisait l'amour passionnément sur la table de la cuisine, et le lendemain il était trop fatigué pour quelques bisous ? Le jeune homme fut complètement chamboulé par ce comportement soudain et étrange, car depuis leur mise en couple il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne sautent dessus et cela, fatigué ou pas. Donc ce changement était pour le moins étonnant. Harry ne s'avoua pas pour autant vaincu et tenta par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables d'assouvir sa soif de sexe qui devenait de plus en plus forte et pressante.

Néanmoins, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Harry prit la mouche et s'enfuit bouder auprès de ses amis sans leur faire part de ses soucis de couple persuadé que cela n'allait certainement pas durer. Avant de franchir la porte de leur appartement, et guidée par une frustration sexuelle de plusieurs jours, Harry souffla mesquinement dans sa barbe : Pff, quel snob ! Puis, il claqua violemment la pauvre porte qui ne lui avait rien fait et s'en alla.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une semaine qu'il se dit qu'il devait peut-être y avoir une raison sérieuse derrière le refus de son homme à le satisfaire charnellement, alors il se décida à lui demander franchement. Cependant, ce ne fut pas chose facile : le blond s'obstinait à éviter la question. Quels que soient le moment ou la manière dont Harry demandait, son homme trouvait toujours une façon de dévier le sujet, et cela d'une manière à la limite du désagréable. Cette façon d'agir fit que plus d'une fois, Harry n'eut même pas envie de l'attendre avant d'aller se coucher.

Frustré et brouillant de rage, il allait se pelotonner de son côté du lit, entouré par la présence rassurante de Draco bis et de Draco triple X en maudissant le blond et en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient en tête. Et il en connaissait énormément de noms d'oiseaux. Un soir où Draco fut vraiment désagréable dans ses propos, il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais lui poser de question sur son comportement de vieux grincheux mal baisé et d'attendre que ce dernier se décide à lui donner les raisons de celui-ci.

Bon, sa résolution ne fit pas long feu lorsqu'il surprit un jour Draco (le vrai) avec un briquet dans une main, Draco bis (le faux) dans l'autre, et un air vengeur sur le visage. Ce jour-là, même s'il en doutait déjà un peu, il sut que, quel que soit ce qui rongeait son homme, cela devait être vraiment grave pour qu'il s'en prenne à l'une de ses merveilleuses peluches inoffensives. Pourtant, malgré cette prise de conscience, il lui fallut encore quelques jours avant de comprendre l'ampleur de l'état psychique de son homme : et si Draco était jaloux ?

Cette pensée le frappa alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une répétition avec son groupe, les Gryffondors. L'illumination fut si soudainement qu'il arrêta de chanter. Ce fut comme s'il avait été statufié par un mauvais sorcier, car non seulement sa bouche n'émit plus aucun son, mais tous ses membres furent immobiles. Tous se tournèrent vers lui ; Parvati avec un air énervé, ennuyée de ses lubies, et Seamus avec un air inquiet.

– Pour la troisième fois, non Harry, je ne t'apporterai plus de chocolat chaud pendant la répétition, grinça la manageur en se disant que c'était là une nouvelle ruse qu'avait trouvée leur leader pour l'obliger à changer d'avis. La dernière fois, tu en as collé partout sur ton costume et on a dû l'envoyer au pressing en urgence. Ça nous avait coûté la peau des fesses, alors non !

– Quoi ?!

Déboussolé, questionna Harry en plissant joliment son nez, un peu déboussolé par sa récente découverte. Il mit un instant à comprendre ses paroles. Et lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il retournait, il s'empressa de démentir.

– Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai trébuché sur le fil de l'ampli ! gémit-il, oubliant sa révélation. Je suis parfaitement capable de boire un chocolat chaud sans le renverser ! ajouta-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu à l'intention de son amie. Alors, tu peux m'en apporter sans aucune crainte. Je te promets de ne plus le renverser, termina-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre un glacier, mais pas Parvati.

– Dis ça au pauvre mec du pressing, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre avant dire : Bon, on reprend à fa-mi-fa-mi-ré !

Dépité de ne pas pouvoir boire de chocolat chaud, Harry fut tout de même reconnaissant à Parvati de reprendre au début de l'intro, même si elle l'énervait à le traiter comme un gamin, car reprendre depuis le début de la chanson lui permettait de réfléchir à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir sur les origines du comportement de son homme.

Et quelle idée ! Son Draco, jaloux ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, Draco bis et Draco triple X l'avaient beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente après sa mésaventure avec les malades de l'église. Son Draco devait surement être un peu jaloux de lui. Le pauvre amour n'avait pas eu de peluche pour le réconforter après sa rupture avec Théodore … Beurk. Quel homme dégoutant ! Rien que son nom lui donnait envie de vomir, mais aussi un furieux désir de lui refaire le portrait à la manière de son oncle Sirius.

Grattant sa guitare et chantant machinalement, Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour y remédier et par la même occasion, lui faire reprendre leurs activités sexuelles. Eh non ! Il n'est pas un obsédé. Il est juste en manque, tenta de se rassurer Harry à cette dernière pensée libidineuse. Et pour éviter que des images qui n'avaient pas leur place à cet instant ne viennent le distraire, il s'obligea à trouver une solution. Lui offrir son propre Draco, mais à son effigie, se demanda-t-il sérieusement ? Mouais, pas sûr que ça lui plaise. Son homme avait parfois beau être égocentrique, il ne l'était surement pas à ce point ! Alors, un Nemo comme ces deux Draco à lui ? Certainement pas ! Son homme n'aimait pas les siens, ce n'était donc pas la solution.

Dans ce cas, devait-il lui acheter un vrai poisson rouge ou même un serpent ? Certes, c'était plus pratique qu'un chat ou qu'une perruche ; mais entre ses répétitions et le boulot de Draco, il avait peur que le petit habitant du bocal ne se sente bien seul. Dernière option : il pouvait lui acheter une peluche, qui ne soit ni à son effigie ni un Nemo, mais plutôt son propre Harry. Mais oui ! Elle était là, la solution ! Il allait lui offrir un Harry. Une peluche à la taille de Draco pour qu'il puisse se blottir dessus et le câliner lorsqu'il sera triste. C'est une bonne idée, mais quel animal devait-il prendre ? Le jeune homme prit le temps de bien réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne lui vienne en tête. Il allait acheter un gros dragon vert, ou violet, avec des grandes ailes et un bec tout doux !

Heureux d'avoir trouvé LA solution à tous ces problèmes Harry se plongea plus sérieusement dans la répétition et chanta avec tellement d'enthousiasme que Parvati décida de stopper la répétition plus tôt que prévu. Aussitôt sorti de la salle de répétition, Harry prit le bus jusqu'à un magasin de jouets qu'il connaissait bien et qui était spécialisé dans les peluches de grandes, très grandes tailles même. Arrivé sur place, il dut se répéter plusieurs fois qu'il était là seulement pour Draco, sinon il aurait pu acheter tout le magasin !

En se baladant dans les rayons, il tomba sur un étalage de monstres tous doux, entre lesquels il eut du mal à choisir. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait après plus minutes d'indécisions, c'est-à-dire une terreur multicolore, il paya et fuit la boutique avant de succomber à la tentation.

 **UDT**

Tout courbaturé d'une autre nuit d'un plan à quatre d'enfer, Draco rentra fatigué de sa journée de travail. Rangeant au passage une paire de boxer et une chemise qui se trouvaient sur le canapé du salon, il se prépara un thé bien chaud, histoire de survivre jusqu'au diner. Assis confortablement devant la télé, il attendait Harry pour commencer le repas. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver une position plus confortable lui permettant d'oublier ses maudits courbatures, sa fesse droite entra en collision avec un objet dur et pointu. Le blond se leva et attrapa l'agresseur de fessier. Sans surprise, l'objet appartenait à son compagnon. C'était une des baguettes de la batterie de musique de Harry. La baguette était coincée entre deux coussins, la pointe vers le haut. Draco ne voulait même pas savoir comment cette dernière était arrivée là.

Parfois, l'homme se demandait comment il en était venu à tomber aussi éperdument amoureux de Harry et à encore désirer rester avec lui, car leur personnalité était vraiment à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Alors que lui était quelqu'un de réfléchi à la limite maniaque en ce qui concerne sa personne et son intérieur, son compagnon était tout le contraire. En effet, ce dernier était bordélique à l'extrême et agissait dans la majorité des cas à l'instinct, même s'il avait un QI largement plus élevé que la moyenne. Et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, le QI d'Harry était bien supérieur au sien.

Draco trouvait qu'accorder une telle intelligence à un type pareil était tout simplement du gâchis ni plus ni moins. Sérieusement, ce type était un vrai gamin ! Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il ne l'avait pas attendu pour cuisiner, Harry était vert ! Pas parce qu'il aurait voulu l'aider, oh non ; mais simplement parce qu'il adorait se coller contre son dos alors qu'il remuait les poêles. Privé de son plaisir du soir, il avait boudé pendant le reste de la soirée.

Il finissait son thé lorsque la porte claqua. Pile à l'heure ! Se levant pour aller accueillir son petit ami, il eut la surprise de le voir avec un énorme paquet plein de rubans dans les bras. À l'un d'eux était accrochée une carte d'anniversaire, et Harry y avait écrit « Draco est le plus beau » en belles lettres rouges. Déposant ses clés, ce dernier lui tendit le paquet avec un sourire éblouissant et très fier.

– Même si ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Alors que Draco essayait d'analyser le contenu du paquet dont il avait déchargé Harry (imposant, plutôt mou, avec des excroissances … un plaid ?), celui-ci continua à s'expliquer.

– Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours parfait et que je fais plus de connerie qu'une troupe de singes en voulant te faire plaisir, comme la fois où Blaise m'a donné des préservatifs lumineux et que j'ai voulu qu'on les essaye ! Ou les paquets de kilos de pâtes dans lesquels on a retrouvé des souris. Oh, tu aurais dû voir ta tête ce jour-là ! Tu étais tout blanc, encore pire que d'habitude, et tu avais l'air d'avoir vu la mort en face ! Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! Et la façon dont tu t'accrochais à moi ! Haha, j'étais écroulé de rire ce jour-là. Mais pourquoi tu es tout rouge tout d'un coup ?

Furieux, Draco lui balança son paquet dans les mains.

– Reprends-le, ton cadeau, si c'est pour te payer ma tête ! Je n'en veux pas !

Harry était tout penaud. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ! Il rattrapa Draco dans la cuisine alors que celui-ci se resservait une tasse de thé.

– Attends ! Je suis désolé, je voulais m'excuser de…, enfin, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que même si j'agis de cette façon, sache que je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Je t'aime à la folie mon Draco à moi !

– Hé bien, si tu veux mon avis, tu devras revoir ta manière de le dire, parce que celle que tu utilises est vraiment pourrie, lui dit Draco dont le cœur avait raté un battement au discours enfantin, mais tellement adorable de son petit idiot personnel.

– Je sais que j'ai encore des progrès à faire, mais écoute-moi ! Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir vu immédiatement que tu soufrais à cause de Draco bis, et de Draco triple X. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, après tout j'ai vécu ça aussi ! Et donc, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai pensé à t'offrir ça, rien que pour toi !

Draco, sérieusement intrigué, accepta le cadeau sans rien dire, tout en se demandant de quoi le brun parlait-il. Malgré tout, il était heureux qu'Harry ait fini par comprendre le problème tout seul. Qu'il ait compris qu'il ne supportait plus la présence indésirable de ces maudites peluches dans leur lit. Néanmoins, l'entrepreneur ne voyait pas en quoi son présent pouvait arranger ce problème, car lui ne voyait que deux solutions pour régler cela : soit ils achetaient un deuxième lit ; soit les indésirables allaient à la poubelle. Tout en se disant cela, Draco tenta de deviner ce que pouvait être son cadeau. Cette forme et de cette taille, cela ne pouvait…Oh punaise ! pensa très fort Draco en redoutant d'avoir raison.

Et alors qu'il ouvrait le papier cadeau en priant tous les Dieux de l'univers de lui venir en aide, Draco n'avait jamais autant espéré se tromper de toute sa vie. Mais les dieux semblaient tous s'être ligué contre lui ou aux abonnés absents, car ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il découvrir la nature du présent de son homme. Que quelqu'un le retienne avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, hurla mentalement le pauvre homme alors que l'image d'un feu de joie composé de son petit entouré des indésirables et de son tout nouveau cadeau se dessinait dans son esprit.

Voilà déjà trois jours que le petit (tout est relatif ici) pote Potter (nom donné à son cadeau) traînait sur le canapé, sous le seul prétexte à peu près potable que Draco ait pu trouver : "Un dragon, ça ne dort pas avec des poissons ! Et puis comme ça, il est près de la cheminée, il doit se sentir chez lui". Malgré l'enthousiasme de son copain, Draco n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était maintenant quatre dans son petit appartement. Et en plus, même le canapé était inaccessible à cause de cet hurluberlu draconesque… Bon il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain style. Le violet de ses plumes jurait atrocement avec leur canapé en cuir, mais au moins la peluche en elle-même avait quelque chose de drôle. Draco se retourna encore une fois dans son lit et ne put empêcher le stupide sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, attendri par la vision d'Harry qu'il devinait à travers les doudous qui les séparaient. La façon dont il s'y accrochait lui donnait un air perdu, surtout lorsqu'il leur bavait dessus…

À cette pensée, Draco sourit encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon… parfois il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour gagner un copain aussi adorable. Ses cheveux indomptables lui tombaient devant le visage et se soulevaient à chaque respiration, et la faible lumière de l'extérieur illuminait son torse subtilement musclé. Et alors qu'il détaillait son petit ami à la lueur du jour qui se levait, il se mit à imaginer la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains, le grain de celle-ci sous ses doigts, et la caresse de ses cheveux bruns, plus soyeux que n'importe quelle matière au monde, lorsqu'ils frôlaient son visage.

La chaleur de ses bras l'entoura, le plongeant dans un abîme de tendresse, et suffisant pour l'emmener dans les bras de Morphée. Sentant le sommeil le gagner doucement, Draco, mort de fatigue depuis plusieurs jours, piqua du nez dans les boucles brunes de son amant. À bien y réfléchir, cela devait faire quelque temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien ; même si depuis sa mise en couple avec Harry, les dieux l'avaient un peu oublié. Quelquefois encore, il se réveillait avec l'image de Théodore et de son sourire machiavélique devant les yeux (lorsqu'il réussissait à s'endormir, cela va sans dire…). Ne voulant pas se replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs, il se blottit un peu plus contre son petit ami.

Centimètre par centimètre, Draco pressa son corps contre celui d'Harry jusqu'à ce que même une feuille ne puisse être glissée entre eux d'eux. Ensuite, délicatement, il effleura de ses lèvres la nuque de son amant. Puis, lentement, il donna de délicats et sensuels coups de langue en traçant un chemin humide le long de ce dernier. Son parcours se termina sous l'oreille de son compagnon dont il finit par engloutir, avec gourmandise, le lobe. Et tandis que ses lèvres emprisonnaient la chair délicate entre elles, sa main droite se fraya un chemin dans le pyjama et le boxer de son amant endormi. Draco avait besoin de sentir la longueur d'Harry dans sa main. Ses doigts se fermèrent autour du membre de ce dernier et se mirent à se mouvoir avec lenteur.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses hanches se mirent en mouvement suivant le rythme de sa main sur le sexe d'Harry. Ce dernier se mit à pousser de petits gémissements qui le firent devenir encore plus dur et plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et les soupirs si lascifs de son amant commencèrent à faire perdre le contrôle à Draco. D'un coup, une chaleur torride se répandit à travers tout son corps. Il pressa encore plus ses hanches contre le fessier d'Harry et augmenta la vitesse de ses ondulations. Alors qu'il sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus en lui, quelque chose effleura son dos.

Draco tourna la tête et fit alors l'étrange expérience de se voir allongé là, endormi. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Pourtant il se sentait pleinement réveillé après cette vision, et les bras d'Harry étaient toujours autour de lui, preuve qu'il se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Mais quelle était la signification de cette vision, dans ce cas ? Perdu, il voulut se pincer le bras pour vérifier sa théorie, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'une surface douce et pelucheuse. Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que la main qui le touchait était orange. De même, son bras était en fait une espèce de nageoire, et le reste de son corps était strié de bandes blanches.

Était-ce la réalité ou bien un rêve ? La panique commença à le gagner lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qui se passait. Nom de Dieu ! La folie avait-elle fini par le gagner à force de manque de sommeil ?! Était-il devenu si désireux d'un contact physique avec son petit ami qu'il en est venu à désirer devenir l'un des indésirables pour que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras. Ces maudits Dieux avaient-ils décidé que dormir avec ces satanées peluches ne suffisait pas pour lui pourrir la vie et avaient trouvé bien plus amusant de placer son esprit dans l'une d'elles ? Alors que la panique était à son comble et que des questions de plus en plus invraisemblables lui traversaient l'esprit à une vitesse vertigineuse, Draco avança sa nageoire sur le jusque sur le bout du nez de Draco.

À peine l'eut-il touché qu'il sentit son esprit aspiré dans son corps. Il plongea dans ce dernier en ayant une sensation désagréable. C'était comme si on l'avait attrapé par l'estomac et tiré avec une force herculéenne dessus. Ouvrant les yeux soudainement, Draco se sentit mal. Très mal. Est-ce qu'il venait de s'imaginer à la place d'un poisson ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé caresser Harry alors qu'il était sous la forme de ce poisson ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? … Pas vraiment, non. Leurs moments tendres dans le lit se réduisaient comme peau de chagrin ces derniers jours, et seuls la table de la cuisine et la cheminée avaient été témoins de quelque bisous.

Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se réveiller dans les bras de son petit copain tranquillement, souffla-t-il de contrariété et plein de frustration ? Si au moins il avait eu le temps de jouir avant d'être interrompu ! se désola-t-il en regardant son sexe qui prit du volume à l'évocation de son rêve humide. Il jeta un regard de dégout et coléreux à mimi Draco avant de régler le problème en imaginant que c'était la main de Harry et non la sienne qui était en train de le soulager.

Ce problème résolu, il se décida à se lever alors même qu'il était bien trop en avance et partit se faire un café pour réfléchir plus profondément à cette situation.

à suivre

 **Un petit com serait un merveilleux cadeau de noël.**


End file.
